Bijuu may cry
by Omega the darkness
Summary: Summary: At the age of 7 Naruto leaves Konoha togheter with a kind stranger after a mob tries to kill him. On the same night the Uchiha clan was murdered and Sasuke was taken by another not so kind stranger. Now years later they return. NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Title: Bijuu may cry

A Naruto and Devil may cry crossover

Summary: Naruto a demon container with a dream to be Hokage. Sasuke an avenger with an ambition to kill his brother. Dante a devil hunter with a taste for action. Vergil a demon with a goal for ultimate power. They don't know that there path's shall soon cross. NaruHina, SasuSaku. No Dante and Vergil yaoi. Naruto X Devil may cry crossover. Contain bad language.

I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry.

"Speak"

"_Thought" _

"**Kyuubi, Gamabunta speak"**

"_**Kyuubi, Gamabunta thought"**_

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The sun was just setting in the horizon and life was peaceful, but a small child no older than 7 were running for his life from an angry mob. The small blond child could not understand why they hated him so much. He was just a kid right? Then why did they call him a demon? These were the thoughts running throe the head of 7 year old Uzumaki Naruto while he ran for his life from an angry mob.

"Stop right there you demon!" one of the angry people yelled. "You don't deserve to live you hell spawn!" another shouted. They were steadily gaining on him as his stamina was running out. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "_Why, why, why_?" He asked himself over and over in his head.

He made a turn to the right but because of the tears in his eyes he could not see clearly and ran into something. He rubbed his head and looked up; he had run straight into a wall. He was trapped in a dead end.

"_No I-I don't w-want to die" _He turned around his eyes winded with terror. The mob was standing there with smug looks on their faces. "We finally got you demon" one of them said his eyes were glowing with hatred. Naruto sat their completely paralyzed with fear. _" I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"_ he was screaming it over and over in his head. "Yeah that's right demon". One of them suddenly said. "Cover in fear as you die you weak piece of shit! You will pay for the lives you have taken!" He screamed and the rest were shouting words of agreement. Naruto looked at the group and felt his fear ebb away. Now he felt something else. Anger, and lots of it. He didn't deserve to die he was certain. "Well, if I am going to die, I'm not going down without a fight!" he said in a loud voice as he stood up, his golden hair blowing in the slight wind his eyes filled with determination.

The mob was stunned. Then the man who had talked lost it. "IM GONNA KILL YOU FUCKING DEMON SHIT!" he screamed as he ran straight at Naruto with a club raised to strike.

Naruto pulled his arm back and then when the man was just a little bit away he punched. He closed his eyes and felt his fist meet with something, it did not move. "_Damn it_" he cursed. "Who the hell are you?" he heard the man who attacked him asked in an angry voice. Naruto's eyes snapped open. His punch had hit something red. When he looked higher he saw that it was a red coat. The man that was wearing it had white hair a sword on his back and 2 strange metal objects in a holster, that was all Naruto could tell because the man's back was all he could see and he was tall 6,0 at least. Then without warning the man turned sideways and kicked the man hard in his gut. The impact sent him flying into the rest of the mob. The man pushed himself into a sitting position and screamed "Why the hell did you do that and who the hell are you?" The white haired man was still silent. Now that he had turned Naruto could get a good look at him. He wore black boots; brown jeans he didn't were a shirt under his coat only a pendant around his neck. It was a red ruby attached to black metal.



"If there is one thing I really hate" the white haired man suddenly said causing everybody to look at him. "It's when you attack a defenceless kid, you guys are no better than demons." He said. He then glared at them letting loose a crazy amount of killer intent. The mob and Naruto included were shocked by the intentness of his hate. Then tree of the ninjas in the group jumped forward and rushed at the white haired man. "What the hell did you say? That monster killed our families" the leader shouted as he charged. The white haired showed no sign of hearing and punched him in the face when he got close sending him flying the other 2 dodged below him and drew 2 kunais each and continued on. The second on jumped and tried to stab him; the white haired man took a quick step back and kicked him in the chin sending him straight up in the air. The third and final one jumped back and threw his kunais at him, the he dodged to the ground and drew one of the strange objects in the holster on his back. He pointed it at the last ninja and pulled the trigger, before he knew what happened the ninja had a hole in his chest. He looked down horrified and then collapsed to the ground unconscious. "This weapon concentrates my chakra into a energy bullet only strong people can take it." The white haired man said. Then he looked up with a smirk on his face "Anyone else want some?" he added. He then jumped and spun around and hit the second ninja who now fell down with a roundhouse kick slamming him into the wall. The mob decided they seen enough and ran for their lives.

Naruto was shocked this guy was incredible; he took care of them so easily. The man put his gun away and started to walk away. "Wait!" Naruto shouted and ran after him. The man turned around and looked at him with a neutral look on his face. Naruto stopped. "Thank you for saving me mister" Naruto said and bowed his head. The man just laughed "No problems kid my pleasure" and turned to walk again. "Wait what's your name mister!" he asked. "Dante" the man said over his shoulder.

"Dante-danna (Master Dante) can you help me be as strong as you?" Naruto asked his eyes shining with hope. Dante sighed and turned around "I'm no..." he was just about to tell the kid off but stopped when he saw his eyes. The shone with so much hope. So he asked him a question instead "Look eh" "Naruto" "Naruto. Can't you ask your relatives for help?" Dante got a felling that he knew what his answer would be. Naruto's face fell "I don't have a family or any friends either." he answered. "But you are a student aren't you can't you train in the academy?" Dante asked quickly not liking where this was going. "I will never be strong quickly enough to survive against the mob if I train there. Beside the teachers hate me" He answered with sadness in his voice. Dante sighed again what should he do? If he said no the kid might die, but if he said yes then he would be stuck with an annoying brat.

Then it hit him. He bent down to Naruto's level and said. "Ok kid I will give it a shot" Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement "But" he continued "You have to follow my rules if you don't keep up I leave you behind got it?" Naruto's eyes shone with determination. "Hai Dante-danna thank you" Naruto jumped and gave Dante a hug "Whoa kid get of me!" Dante half-screamed in shock Naruto just snickered. "And if you can't do what I ask of you I will take you back to Konoha, Agreed?" Dante asked. "Hai" Naruto shouted and put his fist in the air.

"_He that was easy all I have to do is take him with me a bit. Then have him do something he can't and I go free"_ Dante thought with a smile on his lips. "Good lets go." Dante said as he stood up and started to walk away. Naruto hurried after and said. "Wait Dante-danna" Dante turned around "Kid I told you keep up or I leave you behind" he said with an irritated look on his face. "I know but shouldn't I grab some supplies from home clothes and stuff?" Naruto asked Dante stopped and looked at Naruto "Ok good idea kid." So they started making their way to Naruto's apartment. On the way Dante saw a lot of glares directed at Naruto _"Does everybody in this village really hate him, I thought he was exaggerating"_ Dante thought returning the glares of the villagers.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment and Dante saw that someone painted Demon and monster on his door. " It's ok they do it all the time" Naruto said as they walked in Dante went into the apartment and froze on the spot. This place was a dump. _"Whoa this place sucks. How can he live here, I could probably do it but he's just a kid."_ The apartment was in really bad shape the floor looked dirty and worn out the walls had cracks in them. And the bathroom stanched of sewer. "Hey kid" Naruto looked up "How long have you lived here?" Dante asked with a hint of disgust. "Umm, just 5 days" Naruto answered. _"This apartment must have been in bad shape before he moved in." _He thought "Ok kid you got 5 minutes to pack Kay?" Dante asked wanting to get out of here really fast.

"Got it." Naruto said happily and started to pack. Dante suddenly felt a hint of guilt _"He really happy about getting away from this, I would probably be happy to. AH WHAT AM I THINKING I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM…right?" He thought. _"Hey kid?"

Naruto turned around and looked at him "Yeah" he replied.

"Do everybody really hate you in this village, everybody?"

Naruto lowered his head for a second before he answered "No. Old man Hokage probably don't"

Dante sighed in relief _"Good now I don't have to feel guilty when I ditch him." _But the feeling would not go away that easily.

After Naruto finished packing they were making their way throe Konoha. "Well this was easy enough." Dante thought smiling. Alas it was not to last.

Suddenly 5 ANBUs appeared in front of them. "Who the hell are you guys?" Dante asked annoying obvious in his voice.

An ANBU with a Dog mask stepped forward "You have attacked citizens of this villages you will follow us for questioning." He answered simply.

"Oh come on give me a break already they were asking for it. They attacked this kid calling him a demon." Dante said and pointed to Naruto.

"Yeah leave Dante-danna alone asshole!" Naruto shouted. "That don't matter your still coming with us." The Dog masked ANBU replied.

Dante grabbed his sword and took a stance. "Make me doggy."

Two of the ANBU immediately charged. The one with the cat mask did a couple of hand seals and shouted "Fuuton kenkaze no jutsu" (Wind element: Blade of wind technique) Dante was immediately surrounded by wind. He jumped into the air and narrowly dodged. Dante immediately preformed his Helm breaker and gave the ANBU a nasty cut in the shoulder. The second ANBU with a Bird mask threw a shuriken then did a hand seal "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu" (Shuriken shadow clone technique) one shuriken became 20. Dante just smirked and snapped his fingers. "Stand still!" Suddenly Dante was nothing but a blur before the bird mask ANBU could react he was down with a large cut across his chest. Dante appeared in the same spot he stood a second ago.

"I think it's about time we left." Dante said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Naruto and vanished.

"Damn it" The dog mask cursed

"What should we do sir? "One of the ANBU asked. He dog mask looked at the hurt members of his squad "Take these 2 to the hospital." He pointed to the 2 fallen members.

"Hai" they replied and vanished with the others. The dog mask looked up at the face of the Yondaime: He sighed before thinking in his mind _"I'm sorry sensei I couldn't protect your son_." He then vanished to give his report to the Hokage.

In the Uchiha district everything was deadly silent. No sound at all. But the air was full with the scent of blood. Then a scream filled the air "Don't kill me Nii-san!" 7 year old Uchiha Sasuke screamed as he ran for his life, terror so obvious in his eyes. His running came to a stop when the thing he was running from appeared before him. The creature that had killed his family, before him stood the form of his brother Uchiha Itachi.

"That's right Sasuke run and hide cling to your pathetic life" The creature said with so much evil in his voice. Sasuke collapsed to his knees and held his head and screamed "Why?! Why did you kill them?"

The creature looked at him with his cold eyes. "To test myself." He then kicked Sasuke in his gut and sent him tumbling a bit. He sensed a presence. _"Probably the ANBU it's time to leave."_ He reasoned and vanished. 

Sasuke lied there on the ground trying to stay awake and not faint. The presence suddenly appeared, after watching everything. _"If this child posses the same lineage he could become a useful tool to me."_ He thought. He walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly raised his head to look at who ever it was. He saw the man in front of him. He was tall 6,0 at least he wore a coat but it was too dark to see much else except the mans white hair shimmered in the black night. He looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Do you want power?" He asked "Power to surpass that man? I can give it to you, but you must come with me. Leave everything behind" Sasuke laughed a cold dry laugh completely wrong for his 7 year old body.

"I don't have anything to leave behind anymore" he answered. The white haired man smirked "Good we leave now. He lifted Sasuke with ease of the ground. "Who are you?" Sasuke finally asked. The man looked at him "Vergil." He answered plainly. Sasuke smiled a bit and said "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" Then they both vanished

AN: First chapter finally redone.


	2. Chapter 2 WTF did I get myself into?

AN: Hello I hope you all enjoy my story. I would like to ask one thing of you readers, that you tell me about any spelling errors in my fic KTHX

Remember to review. If you read my story and don't review a puppy dies. You don't want to be a puppy killer do you?

I fixed some errors in the previous chapter.

On with the story!

"Speak"

"Thought"

"**Kyuubi, Gamabunta speak"**

"_**Kyuubi, Gamabunta thought"**_

Chapter 2 WTF did I get myself into?

Later that night Dante and Naruto were sitting around a campfire. Naruto was completely silent and kept looking at Dante. "What are you looking at kid?" he asked annoyed.

Naruto gave him a foxy grin before answering " I bet that if I don't stop looking at you I'll see something cool."

Dante had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Are you serious kid? Get some sleep instead you will be training hard tomorrow." Naruto looked a bit disappointed but went to his sleeping bag that Dante borrowed him. Naruto had asked Dante earlier what he would sleep in; Dante only replied that he would be ok without it.

After a few minutes Naruto was fast asleep. Dante tried to go to sleep but he could not. _"Is it really alright to do something like this? Take him from his home with a promise to teach him, and then ditch him? If I do that I will probably break him, he might go all EMO and stuff." _He shuddered at the thought. _"I guess I have no choice then. I will train him."_ He concluded and went to sleep.

At the Hokage tower things were less simple. "WHAT! What do you mean we are not going after Naruto?" An angry dog-masked ANBU yelled at the Sandaime.

Sarutobi sighed before answering. "It obvious that Naruto went with the "Kidnapper" as you call him Kakashi.

I don't think he wants to stay in this village and frankly I don't blame him."

Kakashi removed his mask and sighed. "I guess your right Hokage-sama, but still it fells wrong that he would want to leave his own village so easily."

Sarutobi nodded slowly "It's a shame but maybe he will come back someday." Then both men were silent for a while.

"Hokage-sama? Have you been informed of the massacre at the Uchiha resident?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi looked up at him "Yes I have Kakashi but there's more than that I'm afraid." Kakashi looked at the Hokage with confusion on his face. "Uchiha Sasuke was also kidnapped shortly after."

Kakashi's one visible eye winded in shock "He was kidnapped as well? By who?" he asked.

Sarutobi meet his gaze "I don't know. I have sent an ANBU squad to track him down but I doubt they will find him."

Kakashi sighed again and put a hand over his eye. This was a very bad day.

In the middle of the nearby forest Vergil was running full speed with Sasuke under his arm occasionally teleporting He reasoned that Sasuke was too tired to run by himself and it would take too long. Suddenly a rain of shurikens was upon them, Vergil teleported backward dodging the attack and looked around for the attacker.

5 ANBU appeared before him. "Hand over the Uchiha now and come with us without question" the apparent leader said in a commanding voice.

Vergil put Sasuke down on the ground. "Watch closely now Sasuke" he said and got into a ready stance. The 5 ANBU didn't hesitate to draw their katanas and charged. There was a noise of many slashes and Vergil was suddenly behind them. He slowly sheeted his Katana and with a CLICK the ANBU was cut to shreds, blood spraying everywhere.

Sasuke sat there completely shocked. He lowered his head and stated trembling.

Vergil started walking toward him. "Are you afraid?" He asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

Sasuke looked up at Vergil who was surprised there was no fear in the child's face. He was trembling with anticipation. "Will you give me that power?" His voice was full of excitement.

Vergil looked at him, less than an hour ago this child was like everybody else now he was thirsty for blood. Vergil smirked "You will have to gain it Sasuke." He then took Sasuke under his arm and started running again.

Dante awoke the next morning to the sound of birds singing. "AH that was a nice sleep." He said to no one in particular. He got up and went to the nearby river to wash up. When he got back he saw Naruto and remembered what he promised to do. "Oh crap! Well I guess I should come up with a training plan for him. But the question is what?"

He sat down to think about it _"Well I will teach him to use a sword at least. But no guns they belong to me Ha ha ha ha." _He thought the last part with a smug look on his face. His hand went to his lover back and pulled out a pair of nunchucks only with 3 parts instead of 2 parts. They were icy blue in colour and were cold to the touch.

Just then Naruto woke up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Dante and gave him his trademark foxy grin. "Good morning Dante-danna is it time to train yet?" he asked happily.

Dante blinked in surprise to his eagerness. Dante gave him a smug smile and said. "Yeah kid and here is what we will train with." He showed Naruto the Nunchucks. Naruto being a kid immediately grabbed them. Then suddenly both Dante Naruto froze on the spot. There was a surge of chakra and everything went black.

"_Were the hell am I and how did I get here?"_ Dante thought aloud to himself. He looked around and saw that he was in a sewer of some sort; strangely enough it didn't smell in here. He got up on his feet and started to walk around. "What to do what to do?" he said aloud. He kept walking around for what felt like hours and he was quickly losing his cool. With a scream he attacked a wall with his sword making a large gash in it. The air was filled with the sound of a horrible scream of pain. "What the, NARUTO!?" Dante rushed in the direction of the scream. He soon found Naruto in a heap on the water filled floor holding his head in pain. "Kid are you ok?" he asked actually sounding a bit concerned.

"I-I don't know my head started hurting all of a sudden." Naruto answered.

Suddenly a voice spokes up from no were **"COME KIT COME TO ME!" **Naruto cringed at the volume of the voice. Who or what that spoke was either very big or screamed very loudly. Naruto hoped that it was the second.

Dante on the other hand hoped for the first. "This could be fun." He said.

Naruto had no choice and was dragged along by Dante toward the sound of the voice. They soon came into a very big room and at the end of it was what looked like bars to a giant cage.

Dante walked toward it when suddenly 2 big red eyes appeared. "**You came kit and I see you have a friend with you"**. The voice said calmly.

"Who the hell are you?" Dante asked.

"**Watch your mouth you little runt or ill neuter you on the spot! I am the great Bijuu Kyuubi no kitsune!" **Kyuubi stepped out of the shadows revealing itself to the duo.

Dante smirked and said. "Well I have never seen a talking plushie before I bet you would make an excellent toy"

**HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT FOOL I'LL KILL YOU!"** Kyuubi roared at him from behind the kage.

"How about I give you a lesson in ass kicking? Come on fluffy let's go." Dante said while clapping his hands. Kyuubi got ready to jump at him and Dante pulled his guns.

"Umm Dante-danna" Naruto spoke quietly

"I'm a bit busy here" he replied

"But Dante-danna" Naruto tried

"Not now" he replied

"But-"

No!

"But Dante-danna"

"Alright what the fuck is it?!"

"Kyuubi is in a cage how are you gonna fight?" Naruto asked curiously

Dante and Kyuubi sweat dropped "Oh right." Dante said and put his guns away.

Kyuubi cleared its throat "**Maybe we should continue our conversation. Naruto do you know why you are treated so badly in Konoha?"** Naruto shook his head **"It's because those idiot in your villages think that you are a reincarnation of me the Kyuubi who attacked Konoha 7 years ago." **

Naruto was stunned. After a few moments of silence Naruto looked at Kyuubi "Why did you attack Konoha?" he asked. **"Because of a man named Orochimaru, he awoke me and tried to take my power when that failed he escaped. I saw that his hitai-ate was from Konoha so I went there to kill him. But ninjas came to stop me so I killed them. I was in rage from the awakening and couldn't think straight. It ended with the Yondaime sealing me into you. Now I have spent 6 years in this prison watching you get hurt because of my mistake. You may not believe it but we Kitsune demons have a sense of honour, but there was no honour in what I did. I truly am sorry. **The Kyuubi went silent after its long explanation.

Naruto and Dante were both speechless after the story. Naruto suddenly walked up to the cage and put his hand through the bars and stroke the giant kitsune's paw. Both Dante and Kyuubi were shocked to say the least. "It's so stupid" Naruto suddenly said. "Why lock you up when you could work of your debt instead of being stuck here all alone."

"**B-but-"** Kyuubi stuttered.

"No one should have to be all alone. It sucks." Naruto interrupted. He then started to climb up the bars to reach the seal one the door.

"**Wait I don't deserve your help." **Kyuubi half-shouted.

"Don't care I'm still letting you out." Naruto told Kyuubi and ripped the seal of the door.

The door flew open by the immense power of the Kyuubi chakra. Naruto was sent flying Dante luckily caught him.

The chakra suddenly returned into the cage. And all went silent. Then something came out of the cage. Neither Naruto nor Dante could see what it was.

When they finally could see their jaws hit the floor. Out of the cage came the most beautiful woman Naruto and Dante had ever seen. She was wearing a beautiful blue kimono with a white sash around her waist. She had black sandals one her feet and her nails on her toes and fingers were long and looked sharp. She had long read hair that went to her middle back and on her head were 2 red fox ears with white tips. Behind her was 9 tails moving back and forth.

Finally here eyes were crimson read and her pupils silted. Her body completely screamed sexy. Her Kimono showed of her beautiful figure without showing too much skin.

"YOU ARE A WOMAN?!" Both Naruto and Dante screamed in union their eyes almost leaving their head.

"**Oh. You didn't know?"** Kyuubi said with a smile on her face. Kyuubi went over to them and bent down to Naruto's level. She gently strokes his cheek which caused Naruto to blush. She then put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. **"Thank you Naruto"** she whispered into his ear.

Naruto slowly smiled, then wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're welcome Kyu-chan." He said to her. Kyuubi just smiled.

"Ehem I don't mean to interrupt but I just wondered?" Dante suddenly spoke up.

"**Yes?"** Kyuubi replied looking at him.

"How did we get into Naruto's mind because that's where we are right?" Dante asked.

"**Oh right it was Cerberus I believe, I was able to draw some of his demonic chakra to pull you here. **

"Cerberus?" Naruto asked confused

"The nunchucks." Dante answered. "Speaking of which I think that it's time to get some breakfast and start training."

Naruto looked a bit disappointed but let go of Kyuubi**. **

"**Don't worry Naruto we can talk in your dreams if you like."** Kyuubi told him and got up.

"See ya later Kyu-chan." Naruto smiled and waved before he and Dante disappeared from his mind.

Kyuubi looked at the spot for a long time before sighing **"How will he take the news when I tell him he won't be human much longer?"**


	3. Chapter 3 Training STARTS

AN: Hello again I'm happy to see that some people are enjoying my fic.

Fixed some error (again) in previous chapter

On with the story!

"Speak"

_"Thought"_

"**Kyuubi, Gambuta speak"**

_**"Kyuubi, Gambuta thought"**_

Chapter 3 Training STARTS!

Dante and Naruto were once again outside in the early morning sun. After preparing and eating breakfast consisting of ramen from Narutos supplies. They got ready to start training. "Right kid, time to start." Dante took his sword from his back ad stuck it in the ground and threw the nunchucks in front of him as well. Naruto hadn't really looked at the blade closely until now. The handle and hilt looked like they were made of black metal. The hilt was in the shape of a skull with 2 red ruby eyes. "This" Dante said snapping Naruto out of his thought. "Is a memento of my father its called rebellion." Naruto went back to looking at the blade. "Its very important to me but I want you to have it" He finished. Naruto was stunned. "Really you mean it." He asked. Dante just nodded with a smirk. "YAY THANK YOU DANTE-DANNA!" Naruto shouted and hugged Dante's leg. "Gah easy kid get off!" Dante shouted trying to get him of his leg.

5 minutes later.

After finally getting of Dante's leg Naruto tried to lift his new sword. As you might expect it didn't go well. He could barely hold it properly. Dante just laughed at him "I'm surprised kid didn't think you would be able to hold it at all." Naruto was disappointed his teacher had given him one of his weapons and he couldn't handle it. "Don't worry kid I know what to do." Naruto looked at him. "You will have to train your body until you're strong enough to handle it. For starter I want you to do 50 push-ups, then 50 sit-ups and finally hold the blade for 5 minutes without dropping it. Got it?" Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Good, get going." and he walked of.

* * *

Vergil stopped in front of an old abandoned dojo. Sasuke was peacefully sleeping on his back, so Vergil threw him on the ground. Sasuke said some very creative curses that caused Vergil to raise an eyebrow. "Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked angry. "To wake you up brat." Was the only reply he got. Sasuke walked to a nearby river to wash up and calm down. "Its time to start training". Sasuke looked up and smirked. _"I will surpass you Uchiha Itachi." _Vergil pulled out a Katana from behind him. It was black in colour, a white and red ribbon tide around it, the hilt was golden. " Your goal with this entire training is to get strong enough to take this katana from me. When you do, you have completed your training." Vergil said. Sasuke looked at his goal. "You can challenge me at any time you want, but if you fail you will die." Sasuke's eyes widened "So I only got one chance? He asked. "That's right Sasuke." They were silent for a while. "I want you to start doing 100 push-ups then 100 sit-ups and finally run around for one hour and don't stop if you don't want to start over. Got it?" Vergil asked. Sasuke just nodded "Good now go." With that Vergil vanished.

* * *

Dante returned later with some freshly caught rabbits. He saw Naruto down on the ground panting lightly. "You done kid?" Dante asked. Naruto nodded weakly "I did it twice" He said with a smile on his face. "Good ill make lunch" After eating lunch Dante held up the nunchucks in front of Naruto. "Ok kid I'm going to teach you to use a blade, but it up to you if you want to learn how to use these nunchucks. "I want to learn how to use them Dante–danna they are cool." Naruto said happily Dante smirked "Ok kid ill teach you. We will start now they don't weigh much so there shouldn't be a problem". 

The rest of the day was spent training with the nunchucks. Naruto was completely sore over his entire body and fell asleep immediately. Dante wasn't to far behind either.

Dante looked around he was in a field of flowers. He sweat dropped and said "The hell this is not what I usually dream about." Kyuubi suddenly appeared in her human form. "Now this on the other hand is." He said with a smile and started undoing his pants. **"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU PERVERT ILL KILL YOU AND RIP OF YOUR MAN HOOD!" **Kyuubi screamed in rage with a blush on her face. "This dream suck" Dante sighed. **"I'm here to talk about Naruto"** Kyuubi said calmly " Oh?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "To bad because I had some much funnier things in mind." Dante said with a smile. Kyuubi at that point was trying her best to not kill him on the spot. **"Now look here you pervert."** She said her voice trembling with anger. **"If you do one more sexual remark I'm killing you got it?" **"Yeah yeah whatever lady" was the only answer he gave her. **"Right"** Kyuubi said trying to calm down.

"So what did you want to talk about Kitsune-chan" Dante asked with a smirk. Kyuubi gave him a glare. **"Naruto is going to have some problems shortly."** "What kind of problems?" Dante asked**. "I can't hold back my chakra from him forever. It's only a matter of time before it starts flowing into him."** Kyuubi awnserd and lowered her head "So he's going to become a hanyou (Half-demon) right? Dante asked sounding serious. **"Yes and its going to hurt."** Kyuubi replied sounding like she was ashamed. "What can I do about it?" **"Nothing at all but be there for him I guess." **Kyuubi said. Dante sighed. "You should tell him you know." **" Yes I will."** She said. "Oh one more thing" **"Yes?"** "Are you sure you don't want to have se-**" " DIE YOU PERVERT!"** Kyuubi yelled in her fox form.

Naruto was looking out over Konoha from the top of the Hokage monument. It was one of his favourite places in the world. Kyuubi appeared out of the forest and sat down next to him. "Kyu-chan!" Naruto shouted happily and hugged her waist. Kyuubi smiled and stroke his hair. "Kyu-chan I missed you." Kyuubi looked at him confused **"It's only been about a day Naruto."** Naruto looked up at her "I know but you're the only person that's ever-. He suddenly looked sad and turned away. **"The only person whose ever given you a hug before"** She finished for him. Naruto just nodded. Kyuubi wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Naruto smiled and put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. They sat there for awhile then Naruto started sobbing. **"What's wrong Naruto?"** Kyuubi asked worried. "I don't want this to go away." He said while sobbing. Kyuubi smiled and rubbed his back with one of her tails trying to calm him down **"I'm not going anywhere Naruto, I promise."** Naruto looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Really?" "Kyuubi nodded. **"Yes"** Naruto burrowed his face in her shoulder again. After a while he stopped sobbing. "Sorry Kyu-chan." Kyuubi looked at him confused "Your kimono is all wet." Kyuubi just laughed. **"Don't worry Naruto"** She wiped one of her tails over the wet spot on her shoulder and it was dry. "Cool." Naruto said. Kyuubi giggled **"Well I am a fire demon."** Naruto looked at her surprised "Is that why you're so warm?" he asked Kyuubi blushed a bit at that. Then she remembered what she had to tell him. **"Naruto"** "Yes" he answered **"Theirs some thing I got to tell you."** "W-what is it" He was a bit nervous. **"When you ripped of the seal, my chakra started taking you over but I stopped it. However I wont be able to hold it forever. It's only a matter of time until it starts flowing into you**.**"** "What will happen?" Kyuubi could tell he was scared "You will be in allot of pain and then become a Hanyou." Naruto started sweating "W-ill I-I-I die?" **"No!" **She said quickly.** "But you will be part demonic. Like Dante."** Narutos eyes widened in shock. "Dante-danna is a hanyou?" Kyuubi looked surprised **"He didn't tell you?"** Naruto shook his head then he started smiling. "Well then I got no problem with it." Kyuubi smiled _**"That went better then I thought."**_ Then another thought crossed her mind. **"Umm Naruto"** she said carefully Naruto looked at her confused "Yeah?" "Kyuubi started blushing **"When you become a Hanyou it will be as if we were related by blood. S-so if you want to you could call me Kaa-san."** Narutos eyes went wide. **"I under stand that this is sudden but-"** She didn't get to finish her sentence before Naruto tackled her to the ground in a hug. "KAA-SAN!" he shouted and started sobbing in her chest. Kyuubi was shocked, then tears of happiness started running down her cheeks. She got up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around him.

Dante had against all odds survived Kyuubi's beating and sat watching Naruto. _"Stupid fur ball next time you're going down."_ He thought bitterly. Then suddenly there was a massive surge of chakra surge from Naruto. "About time" Dante said with a smile. The air was filled with the sound of a scream as Naruto snapped his eyes open. Kyuubi's chakra was swirling around him. It took shape above him into a Giant fox head. Then the fox flew into his stomach Naruto passed out. and everything went silent. Dante just sat there looking at him for a few moments. Then Naruto sat up slowly and rubbed his head."Damn that hurt." he said then he got up and walked to his blade and lifted it with ease. "Cool" was all he said before passing out again. Dante caught him and put him in his sleeping bag, "Guess the shows over, time to catch some Z's." Then he lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke slammed into a tree and fell to the ground, he spat some blood and stood up. "Why do you refuse to under stand?" Vergil said looking at him. "Your ambition is meaningless." SHUT UP! Sasuke screamed and charged at him. Vergil kept his neutral look up, when Sasuke was close enough he kicked him and sent him into the tree again. Sasuke trembled but stood up. "If your only ambition is to kill Itachi you're life will be meaningless after wards". Vergil said still wearing the same look on his face. "I don't care he must die." Vergil sighed "You don't get it do you. Why should I waste my time with you if your are just going to stop after killing him?" Sasuke stared at him "What do you mean?" Vergil narrowed his eyes. "If you kill your brother, your reason for existing will disappear. You should keep aiming forward even after that." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Killing him should only be a stepping stone toward a greater goal." Vergil looked him right in the eyes "Do you understand?" Sasuke looked at his feet. Then he looked up and said: "Hai Vergil-sama." Vergil smiled and said "Good. Then I'm not wasting my time." He turned around and walked towards the dojo. "That's enough for today" Sasuke walked after him deep in thought. "I will kill you Itachi so my clan may rest in peace. Then I will rebuild it." He smiled and walked into the dojo. 


	4. Chapter 4 Konoha here we come

AN: Hello again everybody. Remember to review. If you read my story and don't review a puppy dies. You don't want to be a puppy killer do you?

On with the story.

"Speak"

_"Thought"_

"**Kyuubi, Gambuta speak"**

_**"Kyuubi, Gambuta thought"**_

"Agni & Rudra speak"

Chapter 4 Konoha here we come.

Three years later.

It was about 6:00 in the morning. Two Figures were making their way to Konoha, both dressed in black cloaks hiding their appearance from view. They were going for the back entrance to avoid too much attention. "We are almost there." The tallest of them said. The other one just nodded being the shorter of the two. "Are you sure about this sensei?" He asked, "Would I not be better of training with you?" The taller one looked down at him "No I believe you should learn all you can from this village." He turned his head forward again. "Remember you must find it." "Hai sensei" the shorter one replied knowing it was useless to continue on the matter. They were not far from the entrance now. "We part here. Find me once you have completed your mission." The taller one said turning around to leave. The shorter one just nodded. "Oh and Sasuke." The Uchiha turned around to look at his teacher. "Good luck." With that the taller one vanished. "Sasuke smiled. "Thank you Vergil-sensei."

Guard duty. The most boring task in Konoha. The shinobi of Konoha hated it, nothing ever happened here. At the back entrance things were even worse if anyone passed throe here ones a month you were lucky. It was important none the less. Two ANBU were keeping watch. Then suddenly a shape started appearing. Both guards turned their full attention to the approaching person. He stopped in front of them. Looking at them from under his hood. "State your name and business in this village." One of the guards spoke up. The figure removed his hood but kept his eyes down. His black hair shielding them from view. "My business is with the Hokage." He said. The ANBU tensed. And your name" he asked. "Uchiha Sasuke" was the figure's reply looking up at the ANBU showing his fully matured Sharingan eyes.

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Sarutobi AKA the professor the man who knew every jutsu in the whole village could not have predicted what sight would great him this morning. He had sat in his chair as usual and in throe his door came two ANBU screaming "HOKAGE-SAMA, THE UCHIHA HAVE RETURNED!" "Sarutobi's eyes winded. "Are you absolutely sure?" "Yes Hokage-sama" the ANBU replied in a more calm voice having regained his senses. "He is right outside." "Bring him in." The Hokage ordered standing up from his chair. A boy about 10 years old with black hair walked into the room. Sarutobi smiled. "Hello Sasuke-kun I'm glad you're back." Sasuke kept on a neutral face and bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Sarutobi walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now then Sasuke if you're not to tired I would like you to tell us what happened." Sasuke nodded and sat in the chair he was offered and began telling a semi-modified story of his training with Vergil.

"I see" Sarutobi said sighing. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked at the old man. "Would you be interested in a registration too be a Shinobi?" The Sandaime asked. Sasuke smirked. "I would want nothing else Hokage-sama." Sasuke answered. Sarutobi smiled "Good. If you fell like it you can start in the academy today at 8:30 classroom 1-D. here is some money to buy groceries and, are you all right with staying in the Uchiha manor? I could arrange something else." Sasuke shook his head "No it's fine thank you Hokage-sama" Sarutobi seemed a little worried but decided to let it slide. "Then you are dismissed Sasuke-kun." Sasuke bowed and left the office. "Are you sure about this Hokage-sama?" one of the ANBU asked carefully. "I'm glad that we got him back but, can he really be trusted?" Sarutobi sighed. "I am really not sure. Keep tabs on him and report any suspicious activity Yamato." The ANBU nodded.

Sasuke was walking down the road smiling to him self. They bought his story and now he would become a shinobi. It was 7:30 he still had some time before his first day in the academy well he ad been there before, he decided to get some food and wash up. And go home. His smile got just a tiny bit wider.

* * *

It was about 7:30 in the morning. Two figures were making their way to Konoha. Both dressed in black cloaks hiding their appearance from view. They were going to the front entrance to get there quickly. "Were almost there." the tallest of them said. The shorter looked at him "Are you sure about this nii-san? (Brother)" he asked "Shouldn't we go throe the back entrance to avoid attention?" The taller one looked at him "Nope it's much more fun to go throe the front entrance." The shorter one smirked. "You got that right." He said liking his idea. The taller one turned his head forward "I taught you well kid." "Hai nii-san." He replied. Smiling a foxy grin. They were not far from the entrance now. "Looks likes we split here kid." The taller one turned to leave. The shorter one looked at him. "Oh and Naruto." The Hanyou kept looking at him. "Go kick ass." With that the taller one ran of in the direction they came. Naruto smiled "Sure thing Dante-nii-san!" He shouted 

Guard duty. The most boring task in Konoha. The shinobi of Konoha hated it, nothing ever happened here. But it was better than the back entrance. Here All Shinobi passed throe going to and coming back from missions. The guards looked at a figure approaching wearing a cloak. "Halt state your name and business." One of the guards said. "I'm here to see the Hokage let me in." The hooded figure said. "Your name?" the guard asked " He removed his hood and looked at them with his blue eyes his pupils were slitted. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The Sandaime was sipping some tea at his desk having finished his morning paper work. He was just going to take a bite of his bagel when an ANBU rushed into the room. "Hokage-sama!" He shouted. Sarutobi put down his bagel and looked at him. "What's the matter?" The ANBU looked at him. "That demo- Uzumaki is back." The ANBU said catching him self in the last second. He remembered that the Hokage did not like it when you insulted Naruto. Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Naruto is here? Bring him in." The ANBU was just about to do that when Naruto walked past him. "Hello old man how's it going?" Naruto proceeded to sit down in the chair in front of the desk. He swung his feet up on the desk causing the Sandaime's bagel to fly up in the air. Naruto grabbed it and took a bite. "I have been fine thank you." Sarutobi said a bit angry that Naruto took his bagel. "What about you Naruto how have you been?" Naruto then started telling the Sandaime about his training with Dante except the part about releasing Kyuubi and becoming a Hanyou.

"Well Naruto it sound's like you have been well." Sarutobi said after Naruto finished telling him his story. "Naruto. I want you to know that I don't blame you for running away from Konoha." Naruto looked at him with a little smile on his face. "But I wonder why did you come back?" Naruto looked at the Sandaime and smiled a foxy grin. "Because I want to be Hokage it's my dream" Naruto said stunning everybody in the room. Sarutobi smiled a warm smile. "How about becoming a Shinobi then Naruto." Naruto smiled. "Of course old man." Sarutobi filled in a paper and handed it to an ANBU who ran of to the academy. "If you fell like it you can start in the academy today at 8:30 classroom 1-D." Naruto looked at the clock on the wall it was 8:15. "Thanks old man. Can I ask for one thing?" Sarutobi nodded "Can you give me three scrolls so I can store my weapons in them?" Sarutobi gave him three scrolls. "Where do you have your weapons now Naruto?" He asked curious. Naruto pulled out one big scroll from his cloak. "In this, but its clumsy and hard to use." Sarutobi nodded. "Oh and Naruto here is some money for groceries. That's all, you're free to go to the academy or wait until tomorrow." Naruto took the money the Sandaime gave him and the scrolls. He said good bye and rushed of. "Don't you think it's a little strange Hokage-sama?" One of the ANBU asked. "Both of them returning on the same day. It can't be a coincidence." Sarutobi nodded. I agree it's strange. Keep an eye on him Kakashi. I don't think Naruto want's to hurt this village but you never know." Kakashi Nodded.

Naruto sat one the rooftops of one of the many houses of Konoha. He looked at the three scrolls the old man gave him. He then rolled out his big scroll and ran his hand over it releasing his weapons.

First was his ice chucks: Cerberus. Second was his prised sword: Rebellion. And last was-

"Freedom brother fresh air!" "Yes indeed it's been to long brother. Naruto smirked "Hello Agni." He said to the red sword. "Hello Rudra." He said to the blue sword. Agni & Rudra were twin swords Dante gave him. Dante apparently hated their talking but Naruto enjoyed their chats. "Look Agni it's Naruto." "Yes I can see that." Replied Rudra. "Hey guys I got a new home for you." "Oh?" both of them said at the same time. Naruto proceeded to seal them in the first scroll. To his surprise the scroll turned orange. He then sealed Cerberus in the next scroll. It turned ice blue. He sealed Rebellion in the last scroll that turned black.

"_Well now that that's finished I guess I will get some sleep." _He thought to himself. **"Not so fast Naruto." **Naruto smiled. _"Kaa-san I missed you been so quiet today."_ **"I know Naru-chan but I been busy thinking about something's."** She replied. "What things?" he asked curious. "**I will tell you later get to the academy now or you will be late." **Naruto grabbed his three scrolls and put them in his belt before bolting of toward the academy. Unknown to him he was being watched. By somebody with a blue coat and spiky white hair.

* * *

Dante walked towards a restaurant hopping to get some food _"I know I should leave Konoha but I got to get some food."_ He walked in to the restaurant and was surprised when it was almost full. He walked over to the counter and ordered some breakfast. "Sure are a lot of people here." He said to the man behind the counter "Yep this restaurant is very popular." He replied. Dante ran a hand throe his hair but didn't notice his hood fell of. After Dante got his food he started eating it. Then he suddenly noticed the strange silence in the room. He turned around and saw that all of the Shinobi in the room were staring at him. Then some of them started walking towards him. He stood up and looked at them. "What's up you got a problem?" He said looking at them. "You are that bastard that attacked some villagers and some ANBU." One of them said. "Guess that's me." Dante replied with a smirk. He them grabbed his cloak and threw it of. He wore the same type of clothes he always wore. A read coat with no shirt under it. Black finger-less glows and boots. Brown jeans and his ruby pendant. On his back he carried his holsters for his guns and a new sword, the hilt was shaped like demon wings and at the bottom of the handle there was a skull. The blade shimmered. "This is my new partner Force edge." Dante said. All shinobi in the room drew Katanas, kunais or what ever they used. Dante walked toward a Jukebox and put in a coin and selected a song. It started playing a rock song. Dante stood there tapping his foot to the beat. "He's mocking us get him!" a Jounin with brown hair shouted.

* * *

Naruto was running full speed to the academy still not seeing somebody was following him. _"I wonder what Dante-nii-san is doing?" _he thought to himself. **"Probably something stupid." **Kyuubi replied.

* * *

The shinobi charged him Dante turned around and punched him straight in the face. The second one was sent flying with a kick to his gut. The third tried to stab him with his katana. Dante dodged to the right and grabbed his opponent's head and slammed him into the floor hard. He stood on him and pushed of with one of his feet and used him as a skateboard. While he was riding him he punched anyone who got to close. He stuck his foot under his west and lifted him of the ground and flung him into some other shinobi. He then grabbed a table and threw it into another shinobi. Two shinobi attacked him from behind he ducked under their sword swipes. He punched one of them in the face and kicked the other one in the gut. Twenty shinobi were standing in front of him. Three of them threw shurikens at him he rolled to the right, but was met with a kick to his face. He got up and parried a sword slash from above with his sword. He kicked his opponent's legs out from under him and then kicked him in his stomach sending him crashing into some tables. He was surrounded by the Nineteen shinobi who was still standing. Three of them attacked him from behind. He jumped and did a roundhouse kick sending two of them flying. The third one tried to stab him with a kunai. Dante grabbed his arm and slammed him into two other shinobi who tried to attack him knocking them all out. The other fifteen backed off and threw shurikens at him. Dante smirked and snapped his fingers. "Stand still." He then blurred out of existence. He cut down five of them before reappearing. "Come on." The remaining Ten shinobi charged him. He but his blade behind his back and flipped it upside down. The shinobi were only a short distance away. It started to glow red. "Take this!" he shouted and slashed at them. 

Evil cliff-hanger of darkness.

That's it for today reviewers. And puppy killers.


	5. Chapter 5 School suck

AN: Hello again everybody. Remember to review. If you read my story and don't review a puppy dies. You don't want to be a puppy killer do you?

I corrected some errors in the first chapter…again.

On with the story.

"Speak"

_"Thought"_

"**Kyuubi, Gambuta speak"**

_**"Kyuubi, Gambuta thought"**_

"Agni & Rudra speak"

Chapter 5 School suck

* * *

Last chapter: "Come on." The remaining Ten shinobi charged him. He but his blade behind his back and flipped it upside down. The shinobi were only a short distance away. It started to glow red. "Take this" he shouted and slashed at them.

* * *

"Hey I see the academy." Naruto shouted and jumped onto a roof and headed straight towards it, oblivious to the fact that Vergil was right on his tail. _"How does he own my foolish brothers weapons?" _he thought. He was going to go after him but stopped and looked into a nearby restaurant. "What is this feeling," he said quietly to himself. When he looked into the window he saw Dante slashing at 10 Shinobi with a glowing red sword. _"Right."_ he thought and jumped to the right. There was an explosion and ten shinobi flew throe the wall were he stood a second ago. _"Its called trouble." _He sighed. Dante walked throe the hole in the wall resting his sword on his right shoulder. Vergil's eyes narrowed. "Dante." He said in a dangerous low tone. Dante turned and looked at him. A smirk appeared. "What's up Verg."

* * *

"Did you here something Kaa-san?" Naruto asked his adoptive mother. **"No. Nothing at all."** She replied calmly. On the inside however she was fuming. _**"Dante you stupid idiot I'm gonna kill you."**_

* * *

Dante and Vergil kept looking at etch other. The air was thick with the feeling of demonic chakra. The villagers were fleeing for their lives. "Give that to me Dante." Vergil said in the same cold tone. Dante frowned. "If you want pops sword." He got into a ready stance. "Come and get it from your little brother." Vergil Jumped backward and threw of his cloak. "Fine by me." He to got into a ready stance. The air felt almost electric. They kept starring at etch other daring the other to make the first move. 

Then suddenly Ten ANBU appeared and surrounded them. Dante smirked but didn't take his eyes of Vergil. "You guys never quit do you?" An ANBU with a dog mask stepped forward. "We will not hold back this time." Vergil laughed out loud "I hope so, the last five of you were no match for me." The Dog mask started doing hand seals and shouted. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) he pulled up his mask and fired several small fireballs. Vergil drew his sword and spun it like a propeller deflecting the fireballs. The bird mask finished a set of hand seals and shouted "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" (Fire element; Great fireball technique) he blew a giant fireball at the brothers. Vergil and Dante leapt out of the way of the attack. Dante turned around after landing barley pulling up his sword blocking the sword attack from a lion masked ANBU. He tried to kick the ANBU but the ANBU jumped back and did some hand seals."Haritsuba!" (Spitting Needles) he lifted his mask spitting a stream of needles at Dante. Dante pulled up his arm to block. His hand glowed for a second and then he swiped at the in coming needles deflecting all of them. Dante smirked at the shinobi in front of him. His smirk faded when he turned around and got hit in the face by another ANBU wearing a lion mask. He flew towards the first lion mask that kicked him into the air. He dropped his sword after getting a foot in his face by a third lion mask. Dante slammed hard into the ground.

After dodging the giant fireball Vergil landed a few feet away. An ANBU with a Dolphin mask tried to cut him with his katana. Vergil hit the ANBU's legs with his sheathed katana knocking him off balance, he then draw his katana cutting the ANBU into two. The ANBU then turned into a log causing Vergil to raise his eyebrow. Ten ANBU's suddenly surrounded him wearing dolphin masks and jumped at him with their katanas drawn. Vergil stood there in a calm pose then one second before the first strike was about to hit him he drew his katana cutting three of the ANBU into pieces. To his surprise they turned into smoke. The other seven was behind him an inch from hitting him with their katanas. Then Vergil vanished appearing behind them with his sword at his side sheathed. There was the sound of many slashes and the enemy was turned to smoke. "Come out." Vergil said in a commanding voice. The ground behind him exploded sending him into the air, the dolphin masked ANBU stood there looking up at him. His eyes widened behind his mask when Vergil disappeared. He turned around only to see Vergil with his Katana drawn ready to land a killing blow. Vergil was suddenly kicked in the head sending him into a wall. He looked up and saw another dolphin masked ANBU. "Like my kage bushin no jutsu?" (Shadow clone technique) the ANBU asked with superiority in his voice. Vergil saw red. He teleported up to the ANBU and stabbed him in his stomach. Only for him to turn into smoke. Vergil dodged a sword swipe from the other one and stabbed him in his right arm. The ANBU screamed in pain. The sound causing Vergil to smile in stratification. He jumped out of the way from the dog-masked ANBU who tried to cut him with a katana. The dog mask flashed throe some hand seals breathing another giant fireball. Vergil teleported upward and was meet with a kick to his stomach sending him slamming into the ground.

Dante looked up and saw Vergil slamming down into the ground next to him. He smiled and looked at his brother. "Hey there Verg nice of you to drop by." They both got up onto their feet. The ANBU surrounded them again one of them was bleeding heavily from his right arm. Then the one of them who kicked Vergil she was a woman judging by her body. She walked over to Force edge that was stuck in the ground and pulled it up. "Hmm, nice blade I think I will keep it." Dante and Vergil looked at her shocked. Then all hell broke loose. "GET YOUR HANDS OF THAT SWORD BITCH!" Dante screamed and rushed toward her. Before any of them could react Dante had grabbed her and thrown her into a wall grabbing Force edge in the process. The lion masked ANBU charged at him swords drawn. Dante turned around and blocked all three attacks with his blade. Vergil cut all three ANBU across their backs causing them to cry out in pain. Dante stood back to back with Vergil. "You better not drop that sword again Dante." Vergil said. "Got it." Dante replied. "I think it's time to get out of here. It could be trouble for our students if we killed these people." Vergil whispered to Dante. Dante chuckled. "So you got one to?" "Don't think it's over Dante. I will get that sword. It belongs to a true son of Sparda." "Right whatever Verg." Vergil snorted and looked at the ANBU. The ANBU then etch threw a bunch of shuriken at them and made a hand sign. "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu" they said in union. Dante and Vergil were trapped in a approaching storm of shuriken. They etch put their sword by their right side. With a roar they did a 360-deggre spinning slash creating a shock wave that blew back the shuriken. The ANBU dow for cower. When they looked up they saw that the duo was gone and their teammates had incredibly survived the shuriken storm.

* * *

A shinobi with pineapple shaped hair was making his way to his classroom. He was happy when he heard that he was going to get two new students today. Well, new and new. They had been in his class before but left for three years. Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha clan that was slaughter by his brother and, Naruto the Kyuubi. Iruka shook his head and sighed he tried to not hate Naruto, but it was hard. He lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack. He decided he would give Naruto a fair chance. When he arrived at his classroom he saw that somebody was standing outside of it. It was a young boy probably about ten years old. He had black hair that hung in front of his face. He wore black sandals, a pair of black jeans, a black vest with some gold lining showing were the sipper was. And finally he wore a black leather coat that went to his ankles. The coat covered his hands a bit. 

Iruka smiled "You must be Sasuke my you have grown." Sasuke was close to 4,6. The Uchiha looked at him with his onyx eyes rare warmth in them "Hello Iruka-sensei nice to see you again." Sasuke replied "Glad that you remembered me Sasuke. Well let's go inside." Sasuke walked inside Iruka followed him. He saw that Sasuke had the Uchiha fan on the back of his coat.

She sat in the back like she always did because she was shy. She hated that part about here self. She listened to the talk going on in the class she was not really interested in any of it. She heard the door opens and looked a boy with black hair and clothes walked in followed by Iruka-sensei.

"Ok listen up class we got a new student joining us today." He looked around the room and sweat dropped. All the girls in the class were staring at Sasuke with a look of predator in their eyes. Except Hinata. She didn't look interested, when he looked closer he saw that she looked sad.

Hinata looked down at her desk. She had hopped that it would be Naruto. She had only seen him for five days before she fell in love with him. He was so impressing he always tried his hardest even when he failed. He was everything she wanted to be. She looked up as Iruka told Sasuke to introduce himself. After that Sasuke took a seat next to a boy with sunglasses and a jacket that covered the bottom half of his face.

"All right class we were supposed to get another new student but he doesn't seem to be here. Hinata's eyes widened _"Could it be Naruto-kun" _she thought to herself. "All right when I call your name answer." Iruka continued. He went throe the entire class and stopped at Sasuke's name. "New student Sasuke is here. Uzumaki Naruto are you here?" Hinata's eyes went wide again. _"He is really back."_ She thought with a small smile on her lips.

Just then something came in throe the open window. The entire class eyes went wide. It was somebody with a black cloak concealing his features. "Yo Iruka-sensei sorry I'm late." The person spoke up and threw of his cloak. It landed in the chair next to Hinata's. Hinata starred at the sight in front of her with a small blush on her face. The person was a young boy about 4,6 feet tall with bright golden hair and shimmering blue eyes with slitted pupils. He wore black sandals and black cargo pants held up with a belt with three scrolls in it. He wore a bright orange shirt with a read spiral looking like the Kyuubi seal on his stomach. And finally a blood red coat that went a little below his knees.

"Naruto you made it in the last second." Iruka said he had a little smile on his lips. "Alright everybody this is Naruto." Naruto looked over the class and then smiled a foxy grin. "Hey I remember some of you. "He said suddenly causing a few to widen their eyes a bit in remembering. "You are Dog breath. He said to Kiba who growled at him. "Your lacy ass." He continued pointing at Shikamaru who muttered troublesome. "Bugman Shino" he said next Shino smiled a bit, he actually liked that nickname. "And Hinata." he said pointing at the shy girl who blushed. _"H-he remember me?" _she thought shocked. "You're the one with the cool eyes." Hinata blushed.

"Alright Naruto take your seat." Iruka spoke up suddenly. "Why don't you sit next to Hinata as you already thrown your cloak there." Naruto nodded and walked over to his seat. He sat down and looked at Hinata. "Hey Hinata you probably don't remember me but it's nice to se you again." He said and smiled his foxy grin. Hinata felt like she was going to faint. Her crush was back and he remembered her. "N-no N-Naruto-kun I-I r-remember you." She said while blushing. "Naruto looked at her surprised, then he smiled. Kyuubi was giggling at the young girl. _**"She looks like she is in love. You are very lucky Naruto-chan." **_Kyuubi thought to her self.

Sasuke was nervous very nervous. He felt it, the feeling of doom. They were her lots of them. Waiting to strike. They were the only things he feared. Crazy, fangirls. Kill one and two take its place. He recalled the time when Vergil took him into town to get some new clothes. They had to run from the town chased by a horde of crazy women. This is the fate of bishonen. (Basically means pretty boys)

It was lunch break and Naruto having no lunch to eat rushed to his favourite ramen place Ichiraku. The owner was more then happy to get back his favourite customer. After eating ten bowls of ramen he rushed back to the academy. It was half-hour till the next classes so he sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. He looked up when he heard somebody sit down. He saw Shikamaru lie down and look at the clouds. "Watcha doing lacy ass?" Shikamaru looked at him. "I'm watching the clouds loudmouth." He replied. He was surprised when Naruto only smiled. "I like doing that to. Mind if I join you? Shikamaru only shrugged 

Naruto quickly became friends with Shikamaru, and they're for making friends with his big friend Chouji as well. Shino also became one of his friends. The main reason being that Naruto didn't seem to mind that Shino had bugs inside of him, he accepted people for who they were and not their appearance or family.

* * *

Later that night Naruto was in his new apartment. He had spent most of the day trying to find a shop to buy groceries that wouldn't kick him out. It was much nicer than his old one it had three rooms. It had a nice bathroom. A combined kitchen and living room. It also had a bedroom with a nice-sized bed. Naruto fixed himself some ramen after eating it he got ready to go to sleep. He sighed and threw his coat at a chair and sat down on his bed. He remembered the cold stares he got from most of the parents at the end of the day. He didn't expect them to welcome him with open arms but still. Then he remembered something. _"Kaa-san?" _he asked Kyuubi in his head. **"Yes Naruto-chan?"** Kyuubi replied. "What was that thing you were thinking about this morning?" Kyuubi smiled **"I think it would be best if I showed you."** Kyuubi said. And did some hand seals. 

Naruto was suddenly hit with a wave of intense pain. He gritted his teeth and clutched his stomach. When it stopped a moment later he was panting. "What did you do Kaa-san?" he asked**. "I'm sorry Naru-chan I didn't think it would hurt so badly."** Kyuubi said concerned "Now it's Naru-chan?" he said laughing a bit. Kyuubi giggled. Naruto felt like he just got a kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes an almost died of a hearth attack. There in front of him sat his adoptive mother Kyuubi smiling with her tails wagging behind her.

"K-Kaa-san?" he stuttered not believing what he was seeing. **"I was thinking that since you removed the seal I should be able to come outside. So here I am."** She said smiling. Naruto still didn't say anything. He slowly reached out his hand. He touched Kyuubi's cheek feeling her warmth. Kyuubi took his hand in hers and held it in front of her. **"I'm real Naru-chan I promise."** Before she could do or say anything else Naruto jumped at her wrapping his arms and legs around her. "KAA-SAN!" he screamed tears streaming downs his cheeks. Kyuubi wrapped her arms around him and began gently rubbing his back. **"Naru-chan don't ever forget that you are more human than demon. Those tears are proof of that."** Kyuubi said feeling his tears on her shoulder. Naruto pulled back and looked at her confused. "But Kaa-san when I called you Kaa-san for the first time you cried." **"That was because I was in your dream Naru-chan. In a dream nothing is impossible."** Kyuubi answered. Naruto smiled a bit and hugged her again. Kyuubi smiled and kissed his cheek. They sat there for awhile enjoying the hug.

"**I think its time to go to bed now Naru-chan."** She said getting a disappointed look from Naruto. Kyuubi just laughed and kissed his nose. Naruto was just about to take of his shirt when he looked at Kyuubi and blushed. Kyuubi understood and turned away but couldn't help but giggle. After taking of his clothes he crept under his cover. Kyuubi pulled the cover up to his chin and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She sat down on the side of the bed. She gently stroke his hair while Naruto quietly drifted of to sleep.

Narutos time in the academy was everything but bliss. The teachers hated him and gave him task and question that was above the level of a genin. They justified that Naruto had to catch up to his other classmates, when he asked why Sasuke didn't have to do anything he as told that Sasuke also got extra work. Sasuke did in fact get extra work but it was allot easier then Narutos. Iruka was the only teacher that gave Naruto a fair chance, when Naruto was very bad with writing tests. He was incredible when it came to Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He was able to perform them with ease. Except when it came to Bushin no jutsu (clone technique) he could not do it to save his life. And even when he did perform well no instructor took any notice and gave him low grades. But Hinata and his friends saw that he was very skilled. Hinata followed him to the training ground and saw how hard he worked. The only thing Naruto enjoyed with the academy was when he could talk to his friends and Hinata. For some reason he liked her.

* * *

Two years later. 

Today was the day. The day when he would become a shinobi was here. Naruto was exited. He looked at him self in the mirror, he had the same clothes he always wore but he was much taller, 5,2 to be exact. He smiled. He was glad he listened to Kyuubi and ate more food than just ramen or he might not have needed to get his clothes fixed to match his size. Kyuubi came into the room and looked at her son with a smile. **"You look fine Naru-chan, get going or you will be late."** She said and bent down she was still allot taller than him 5,10, tall for a woman and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Naruto gave her a quick hug and she returned to the seal, he could not use her healing abilities if she was not in the seal and he ran of to the academy.

The tension in the classroom was intense. Everybody was nervous some more than others. Sasuke was calm as always. He still wore the same black clothes as before. But now his coat went just a little past his keens with his impressive 5,2. Naruto sat next to Hinata like he always did trying to calm her down assuring her she would make it. Iruka came into the room followed by his college Mizuki. "Alright class we will get started." He instantly had everybody's attention. "The final test will be a to perform a Bushin no jutsu." Naruto froze. Bushin the one thing he could not perform was the test. His friends felt sympathy for him it was not fair. Iruka called people into the room one by one until it was Narutos turn.

Naruto stood in the centre of the room in front of the desk. "Alright Naruto go ahead." Iruka said. Naruto took a breath and did the correct hand seals. "Bushin no jutsu!" he shouted there were two puffs of smoke, and two bushin lied on the floor looking dead. "Sorry you fail Naruto." Iruka said not surprised. "Wait Iruka can't we pass him? They do look distracting." Mizuki said. Naruto felt his hearth jump. "No they were not good enough." Iruka said. Narutos hearth crashed. He looked at Iruka with an angry look on his face. "It's not fair Iruka-sensei. Bushin is the one jutsu I can't do, it's not fair to-" "Naruto that's enough try again next year." Iruka cut him off. Naruto flinched. He lowered his head and spoke in a cold voice. "You are just like every body else." Iruka looked at him surprised. Naruto looked at him with his cold blue eyes. "I am not what you think." He said and rushed out of the room. Iruka was stunned. _"His eyes were so cold."_ Iruka thought as a shiver went down his spine.

Later that day when Iruka was going to leave he found his path blocked by Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji all of them looking angry. "What is it?" Iruka asked with a confused look on his face. "Why did you fail Naruto-kun Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked. Iruka was surprised that Hinata spoke with so much confidence and did not stutter. He sighed "He could not do the Bushin no jutsu at all." "I believe it's unfair too judge someone's right to be a shinobi by one skill alone." Shino said with a hint of anger in his voice. Now Iruka was really surprised. First Hinata don't stutter once while talking and now Shino talks. "I can agree to that but Narutos performance has been bad on all ends." That's not true Iruka-sensei. Naruto did really good on everything but the writing parts and the bushin." Chouji said. Iruka blinked in confusion and stared at them. "What are you talking about? All teacher said that he barley passed any of the tests." "Come one Iruka-sensei we all saw what Naruto could do. I have never seen him hit anything but bullseye on our kunai and shuriken training." Shikamaru spoke up. ""And he performed the Taijutsu practise flawlessly." Shino added. "And all Ninjutsu practice too." Continued Chouji. "Why haven't the teachers given him the appropriate grades?" Hinata asked. Iruka was speechless "Damn it." He said. _"The other teacher failed him on purpose and made sure that the final test would bushin no jutsu the one thing he could not do." _Iruka thought angrily to him self. "I will talk with the Hokage about this." He ran of towards the Hokage tower. Leaving Naruto's friends with a little more hope.

Iruka ran into the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama we have a problem." Iruka said. The Hokage looked at Iruka with an irritated look. "We have big problems Iruka what is it?" A Jounin with silver hair said. He covered the bottom half of his face with a mask and covered his left eye with his hitai-ate. "Its about Naruto." This caused Kakashi and Sarutobi to winded their eyes. "What is it." Sarutobi said sounding concerned. "The other teachers have been giving Naruto wrong grades on purpose." "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked his one visable eye narrowing. "The only thing Naruto done badly is bushin and writing test everything else he performed perfectly. He should be ranked as one of the best instead of the dead last." The Sandaime sighed. "And I guess that they made sure that the test would be bushin so he would fail?" Sarutobi said with hint of anger in his voice, Iruka just nodded. "I think that there may be more than that." Kakashi said suddenly. Iruka and Sarutobi looked at him. "What do you mean Kakashi?" Iruka asked confused. "Naruto stole the forbidden scroll not long ago." Iruka's eyes widened. "I think that somebody made him believe he would pass if he did." Iruka and Sarutobi agreed to the logic in his words. "Send out a team to retrieve Naruto and the scroll." Sarutobi ordered. Kakashi nodded and ran of.

* * *

Iruka ran as fast he could looking for Naruto. He found him panting in a clearing with the scroll. "Naruto he cried out. Naruto looked up at Iruka and glared. "What took you so long Iruka-sensei I have already mastered three skills from the scroll." Iruka looked at him shocked. "Why did you steal the scroll Naruto." "Mizuki said that I could pass the test if I learned a technique from the scroll." Naruto replied with a smile. 

"Mizuki?" Iruka thought shocked. Just then a bunch of kunais came flying at them. "Watch out Naruto!" Iruka shouted and tackled Naruto out of the way and took the hit. Iruka looked up at the spot were the kunais came from. "Hello Iruka fancy meeting you here." Mizuki said looking down on the pair on the ground. "Mizuki why did you trick Naruto?" Iruka shouted at him. "Nobody cares about him he is a perfect scapegoat." Naruto was shocked, this was all a trap. "Naruto do you know why everybody in the village hate you?" Iruka's eyes widened "NO DON'T DO IT!" Naruto just smiled. "Because the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me right?" To say that Iruka and Mizuki were shocked was an understatement. They looked like their eyes were going to fly out of their head. "I have known for a long time. Ever since I left five years ago." Mizuki was furious. "Die you monster!" He threw one of his Fuma shuriken at Naruto. Naruto got ready to deflect it, but saw Iruka rushing at him. _"He's going to take the hit for me. Maybe I was wrong about him." _Naruto grabbed Iruka and threw him to the side. He took the hit right in his chest and crashed into a tree behind him. "Naruto!" Iruka screamed. "MIZUKI YOU BASTARD!" Mizuki just laughed. "Ouch that hurt you bastard." Iruka's face went pale and he started to slowly turn around. Naruto stood up and pulled out the Fuma shuriken. "I'm gonna kick your ass." Naruto did a cross seal and shouted. "Kage bushin no jutsu" Two shadow clones appeared. They threw Naruto into the air, he then pulled out the blue scroll in his belt and pulled out Cerberus. He did a throwing motion with it causing the chain to grow longer, it wrapped around Mizuki who was to shocked to react. Naruto pulled on the chain and drew Mizuki towards him. Mizuki was flying towards Naruto in high speed, when he got close enough Naruto punched him and sent him crashing into the ground knocking him out cold. Iruka was stunned. He then smiled and walked over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto close your eyes." Naruto looked a bit suspicious but closed his eyes. He felt something touch his forehead. "Ok Naruto you can look now." Naruto opened his eyes and saws that Iruka didn't were his Hitai-ate. He felt his forehead and his eyes widened. "Congratulations you are now a official shinobi Naruto." Naruto gave Iruka a hug shouting thank you over and over.

* * *

AN: Longest chapter yet. 


	6. Chapter 6 One eyed jounin

AN: I'm sorry about the huge delay but I have been waiting for my new computer.

**Now for something important. I want to thank all who have left a review** (You know who you are.)

I'm open to suggestions and requests if you have any write them in a review tell me how to make this story better.

On with the story.

"Speak"

_"Thought"_

**"Kyuubi, Gambuta speak"**

**_ "Kyuubi, Gambuta thought"_**

"Agni & Rudra speak"

Chapter 6 One eyed Jounin

* * *

After returning the scroll to the Hokage Iruka took Naruto out for some last minute Ramen. 

"Ah that hit the spot." Naruto said patting his belly after eating his sixth bowl of ramen.

Iruka sighed _"I better not take him for ramen to often or ill be poor in a matter of week's maybe days."_ Iruka thought to himself. Then he thought about something else. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked at him. "Yeah?"

"How were you able to stand up after being hit with a Fuma shuriken in your chest and why was there no scar or wound after it?" Iruka asked looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked down at his empty bowl. He seemed reluctant to answer. "What should I say" he thought trying to come up with something. **"I think its best to tell the truth Naru-chan." **Kyuubi said reassuringly. After a few moments he opened his mouth and a small whisper escaped his lips. "Kyuubi."

Iruka's eyes widened. "I see." was all he said not looking away. After a few more moments Iruka sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter."

Naruto's head snapped up.

"It's a good thing that monster did something good." Iruka finished a hint of anger in his voice. Naruto could fell the dread that washed over Kyuubi. Naruto looked down at his bowl. Iruka was surprised when he felt a small bit of anger come from Naruto.

"She is not evil Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice. Iruka stared at Naruto. "She said that she is sorry that she attacked the leaf. She didn't want to hurt any innocents but they attacked her so she fought back." Iruka's eyes got even wider. "I know that she is not evil. She has always looked out for me Iruka sensei always." Naruto said the last part with more force. Kyuubi smiled if she could she would cry **"Thank you Naru-chan."**

"Y-you have been t-talking to it?" Iruka stuttered shocked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes I have Iruka-sensei. And don't even start trying to tell me it's dangerous. She is not trying to manipulate me." Naruto said looking straight into Iruka's eyes.

"How can you possibly know that Naruto?" Iruka asked sacred at the thought of what the fox would do. "It is going to destroy Konoha first chance it gets." Iruka now sounded angry.

Naruto just smirked. "I can prove you wrong on that one Iruka-sensei." He said sounding confidant. Iruka's eyes widened. Naruto lifted his shirt and started moulding some chakra.

Iruka looked at Naruto's stomach and saw the seal. He instantly saw that there was something wrong. The seal looked strange. It was only one barely visible spiral no seal markings around it at all. Iruka didn't know much about seals but he could tell one thing, the seal was broken.

Iruka looked at it his eyes glowing with pure horror. "I-i-i-it's b-b-b-bro-k-ken!" Iruka stuttered.

Neither he nor Naruto noticed that the owner behind the desk froze.

"It's been broken for five years Iruka-sensei." Naruto said calmly.

Iruka stared at him like he grew an extra head. "That's impossible Naruto why didn't it try to destroy Konoha then?" Iruka asked sounding shocked and confused.

"Because she doesn't want to Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a smile and pulled his shirt down.

Iruka tried to think of an argument but couldn't. Kyuubi had lots of opportunities but did not try to destroy Konoha. So he came to the only conclusion. "It doesn't want to." Iruka said with a smile. Naruto smiled a foxy grin at him.

The owner released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But I still don't trust her." he said turning back to his food. Iruka suddenly looked like he just remembered something. The owner did the same. Then the both went pale and shouted at the same time.

* * *

Sarutobi just finished the rest of the day's paperwork and was just going to leave his office When he heard a very loud scream "IT'S A WOMAN!!!?" Sarutobi looked around confused.

* * *

In a dark cave illuminated by a few torches nine mysterious shadows stood in a circle. They all wore the same black cloaks with red clouds."So the Jinchuuriki has returned to Konoha?" One of the shadows said. "Are you sure Zetsu?" 

Another of the shadows stepped forward it looked like a giant Venus flytrap. "I am leader-sama." The thing spoke up. "I saw him clearly. And also." He turned to another of the shadows. "Uchiha Sasuke also returned to Konoha." The shadow looked at Zetsu the only sign that he even heard him.

"Well well well Itachi aren't you happy to know that your little brother is alive hmm?" Another shadow said with a mocking voice.

"Shut up Deidara." Itachi replied calmly. That reply had enough killer intent behind it to make everybody in the room except the leader shudder.

"So what should we do leader-sama?" Zetsu asked.

Before the leader could speak another of the shadows with a wrapped object on his back spoke up. "Let's just go and capture him already."

"I agree with Kisame I hate waiting." Another of the shadows spoke up.

"Me to let's get this fucking show on the road!" a shadow with a large scythe spoke up.

"So who do you think should go?" Zetsu asked.

* * *

Next day 

Naruto awoke when he felt the sun rays one his face. He grunted and reluctantly got up. After washing up and eating some ramen he got dressed. He was holding his new hitai-ate in his hand looking at it. He smiled and tied it around his forehead. He went to the door and opened it. He meets a really surprised Hinata who made a small squeak and fell down.

"Ah sorry Hinata" Naruto apologised and offered his hand.

Hinata hesitantly took it. "I-it's alright N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered while blushing.

"So what are you doing here Hinata?" he asked after helping her up

Hinata looked down a bit and started poking her fingers together "I-I came t-to se how y-you were d-doing Naruto-kun.

Naruto smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine Hinata." She blushed even more feeling his hand on her shoulder. "Look I passed." He said pointing at his hitai-ate.

Hinata looked at his Hitai-ate and squealed. "You passed Naruto-kun I'm so happy for you." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Then she realised what she did and blushed a new shade of red. She was going to pull away but Naruto wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.

"Thanks Hinata…chan." He added. Hinata blushed even more after hearing that but didn't try to get out of his grip. _"H-He called me Hinata-CHAN." _She felt so happy that she could cry. Maybe just maybe, she did have a chance.

Unknown to them Kyuubi was giggling.

They stood there for a few moments before stepping away from each other both blushing.

"Sorry I guess I got carried away Hinata-chan." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Hinata if possible Hinata blushed even more making her look like a tomato. "It's a-alright N-Naruto-kun. _I really liked that_." She thought with a smile. "W-we should g-go now or w-we may be late." Naruto nodded and walked with Hinata towards the academy.

* * *

In the Akatsuki cave 

Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were arguing who should go after the Jinchuuriki. After no longer being able to come up with any good arguments they had resorted to simple name-calling.

"You really think you can bring back the Jinchuuriki alive you crazy white haired psycho?" Kisame screamed at Hidan.

"And your blue hair is better fish sticks?" Hidan replied

"Yeah it's gross hmm." Deidara added.

"Shut the hell up at least I don't look like a freaking girl." Kisame countered.

"What the hell did you say hmm? You want me to shove my art down your throat fish face hmm! Deidara screamed back.

"Why don't you shove your fucking art up your fucking ass and stay the fuck out of this Deidara." Hidan screamed even louder.

"Why don't you cut of that fitly tongue of yours and shove it down your own throat Hidan? " Sasori replied.

"Why don't you all get a new hobby that's not so damn freaky and get a life." Kisame said chuckling.

All three glared at him and screamed "Shut the fuck up!"

Itachi, Kakuzu and a blue haired girl were sitting in a couch eating popcorn enjoying the show occasionally throwing some at Zetsu who ate them in mid air.

"Hey Zetsu-san how can we eat popcorn when we are just holograms?" the girl asked.

The other members on the couch looked at Zetsu. "What you don't know doesn't hurt you Asura-san." He replied

They went back to watching the shouting match.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat down in the back waiting for Iruka to show up. 

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here? Only those who passed are allowed to be here."

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba. He smirked and pointed at his Hitai-ate. "What do you think this is dog-breath."

Kiba grumbled and went back to his seat.

Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji all came and congratulated him all hopping that some of them were on the same team.

Iruka entered the door shortly after. "Alright class it's time to split you into teams." He got everybody's full attention. He started reading names "Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Hanuro Sakura" he paused after a loud squeal from Sakura and angry shouts from Ino. "And finally Uzumaki Naruto." There was a loud bang and everybody looked at Naruto who had slammed his head against his desk.

"That's just fanfuckingtastik I'm with EMO boy and one of his fangirls." Naruto said sounding like he had just been told that ramen was going to be illegal in Konoha.

Every girl except Hinata in the class glared at him, he got looks of sympathy from all his friends and every boy in the class. Sasuke just rested his head on his hands like he always did.

Iruka cleared his troth and continued "Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inzuka Kiba." Hinata smiled at Shino who gave her a nod. "Team 9 is still active. Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji." The two friends smiled at etch other. "And Yamanaka Ino." There was a very loud bang all three members of the team had slammed there head against the desk at the same time.

Two hours later

All teams had left with their Jounin instructors, expect team 7 of course

"We have been waiting for 2 freaking hours where the hell is he?" Naruto shouted angrily

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

"_He is very late wonder what's keeping him? _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura was handling the situation better than Naruto but of course she could sit and stare at her precious Sasuke-kun. _"Oh he's so handsome and tall. 5, 2 wow." _She failed to note that Naruto was also 5, 2

Just then the door opened and a man with silver hair with his hitai-ate covering his left eye walked in.

"Yo sorry I'm late there was this old lady..."

He was cut off when he was forced to duck or get impaled by Naruto's rebellion.

Kakashi looked behind him and saw that the blade was stuck in the wall behind him an inch from taking the head of an unsuspecting teacher. Said teacher fell backwards foaming from his mouth.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted angrily at Kakashi. His teammates stared wide eyed with the same thought going throe their head. Is he insane and where the hell did that sword come from?

Kakashi stood up and laughed nervously "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Later at the roof

Kakashi was sitting across his team looking at them in deep thought. _"Sasuke is the last Uchiha and his sharingan is already fully matured, he will be able to learn quickly. Naruto is the fake dead last and I feel a strong chakra coming from him he probably has an almost limitless supply. And there teammate...she is probably a potent genjutsu user judging by her academy records. All brain and no muscle." _He sighed.

"Alright tell me a little about yourself."

"What kind things of should we say sensei?" Sakura asked

"Your likes and dislikes, dreams stuff like that. I guess I can go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like lots of stuff. My dreams are none of your business."

All three members of the team sweat dropped.

"You go pinky." He said pointing at Sakura.

My name is Hanuro Sakura. I like shopping and reading. I dislike people who are annoying." She gave Naruto a glare. "My dream is to..." She blushed and looked at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed and turned to Sasuke. "You go next darkly."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a glare. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training. I dislike lots of things. My ambition is to kill a certain man." Kakashi sighed inwardly at this. "But my dream is to rebuild my clan."

Kakashi's eye widened a bit at this. But he smiled not that you could tell. _"Maybe there is hope for him. _Alright Blondie your turn." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto smirked. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and training. I dislike people who judge others with out knowing them, or for stupid reasons." He glared at Sakura when he said the last part. "And my dream is to be the best Hokage ever."

Kakashi smiled and you could tell even thou he wore a mask. _"Your dad would be proud Naruto."_ Kakashi coughed "Alright team meet me tomorrow at training area 15 for your genin test."

"What do you mean sensei we already did our genin test." Naruto asked.

"That was just a pre test." Kakashi said and his eye curved into a smile. "Meet me at 8:00 sharp. And don't eat breakfast you will puke." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked like he could kill somebody.

* * *

In the Akatsuki cave 

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kisame were still arguing. They now resorted to Saying yes no yes no yes no

The other Akatsuki members were trembling in fear hiding behind the couch. The leader was getting incredibly angry.

"This is very bad." Zetsu said shaking.

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARDS!!!" the leader screamed at the top of his lungs releasing a crazy amount of chakra. Every member froze on the spot. "You two." The leader said pointing his finger at two of the shadows. "Get your ass to Konoha and bring me the Kyuubi. Now get out of my sight." No member needed to be told twice and disappeared.

The leader sighed and turned around. "What is it Zetsu?" he asked calmly.

"Leader-sama I have something to discus with you." The leader did not move. "I have found a new member for Akatsuki."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame sat panting. "What the hell was that?" Kisame asked suddenly. "I have never felt such chakra and killer intent." 

Itachi nodded. "Kisame never piss him of again." Itachi said the last part with force.

Kisame turned to him "That's one promise I will be more then happy to keep." The two members sat there for awhile trying to get their emotions under control.

* * *

Naruto was walking home he had thought about training but decided to rest for tomorrow. He ignored the glares he got from the villagers. He was almost home when he noticed a bunch of people were following him. He turned around on the spot. "What do you want? I got better things to do." 

The group of people glared at him. "Like we care what you think demon. We cannot believe they let scum like you pass. They must be getting lazy." The apparent leader of the group said.

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky. "What do you want?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Noting much. Were just going to finish what the Yondaime started and kill you."

Naruto glared at the mob and shouted. "Why can't you just get it into you're fucking head that I'm not Kyuubi?!

The mob was shocked but they regained their sense and charged him with a battle cry.

"Kick their ass Naru-chan. Naruto mentally nodded.

He pulled out and summoned Rebellion from his black scroll. "You're going to regret this." He said with venom in his voice. He Flipped rebellion upside down and held it behind his back.

One of the members of the mob recognised this move and ran the other way. The rest looked at him. "What the hell are you doing?" the leader shouted after him.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." He replied over his shoulder.

The mob was confused and turned back to Naruto. They saw that his sword was glowing red.

"Take this." He shouted and slashed at them.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the never ending pile of paper work and sighed. He was just going to take a sip of his coffee when there was an explosion and he spilled the hot substance into his lap.

* * *

Naruto sealed rebellion into its scroll and was going to walk back to his apartment. The air was filled with a very loud scream. Naruto looked around confused. "What the hell was that?" He asked out loud. 

"**It sounded like a really girly scream." **Kyuubi replied.

Naruto shrugged and continued walking to his apartment.

Unknown to him he was being watched from the roof of a nearby building. "Uzumaki Naruto you are an interesting person. My master will be interested with my finding." The person disappeared in a cloud of smoke

* * *

Next day 

Naruto woke up by the sun. "Argh sun my immortal enemy one day I shall be victorious." Naruto said and got up. He washed up like he always did but when he went to get dressed he felt that something was wrong. He quickly got dressed and went to get some food. He was just going to open his fridge when suddenly something wrapped around him.

He tried to struggle but found that he could not get free. He sighed when he heard a soft giggle. "Good morning Kaa-san." Naruto said happily.

Kyuubi unwrapped him from her tails and wrapped her arms around him instead. **"Good morning Naru-chan." **She said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. **"What do you want for breakfast?"**

Naruto turned around and looked at her. "Sorry but Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything."

Kyuubi rolled her eyes. **"Please that pervert only wants you to be handicapped when you try the test."**

Naruto blinked. "How do you know that he is a pervert Kaa-san? He asked curiously.

Kyuubi smiled. **"I can smell them."** Naruto laughed at that. **"So what do you want Naru-chan?" ** Kyuubi asked again.

"Ramen!" he said happily.

"**Fried eggs and some vegetables coming right up"** Kyuubi said half laughing. Naruto muttered something but sat down.

After eating Naruto gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Kyuubi returned to the seal and Naruto rushed to the training area on his way there he meets up with Sakura. Naruto slowed down and walked beside her.

"Good morning Sakura." Naruto said in a dry tone.

Sakura looked down on the ground. "Good morning Naruto." Naruto could not help but noticed that she seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a more gentle tone.

Sakura looked up at him. Naruto was surprised; her eyes were full of guilt. "I want to say that I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

Now he was really surprised he never thought Sakura was the type to apologise. "Never mind that Sakura. I should apologise to."

Sakura looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean? You never did anything wrong."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm sorry I called you one of Sasuke's fan girls."

Sakura giggled. "How about we call it even then?"she said and offered her hand.

Naruto took it and they shook hands. "Sure" Sakura smiled no longer felling guilty

While they shook hands Sakura took a closer look at Naruto_ "Wow he's tall to just like Sasuke how I missed that? _She thought to herself

Naruto also took a better look at Sakura. _"She's pretty cute I guess. But not as cute as Hinata-chan, huh were did that come from. "_

Kyuubi was giggling at her son. _**"Someday you will get it Naru-chan."**_

Suddenly a thought crossed Naruto's mind

"Hey Sakura you want to know how to get Sasuke to like you?"

Sakura's eyes widened "How?" she asked eagerly.

"Just stop acting like a fan girl, that's it.

Sakura blushed. "I-ill try." Naruto smiled his foxy grin and they started to walk to the training ground.

* * *

At the training grounds 

Sasuke was leaning against a tree waiting for the test that he would pass, he had to. He saw his teammates arriving and sighed. "Great the dobe and the fan girl." He said to himself. Except that Naruto heard him and sent a glare at Sasuke.

"Hey teme (Bastard) were is Kakashi?

Sasuke glared at him. "Not here obviously."

Naruto glared even more.

Sakura deseeded to try and break the tension. "Hey let's not fight were on the same team right." She said carefully. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her. Naruto nodded and smiled and Sasuke just shrugged.

Three hours later.

"Where the hell is that perverted bastard I'm going to kill him!" Naruto said angrily sending out some killing intent.

Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by the amount. "Dobe calm down save your breath." Naruto glared at him. There was a pouf and Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yo sorry I'm late I had to help a cat down from a tree." He was hit by an incredible killing intent coming from Naruto.

"You certainly took you're sweet time." Kakashi only shrugged. Naruto had to use all his self control not to attack him. **"Calm down Naru-chan I'm sure you can beat him up during the test." **Naruto grinned and mentally nodded.

Kakashi suddenly got a very weird feeling. "_Something tells me I should not underestimate them especially not Naruto."_

Kakashi put an alarm clock on one of the three poles. "Alright let's get started." He immediately got their attention "Your test is to get these bells from me before noon." He held up two bells.

"But sensei there is only two bells."

"That's right Sakura, so if you don't want to fail you better get one. Alright, on my mark. Get set. GO!

All of them dashed away.

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the clearing looking at them. _"They have all hidden well." _He gazed around. _"But were is Naruto?"_

"YO! Lazy ass sensei I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto shouted appearing in the clearing. All members of the team sweat dropped. "Um, Naruto you got it wrong you should ambush me not rush at me." Kakashi commented looking at Naruto with a bored expression.

"Shut up here I go." He drew his black scroll and tossed it at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped backwards as the scroll exploded into smoke. Naruto wasted no time and dove into the smoke he came rushing out with rebellion in his hands and took a swipe at Kakashi. Kakashi side stepped the slash and kicked Naruto in his stomach sending him flying. "What the hell?" Naruto shouted as he slammed into the ground. Kakashi calmly reached into his pouch and took out his favourite book. "That's all you got? Dead last."

Naruto saw red. "I'm going to kick you're ass to hell!" Naruto shouted and rushed forward again. Kakashi only sighed and dodged his horizontal slash and tried to kick him again, however Naruto used the momentum of the slash and spun around ducking under the kick. Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto brought the sword around and tried to cut him again. Kakashi jumped avoiding the slash but Naruto followed the slash with a kick sending Kakashi flying. Kakashi grunted but landed on his feet. Naruto didn't let up he rushed at his sensei again and showed the blade into the ground right in front of Kakashi, he used the speed of his dash and his blade as a pole swung his body and slammed both of his feet in to Kakashi's face sending him crashing into a tree.

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned. "W-what the hell, he sent a Jounin flying with out breaking a sweat." Sakura said in a faint whisper. Sasuke looked calm as ever but he was equally shocked as Sakura.

Naruto smirked "Who's the dead last now sensei?" His smirk faded when Kakashi got up without problem. He dusted of his clothes and turned to Naruto. "Not bad. But you should focus on getting the bells instead of showing of." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah I guess." _"Even if he's showing of that hurt like hell, his strength is impressive." _Kakashi thought to himself

Naruto turned on a serious face and got into a ready stance. "Your move Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smirked. "Guess I gained your respect huh?" Naruto smiled a bit. Kakashi dashed at him, he did a sweep kick trying to make Naruto lose his balance. Naruto Jumped high into the air. "Take this sensei!" he brought his sword above his head. "Kenjutsu: Kaji bure-ka!" (Sword technique: Helm breaker) he tried to slammed his sword into Kakashi's head but hit the ground releasing tons of dust into the air. Naruto rushed out of the cloud and tried an upward slash, but Kakashi side stepped again and kicked Naruto in the head sending him flying again. He was shocked when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kage bushin? When did he?" He jumped to his right when Naruto appeared from the cloud of dust almost snatching one of the bells.

"Damn so close." Naruto muttered angrily. Kakashi smiled at him "Not bad Naruto. You created a bushin when you were in the cloud of dust to distract me so you could steal one of the bells.

Naruto smiled his foxy grin "Yeah pretty impressive huh?" Kakashi only shrugged. "Not bad for the supposed dead last I guess." A wean appeared on Naruto's forehead. "That's it you're gonna get it." He slipped back into his ready stance.

Before he could do anything Kakashi appeared in front of him and kicked him in his stomach he flew across the small river but managed to land on his feet. He saw Kakashi finish a bunch of hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"(Water element: Water dragon blast) Naruto flipped rebellion upside down and put it behind his back. A dragon made of water appeared from the river and charged him. Naruto's blade glowed red and he slashed at the dragon and shouted. "Take this Kenjutsu: Zenshin!" (Sword technique: Drive) there was a flash of red and the dragon exploded. Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw him finish another set of hand seal. "Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" (Water element: Great waterfall technique) Naruto didn't have time to react and was hit hard by a massive blast of water and was sent soaring into the sky. Kakashi appeared right behind him. "It's over. Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu Suukoujutsu: Itami no Sennen" (Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1,000 Years of Pain) he showed two fingers up Naruto's butt sending him flying and screaming into the air.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped, the same thought going throe their heads. Stupid lazy ass pervert sensei.

Sakura turned around and came face to face with Kakashi. She threw a kunai at him but missed. He did a ram seal and cast a genjutsu on her. After she fainted Kakashi appeared in the clearing again. He jumped to the left dogging a swarm of kunai and shurikens from Sasuke. "It's my turn I guess." Kakashi nodded. Sasuke dashed at him pulling out a Katana that he hid in his coat. He tried to hit Kakashi with his sheeted Katana but Kakashi took a steppe back avoiding it. Sasuke then pulled his blade out in a flash cutting Kakashi in half. But it was only a log. Sasuke looked at Kakashi who stood leaning against a tree.

"Pretty good Sasuke, but not good enough." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked him in his one visible eye. "So you say. I better use this then. Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes turned red each of them having three coma marks in them. Kakashi only sighed. "Drop the Genjutsu Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened. "How did you?" Kakashi looked him straight into the eyes. "I'm a Jounin Sasuke I can tell when someone is using a low level genjutsu like that." Sasuke growled but did as he said. His eyes only had two coma marks in each eye instead of three. "I would say that you had your sharingan for a month tops. But nice trick." Sasuke sheathed his Katana and held it on his right. _"Wait that is!" _Kakashi thought his eye widening "Kenjutsu: Jinsoku suraisu!" (Sword technique: Rapid slash) Sasuke shouted and became a blur of motion. "Shit!" Kakashi cursed. There was the sound of many slashes and Sasuke appeared behind the three. He sheathed his Katana and the tree and Kakashi was cut to pieces. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi became a shredded log.

"Kamawari (Substitute) again?

"Yes Sasuke." Kakashi answered appearing behind him. Before Sasuke could do anything Kakashi got him in a grip preventing him from moving. Kakashi was just about to say something when he heard a noise and looked up. He saw a dot in the sky grow bigger each second. "Holy shit!" He threw Sasuke over his shoulder and leapt for cover. The spot he and Sasuke stood a second ago was hit by the strange object causing an explosion of dust.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm going to kill you!" Naruto said stepping out of the dust cloud before he rushed toward Kakashi. "He's mine dobe stay away." Sasuke shouted at Naruto as he to charged Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. At the last possible second he stepped aside making both boys slam head first into each other conking them self out. He bent down and checked their pulse. He felt a presence behind him and turned around. He saw Sakura mere inches away from the bells; he grabbed her hand and threw her away. "Close Sakura." She looked at him angrily but before she could do anything there was the sound of an alarm clock.

"Well you fail." Was all Kakashi said grabbing the two boys and started walking towards the three poles. Sakura sighed in defeat and followed.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes his head felt like he been hit with a hammer. He looked around and saw Kakashi looking at him. "So you woken up." Naruto saw Sasuke looking at Kakashi with hate in his eyes and Sakura looked really down. 

Kakashi sighed and stood up. "Well i can tell you that you don't have to go back to the academy." All three members looked at him shocked. Naruto and Sakura cheeared while Sasuke setteled for a smirk.

"You should all give up being ninjas."

All of them looked horrified. "What the hell are you saying Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked angrily.

"You don't have what it takes."

Naruto growled angrily. "Damn there got to be something i can do. Something i have missed." He thought. And then it hit him. "Team work." All of them looked at him. "This was a test of team work."

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked sounding pissed.

"This test was never about the bells it was about os working togheter." Naruto replide looking down on the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened in understanding. "Because a shinobi must be able to set apart personal gain for the good of the team."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "You got it." he looked at his team _"Sasuke didn't get it but it would be wrong to fail them because of him."_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Alright you pass." Naruto cheered. Sakura smiled. Sasuke smirked. And Kakashi laughed quietly.

Chapter 6 end.

* * *

AN: Again I want to say I'm sorry for the delay but I have been waiting for my new computer. 

Also LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!


	7. Chapter 7 Wave or WAVE

AN: Hello everybody. I got something important to tell you, I decided to add some OC into the story. I was going to add them into another story but I don't want to write it anymore

I am also thinking about adding a crossover character from Final Fantasy to the story. (You would be surprised to see who it is) the thing is that I want to know what you think about it. Is it ok for me to add another crossover to this story? If you think so then say **yes** in a review if not then say **no** in a review.(Give me a reason don't just say no) Got it? Good.

Remember that I'm asking because I care about your opinion, so if you care about this story remember to tell me what you think.

Consider it a poll if you want.

On with the story.

"Speak"

_"Thought"_

**"****Kyuubi, Gambunta speak"**

_**"Kyuubi, Gambunta thought"**_

"Agni & Rudra speak" 

AN: I don't think I will write the above anymore.

Chapter 7 Wave or WAVE

* * *

4:30 he got up of the bed to wash up and get dressed.

4:45 he went down to the kitchen and ate his crazy healthy breakfast like always.

5:20 he went into the backyard and did his warm up exercises.

5:40 he went throe all of his sword katas, from the most simple to the most extreme.

6:50 he took a brake.

7:00 he studied the family jutsu scroll, and tried to perform the jutsus.

7:45 he went inside and got out of his training gear and into his normal ones. His black sandals, black jeans, black armless vest, black coat with the Uchiha crest on the back, his black fingerless gloves and finally his hitai-ate and shinobi gear.

7:50 he grabbed his Katana and made his way to his teams meeting spot.

8:00 he arrived at the spot and was greeted by his two team mates. The only part of his routine that was different from his normal one Uchiha Sasuke thought with an almost invisible smile.

* * *

"I hope that pervert is one time today or he will be sorry." Naruto commented aloud to his team mates who gave agreeing nods. _"Why is he always __late_?" He thought to himself. 

It's been two months since they had become genins and his goddamned sensei had never been one time ones. He mostly spent his time training with his weapons and trying to learn new jutsus. When he wasn't training he spent time with his friends or Kaa-san, and sometimes his team mates.

_"Hey Kaa-san?"_ He said in his mind. **"Yes Naru-chan?"** _"Cant you teach me some demon jutsus after where done today."_ Kyuubi blinked. **"This is a bit sudden. What made you think about it?"** Naruto scratched the back of his head. _"I just thought that since I'm a Hanyou I should be able to learn some right?"_ Kyuubi lowered his head in thought. Was he really ready to learn some of her Jutsus? What would happen if he wasn't?

**"****I'm not sure Naru-chan you may**** not be ready to learn them just yet.****"** Naruto frowned he hated when people told him what he could do and not do. _"Come one Kaa-san don't be so over protective."_ Kyuubi flinched at that comment. _"I'm not some idiot that's going to use it to show of."_ Kyuubi remained silent. _"Please Kaa-san give me a chance."_ **"I don't know Naru-chan. I don't know."** Kyuubi said with a sigh. Naruto decided to drop it…for now but could not help but sigh himself.

2 hours and one seriously pissed of genin team later.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi was forced to dodge a storm of kunais and shurikens. "Right let's go and get a mission." He promptly ignored the angry glares he got from his team.

"Hokage-sama my team is here for their mission." Kakashi said to the Sandaime. Sarutobi sent him a scrowl. "Sorry Kakashi but because you are so late all D-rank missions are taken."

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped thirty degrees. Kakashi slowly turned around and saw three incredibly cold pair of eyes looking at him.

Sakura reached for her weapon pouch, Sasuke started to draw his Katana and Naruto moved his right hand into his coat and grabbed a medium sized orange scroll from his lower back. Kakashi knew he was in trouble Naruto and Sasuke separately gave him a run for his money together they could really hurt him. He had to act fast.

"Hokage-sama I think that my team is ready for a C-rank mission." He said in the calmest voice he could muster while his one visible eye was begging the Hokage for help. Sarutobi considered saying no and let the three genins beat some sense into their sensei.

He sighed deciding against it. "I agree Kakashi." All eyes turned to him instantly

"Hokage-sama I don't know about this are you sure? They have only been genins for a short while." Iruka said concerned.

Before the Hokage could reply Naruto spoke up "No offence Iruka-sensei but I think that Kakashi know what we are capable of better than you." Everybody looked at him. "Right Kakashi-sensei?" He said in a cold voice making Kakashi sweat.

Iruka looked down at his desk and sat down. Sarutobi could not help but smile. "Alright I got a suitable C-rank mission for you. It's an escort mission to Wave country." The three genins looked at him with excitement in their eyes.

_"Yes now I can prove to Sasuke-kun I'm not just some fan girl."_ Sakura thought with inner Sakura screaming words of agreement

_"Yes a mission to test myself"._ Sasuke thought with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes finally a good mission I would have gone crazy and killed that damn cat if I had to hunt it down again." Naruto said not knowing he said it out loud. All people smiled at the comment and Sakura giggled. Naruto understanding that he spoke out loud got a little pink one his cheeks.

"Alright if you are ready it's time to meet your client." Sarutobi said turning to the door.

Just then and old man with a Sake bottle in one hand entered the room looking positively drunk. "I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna." He looked at team 7 trying to judge their strenght. "Well the two boys look pretty strong, but the girl looks weak. Is she up to it?"

Sakura looked down at the floor. It was true of the three of them she was the weakest. _"I will probably only get in the way." _She had never felt smaller compared to the two boys then right now.

Naruto was angry. _"That stupid drunk.__ Who the hell does he think he is?" _he was just going to say some well placed words about what he thought but stopped when Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Shut up. Sakura may be weaker than me and my team mate, but she is the smartest person in our age group." Sasuke said glaring at Tazuna.

Sakura stared up at her crush. "Sasuke-kun." She said faintly.

"Yeah that's right. Sakura-san is really smart." Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin on his face.

Sakura smiled because of her team mates encouragement. Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention. "All right let's meet by the south gate in 20 minutes."

The three genin went to their respective homes to geared up. Sasuke had just left his team mates when Kakashi appeared.

"It was a nice thing you did Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted. "I only cheered her up so she would be less likely to get in the way."

Kakashi's eye narrowed a bit at his student statement.

"Besides." Sasuke continued "I agree with him she should start training more and get stronger." He turned to look at Kakashi. "There is no place for weakness in the Shinobi world." With that he turned to leave.

Kakashi stared at his back. "Sasuke you don't get it do you? Somebody who disobeys the rules are trash." Sasuke turned to look at his sensei. "But those who don't care about their comrades are even worse."

Before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi took out his book and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Sasuke muttered something and went to his house.

After getting to the gate team 7 set of towards wave country. The trip had gone relatively smooth so far except for Tazuna and Naruto's almost constant arguing.

"You think a stupid brat like you can become Hokage bull shit."

"What would you know you're just a stupid drunk?"

"Shut up I'm a super bridge builder."

"Yeah yeah sure."

The kept arguing like that for the entire trip. Sasuke was getting incredibly irritated. He turned around and was just going to tell them to shut up when Sakura grabbed his wrist. He looked at her and saw that she was looking straight forward.

"Isn't it weird that there is a puddle right in front of us?" She asked keeping a neutral expression not meeting Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke blinked and looked ahead. She was right there was a puddle in their path why? It hadn't rained for days. Sasuke looked at Kakashi who meet his eyes. Sasuke nodded shortly. Kakashi slowed down and walked behind Naruto and their client.

"Would you two mind being a little quiet, I'm getting to the good part." Kakashi said giggling pervertedly (Is that a word?) at his favourite book. Naruto glared but shut up.

The party passed the puddle. Two masked men with metal gauntlets appeared out of it and dashed at Kakashi. They were just about to wrap their chain around Kakashi and end his life when.

"SENSEI LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. He grabbed Kakashi and threw him forward getting caught in the chains instead of his sensei. The two attackers were not happy but smirked and said in a cold voice "That's one." Kakashi rushed at them after he flipped onto his feet as fast as he could. _"No I can't let him die. I can't fail sensei again." _The two attackers pulled the chain. His female student's shouts echoed in his head "NO NARUTO!"

* * *

Two clocked figures with straw hats were making their way toward an unknown goal, their black cloaks with red clouds brushing the ground behind them.

"Are you sure about this short cut of yours?" The shorter of them asked "I can't help but feel like we already walked past this tree."

The other one looked down at his partner "I am sure. I have used it before hmm."

The shorter one sighed. He hated waiting.

* * *

The attackers pulled the chain… It didn't budge. "What the?" they turned to look at their prisoner and was shocked by what they saw. Naruto was holding some of the chain that wasn't wrapped around him preventing them from killing him, but they dug deep into his hands.

Sasuke wasted no time. He drew his Katana and teleported to the attacker on the left and cut of the chain. He then jumped and hit his throat with a round house kick making him gasp for air.

Naruto did a quick spin untangling him from the chain that bound him. He grabbed onto the chain connected to the other attacker and pulled as hard as he could making the attacker fly toward him. Before the enemy could react Kakashi tackled him and unable to control his anger drove a kunai into his hearth killing him.

The other having recovered from the blow to his throat rushed at Sasuke. Sasuke teleported upwards dodging the attack. The angry shinobi rushed toward Naruto and raised his claw to strike. Naruto turned around and punched the shinobi right in his face.

The punch sent the dizzy shinobi flying towards Sasuke who grabbed his Katana with both hands. He ducked under the shinobi and shoved his blade into his neck and as the he flew over him the blade travelled downwards cutting open his entire back.

Sakura and Tazuna looked like they were going to puke. Kakashi turned around from the corpse in front of him to the one behind him. "Sasuke I think you over did it." Sasuke shrugged and sheeted his Katana

Kakashi turned toward Naruto. "Naru…" the sentence died on his lips. Naruto was down on his knees he had visible cuts from the chains and was bleeding heavily from his face. Kakashi rushed to him and examined his injuries. "That shinobi was able to cut you pretty badly before you hit him. And his claws were covered with poison no doubt." All members of team 7 and Tazuna paled at that piece of information.

"We have to do something sensei!" Sakura half shouted.

Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he had fallen unconscious. Kakashi for the first time in many years panicked. "Naruto!

* * *

Naruto groaned he felt like crap. He slowly opened his eyes trying to se where the hell he was. He was lying down on his back in water. He tried to sit up but a wave of pain passed throe his body making him fall back down. "Argh what the hell happened." He said angrily. He looked around and saw that he was inside his mind.

He tried to sit up again but failed again. Before he could hit the wet floor he felt something soft wrap around him. He looked up and saw Kyuubi looking at him concerned her tails was wrapped around him holding him up. "Kaa-san." He said softly. She raised her hand to his face. Naruto closed his eyes resting comfortably against his Kaa-san's tails.

Then she smacked him hard on his head.

"Argh what was that for?" he asked glaring at her. He stopped glaring when he saw her concerned look. Before he could ask what was wrong she hugged him firmly to herself. **"You baka**** (Idiot)**** You scared me half to death I thought you were going to die."** Naruto sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist ignoring the pain he felt.

"But I'm alright Kaa-san, your chakra heals me right?" Instead of calming Kyuubi the comment caused her to glare at Naruto making Naruto which he shut his big mouth.

**"****This is what I meant when I said you were not ready to learn my jutsus. You would probably grow ****too**** reliant on them instead of your normal skills.****" **Kyuubi sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and looked at Naruto with a softer look in them.

**"You rely too much on my healing abilities. Like the battle with Mizuki."** Her eyes flashed with anger for a second at the name of the traitor. **"You could have dodged the attack but you took it head on to scare him."** She stopped and let the information sink in. **"So I am not going to teach you any of my jutsus just yet."**

Naruto looked down at his belly button. He knew she was right. "I'm sorry Kaa-san I promise to not take you're abilities for granted anymore." Then he looked up with his trade mark foxy grin on his face. "You can teach me you're own jutsus when you think that I'm ready."

Kyuubi blinked at that she didn't expect him to agree so easily to the last part. She smiled and looked at her son _**"You will become strong even without me Naru-chan."**_She thought to herself and gave her son a kiss on his forehead.

"But I still think I did the right thing by saving Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said after a few moments.

Kyuubi giggled and ruffled her son's hair. **"That my little Naru-chan can be debated."** She really hated perverts. _**"If I ever find the one who wrote those filthy books I**__** will**__** kick his perverted ass."**_ Kyuubi thought to herself with a dangerous glint in here eyes.

* * *

In a local bath house a certain white haired sannin sneezed revealing his location to all of the women he was pepping on. He was beaten senseless.

* * *

Naruto just shook his head at the look in his mother's eyes he recognised it as her ´I hate perverts´ look. She then turned to Naruto with a mischievous look instead. Said person started to sweat. When ever she gave him that look it meant trouble.

**"I still think that I should**** give you some sort of punishment for being so stupid."** She gave him a grin that exposed her sharp fangs making Naruto gulp. "**I have cleared out the poison and healed your wounds. I have also made your body generate more blood to compensate for you're blood lose."**

Naruto blinked confused what was his punishment?

As if she had read his thoughts she got to the point. "**You're punishment is that the after shock of you're injuries is going to make you fell like crap for the rest of the day. And I'm not going to do anything about it."**

Naruto tried to look as indifferent as possible not letting his relief show. The last punishment she gave him had left him knocked out for a week.

**"All right get going you're team is probably worried"** with that he was pushed out of his mind.

* * *

After confirming that Naruto seemed to just be unconscious and breathing Kakashi started interrogating Tazuna.

"All right Tazuna why were there shinobi after you?" Kakashi questioned the bridge builder. "You're request said that you wanted protection from thief and bandits until you completed you're bridge. If shinobi are after you this mission should be B-rank or higher." The glare he gave Tazuna would kill him if it could. Tazuna was thinking of someway to get out of this situation. He sighed when he could not. "I guess I have no choice. I will tell you." He was just going to when a loud grunt got everyone's attention.

Naruto felt like crap. His entire body hurt and felt heavy and the head ache really hurt. He grunted and was able to get into sitting position when a loud shout of Naruto made his head hurt even more. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his team looking down at him with worried expressions on their faces. Except Sasuke who bore a neutral one.

"Naruto are you all right?" Kakashi asked carefully.

Naruto looked at his sensei. "I feel like crap." Kakashi looked a bit more concerned. "But I will live."

Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Kakashi-san." Tazuna said.

Kakashi and his team looked over at their employer.

"It's true what you said. This mission is more then I paid for, probably A-rank there is a super dangerous man after me."

Kakashi raised one eye brown. "A super dangerous man?"

Tazuna nodded "You probably heard of him, Gato."

Kakashi's one visible eye got wide in surprise. "Gato one of the richest men in the world. The business man?"

Tazuna nodded again. "Yes. He forced his way into wave country with money and violence. He took control of all transports to and from the island, which means total control."

Kakashi nodded. "But if you knew that this mission was of higher rank then why did you not say so?"

Tazuna looked down at his feet. "Wave country is super poor because of him. We can't afford B-rank or higher."

Kakashi sighed. "I understand but, I can't risk the life of my team, Naruto almost died. We have to take him back to Konoha for treatment."

Tazuna looked like the end of the world was upon him.

"No." A low voice spoke up. Team 7 turned their heads toward the sound. Naruto was slowly standing up using a tree for support. "I took this mission and I will se it through." He started walking towards Tazuna. After five steppes he fell to his knees.

Kakashi walked towards him. "Don't be stupid Naruto. You almost died if you don't get treated you will."

Naruto glared at his sensei. "Don't talk like you know everything. I will be fine by tomorrow."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "How could you possibly be all right by tomorrow? You have been poisoned and even if most of it left you're system you definitely suffered from blood lose."

"Ano (umm) Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said carefully.

Everybody looked at the pink haired girl.

"His wounds seem to have healed already I think that he know what he is talking about."

Everybody turned back to Naruto who smiled gratefully at his team mate. He had summoned Rebellion and was using it like a cane. They saw hardly any trace of the wounds he had received earlier except some scars on his face. If his clothes were not covered in blood and cuts he would have looked fine. Except for the whole hardly being able to stand up thing.

_"How could he possibly?"_ Kakashi's line of thought was halted by sudden revelation _"Kyuubi."_He sighed again. "I still don't think this mission is a good idea. You are not ready for this kind of mission yet."

"Well it's alright. You just go ahead and return to Konoha and leave all alone." Tazuna said with a smile on his face. "I will probably just get killed and all hope for wave country destroyed. My little grand child will probably cry everyday and my daughter will be poor and hate Konoha forever."

The Konoha Nin sweat dropped. "I guess we will take you back to you're house at least." Kakashi said.

"And ones this mission is finished you're going to pay for my clothes to." Naruto shouted.

* * *

"We are lost Deidara." Sasori said clearly annoyed.

"No we are not hmm." Deidara shot back.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain that we are now walking past the same tree for the third time"

"How can you tell hmm?"

Sasori pointed his tail at the tree showing an X carved into it.

Deidara sweat dropped. "I guess I can make a clay bird and scout hmm." He reached for his pouch to get some clay and froze.

"What's wrong?"

"There is a hole in my pouch all clays gone hmm."

"To bad but some must be on the ground somewhere nearby start looking."

Deidara looked horrified. "I'm not eating clay from the ground that's disgusting."

I possible Sasori's left eye would have twitched. "Shut up and do it."

"No hmm."

"Deidara." Sasori said in a threatening voice.

"I'm not doing it hmm."

Sasori pointed his tail at Deidara.

"Wait wait wait hmm. Killing me won't fix the problem." Deidara said and started backing away.

"No but it will make me fell better."

Deidara started running.

"Get back here and die like a man!" Sasori shouted and chased after him.

_"If I get out of this alive I'm going to kill that jinchurriki brat__ hmm.__"_Deidara thought to himself while running like crazy.

* * *

Naruto sneezed.

""Hey be quiet. Why do you think I'm not using the engine?" The annoyed boat man hissed at said blond.

Naruto grunted.

"Tazuna-san?" Kakashi said silently. "If you complete you're bridge I guess Gato's control of wave will be ruined?"

Tazuna nodded. "Yes he will not be able to control this country anymore since there will be another road for business."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei do I really have to keep this bandage on my face?" They had decided to bandage Naruto's face despite his protests. His eyes and mouth was the only thing visible.

"It's for the best Naruto." Kakashi said but could not keep his eye from curving into a smile.

Sakura was trying to look for any signs of trouble but the dense mist made it difficult. Sasuke was looking at the blond. _"How could that dobe recover from those wounds so quickly?"_ he decided he would find out the truth when they got to Tazuna's house.

After the boat ride they started making their way towards Tazuna's house slowly. Even though Naruto felt better he was still having trouble walking.

Sasuke was getting irritated by the slow phase. "If you had been more careful we would have reached Tazuna's house by now dobe."

Naruto and Kakashi glared at Sasuke. "Shut up teme. If I didn't act Kakashi might be dead."

Sasuke turned around and looked at the blond. "Are you stupid? Kakashi knew that something was going to happen that's why he got behind you."

Naruto flinched and looked at Kakashi.

"It's true I was going to use Kamawari to get away." Kakashi said simply but with a bit of guilt in his eye.

Naruto sighed. "Good because I may not be around to save your lazy ass next time." Kakashi almost tripped while Tazuna and Sakura were laughing.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Next time we are attacked by a enemy shinobi why don't you handle it teme?"

Sasuke smirked. "Fine I will" Naruto returned the smirk.

Then Naruto blinked "What's that weird sound?"

Kakashi blinked as well "What weird." His eye widened. "Get down!"

As soon as he had he shouted the order the team dropped to the ground. A giant blade sailed over their heads and got stuck in a tree.

"_Kuso _(damn)_ I didn't think __that there__ would be another attack so soon."_ Kakashi thought and glanced at his team. He looked back when a person appeared on top of the sword.

"Momochi Zabuza. The Devil of the mist." Kakashi said standing up and glaring at the attacker.

"Ah so you heard about me I am honoured." Zabuza said looking into Kakashi's eye.

"You are a A-rank missing nin from kirigakure, (hidden mist) you are wanted for your assassination attempt at the Mizukage."

Zabuza laughed "You are well informed Hatake Kakashi, or should I call you the man who copied over a 1000 techniques Copy cat ninja sharingan Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled "You seem well informed as well."

"Both of our names are in the bingo book so it's no surprise is it?" Kakashi nodded. "Well if you take your team and go home I don't need to kill you. I am only after the old man." The genins took defensive positions around Tazuna. "But I can see that it's not going to happen."

Kakashi grabbed his hitai-ate and pulled it up exposing his left eye. "No it's not. You will have to go throe me and my sharingan."

Zabuza chuckled "With pleasure."

Cliff hanger no jutsu.

AN: That's all for now folks, I was going to include the fight with Zabuza in this chapter but I decided not to Ha ha ha ha!

Alright remember to vote in the poll at the top. I won't update until I get 10 reviews or more. I don't think that's too much to ask.

Alright I will see you soon I hope.


	8. Chapter 8 Demon vs Demon

AN: Hello everybody. I am very happy I got the 10 reviews I asked for much quicker then I expected So It was a short break for me.

The vote about the crossover from final fantasy is still running and will keep running until the end of the second chunin exam.

On with the story.

Chapter 8 Demon of the mist vs. Demon of the leaf

* * *

Kakashi watched his opponent carefully, waiting for the right moment. Zabuza was doing the same looking at Kakashi to see if he would make a mistake. He decided to make a move. He leapt from the tree and landed on the nearby lake.

"There on the water!" Sakura shouted.

"Kirigakure no jutsu." (Hidden mist technique) Zabuza said in a faint whisper mist surrounded the genin team and their client.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke looked at him. "It's a jutsu used with the art of silent killing." His team turned to him. "The idea is to kill your opponent before they know what happened."

A cold chuckle came from everywhere around them the genin looked around trying to find the source. "You are correct kid. Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, and heart which one should I pick?"

The genin could not help but shudder _"Damn this is freaking me out."_ Sasuke thought to himself gritting his teeth. _"I got to calm down Vergil-sensei would never let me hear the end of it if he found out."_

"Don't worry Sasuke." Kakashi spoke up. His team looked at him "I will never let my comrades die. Even if I die." His team's respect for him reached new heights.

"Can you really keep that promise Hatake?" Zabuza's voice echoed around them. He appeared in the circle of genin ready to kill them all with one chop from his zanbato. Before he could Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai making him bleed…water.

_"Mizu bushin!"_ (Water clone) Kakashi thought. Zabuza appeared behind him and cut him in two with his head clever. Kakashi burst into water. _"Mizu bushin?__ He copied me in this mist?"_

Zabuza felt something cold press against his neck. "Don't move it's over Zabuza." Kakashi said in a tone so cold it sent shivers up his teams spines.

Zabuza chuckled. "You really think that you can take me with you're imitations?"

Sasuke's eyes turned red and widened. He drew his Katana and cut off Zabuza's head. Zabuza then turned into water. Kakashi's eye widened in shock. He snapped his head around and barley ducked under Zabuza's sword. Zabuza kicked Kakashi in his face sending him flying.

Sasuke sheeted his blade and placed it on his right. "Jinsoku suraisu!" (Rapid slash) Zabuza turned back to Sasuke and barley raised his sword in front of himself in time to shield himself. The slashes rained upon him but only gave him small cuts on his arms. Sasuke appeared behind him.

Zabuza glared at Sasuke and tried to clew him in two with a vertical slash Sasuke teleported behind him again and prepared to repeat his attack. "Jinsoku suraisu." This time he hit Zabuza dead on cutting him to shreds.

Only for Zabuza to turn into water. _"Kuso one mizu bushin must have been hiding in the mist and he used kawamiri (repleisment) on it."_Before Sasuke could react Zabuza appeared in front of him and punched him in his stomach making him gag. Zabuza followed up with a kick and sent him flying.

Kakashi appeared and caught Sasuke and set him down. Zabuza wasted no time and rushed towards Tazuna.

Kakashi flashed throe some hand seals and shouted "Katon: Housekan no jutsu!" he spited out five fire balls forcing Zabuza to dodge. The short pause was enough to let Kakashi catch up.

Zabuza growled _"I can't kill the old man with Hatake and that brat in the way."_He got up and parried Kakashi's kunai with his blade. _"I got to get them away from here."_Zabuza pushed Kakashi to the side and rushed at Sasuke. The Uchiha drew his katana to defend himself. The strike Zabuza sent at him was to strong and sent him flying again. Kakashi blew a giant fireball at Zabuza. Zabuza dodged by jumping into the air. Sasuke tried to cut the approaching Zabuza who merely bent backwards making the blade miss.

Before anyone could figure out what happened Zabuza flipped forward and drove his foot into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke spat some blood and slammed hard into the ground.

Zabuza dove towards Sasuke planning to cut him in two and finish this. Kakashi would have none of that and rushed to Zabuza and kicked him in his face. He was not prepared for Zabuza to grab his leg and drag him along as well. They both hit the water at the same time.

_"Why is this water so __heavy__?"_Kakashi thought.

"Got you copy ninja." Zabuza chuckled "Suirou no jutsu." (Water prison technique)

Kakashi found himself trapped in a bubble. _"Kuso I underestimated him."_

"Now that you are out of the way Hatake I can deal with these insects in peace." Zabuza glared at the three genin. He summoned a water bushin who started walking towards them and Tazuna.

Sasuke had recovered and stood in front of his team mates. _"Kuso my left arm is broken I can't use my Kenjutsu at all."_Sakura was close to a break down. _"Are we going to die? I don't want to die."_

Naruto stared at Zabuza _"Kuso, kuso, kuso! I'm so messed up I can't move right. But I have to do something__**" "**_**Naru-chan I will heal you completely just hold on."**Kyuubi said in his mind. _"No."_Kyuubi was shocked **"What do you mean no?"** "_Just what I said __NO__ I got myself into this mess now I'm gonna get out of it."_ **"Naruto this is no time for games!"** Naruto cut his connection with Kyuubi stopping her from talking to him or healing him. **"NARUUUUUUUTO!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto sighed "I'm going to regret this later." His team mates looked at him confused. He walked in front of them. "If you want to hurt my friends you are going to have to go throe me."

Zabuza looked at him for a while. Then he started chuckling then he started laughing. "You really think you can stop me kid. Look at you. You are so scared that you are trembling." Naruto glared at him. "You kids think that you are real shinobi because you have head bands?" Zabuza held his hand in front of his face. "When I was you're age my hands were already covered in blood."

Team 7 and Tazuna paled at that information. Naruto looked at him intensely. "You are the one who butchered a whole age group of shinobi before you became a genin?" Everybody looked at Naruto with shocked expressions. Zabuza smiled behind his bandaged face. "I am surprised that you knew that kiddo." Naruto continued to look at the demon of the mist _"I have heard that somewhere else but where?"_

"Well then time to end this." His mizu bushin charged Naruto. Naruto did the same and pulled out his black scroll from his belt and flipped it open, but before he could summon his blade Zabuza's bushin kicked him sending him flying to his team mates.

Kakashi was getting increasingly worried "What the hell are you doing take Tazuna and run." His team looked at him. "But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "No listen his mizu bushin can't move to far away from his host and to keep me captured he can't move from this spot."

"Didn't you say that those who abandon their comrades are worse then scum Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Kakashi cursed under his breath. _"Great,__ now__ he gets it."_

"Sasuke guard Tazuna I will handle this strange dressed weirdo." Naruto said to Sasuke not taking his eye of the mizu bushin. Zabuza glared. "What's wrong with how I dress?" Naruto smirked. "You dress like a play boy or something."

Sasuke sighed Naruto's stupidity. "Just this ones dobe." Naruto smiled and charged.

"No you idiot!" Kakashi shouted.

Zabuza chuckled when his bushin kicked the boy again.

Naruto smirked and jumped to his feet holding his scroll. _"He just planed to get the scroll back."_Zabuza thought.

Naruto opened it and with a puff of smoke rebellion appeared. He grabbed it and charged Zabuza again. "Third times the charm." The bushin slashed at him from and up ward angle. Naruto returned the strike and to everybody's surprise he didn't skid back. The bushin eyes widened when Naruto keep pushing. It used all its strength but was still being pushed backwards. He was quickly losing ground he dug his feet into the ground but he didn't stop. Naruto shouted a battle cry at the top of his lungs and drew the bushin to the edge of the lake and didn't slow down ones. He cut throe the bushin turning it into a puddle. He flipped his blade upside down and put it behind him. It glowed with blood red color. "TAKE THIS! ZENSHIN!"(Drive) he slashed at Zabuza the blast looked like a shark fin as it traveled along the water heading straight towards him.

Zabuza did the only sensible thing and jumped out of the way releasing Kakashi. The blast continued to the other side of the lake and exploded.

Zabuza stared at the genin in front of him shocked.

Naruto was not done yet he leapt into the air and dove straight at Zabuza. Zabuza raised his sword and blocked. But Naruto didn't stop he slashed again and again they exchanged blows until Zabuza sent him into the air again. Naruto charged up another Zenshin and dove at Zabuza for the second time. Zabuza panicked and flashed throe some hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" A giant water blast shot up straight at Naruto who slashed at it. "Zenshin!"

There was a huge explosion. The water rained down upon the spectators whose jaws were on the floor.

After the rain stopped they saw Zabuza was lying on the shore clutching his bleeding stomach. Naruto was floating atop the water apparently unconscious. Zabuza watched the blond as his bandage slid of his face showing his wisker marks. Zabuza's eyes got wide as dinner plates. "_My god it's him."_

He looked to his right and saw Kakashi approaching with murder in his eyes.

"Kuso! HAKU we are leaving." Zabuza shouted. A swirl of leaves appeared before him. A young boy or maybe a girl out of it. He/she wore a hunter-Nin mask and some sort of battle kimono.

"Yes Zabuza sama." He/she grabbed Zabuza and vanished.

Kakashi saw the duo disappear and pulled down his head band with a sigh. He grabbed Naruto and carried him back to the other shore.

"I-is he alright?" Sakura asked worried.

Kakashi looked him over there was no scar on his face anymore. He nodded. "I think he is just drained." He looked at Tazuna "Is your house nearby?" Tazuna only nodded not trusting his voice.

* * *

Not to far away Zabuza and Haku were resting.

"This wound looks pretty bad Zabuza-sama. It will probably take a week to heal." Haku said

Zabuza said nothing apparently in deep thought. Haku started wrapping his torso with bandages.

"That should do it." Haku commented. Still no reply. "Zabuza-sama what is wrong?"

Zabuza turned to look at Haku. "We may be in very serious trouble Haku." The hunter-nin removed his mask showing her feminine face. "What makes you say that Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza gave Haku a quick glare. "Don't you remember?" he asked her. "Five years ago when we escaped after my attempt to murder the Mizukage."

Haku looked up at the sky thought fully. Then she gasped.

"Zabuza-sama you don't mean?" Zabuza nodded.

"That was Dante's student. Naruto" Zabuza said barley keeping his voice calm. "If Dante finds out that we attacked him he is going to hurt us very much." Zabuza put his hand over his wound. "And that kid is not a pushover either. The only way someone can put that kind of force into that Kenjutsu is if they are a Hanyou."

Haku seemed to shiver slightly. "What are we going to do Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza turned back to Haku. "We can't back out from this job. We may not get this kind of chance again in a long time. We have not hurt him too badly so we are still safe."

Haku looked at his master with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "But Dante-sama saved your life. How can we hurt his student? How can we hurt Naruto?"

Zabuza sighed and looked at the ground. "If we complete this mission with out killing him we should be fine." He sounded confident but he was torn on the inside. If they hurt Naruto he would lose his friendship with Dante. The mission or his friend?

Flashback

Zabuza and Haku were panting they had killed ten hunter-nins and countless other of the Mizukage's minions but they just kept coming. But five hunter-nins were everything that stood between them and freedom.

"Momochi Zabuza you will die today for you're attempt at the Mizukage-samas life." One of them said.

Zabuza chuckled. "Then come and get me."

The five hunter-nins wasted no time and charged. They only made it five feet before a cry of: Take this! Caused them to turn around. Before any of the present people could figure out what was going on the five hunter-nins were blown up.

Ones the dust settled Zabuza and Haku gawked at the sight. The hunter-nins were blown away.

"That was pretty close are you okay?" A young man with white hair and a red coat asked as he stepped over the destruction.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the man. "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you help us?"

The man smiled. "I have heard about you. You are called the demon of the mist Momochi Zabuza. I came here to se if you really were a demon."

Zabuza stared at the man. "So you just blasted five men just to see if I was a demon?"

Dante looked at the mess and shrugged. "I am looking for a real demon so I wanted to check if it was you."

Zabuza sighed and put his blade on his back. "You are a very strange person. But thank you I guess."

Dante chuckled. "You guys want to travel with me and my student for awhile? He could benefit from having someone else teach him stuff."

Zabuza thought it over for awhile. "Sure. It can't hurt. What's your name?"

Dante smirked. "Dante."

Zabuza and Haku spent one year with Dante and his student Naruto. Naruto and Haku got along very well both of them had an incredibly sad past so they understood each other. Naruto had been very happy when neither Haku nor Zabuza cared that because he was a hanyou.

"I know what its like to be treated like a monster Naruto and I would never treat you like that." Haku had said.

So when they parted it was very sad.

End flash back

Haku watched her master "If that is what you command."

* * *

Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at his house with out any more trouble. Tsunami Tazuna's daughter was shocked when they told her about the battle with Zabuza. They put Naruto in a bed and started making plans.

"We are safe for now. It will probably take Zabuza a week to recover from that wound." Kakashi said. He turned to Sasuke. "And your arm should be fine by then."

Sasuke grunted in reply. His left arm was bandaged; luckily it was not broken just sprained.

Sakura cast worried glances at Sasuke and the stairs. She was worried about Naruto but she was worried about Sasuke to. "What should we do until then sensei?" she asked worried.

Kakashi smiled at her. "Train of course."

Sasuke looked at his sensei with a smirk on his face. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. If Naruto is able to." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

* * *

Naruto awoke inside his mind. He stood up and looked around. "Kaa-san?" he said carefully. He felt an enormous killer intent behind him. He very slowly turned around and saw an incredibly angry Kyuubi.

Naruto backed away slowly. "I guess you're pretty angry Kaa-san?"

Kyuubi started walking toward her son glaring at him. **"I am …very very angry Naruto!"** she said with incredible fury in her voice.

Naruto felt his back hit the wall. He looked at his Kaa-san slowly walking towards him so he prayed he would survive.

"Look I know you are pissed because I didn't let you heal me. But at some time I may be forced to fight with out your help."

Kyuubi glared at him he felt himself slid down the wall. She looked down at him. **"And …I am also…very**."

Naruto shielded his face with his arms but she pulled them aside with her tails and bent down. She reached for his face with her finger nail claws. Naruto closed his eyes.

_"Oh she is going to kill me I can fell her…stro__king__ my cheek?"_ Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kyuubi smiling at him and stroking his cheek.

**"I am also very proud of you Naru-chan."** She said and kissed his cheek.

Naruto sat there frozen on the spot while Kyuubi laughed at the expression on his face. After a few moments he looked at her eyes. "So you are not going to punish me?" he asked shakily.

Kyuubi shook her head. **"You stood up for what you believed in. And you were right. There may be a time when I can't help you."** Then she stopped smiling and looked at him with a serious expression on her face. **"But if you ever do that again I will make you wish you were dead. Ok?"**

Naruto nodded fiercely.

Kyuubi smiled again. **"Good."** She then pulled him into a hug.

Naruto sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long time. Naruto finally looked at Kyuubi.

"Hey Kaa-san I just remembered."

**"Remember what Naru-chan?"** Kyuubi asked.

"When I fought Zabuza I felt like I had met …him…be…fore." Naruto's eyes went wide I realization. "OMG IT WAS ZABUZA THAT DANTE-NII-SAN AND I TRAVELED WITH!!!" Naruto screamed looking incredibly shocked.

Kyuubi looked equally shocked. **"Yes I thought he looked familiar."**

"HOW THE HELL COULD I FORGET!!!?" Naruto screamed confused.

Kyuubi flinched. **"Please Naru-chan I know that you are shocked but please don't scream in my face."**

Naruto blushed and apologized. "But how could I possibly forget something like that?" Naruto asked much quieter.

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment then she realized the problem. **"It's because of the amount of my chakra that flowed throe your body when I healed you. It probably shocked your brain a bit."** Naruto looked at her with a worried expression on his face. **"Don't worry Naru-chan it will not happen again I think it was one time thing."**

Naruto still felt a bit worried but decided to ignore it for now. "If you say so Kaa-san. But what should do now. I can't kill Zabuza or Haku just because of a mission. No way."

Kyuubi nodded. **"I agree. Zabuza my be a bit cold but he is not a evil person. Maybe you can just knock them out."**

Naruto nodded happily "Yes that's a good idea." But then he looked a bit worried. "But how am I going to convince Kakashi-sensei?"

**"I think that the best way is to tell the truth. Tell him how you know Zabuza."** Kyuubi answered.

Naruto looked hesitant and tried to think of something else. If he told Kakashi about how he meet Zabuza then he had to explain why he did not remember him. Then he had to tell him that he was a hanyou. He didn't think that Kakashi hated him because of Kyuubi, but if he found out that he was a hanyou.

On the other hand if he did not tell Kakashi Zabuza and/or Haku could get killed

Naruto sighed. What should he do?

* * *

In the Akatsuki base

"Leader-sama" Zetsu said.

The leader looked at him. "What is it Zetsu?"

"Deidara left his pouch here. I think he took his old broken one."

The leader blinked. "So?"

"It had a hole in the bottom. He is probably out of clay."

The leader slapped his hand over his face and groaned. "Get the clay to that idiot Deidara ."

Zetsu nodded and vanished.

* * *

AN: There you have it a new chapter. I just want to tell you that I don't have much inspiration for the whole wave arc thing. But the chunin exam oh boy I really want to write that.

Now I have something else to ask you. I am not sure about Sasuke. Should I make him the asshole I think he is or make him just a bit stuck up? Why don't you tell me what you think.

The same rules like last time, 10 reviews or no new chapter for you.


	9. Chapter 9 Calm before the storm

AN: Hello again everybody. I have to apologies to all of you. It was wrong of me to ask for reviews and I apologies. You can review if you want no pressure. But more reviews make me more motivated. And more motivations mean more updates.

Time to answer some questions

Scione: Why Naruto needs Kyuubi to heal him? Naruto heals faster than normal people but for major wounds he needs Kyuubi's help.

Kira-XA2021: Well you just have to wait and see.

Dragon Man 180: Haku is a girl sorry if I didn't make it clear.

On with the story.

WARNING: This chapter contains fluff.

Chapter 9 Calm before the storm

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He heard the sound of birds chirping and food being cooked.

_"It looks like its morning."_ Naruto smirked _"Time for breakfast."_He got up and dressed after that he went down the stairs.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, a young boy and a woman he did not recognize were sitting in the apparent dinning room.

Kakashi turned to the stairs and greeted Naruto with a wave. "Yo Naruto feeling better? He asked.

Naruto smiled his foxy grin and replied. "Better then ever Kakashi-sensei."

"That's good to hear Naruto." Sakura said happily. Sasuke only grunted.

"You must be really weak to get beat up and knocked out like that." The young boy said glaring at Naruto.

"Inari!" the woman shouted.

Naruto didn't say anything and looked into Inari's eyes. The young boy shudders a bit when he saw Naruto's blue eyes and slitted pupils.

"I was careless. It won't happen again." Naruto's tone sent a shiver down everyone's spine. He sat down and started eating.

There was an awkward silence while they ate. No one really knowing what to say.

"Wow this food is really good miss." Naruto said in his normal cheery tone.

The woman smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto-kun. My name is Tsunami I am Tazuna's daughter." Naruto smiled back then continued eating. The tense atmosphere was gone. Inari muttered something and went upstairs.

Kakashi looked at Naruto over his book. "Naruto are you up for some training today?" he asked calmly.

Naruto looked at him smirking. "Of course sensei."

Sakura looked at him a bit worried. "Are you sure Naruto you were pretty messed up yester day?" then she looked at Sasuke "And what about your arm Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared at her making here flinch. "My arm is no concern of yours." Sakura looked at the ground.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "That was mean teme." Sasuke returned Naruto's glare. "Shut up dobe."

They kept glaring at each other for awhile until Kakashi told them to knock it off.

Naruto grunted and turned to Sakura and smiled a little. "Don't worry Sakura I am fine. I always heal quickly." All members turned to him. Sakura and Kakashi wanted to ask about it but didn't want to pry. Sasuke however.

"How can you do that dobe?" he asked bluntly. Kakashi wanted to hit the brat.

Naruto however smirked. "You want to take that power for yourself Sasuke-teme?" he asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Well to bad you can't. It's like a Kekkai genkai."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blond surprised. Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. _"I don't think __it's__ a __Kekkai__ genkai Naruto." _He thought to himself.

Sasuke looked at the blond intensely. "I see." He said."So that's why you were able to fight Zabuza."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "My power comes from hard work. My Kekkai genkai is only a boost."

Sasuke smirked. "Sure dobe sure," Naruto looked ready to pounce "Then what about your weapons?" Sasuke asked before he could attack.

Naruto smirked again. "I will tell you if you tell me about your Katana and that teleportation skill first."

Sasuke nodded. "Fair enough. I got this Katana from the man who took me from Konoha five years ago. It doesn't have a name."

His team and Tazuna looked at him with great interest.

"The teleportation that you call it is similar to the shunsin no jutsu (Body flicker technique) it allows the user to travel short distances in the blink of an eye."

Naruto nodded. "Cool. Well my blade." He paused and summoned Rebellion. "Is called Rebellion. And was given to me by my niisan as a gift."

Kakashi looked at Naruto confused. "I didn't know you had a niisan."

Naruto looked at his sensei sadly. "He's not my real brother. I just call him that."

Kakashi realised that he hit a sore spot apologised but Naruto told him it was ok.

"And that skill that you used? Zenshin?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a Kenjutsu it releases a blast of energy from my blade that explodes upon impact." Naruto said back in joy mode again.

Kakashi nodded "Very interesting. But I think we should start training." His team nodded.

* * *

Zabuza was in a bed and Haku was sitting next to him. Gato had come to scold Zabuza and possibly kill him. Haku had broken his arm and scared his bodyguards half to death. They had run away like scared little forest elves.

"Haku you didn't have to." Zabuza said lifting the cover of the bed showing a kunai.

Haku smiled at her master. "It's too early to kill Gato. If we do the hunter nins will be after us again."

Zabuza nodded. _"But if Gato died we would not have to fight Naruto."_ He thought grimly. "Haku, Can you get me some pain killers?" Haku nodded and started to walk away. She stopped half way to the door and turned around smiling.

"What?" Zabuza asked confused by the girl's behaviour.

Haku kept smiling "Do you want me to get you a vest Zabuza-sama?" she asked innocently.

Zabuza's left eye twitched "Why would I need a vest?" he asked.

"Well Naruto brought up an interesting point. You do dress..."

"Shut up!" Zabuza shouted angrily. Haku giggled and left.

* * *

Kakashi brought his team into the woods and explained the exercise to them. "You will climb up these trees using only your feet and chakra. Mark you're progress with a kunai."

AN: Do I really have to explain what is going on?

The three genin grabbed a kunai and dashed at the tree.

Sasuke made it a bit up the tree but used too much chakra and fell off.

Sakura almost made it to the top but stopped on a very hig branch.

And Naruto ... was at the top. "Hey Kakashi-sensei I did it!" he shouted happily.

Kakashi's eye bulged out of its socket. "T-that's really good Naruto. Have you done this before?" he asked.

Naruto smiled his foxy grin. "Yeah I have."

Kakashi blinked "When?"

Naruto ran down the tree and walked to Kakashi. "I need to talk to you about that."

Kakashi understood that Naruto wanted to talk in private and nodded. "Sasuke you and Sakura keep practising."

"But sensei I can already do this." Sakura protested.

"You have not reached the top yet Sakura and it's a good exercise to increase your chakra and stamina." Kakashi left his other students to train and walked away with Naruto. Neither of them noticed the glare Sasuke gave Naruto.

They walked a good bit away from the clearing. "Alright Naruto what's going on?" Kakashi asked for once not reading his book.

Naruto sighed. "Well when I left Konoha five years ago with Dante-niisan we travelled all over the world. Dante is very powerful but he doesn't know much about Nin jutsu or genjutsu. So he thought me Kenjutsu and how to use different weapons instead."

Kakashi nodded showing that he understood.

"Well we were in kiri (mist) at one time and we set up camp. Dante-nii-san heard some strange noises and went to check and came back twenty minutes later with two people." Naruto made a slight pause. "They were Zabuza and Haku."

Kakashi's eye widened.

Naruto continued. "Zabuza and Haku travelled with us for about a year. Zabuza thought me a lot of basic stuff like kunai throwing, some sword stances, chakra control and tree climbing. When he didn't train me or Haku he spared with Dante. Haku and I became pretty close like me and Dante. We had a lot in common."

Kakashi blinked.

"We both know what its like to be treated like trash because of something we can't control. Something given to us at birth."

Kakashi could see the sadness in Naruto's eyes. _"The Sandaime was right. He left because he was sick of the way he was treated. I can't say I blame him."_

"So after about a year we split up. I didn't recognise Zabuza because of Kyuubi's chakra messed with my head."

Kakashi's eye widened in horror. "You know about Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded. "And it is messing with you're head?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. She promised that it won't happen again."

"How can you know that?" Kakashi asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto took a step backward. "She said that it was because the amount of chakra she used to heal me. Like an allergic reaction."

Kakashi still wasn't convinced. "How can you trust that monster Naruto? For all we know it could be planning to escape."

The glare Naruto gave him could kill a small animal. Kakashi took a step back.

"She could escape any time she wanted Kakashi-sensei. The seal has been broken for five years."

If possible Kakashi's eye got even wider. "W-w-what?"

Naruto lifted his shirt and molded some chakra making his seal appear. Kakashi could immediately tell that the seal was broken. Kakashi was frozen on the spot.

Naruto sighed at his sensei's behaviour "Kakashi-sensei if Kyuubi wanted to she could have escaped and destroyed Konoha at any time she had plenty of opportunities."

Kakashi could not deny the logic of his words. "But why did it attack Konoha then?" So Naruto explained that some guy named Orochimaru tried to take Kyuubi's power for himself but it backfired and Kyuubi went mad and attacked Konoha because Orochimaru still wore his leaf hitai-ate.

Kakashi sighed after Naruto finished telling the story. "So Orochimaru was responsible for the Kyuubi attack?" Naruto nodded. "I guess I can't hate Kyuubi anymore." Naruto smiled a bit.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Wait a minute."

* * *

Zabuza had just rewrapped the bandages around his face when he heard a loud scream.

"IT'S A WOMAN?!!!"

Zabuza looked around confused then he smiled. _"Naruto must have told Hatake about Kyuubi."_ He thought remembering his own reaction.

* * *

After Kakashi calmed down a bit Naruto decided to talk about Zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei I wanted to talk about something else."

"What would that be Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"We are probably going to have to fight Zabuza and Haku again."

Kakashi nodded.

"What if we offer them to join Konoha we may not have to fight them."

Kakashi nodded again. "I like to avoid fighting if possible, but will they listen?"

Naruto looked at the ground. "I don't know sensei. But I don't know if I can fight them like enemies."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and ruffled Naruto's hair making said blond look up surprised. "Naruto ninjas who disobey the rules are thrash. But those who abandonee their comrades are scum."

Naruto smiled "Right."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were busy with the tree climbing. Sakura were resting against the tree panting. Sasuke was running up the tree

He was almost at the top now. _"I won't let that drop out surpass me. I will become stronger."_He almost reached it but slipped and made a cut with his kunai. "Kuso!" He teleported to the ground again and glared at the tree. "I was so close kuso."

* * *

"So Naruto what should I do with you? You already mastered tree walking and you got plenty of stamina and chakra so it is pointless."

Naruto looked down thoughtfully **"Naru-chan I have some ****Kenjutsu**** you can use."**Kyuubi said in his mind. Naruto looked up _"Really?"_**"Yes."**

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked down on his student "Yes?"

"I just remembered some Kenjutsu I never finished mastering. I can work on them."

Kakashi eyed him for a moment and nodded. "Ok but be careful. And if I can help don't hesitate to ask."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi walked away to check on his other students.

Naruto waited until Kakashi was gone and started talking with his Kaa-san.

"So what are you gonna teach me Okaasan?"

Kyuubi smiled at her son. **"Come her****e**** so we can talk face to face."**Naruto nodded and closed his eyes to enter his mind.

He opened his eyes and expected to see the same sewer as always. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a clearing surrounded by trees and flowers.

"Okaasan?" he saw Kyuubi sitting in the middle smiling at him

**"Welcome Naru-chan. Do you like it****?"** she asked sounding very amused.

Naruto looked around a bit and nodded. "Yes it is way better than that sewer."

Kyuubi giggled and started walking toward her son. **"Good, what do you think about the other change I did?"**

Naruto looked around confused. "What...other...change?" he asked looking up at his mother. That's when he noticed that he only reached his mothers knee.

Naruto mouth was hanging open. "OMG you are huge!" he shouted flapping his arms like crazy.

Kyuubi laughed at her son's behaviour. **"Not quite Naru-chan. I am not bigger."**

Naruto looked at her confused. Then it hit him. He looked at himself and came to the only conclusion. He pointed at her accusingly "You chibified me Okaasan!"

Kyuubi giggled **"If that is what you call being turned into a two year old then yes."**

Naruto glared at her, but being a two year old made it look cute. So Kyuubi only giggled again.

Naruto grumbled. "So am I going to be a chibi every time I come here?"

Kyuubi shook her head no. **"I just thought it would be funny to try."**Then she bent down and lifted Naruto into her arms. Naruto stiffened and grabbed onto the arm of her kimono. **"It's alright Naru-chan I'm not going to hurt you."** Kyuubi said trying to calm him down.

Naruto slowly let go of her kimono and blushed a bit. "Sorry." He said quietly not looking into her eyes.

Kyuubi smiled and started to gently stroke his hair. Naruto looked at her seeing her smile seemed to make him feel safe. Kyuubi gave him a peck on his cheek making him blush again.

"How am I going to train like this." he asked.

Kyuubi tilted her head a bit. **"You don't have to train in here. I am just going to explain the Kenjutsu to you."**

Naruto's eye widened a bit. "So you just wanted to turn me into a chibi?"

Kyuubi laughed again and kissed his nose. **"That's right."**

Naruto sighed and shook his head but put his arms around her neck.

Kyuubi blinked and smiled again and hugged him closer. **"See? This is not so bad right?"** she asked playfully.

Naruto mumbled

Kyuubi smiled even more and sat down cross legged. She laid him down so he could use her leg as a pillow. **"****Alright t****his Kenjutsu is not ****mine**** but Dantes. It uses the power of fire and wind of Agni & Rudra so you have to...**

Naruto was not really listening. He was lying down on Kyuubi's leg while she stroke his hair. It felt nice to have someone do that. He nuzzled closer to his mother enjoying the warmth.

_"This must be what it feels like to be a kid."_ He thought happily.

Kyuubi stopped talking when she felt Naruto nuzzling closer. She looked down at the now small child in her lap and smiled. Naruto looked up into her eyes and saw the warmth in them _"Okaasan."_

Kyuubi looked down at him and giggled **"Comfy my little Naru-chan?"** she asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. _"My little Naru-chan? MY little Naru-chan?"_ he asked in his head. _"But she is not my biological Okaasan, how can I be hers?"_ He thought about it and slowly a smile started to spread on his lips and a lone tear drifted down his face. _"__No__ she is my Okaasan and I'__m her __musuko (son)__."_

Kyuubi saw the tear and asked what was wrong, Naruto smiled and sat up he wrapped his arms around her as hard as he could and buried his face in her kimono. "Nothing is wrong, you're my Okaasan and I love you." He said. Kyuubi looked at her son shocked then she started smiling and tears started running down her face as she pulled her son into a deep hug. **"I love you to ****my musuko****"**

* * *

The genin continued their training. Sasuke mastered the tree climbing exercise on the second day. He asked Kakashi for permission to train on his own which Kakashi agreed to. Sakura kept training by running up and down the tree until she was completely drained. Naruto and Inari had a huge fight when he said that Naruto could never understand how he felt. Naruto had said some well placed words about how pathetic it was to cry about it.

"So you think it's better to cry about it and treat everybody like guests to you're pity party? Fine. Then cry, cry until you die you little brat!" Naruto's eyes flashed red on the last word the room got deadly silent afterwards.

Naruto walked away saying that he lost his appetite.

No body said anything for a while then Tazuna carefully asked Kakashi. "What kind of life have he lived?"

Kakashi looked down at the table and sighed. "A life that makes me question my loyalty to Konoha."

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened. "What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked sounding a bit shocked

Kakashi turned to look at her "When we return to Konoha look at the villagers eyes Sakura. You will see a glimpse of what I mean."

Kakashi's students looked at him confused but didn't ask anything more.

* * *

Naruto was standing in the middle of the same clearing he used every time he trained. The ground was burned and full of gashes. Some trees were also destroyed or burned.

He sighed and summoned Agni & Rudra.

"Something troubling you Naruto?" Agni asked.

"Yes you seem troubled." Rudra added.

Naruto looked at the ground for awhile. "I yelled at a little kid." He said finally

"You don't yell at people with out a reason Naruto we know that well enough." Agni said trying to cheer him up.

Naruto smiled a bit. "Yeah. He was telling me that I don't know a thing about loneliness or what it's like to suffer."

"WHAT?!" the twins swords shouted at the same time. "What a brat no wonder you yelled."

Naruto stayed quiet for awhile again. Rudra sighed. "What is done is done don't dwell on it to much Naruto."

Naruto blinked and smiled a bit again. "Yeah, you are right I should train instead." He got into a ready stance with both blades in a reverse grip. "I don't think I am making much progress." He said

"Don't be so hard on yourself Naruto you are making excellent progress." Rudra said.

Naruto smiled an honest smile. "Well let's go."

"Hai!"(Yes) The blades said at the same time.

* * *

Haku was carefully making his way throe the woods in her battle outfit. _"Kuso I should have stocked up on the herbs, now I have to go and get some."_ Normally Haku would not mind going to get some herbs, but she did not want to run into Naruto.

Haku made his way into a clearing and gasped at the destruction. There were burned trees and large gashes in the ground. And in the middle of the clearing lay a heap of clothes. But upon closer inspection she saw that the heap was in fact a person. She gasped again when she saw who it was.

"NARUTO!!" Haku shouted throwing all caution into the air. She rushed and skidded to stop in front of the blond. She bent down and checked his vitals she sighed relived when she found out that he was just knocked out.

_"__I should probably leave__ before he wakes up."_Haku thought and stood up to leave. She only took one step before a hand grabbed her wrist. She spun around shocked and saw Naruto sitting up groggy.

"Hello Haku-neechan. (Sister)" He said half glaring at her.

Haku looked at the ground and sat down. "Hello Naruto-niisan." She said quietly not meeting his eyes.

Naruto kept looking at Haku for what seemed like an eternity. Haku was really nervous not knowing what she should do or say.

Naruto sighed and released her wrist. "I don't want to hurt you and Zabuza. But I can't let my team down either. So what should I do?"

Haku looked at him in silence for awhile still not meeting his eyes. She reached for her face and took of her mask. "Zabuza-sama wants to complete the mission. But he do not want you to get hurt." Haku looked at the ground again. "I have never seen him so torn before."

Naruto looked at her sadly. "I thought that if you guys joined Konoha we would not have to fight."

Haku blinked. "Is that an offer?" she asked.

Naruto nodded.

Haku looked into his eyes and smiled. "I really want to accept you're offer but."

"But what?" Naruto cut her off. "Why is this mission so important?"

Haku looked down again. "If we complete this mission." She made a slight pause. "Zabuza-sama will have enough founds to realise his ideal."

Naruto's eyes got wide as dinner plates. "You serious?" he asked. Haku nodded. "No wonder then. So he will finally be able to overthrow the Mizukage and stop the civil wars in Kiri?"

Haku nodded again. "If we don't complete this mission we will have to wait for god knows how long ad more lives will be lost."

Naruto closed his eyes in deep thought. After yet another moment of silence Naruto snapped his eyes open glowing with determination.

"Let's settle this with a battle."

Haku's eyes widened. "W-what are you saying niisan?" Haku asked looking at the blond like he grown an extra head.

"My team will fight against you and Zabuza. The first one to leave the other in a state where they can't defend themselves wins. If we win. You and Zabuza will come with us to Konoha and forget about this mission."

Haku thought about this. "And if we win?"

If you win. You and Zabuza can show Gato our 'dead' bodies and collect the bounty." Naruto said smiling his foxy grin.

Haku sighed at the boy she called niisan. "I hope it works. I will talk about it with Zabuza-sama." Haku said and stood up to leave. Naruto stood up as well. Haku blinked and moved closer to Naruto. Naruto looked at the girl confused. "What?"

Haku tilted her head slightly. "You are taller than me."

Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again. And again. And again. Then he started laughing. "Yeah I am aren't I?"

Haku smiled and walked away. "See you soon." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto kept staring at the spot she stood. He closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards. He opened his eyes and looked into the sky. "I just hope it's not for the last time."

* * *

Kakashi walked towards the clearing late at night worried about Naruto who didn't come back after his fight with Inari. He walked into the clearing, which was more of a destruction zone. Kakashi calmly walked to Naruto who was lying on the ground panting heavily. Kakashi looked at him in silence for a few moments "You worked hard I see." Naruto looked up at his smiling his foxy grin. "Believe it." Kakashi glared at him "Never ever use that stupid catch phrase again please." Naruto chuckled a bit before he passed out. Kakashi realised he was just exhausted and picked up the blonde and started walking back.

* * *

Next Morning

"Will he be alright Kakashi-san" Tsunami asked Kakashi looking at the sleeping form of Naruto.

Kakashi nodded "He just needs to sleep." He turned to his two other students. "Sasuke are you finished with your training?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. Sakura how did you're training go?" Sakura smiled at her sensei. "It went very well I think I have increased my chakra capacity by the double at least." Kakashi returned her smile behind his mask. "I would not be surprised. Sorry I could not help but I was busy guarding Tazuna."

Sakura only waved her hand in front of her. "Its ok sensei looking at somebody running up and down a tree is not much to see."

Kakashi turned to Tsunami again. "Please watch over Naruto for us."

Tsunami nodded smiling. Team 7 and Tazuna walked of toward the bridge.

Kyuubi was sitting in the clearing of Naruto's mind fidgeting. **"Come on Naruto wake up, you're team don't know about you're talk with Haku. God knows what will happen****."**** Kyuubi looked at the sky. "I have a very bad feeling about today."**

* * *

Kakashi's team arrived at the bridge to find a shocking sight, the worker were either dead or soon to be. Tazuna rushed to one of the worker and lifted his head.

"What happened here?" he asked sounding almost panicked.

The worker took a sharp breath and coughed. "M-monsters." He stammered out and went completely slack.

Tazuna backed away horrified. Kakashi scanned the area carefully. "Did Zabuza do this?"

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said drawing his attention. He nodded toward the other side of the bridge were two silhouettes became visible.

Kakashi got into a ready stance. "So you came. Zabuza."

Zabuza and Haku stopped ten feet in front of team 7. "Of course who do you take me for?" Zabuza said chuckling.

Sasuke smirked at Zabuza "I see you took the dobe's advice and covered yourself up." Zabuza was now wearing a navy blue vest along with his other clothes.

Zabuza made a move to grab his blade put Haku stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

Kakashi glared at the man. "Is it true that you know Naruto?" he asked.

Zabuza nodded.

"Then why did you attack us!" Sakura shouted.

Now Zabuza glared at her making her take a step back in fear. "Because some idiot came up with the bright idea to cover his face with bandage so I didn't recognise him."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura who returned the glance. Then they both started chuckling. "Yeah sorry about that."

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "Why the hell are you apologising?"

Haku took a step forward "Were is Naruto?"

Kakashi looked at the masked girl. "He slept in today. He was exhausted from training."

Haku giggled "Sounds like Naruto-niisan." She turned to look at Kakashi. "So I guess he didn't tell you that he meet with me yester day?"

Kakashi blinked "No what happened."

"We talked and he suggested we fight it out without killing."

"W-what is he stupid why do that?" Sakura said sounding shocked.

""Don't worry. He never intended to fight; he just said so to make us think again." Haku said calmly

Zabuza nodded. "He made me think that is for sure. No amount of money is worth the bond I have with the brat. He is like an otouto (Little brother) to me. "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Zabuza. "If that is the case then why did you attack the workers?"

Zabuza's eyes widened "What are you talking about? We just got here."

Everyone on the bridge was shocked Zabuza and Haku finally spotted the dead workers. "Who the hell did this?"

"That would be me." A voice spoke up.

Team 7 snapped around and saw two people in blocking the path to Tazuna's house. "I was bored so I decided to entertain myself while I was waiting for you to show up."

The figure who spoke was the shorter of the two but it probably because he was hunched over. The other one had long blond hair that flowed behind him. They both wore the same straw hat and cloak with red clouds.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked not liking the felling he got from the two strangers.

Zabuza stepped forward. "They are S-class missing nins. The short one is Aka suna no Sasori, a puppet master from Sunagakure." (Hidden village of sand)

Everybody listened carefully to Zabuza's words but didn't take their eyes of the two men.

"And the other one... is some guy named Deidara who do freaky stuff with his hands."

Deidara fell down anime style. He quickly got up looking pissed of. "WHAT THE HELL?!!! Hmm. YOU GIVE SAY A LOT OF COOL STUFF ABOUT SASORI BUT YOU CALL ME A GUY WHO FREAKY STUFF WITH HIS HANDS?!!! Hmm. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Zabuza chuckled. "The one who gave me the info didn't say much about you. He said you use clay that you infuse with chakra to make it explode."

"Enough talk. We don't care about you we only want the Jinchurriki. So hand him over." Sasori said clearly annoyed.

"Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the two. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb hmm. We want Uzumaki Naruto. Now hand him over hmm."

"Kakashi sensei what is a Jinchurriki and what does it got to do with Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Not the time Sakura. Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted and started doing hand seals

Sasuke started doing hand seals himself and shouted at the same time as his sensei. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" and blew two giant fire ball at the duo.

The two Akatsuki members jumped away dogging the worst of the dual fireballs.

"Sakura grab Tazuna and run get Naruto hurry!"

Sakura nodded and ran of with Tazuna.

Sasuke looked at the smoke. "Why did you not try to stop her?" he asked.

Sasori and Deidara stepped forward. "Why do that? She is bringing our target here."

Sasuke Narrowed his eyes "Kakashi-sensei why did you do that?"

"We are going to need all help we can get against these two."

Zabuza grabbed his blade and stood beside Kakashi. "Be careful Sasori is said to cover all of his weapons with poison. One hit and you are screwed."

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded.

"I guess that means he favours close to middle range combat?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes and his partner favours long distance. He sends his explosives at you while he stay out of range."

"Alright I will handle him. I got some long range jutsus. What about you?"

"I can fight in all ranges but I favour close combat. Haku can do the same but she favours middle distance."

Kakashi nodded. "Then maybe you should take the blond because of the poison."

Zabuza shook his head. "No I will probably not get close enough. I the Sasuke brat will take Sasori."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "Would it not be better if I fought with sensei?"

Zabuza turned to Sasuke. "No Haku's jutsus won't work on him yet."

Kakashi looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Zabuza nodded a Sasori "Look at his body. He is sitting inside one of his puppets. I will smash it open with either my sword or jutsu. Then Sasuke will swoop in and finish him off and if that fails Haku will."

Kakashi looked at the demon of the mist with new found respect. "For a demon you are very tactical."

Zabuza laughed "Normally I just go with it but against opponents like these you must have a strategy. "

"Alright I have had enough. I hate waiting are you ready Deidara?" Sasori said sounding very angry.

"Yeah no problem Sasori-Danna hmm." Deidara replied He opened his hands holding a small clay bird in one and three in the other. He threw one bird on the ground and the other into the air and made a hand sign. The bird on the ground became big enough for him to stand on and the other three became slight ly bigger and zoomed of towards Kakashi and co.

Haku launched a three needles at them detonating them before they came to close.

Deidara flew over the group blocking the other exit.

"So they want to keep us close together how nice." Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

Kakashi nodded "Yes it seems so." He pulled up his hitai-ate revealing his own sharingan.

Sasori looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. "Now I know why you looked familiar. You are Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's little brother."

"Sasuke's eyes widened "You know Itachi?" he asked barley keeping his voice calm.

Sasori chuckled "Of course we are in the same organisation I don't see why I shouldn't? You seem interested in Itachi, but if I remember correctly you don't get along well."

Sasuke glared at Sasori with so much hate "Where is he? Answer me!"

Sasori chuckled again "Maybe later."

Sasuke saw red and charged Sasori with a battle cry.

"No you Idiot!" Zabuza shouted after him.

* * *

Naruto just finished tying up two of Gato's tugs who tried to kidnap Tsunami "Stupid jerks holding me up when my team needs me." he mutterd under his breath. Then he heard Sakura shout his name.

"Naruto we need help." Sakura said running up to him with a panting Tazuna right behind her.

"Kuso did Zabuza decide to fight?" he asked angrily

Sakura shook her head no. "No there were some strange men with black cloaks who said they were after you."

Naruto was shocked "Why do they want me?"

"They told us to hand over the Jinchurriki I think it is you're Kekkai genkai they are talking about."

Kyuubi's eyes widened **"Jinchurriki is another word for demon container ****Musuko**** this is bad."**

Naruto growled angrily. "So they attacked you to get to me? I am going to kick their ass."

With that Naruto dashed of.

"Wait for me Naruto!" Sakura shouted after him

"No stay here and guard the drunk old man Gato may try something again."

Sakura hesitated for a bit but nodded. "Right be careful!"

Naruto gave her a foxy grin and ran full speed toward the bridge. "I just hope I make it in time!"

Cliff hanger no jutsu.

AN: I really like this chapter I believe it to be the best so far if not it is the longest. Why don't you tell me what you think?

The poll for the FF crossover is as follow

YES: VIII

NO: III

The poll is still open.

And also school will start soon (Sigh) so I will probably not update more then once a month. But I SHALL NOT STOP!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Battle at red dawn

AN: Hello again everybody. When I am writing this my first week back in school is complete. (YAY) I got a pretty nice schedule so I will probably not die from exhaustion until the end of the year.

I did discoverer something disturbing. I am losing readers. I had Over 2000 hits in the first chapter then 763 in the second now I am down to 364 hits. What am I doing wrong please tell me.

Don't be afraid to make suggestions or requests. And feel free to criticize my work if you like.

Also i have edited the first chapter because i was not happy with it. Its pretty minor thing no story changing stuff.

On with the story.

Chapter 10 Battle at red dawn

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his office looking grimly at the man in front of him. The man hade long white hair and one red line below each eye. Today those were accompanied with a black eye courtesy of some lady who didn't like him peeping on her and the other women at the local bath house. 

However that was not the reason Sarutobi looked at the man grimly but because of what he told him.

"Are you absolutely sure Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked his student.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes sensei there is no doubt. Two days ago twenty Iwa (Stone) ANBU were killed."

The Sandaime looked at his desk in thought. "Any idea who or what did it?" he asked.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "No but my source got a Waugh description."

Sarutobi raised his head to look at Jiraiya. "So what does he look like?"

"He wore a black cloak but you could see some sort of red clothe beneath. He was about 6, 0 feet tall and he wielded a huge sword."

The sandaime's eyes widened. "That sound like the person who took Naruto away for three year's."

Jiraiya nodded. "It could be. But we have no proof and even if we did it would not matter."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes it doesn't matter that he was here. Besides he helped Naruto and spared him from suffering for awhile." Sarutobi had a look of deep shame on his face. "I am the Hokage and I could not protect him from these fools."

Jiraiya walked around the desk and placed a hand on his sensei's shoulder. "Don't blame you're self sensei." He turned around and looked out the window. "I wonder what you would say if you saw how you're son is treated Minato."

Sarutobi turned around as well and looked at the yondaime's face. "He would probably be very disappointed in the people he sacrificed himself to save."

Jiraiya sighed at his sensei's words "Yeah and his wife would probably go ballistic."

Both men shuddered at the thought. "Uzumaki Kushina always was a bit...violent." Sarutobi said chuckling.

Jiraiya suddenly looked up a bit as if remembering something. "I wonder what happened to you-know-who."

Sarutobi turned to his student. "I don't know. But I find it strange that nobody have heard anything about him for twelve years. Or his wife." Sarutobi put a weird tone on the last word.

Jiraiya nodded and turned to his sensei. "Well I should probably go I got to do some research." He said giggling like a pervert and turned to leave.

"Go ahead but is there anything else about the person who killed those ANBU?" Sarutobi asked trying not to think about the latest book of his student.

Jiraiya stopped "Only one thing. They apparently only saw a bright flash and the only thing left of the ANBU was body parts and blood, lots of it. The Iwa shinobi has given him a nickname."

Sarutobi blinked. "Nickname?"

"Yes. He is called." Jiraiya paused and turned around for a dramatic effect. "Shinku ketsueki senkou."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed "The Crimson blood flash."

At the bridge

Sasori looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. "Now I know why you looked familiar. You are Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's otouto."

"Sasuke's eyes widened "You know Itachi?" he asked barley keeping his voice calm.

Sasori chuckled "Of course we are in the same organisation I don't see why I shouldn't? You seem interested in Itachi, but if I remember correctly you don't get along well."

Sasuke glared at Sasori with so much hate "Where is he? Answer me!"

Sasori chuckled again "Maybe later."

Sasuke saw red and charged Sasori with a battle cry.

"No you Idiot!" Zabuza shouted after him.

Sasuke didn't listen and rushed at the puppet master. Sasori raised his tail and swiped at Sasuke. Sasuke however teleported to Sasori and slashed at him. His katana only nicked his head however. Sasori retracted his tail trying to hit Sasuke who teleported out of the way.

Sasuke appeared next to Zabuza again. Zabuza hit Sasuke across the face knocking him down. Then he lifted him up by his collar. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIN YOU ARE DOING!?" Zabuza yelled at the top of his lungs. "I don't care if you are an Uchiha from some noble ex-clan but you are not a one man team. You do as I say or you I will knock you out. Got it?"

Sasuke was glaring at the man. "Fine now let me go." Zabuza released him and turned to Sasori. "Let's go then." He flashed throe some hand seals at incredible speed. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" a giant dragon of water appeared and charged at Sasori. Sasori jumped back at the last minute and fired a volley of kunais from his mouth at Zabuza. The water dragon blocked most of them and Zabuza blocked the rest.

Sasori appeared to be unharmed but his cloak was torn off showing of his puppet body. It had a face on its back that looked like a demon and some sort of weird arm.

"Not bad now let's get started. He rushed at Zabuza on all four like a beast. Zabuza grabbed his sword and prepared to defend himself. Sasori swiped at him with his tail. Zabuza jumped over it and slashed at Sasori who deflected the slash with his tail. Sasuke flashed throe some hand seal and shouted. "Katon: Housekan no jutsu." He blew five fire balls at Sasori that hit dead on.

Sasori's tail shot out at Sasuke who teleported again. "Kuso it didn't work." He said and appeared behind Sasori and teleported again to dodge the tail.

Deidara launched two birds at Kakashi and Haku. Haku threw some senbons at them destroying them before they got close. Kakashi blew a giant fireball at him only to miss. "Kuso this guy is so annoying."

Deidara smirked and launched two bigger birds that dodged Haku's counter senbons. "Got you hmm." The birds blew up destroying part of the bridge. Kakashi and Haku leapt out from the cloud throwing sharp objects at Deidara. Deidara smirked and flew higher.

Kakashi was glaring at the blond. "Son of a bitch I hate this guy."

Haku nodded in agreement. "Maybe this will work." She flashed throe some one handed seals. "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou" (Secret technique: Flying water needles) Haku stomped the ground twice and hundreds of needles appeared out of the water and flew at Deidara who alarmed threw explosives in every direction trying to stop his approaching doom. There was a collective explosion that covered the sky in smoke. Kakashi and Haku looked at the giant cloud hopping it was over.

Deidara appeared out of the cloud with some minor cuts. "Ha! Is that all you got hmm?"

Haku glared at him throe his mask. "Now I get why he is an S-class criminal."

Deidara smirked at the girl "Now let's get serious hmm" he started chewing on some clay with his hands.

Kakashi and Haku flashed throe hand seal crying out their attacks on the same time.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu."

Two giant water dragons raised the water and lunged at Deidara. He just smirked and flew around dodging them.

"Enough time to show you some of my favourite art hmm." He did a ram seal and threw out five clay eagles that grew to Kakashi's size and flew at the duo.

Haku flashed throe some hand seal and shouted "Suiton. Mizu no Tate." (Water element: Shield of water) a huge wall of water appeared in front of her and took the blast but it still sent her flying and knocked off her mask.

"Got you little bitch hmm." He said.

Haku tried to sit up but the pain was preventing her. She felt something land on her head. It was a small clay spider.

"GO TO HELL YOU LITTLE BITCH HMM!" Deidara shouted and brought his right hand up in a half ram seal.

He suddenly heard a whooshing sound behind and sees something in the corner of his eye so he turned around. He saw an object two feet in front of him and before he could it flew past him cutting of his arm. He impressively only made a small grunt and glared despite having one of his limb removed.

"Who the hell did that hmm?" he looked around trying to see somebody who could have thrown it.

Haku grabbed the spider on her head and threw it into the water. The object landed in front of her. She instantly recognised it and whispered "Rebellion._Then that means." _She looked at the end of the bridge and saw her saviour. "Naruto-niisan!"

Naruto smiled his trademark grin. "Yo everybody sorry I am late but I had to beat up some of Gato's thugs."

"You teme Jinchurriki I am going to kill you hmm." Deidara said angrily and reached for his clay. _"I only got seven to eight shots left hmm." _

Deidara launched a bird at Naruto. Naruto saw this and jumped away but was hit by the shockwave and collided with the railing

"You're so dead teme." Naruto jumped into the air and created a kage bushin and jumped off it then he made another, then another and another jumping his way to Deidara.

Kakashi looked on smiling behind his mask. _"He is using kage bushin to reach him__ not bad Naruto__." _

Sasuke looked at the pile of wood that was left of Sasori's puppet. He teleported to it and tried to cleave it in two only to be forced to teleport away to avoid being stabbed by its tail. "What the? It can still move?"

A person appeared from the broken puppet and jumped backwards.

Zabuza glared at the hooded person. "Aka suna no Sasori. About time."

Sasori calmly removed the hood on his head. Zabuza's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Sasuke looked at Zabuza confused. "What's wrong?"

"Sasori left Sunagakure about twenty years ago, but look at him he doesn't look a day over fifteen."

Sasuke looked at Sasori and was shocked. "How the hell?"

Sasori pulled out two scrolls from his sleeves. "Let's get going. I am anxious to test my newest puppets."

He opened the scrolls and two big puffs of smoke appeared. "I found them near the road in very bad shape but they were still usable."

Zabuza went white like a ghost. "Kami-sama. Meizu, Gozu." (KamiGod)

In front of him were the demon brothers in puppet form.

Sasuke looked at them confused. "Are the copies of the demon brothers we killed?"

Zabuza shook his head "He turned their bodies into puppets?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"I am not blaming you for killing them. But you Sasori. To violate their remains in such a disgusting way."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at Zabuza. "They should feel honoured to be part of my collection. Life is to short now they live on forever."

Zabuza growled. "You son of a bitch."

The demon brother charged Zabuza with a chain between them trying their usual tactic. Zabuza only raised his sword and cut it off. He charged Sasori ready to kill him. Sasori flicked his pinkie finger and the head of Meizu opened and spit out hundreds of needles at Zabuza's back. Sasuke appeared in between and started spinning his sword really fast deflecting the needles. The demon brothers split up and dashed at the duo. Sasuke sheathed his katana and it started glowing blue._"Time for my new technique." _He made a quick thrust with out taking out the blade.

"Kenjutsu: Keibatsu katto!"(Sword technique: Judgement cut)

A blue sphere appeared around Meizu and he was torn to shreds. The other demon brother slashed at Zabuza with his claw. But Zabuza back flipped over him and made some hand seal. "Forgive me. Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu." A huge blast of water smashed Gozu into pieces and headed for Sasori who jumped away. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of him and slashed at his stomach. They both landed a few feet apart. Sasuke looked at Sasori confused. "I know I hit him why is there no blood?"

Sasori dusted off his cloak and turned to Zabuza. "It seems that they were of poor quality. You should make a good replacement however. He pulled out another scroll. "Now let's get serious."

Zabuza glared at him. "I am going to kill you."

Deidara launched another clay explosives at Naruto while going higher to avoid him.

_"Kuso I will never catch him like this."_ Naruto thought annoyed while doing his best to dodge Deidara's explosives. He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Deidara and made some hand seals and shouted "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu!"

One shuriken became hundreds. They flew at Deidara who fired a bird to block them. It succeeded but covered him in a cloud of smoke obscuring his vision.

A rod connected to a chain extended it self from the smoke and wrapped it self around the leg of Deidara's clay bird.

Deidara looked down and saw that his clay bird started turning into ice. "What the hell hmm?" the bird's left wing was now frozen making it fall towards the ground. Deidara jumped off trying to summon another one but three kage bushins appeared from the smoke and grabbed him. "Get the hell off me hmm!" The bushins and Naruto gave him an evil smirk.

"No way. You're going down. Did you know that kage bushin is forbidden in Konoha? Here is another of the forbidden jutsus of Konoha." He made a ram seal and said. "Bakuretsu kage bushin no jutsu!" (Exploding shadow clone technique)

Deidara's eyes widened in shock and anger._"How dare he try to blow me up?"_The bushins exploded and Deidara was falling towards the water.

"Remember this well kid hmm." He whispered and made a half ram seal. "My art...is a bang." He crashed into the water disappearing.

Naruto landed on the bridge safely. He heard a poof and looked up and a big clay bird hovering in the air above him.

Sasori looked up at the bird and his eyes widened. "That son of a bitch he is going to kill us all."

Zabuza turned around and looked at the bird. "What is that?"

"Deidara's C3. It is going to kill us all. We can never out run the explosion."

Everyone on the bridge turned to Sasori with a look of horror on their faces.

The bird started falling.

"We have to push it away!" Kakashi screamed and started doing hand seal. Haku and Zabuza flashed throe identical seals. All three shouted out at the same time "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Three giant water dragons rose from the water and collided with the bird. They were able to push it away making it fall into the water. It still exploded violently the shockwave almost sent them off the bridge. They watched in horror when a giant wave started heading towards them.

Haku jumped onto the water and slammed her hands down on it. "Hijutsu: Kooroi no umi. (Secret Technique: Sea of Ice) the water started to freeze. Naruto jumped onto the ice and grabbed Cerberus. "Naruto-niisan what are you doing?" Haku shouted. Naruto smirked and raised Cerberus into the air. "You can't do it alone Kurisutaru!" (Crystal) he slammed Cerberus onto the ice. The water started freezing even faster and was slowly stopping the wave.

Haku was panting heavily. Naruto grabbed her and jumped back onto the bridge and placed her away from the others "Stay here we got this." Haku nodded "Be careful." She said weakly.

Naruto walked over to the rest of the group. Kakashi was looked at him amazed. _"He used so many high chakra cost ninjutsu and can still fight? __Incredible.__ I only got one shot left then I am out." _

Sasori pulled out his scroll again. "Shall we?" he summoned another one of his puppet. It had long purple hair and golden eyes. "I present the Sandaime Kazekage."

The party glared at Sasori. "Have you no respect for human life you teme?" Naruto asked pissed.

Sasori sent his puppet at them bringing out a huge clawed hand from it. Zabuza countered with a sword slash but was sent flying. _"That thing is __too__ dangerous we need to destroy it quickly."_ Kakashi made some hand seal and grabbed his right wrist. "Raikiri! (Lightning edge) _"I just hope that I won't regret this."_ he rushed at the puppet. It spun around and opened its mouth sending out some strange substance. "The famous iron sand of the Sandaime." It turned into a sword and flew at Kakashi. Kakashi kept running and shoved his Raikiri throe the sword and reached the puppet. With one thrust he was able to destroy its core and tore it into pieces.

Sasori looked at Kakashi smiling slightly. "Just what you expected of the famous copy ninja. But you don't got any strength left."

Kakashi turned to Sasori panting. "I took a shot. Besides my team can take you." He dropped to one knee and pulled down his head band. "It's up to you three now."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Zabuza looked at Kakashi. "Look after Haku would you."

Kakashi nodded and jumped to the girl's side.

Sasuke looked at Zabuza. _"He doesn't seem tired at all is he that much stronger than Kakashi-sensei?" _

Sasori however was seeing something else. _"He is sweating__ badly it's only acting he__ don't __have__ much chakra left either.__"_

Sasori sighed. "You sure are stubborn. To have to use myself." He tore off his cloak.

The group's eyes widened. "You turned you're own body into a puppet?" Zabuza asked not believing what he was seeing.

Sasori nodded calmly. "Yes why not? It is much better than my old one." He extended some knife like wings from his lower back. "Let us end this so I can restock on puppets."

Naruto was glaring so hard at Sasori "What do you think a human life is? Some sort of toy you can use to play with dolls?"

Sasori didn't even blink before answering "I told your friends. A human life is so short why not use it for something that will last longer?"

Naruto sealed Cerberus in his scroll and grabbed Rebellion and did the same. He pulled out the slightly bigger orange scroll and flipped it open. "You are sick let's end this." He swiped his hand over the scroll and two blades appeared he put away his scroll and grabbed them.

Sasuke looked at the blades curiously. "You are full of surprises dobe."

"Don't insult Naruto brat." Agni hissed.

"Or you will be sorry." Rudra added.

Kakashi and Sasuke went slack jawed while Zabuza chuckled. "So he gave you the duo swords." He said chuckling again.

Agni & Rudra looked at Zabuza. "Zabuza it's been ages." Agni said. "Yes how are you?" Rudra asked.

"I was fine until this guy appeared attacking us. He is in some organisation who is hunting jinchurrikis." He said turning serious.

Agni & Rudra went silent and glared at Sasori, and then their eyes flashed for a second. Agni was covered in flames and Rudra covered in wind.

"Our duty is to guard Naruto." Agni said in an angry voice. "That's right we can't let you hurt him." Rudra said equally angry.

"Thank you guys." Naruto said and raised Rudra above his head and held Agni in front of himself. "Now ikuso." (Let's go)

Naruto charged Sasori with Zabuza and Sasuke following close behind. Sasori dashed at them and brought up his hand and two pipes appeared from his palms. He released a huge gust of fire. Sasuke spun his blade deflecting the flames while Naruto slashed at them with Rudra blowing it back even stronger. Sasori leapt into the air only to see Zabuza trying to cleave him in two. He extended a rope from his stomach with a kunai at the end. It shot throe the hole in Zabuza's sword trying to stab him. Zabuza let go of the blade and grabbed onto the rope to avoid certain death. _"Is every one of his damn weapons poisoned?"_

Sasuke teleported and cut off the rope saving Zabuza from death. But the rope wrapped around his ankle and slammed him into the bridge. Sasuke coughed some blood but got back up.

Naruto jumped up and tried to cut Sasori with a cross slash. Sasori flew back a bit dodging the strike. Naruto didn't let up and charged. "Kenjutsu: Jettosutori-mu! (Sword technique: Jet stream) Sasori pulled out two katana to parry the onslaught of slashes. Naruto kept using the Kenjutsu and finally shattered the blades with another cross slash sending Sasori flying and crashing into the rail destroying his knife like wings.

Naruto shifted both swords into a reverse grip and raised them above his head. "Kenjutsu: Fuku!"(Sword technique: Crawl) he jabbed both blades into the ground sending a wave of fire at Sasori engulfing him in flames.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Finally about time he went down."

Then Sasori flew out of the flames and sent his rope at Naruto before he could react. The rope wrapped around his wrists forcing them together making him drop his blades. Sasori lifted him into the air and slammed him towards the bridge. He moved his finger a bit and the needles on the ground turned into a spike field.

Naruto was brutally slammed into the needles that penetrated his back causing him to scream in pain.

"No the poison!" Kakashi shouted. Zabuza and Haku were perfectly calm causing Sasuke to raise an eye brow. _"Why aren't they worried the dobe just got __injected__ with a deadly poison."_

Naruto rolled over and started slowly pushing himself up choughing some blood. Sasori looked on shocked. _"How can he possibly move__? H__e should be dead already."_

Naruto stood up shakily and brought his hand into a ram seal. He took a deep breath and shouted. The needles flew out of his back towards Sasori who just stepped aside.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasori with a smirk on his face. "Sorry doll man but poison doesn't work on me."

Sasori stiffened. "Doll man? Doll man!" He glared at Naruto. "How dare you insult my art you are nothing but a demon what would you know?"

Naruto growled "Art? You call turning humans into dolls art?"

"Of course I don't believe you would ever understand filthy demon." He raised his hands in front of himself. "Remember just because my poison doesn't work on you. It doesn't mean it won't work on others." He gave a flick of his right index finger and Gozu's head launched a storm of needles at Zabuza's back. Sasuke teleported between them and spun his katana deflecting them all.

Naruto rushed to grab Agni & Rudra who shouted at him to hurry.

Sasori moved his fingers and the one of the blades from his wings flew at Naruto.

Naruto rolled to the side and smirked at Sasori. His smirk vanished when he saw Sasori smiling. _"It doesn't mean it won't work on others."_Naruto snapped around with a look of fear on his face_."He__ wasn't __aiming__ at me__." _His fear was realised when the blade headed straight at Haku and Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled out two kunais and tried to parry the blade. But the blade cut the kunais in half with ease. Time seemed to slow down to snail phase. Naruto watched as the blade dug into Haku's stomach making her give blood chilling scream of pain.

"HAKU!!" Zabuza screamed dashing towards her. He grabbed her and told her to hang on. Haku gave him a sad smile and whispered with tears in her eyes" I-I am sorry Zabuza-sama." Zabuza could feel Haku's life slowly ebb away until she went completely still. No pulse. No heart beat. No breathing. No life.

"HAKU!!!" Zabuza shouted his voice full of pain echoing accros the bridge.

Kakashi felt a sense of dread, because Zabuza's scream awoken painful memories of the death of his friend and Rin's scream of _"OBITO!!!"_

Sasuke was griping his blade so tightly his knuckles were tuning whit. Memories of his family getting killed flashed before his eyes.

And Naruto. Naruto saw every moment he spent with Haku flash before his eyes. "No. No. NO!" he screamed tears running down his face. Kyuubi felt her heart break by her musuko's scream. **"Naruto."** She said quietly

Zabuza looked at Naruto with misty eyes. _"I know how close you were. Why did this have to happen?"_

Sasori opened a shutter on his chest and strings shot out. And for each string a puppet appeared. He looked at the party. "Do not worry. She will live on forever as a part of my collection. And you will follow after."

Naruto slowly got back up on his feet. "Shut up." He said silently.

Sasori smirked. "Ah you want to see her first. I will turn her into a puppet then maybe have her kill you slowly."

"Shut up!" Naruto said louder this time. **"You sick monster and they call us demons heartless."**Kyuubi said inside Naruto's mind disgusted by the puppeteer.

"I told you life is to short. But soon you will be together again as my tools." Sasori said laughing.

Naruto turned around and roared **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"** he shouted in a demonic voice and was covered with Kyuubi's chakra and gave of killer intent that reached miles away.

* * *

The people of Konoha panicked believing that the demon had returned causing chaos throe the village.

* * *

In Iwa a cloaked figure felt the chakra while the other seemed unaffected. He dashed out of the bar with the owner yelling at him to pay the bill. _"Naruto what the hell is going on?"_ He thought and ran as fast as he could towards the source praying for his Otouto safety.

* * *

A few miles from Konoha a cloaked figure looked in the direction of the killer intent. "Is it him?" one of his companions asked. 

He nodded "Yes."

"He will not be an easy opponent." Another spoke up.

The cloaked one chuckled. "I hope so it's boring when they are weak."

* * *

The party at the bridge was paralysed by the killer intent. 

Naruto was soon covered in a sphere of demonic chakra. _**"It is time it seems**____** I**__** just**__** hope it is not t**__**o**__**o soon."**_Kyuubi thought feelingher chakra flow throe her son.

The sphere started to crack and then broke completely. The people on the bridge could now see Naruto. At least the thought it was him. Out of the sphere stepped something.

His body looked shadowy like it was made of darkness from the abyss and the red coat Naruto wore now looked like armour skin glowing red. He had two black fox tails flowing behind him and two black fox ears sticking out of his black hair on his head. His eyes were red and slitted.

Agni & Rudra looked on silently. "Brother. Is that?" Rudra asked quietly. "Yes brother." Agni said quietly as well. "It is...the Devil trigger."

* * *

Super cliff hanger no jutsu 

AN: Well here you go another chapter.

I said it before but I will say it again. It seems like I am losing reader. What should I do?

And if you don't get what I mean by "His body looked shadowy" think Naruto four tails mode or Anti-form Sora from kingdom hearts 2.

School is a bitch.


	11. Chapter 11 Wave good bye

AN: Hello everybody. I seem to get lots of complaints on my spelling. Well I am sorry I will try to improve. The problem is probably that English is not my native language and I study British English.

On another note I have changed some stuff in the first chapter. Nothing major but you can check it out if you want.

I also got a new video game that is taking up my time (Atelier Iris 3 it kicks ass) and don't get me started on the fucking school work.

One last thing. I am looking for good fanfics with Gaara as a main role. Not the star but an important character. So if you know any good ones tell me.

On with the story

Chapter 11 Wave goodbye

* * *

Sarutobi groaned loudly in his mind. He truly disliked the council.

"Hokage-sama we have no choice." Hyuuga Hiashi said. "The Kyuubi could break free we have to evacuate the village and hunt it down."

Murmurs of agreement were heard from various council members.

"No." Aburame Shibi spoke up. "We should take precautions but we cannot have a child killed unless we know that the Kyuubi is escaping."

"Why should we take a chance?" An aged council man said. "That thing killed countless of our people."

Nara Shikaku snorted. "That thing as you put it is not the Kyuubi he is Uzumaki Naruto."

Akimichi Chouza nodded. "He is a good friend of my kid."

"You are letting that cloud your judgement." Hiashi countered.

Shikaku glared at the Hyuuga head. "And the fact that the Kyuubi is sealed in him isn't affecting yours?"

"That demon is a threat to our village. If we kill it we don't have to fear it." Hiashi replied.

"No I agree with Shikaku." Yamanaka Inoichi replied. "You are to narrow minded to see that he is a child with a huge burden. Or maybe your famous eyes are not all seeing?" He said smirking.

Hiashi glared at the man. "How dare you?" he hissed.

"Enough." Sarutobi said calmly. "I will not have Uzumaki Naruto executed without proof that the Kyuubi is a treat."

Hiashi opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"I agree old friend."

Sarutobi and the council got into battle stances looking for the source of the voice. Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

"He is outside the window."

A tall cloaked figure stepped in through the window.

"There is no need to draw weapons against me." He said calmly.

Sarutobi's eyes widened and he stared intensely at the newcomer. "Lower your weapons." He commanded.

"What are you saying?" Hiashi asked.

"Do you perhaps suffer from bad memory as well Hiashi?" Shikaku asked after tucking away his weapons.

Hiashi eyed the man confused until it dawned on him who it was. He quickly released his Byakugan and took a more relaxed pose.

The other council men did the same after seeing his reaction.

Sarutobi straightened and smiled at the newcomer. "It has been a long time Gil."

The man was covered in a cloak that reached to his knees and was torn at the bottom. A hood also covered his head only showing his blue eyes and the top of his nose. He wore shin guards and the same sandals that Jiraiya use.

"I agree." He said. "It has been far too long since our last conversation. But now I wish it had been longer since I bring bad tidings to you." He gestured for the others in the room to take a seat.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"In exchange for giving you this information I would like you to do me a favour."

The Hokage and the council watched him with curious looks on their faces.

* * *

The company looked at the new Naruto standing in front of them. Sasuke could not believe the power he was feeling.

_"Is this really Naruto?"_

Kakashi was having similar thoughts. And Zabuza looked at him emotionlessly.

"Naruto." He said silently returning his gaze to Haku's motionless body.

Naruto turned his head slightly looking at Zabuza in the corner of his eye.

"Kill that son of a bitch." Zabuza said like he was talking about the weather.

Naruto returned his gaze to Sasori and his puppet army. He lifted his arms and Agni & Rudra flew to him. He grabbed them and slid into a battle stance now surrounded by an orange aura.

"That's a promise." Naruto said his voice now carried an echo.

Sasori sent his army at Naruto each puppet wielding a weapon. Naruto stood there calmly and waited. The first three puppets raised their weapons and struck. Naruto moved like lightning he destroyed the puppets with ease. He slashed his way through them like a knife through butter. He destroyed two puppets with a plain slash. Then he rushed at the next ones and shouted "Jettosutori-mu!" Broken puppets flew left and right.

Some puppets threw a bunch of sharp objects at him. Naruto linked Agni & Rudra and spun them around deflecting all the weapons. He jumped into the air and whispered "Kenjutsu: Sukai odori. (Sword technique: Sky dance) he unleashed a rain of slashed destroying puppets like they were toys. He covered himself in flames and spun towards the bridge crushing every puppet in his way. When he touched the bridge he created a shockwave blowing away even more puppets.

One puppet dashed at him from behind Naruto twisted around and got impaled by its sword.

Naruto gave a short gasp of pain before destroying it with a cross slash.

He threw Rudra at a puppet that dodged it.

_"They are getting faster."_ Kakashi thought.

He grabbed the blade in his stomach pulled it out and threw it away. Five puppets dashed at him now that he was one weapon short. Agni's eyes flashed for a second and Rudra flew back cutting the puppets into pieces. Naruto grabbed him and linked his blades. Twenty puppets surrounded him cutting off all exits. They flew at him aiming to finish him.

Naruto raised the twin swords above his head and the puppets dove at him. He started spinning them and shouted. "Gakenjutsu: Taifuu!" (Double Sword technique: Typhoon) he created a fire storm burning them into ashes but some backed away in time. Naruto jumped into the air and flipped upside down. "ARASHI!" (Tempest) he screamed and the fire storm grew even more violent burning the puppets who dodged previously into ashes.

The fire slowly vanished and the group saw that Naruto was on the ground panting and pulling out three swords from his body.

Naruto tried to grab Agni & Rudra that lay beside him. But one puppet body slammed him knocking him away. He flipped onto his feet and growled.

Sasori raised his arms and shot two concentrated lines of water from the pipes in his arms that cut into Naruto like blades. He staggered and before he could do anything Sasori fired again and again slashing over his entire body then he fired short burst of water like machine gun fire making Naruto cry out in pain. Sasori lowered his arms after running out of water watching Naruto impassively.

Naruto stumbled back two steppes before falling backwards onto the bridge. He returned to his human form covered in blood. Two puppets grabbed Agni & Rudra and threw them off the bridge into the water.

Naruto tried to get up but every part of his body trembling with pain would not let him. "Kuso." He hissed as darkness started to consume him.

Sasori laughed at him. "So that is all the mighty Kyuubi could do? I must say that it was quite disappointing." He raised his fifty remaining puppets into the air. "I can't kill you or add you into my collection just yet. I must give you to our leader first. But your friends are not needed."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he started getting up.

Sasori and Naruto's friends stared at him. "Impossible. How can you stand with those wounds?" Sasori asked not believing it.

Naruto was panting heavily and coughed up some blood. He looked up at Sasori glaring. "I will never allow you to hurt another one of my friends. I will never give up. I promised to kill you and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo."

Sasori eyed him for a moment before chuckling. "You should not make promises you cannot keep."

Sasori sent his puppets at Naruto's friends. When three of them got close Sasuke disappeared and they were cut into pieces. Sasuke looked at Sasori and said. "I'm not going down so easily."

He vanished again and appeared a few feet in front of Sasori his scabbard glowed blue and he said. "Kenjutsu: Keibatsu katto." and did a quick pull with his blade. Sasori was engulfed in a sphere but flew back before it could cut him.

Suddenly his puppets stopped and started falling towards the ground. He stared at his falling weapons confused then his eyes widened. _"He was aiming__ for my puppet strings__?"_he looked and saw that his chest was damaged.

"What's wrong? Not so dangerous with out your dolls Sasori?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Sasori glared at Sasuke and attached a chakra string from each of his finger onto a puppet. The sprung to life and flew at the Uchiha.

Sasuke stood perfectly still and when the first puppet was a feet away he teleported behind it and cut it in half. Two more came up behind him and tried to strike him He spun around and smacked away their weapons with his scabbard and cut them in half with a quick slash. He teleported right next to one and struck three times with his blade then he sheathed it and clicked it shut making the puppet fall into pieces.

Sasori sent the remaining puppets at Sasuke. He teleported at the last second and appeared above them. He flashed throe some hand seals and shouted "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he blew a giant fireball at the puppets destroying them.

He landed a short distance away from Sasori. "You are finished."

Sasori smiled and attached chakra strings to ten more puppets. "I don't think so."

Sasuke growled and slid into a battle stance. "This is annoying." He teleported behind Sasori and did two quick slashes that Sasori dodged and sent his puppets at Sasuke.

Sasori smirked again. "To bad and you were so close." Sasori raised an eye brow when he saw Sasuke smiling at him. _"Why the hell is he__?"_he did not finish his thoughts before he snapped around.

Naruto was running at him his eyes glowing red with demonic chakra. He raised his arms and Agni & Rudra flew out of the water into his hands. He was two feet from Sasori and raised his weapons to strike. Sasori stared into the red fury in Naruto's eyes and felt something he thought he never feel again. Fear for his life.

"Keiuseru." (Die) The hanyou growled out. He cut off Sasori's right arm then his left. He linked his blades and cut off the puppets legs. He cleaved the torso with a diagonal slash. He glared into Sasori's eyes one last time before destroying the rest of him with a cross slash.

Naruto started panting heavily. He pulled out his orange scroll and opened it. "Good work guys." He said sealing away Agni & Rudra who complimented his performance. He started walking back to his friend. His vision began to blur he was having a hard time breathing. "I ...must save...Haku." he fell onto his knees in front of Haku.

Zabuza looked at him "Naruto." He said silently.

Naruto started doing some hand seals. "What are you doing?" Zabuza asked. Naruto did not answer and continued doing hand seals. His hands started glowing red and he put them on Haku's stomach. "I am bringing her back." His friends looked at him like he was insane. "It is a Demon jutsu. It does not own a name but it can bring back recently deceased people. That you love."

The glow around Naruto's hands disappeared. Zabuza looked at Haku's body and suddenly felt it grow warmer. Then he felt her wrist and found a pulse. Then she started breathing. Zabuza was looking at her in shock. "H-Haku?" He stammered out.

"She just needs to rest." Naruto assured and slumped over. Kakashi grabbed him before he hit the bridge.

"Naruto are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Naruto nodded weakly. "I am just tired.

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi and looked at Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto is not going to answer any questions now he needs rest." He said making it clear that he would not answer any questions.

Sasuke grunted.

The group heard a sound and turned to the other side of the bridge and saw...

"Gato what are you doing here and what are those thugs doing with you?" Zabuza asked

Gato was standing with an army of thugs behind him. "I am here to kill you. You failed to complete your mission. Of course I was not going to pay you any way."

"What?" Zabuza asked glaring at the little man.

"You see the reason I use renegade ninja like you is because nobody cares if you live or die. And now that you are weakened you stand no chance." Gato said and started chuckling.

Zabuza stood up glaring at the pathetic bug before him "So you mean to tell me. That I almost lost my partner? Hurt my Otouto? And was not going to get paid for it?"

Gato took a step back.

"You are a dead man Gato." Zabuza said and grabbed his blade and rushed at him.

Gato ran behind his thugs while shouting at them to kill Zabuza. It was an amazing sight that the people on the bridge will never forget. The Demon of the mist shoving that he truly deserved his name. Tearing down people left and right spilling blood over the bridge. A massacre that was composed by the Shinigami (Death god) himself. He ran up to Gato and impaled him on his blade and ripped him into pieces.

The thugs looked at Zabuza paralysed with fear. Then the entire town showed up armed to their teeth.

"Sasuke, Naruto! We are here to help!" Sakura shouted with the town folks shouting words of agreement.

"We could not let a bunch of kids do all the work now could we?" Tazuna shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled. "You are a bit late it's only the bottom scrap left." Sasuke said gesturing to the thugs.

The thugs at that moment had enough and jumped off the bridge swimming for their life while the villagers cheered.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the cheering town's people as darkness finally took him.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at Gil with a troubled expression. "That information is most valuable my friend we will do what you ask of us."

Gil gave Sarutobi a short nod. "Thank you my friend I pray that id does not go wrong."

"Gil-sama may I ask you something?" Hiashi asked.

Gil and the council turned to Hiashi. "You may." He said shortly.

"Are you familiar with a person that is called Shinku ketsueki senkou?"

Gil did not give any reaction.

"Some of our ninja were attacked by a person who fits his description." Hiashi continued.

Gil's eyes widened slightly. "What was this person's name?"

"He called him self Dante." Sarutobi replied

Gil's eyes were wide as saucers "It must be the son of Sparda."

The people in the room looked at him like he just told them that cutting off your head is good for you.

"The son of the legendary dark knight Sparda? Gil-sama he is just a legend a myth." Hiashi said.

Gil shook his head. "No he is not a myth Sparda existed. A demon that rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the humans. Then after defeating the Prince of darkness Mundus sealing the entrance to the demon world. He impregnates a woman who then bare twin sons. No that legend is true."

The council and Hokage were stunned by this revelation.

"You should tell your shinobi to never fight Dante. He will not attack unless provoked. His brother Vergil will however kill any one who gets in his way. Only the Sannin stand a chance against someone like them."

Gil got up and walked over to the window. "I must leave but I shall return for the chunin exams." He leapt out of the window and disappeared.

The room was silent for a long time until Shikaku spoke up. "Hokage-sama maybe we should send for your students."

The Hokage was silent awhile longer but finally nodded.

* * *

After calming down Tazuna explaining that Zabuza was on their side and apologizing for destroying his bridge. Kakashi carried Naruto on his back and walked towards Tazuna's house with the rest of his team. Tazuna's crew started cleaning up the puppet parts.

"Don't get cut on any of the weapons the poison will kill you!" Zabuza shouted following Kakashi carrying Haku bridal style.

The crew continued cleaning up more carefully. One of them picked up a weird cylinder shaped object with purple tendrils and a red kanji on a white background. "What is this?" he asked. "Just throw it in the pile with the rest." another replied.

Two weeks later Naruto was still unconscious. Haku had woken up two days after their battle. She had watched over Naruto 24/7 and only left his side to eat and go to the bathroom. Zabuza was worried about her but could not deny that he was concerned for Naruto as well. He spent his time talking with Kakashi or Haku and frightening towns' people.

Unknown to them all Kyuubi had kept a watchful eye on him. And one the first day on the second week Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"My head hurt." He groaned out. Haku shot up from her futon.

"Naruto niisan are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Naruto smiled at her. "Of course Neesan and I'm so happy that you're alright."

Haku felt some tears slide down her face and she pulled Naruto into a hug that cut off his air supply.

"You know Haku I am happy to see him awake to, but you're killing him." Zabuza said

Haku blushed and let go off Naruto who gasped for air.

"Thanks Zabuza." He gasped out between breaths.

"No problem but you should thank Haku she has barley left your side for two weeks." He replied

Naruto looked at Haku surprised. "Really?" he asked.

Haku blushed again and nodded. Naruto pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you Neesan." He said happily

Haku patted his back telling him it was nothing.

"I really don't want to disturb your Brother Sister time but Naruto you have something to do." Kakashi said walking in through the door."

Naruto looked at his teacher confused until he realised what he was talking about. "They want to know how I did those things on the bridge?" he asked losing his cheery mode.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto looked down on the floor and sighed. "Guess I should get it over with." He got up and walked down the stair while Zabuza and Haku looked at him worried. Kakashi pretended to read his book to hide his worry.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at the table when Naruto walked down the stairs.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned.

Naruto nodded and sat down in front of them.

Sasuke figured Naruto wanted to get this over with. "How about we ask questions and you answer?"

Naruto nodded again.

"What was that jutsu you used to bring back that Haku girl?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a demonic jutsu with no name that bring back recently dead loved people. In exchange it cuts the user's life down by half."

Sakura looked at him confused. "So you mean you cut your life span in half?"

Naruto nodded yet again.

Sasuke looked at him shocked. "So you sacrificed your life to give hers back?"

Naruto smiled. "Its ok now I don't have to out live my friends by a hundred years."

They looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked carefully.

"Before I answer that tell me what you know about Kyuubi."

Sakura was confused but told him that Kyuubi was an ancient kitsune (fox) demon that attacked Konoha and was killed by the Yondaime who died in the battle.

Naruto nodded "Almost right. But the Yondaime could not kill Kyuubi a mortal cannot. So he did the next best thing and sealed it away. In a newborn child."

Sakura was shocked beyond words. "A-a newborn child Naruto are you serious?"

Naruto nodded solemnly.

"And that child was you?" Sasuke asked

Naruto sighed. "Yeah I am. He wanted me to be seen as a hero but the villagers only see me as the Kyuubi. They tried to kill me at least twenty times, and I only barley survived some of them."

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked into silence. "How could they do that?" she asked with tears in the corner of her eyes. "That's horrible."

Naruto stared at her. "You don't care that Kyuubi is sealed in me?"

Sakura shock her head and so did Sasuke. "Trust me dobe I have seen a real demon and you are not." Then he smirked. "You're just a chibi demon by best."

Sakura giggled and Naruto glared at Sasuke. Then he turned to Sakura. "Sakura?"

She smiled at him. "I agree with Sasuke you are probably only a chibi demon."

Naruto huffed. "I am a Hanyou thank you very much."

Sasuke looked at him with interest. "A side effect of the seal?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well actually." He then told them the story about how he meet Dante and released Kyuubi and how Orochimaru was responsible for making her attack Konoha.

The adults and Haku had been listening to the conversation smiled. _"So the brat was going to get about two hundred years old. Not bad_." Zabuza thought chuckling to himself.

A few days later team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku. Inari hugged Naruto and made him promise to visit. As team 7 walked off waving good bye they did not know that Tazuna decided to name the bridge after wave's new hero, Naruto.

"We are almost home now right Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded while reading his book.

Naruto smiled and continuing to walk then he stopped and squinted. He smiled even brighter and rushed ahead. His companions looked after him confused until they heard him shout.

OY! Hinata-chan! Shino!"

Team 8 turned around at the familiar sound. Hinata smiled at the approaching sight of Naruto and Shino smiled a bit to himself, not that you could tell.

Naruto stopped a bit in front of team 8. "Hi Hinata-chan, Shino."

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly. Shino nodded at the blonde "I guess you and your team returned just now?" Shino asked.

Naruto nodded and he and his friends continued talking until the rest of Naruto's friends came.

"Hello Kurenai returning from a mission as well?"

The beautiful black haired red eyed woman frowned at the book he was reading but answered. "Yes we are Kakashi. My team just completed their second C-class mission." She stated proudly.

Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down U. "Oh that is nice but my team just returned from their first. And I can tell you right now it was much more interesting then two C-ranks."

Team eight looked at the pervert confused. "Care to explain Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi put a finger on his chin in thought for a moment and answered. "No."

Kurenai glared at him and huffed. "Fine, and by the way who are they?" she asked pointing at Zabuza and Haku.

Zabuza stepped forward. "Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist." Haku bowed a bit "I am Haku."

Kurenai's eyes snapped open and she got into a battle stance.

"And he is going to join Konoha." Naruto said smiling.

"If you want to find out the whole story come with me to the Hokage tower." Kakashi said not lifting his eyes from his book.

Kurenai nodded but sent Zabuza a warning glance.

The two teams continued their walk toward the village that came into view almost immediately.

Hinata turned to look at Naruto and before anyone could under stand what happened Hinata shoved Naruto down on the ground and an explosion sent the Ninjas flying.

Naruto rolled up on his feet and looked around. Shino held his right shoulder that had a small wound and his team and Kurenai and Kiba seemed alright but were was Hinata.

He looked at the spot he stood moments ago and saw Hinata lying on the ground clutching her bleeding side. "HINATA!" He screamed and dashed to her side. He lifted her head up a bit. Hinata made some painful noises. "Hey Hinata are you alright!" he saw she was bleeding badly from her side. "Who the hell did this!" he shouted out loud. He saw a sharp glimmering object in the wound and pulled it out carefully. Hinata gasped in pain and coughed blood."

Naruto stared at the object and saw it was a kunai covered in purple liquid. "No." He said quietly.

He looked up and saw a blonde person wearing a cloak with red clouds not to far away.

"That damn bitch got in the way. And I went through all the trouble to imbed Sasori-danna's poison kunai in my bomb hmm." Deidara said chuckling.

Naruto saw red. He lifted Hinata bridal style and gently gave her to Kurenai. "She needs medical attention immediately, she is infected with a lethal poison." He said simply.

Kurenai nodded slowly.

Naruto turned around and glared Deidara in the eyes. "You are going to die by my hands, that is a promise."

Deidara smirked at him. "Go ahead and try hmm."

* * *

Cliff hanger no jutsu

I am sorry this chapter took so long but I have had a rough time this week.

I have decided that the Final Fantasy character poll will end next chapter. SO if you have not voted this is the last chance.


	12. Chapter 12 Blood

AN: Hello everybody.

Sorry for the wait but school is a bitch.

The Final Fantasy poll is decided. And the result is... I am not telling.

If you want to find out you just have to read the story he he he.

NOW FOR SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!!! I am thinking about writing another fanfic. But there is one problem. I don't want to spoil anything for you so I will be as vague as possible.

In this story there will be creatures that play an important role, but how to do this.

There are TWO options.

1: I will take these creatures from games.

2: I will try and make my own, making them OC.

The problem is that I don't know which to choose. I would really appreciate if you could vote on either one of the above in a review.

Can you please do this? I would like 10 reviews on this subject.

DON'T WORRY I WON'T DISCONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE ANOTHER!!!

On with the story

Chapter 12 Blood

* * *

Naruto was staring at Deidara with intense hatred in his now red eyes. Deidara was looking back with equal hatred.

"It is a shame that I can't kill you now but I guess your friend will do hmm." He said chuckling slightly.

Naruto growled and pulled out his Rebellion scroll. Kakashi appeared next to him and grabbed his wrist. "Wait Naruto, you are the fastest of us take Hinata to the hospital." He said not taking his eyes off Deidara.

Kiba did not understand what was going on except that Hinata needed help quickly."No way, I am way faster then that dobe!" he shouted annoyed.

"Are you faster on two feet Kiba?" Shino asked his teammate.

Kiba growled but Naruto had grabbed Hinata and ran off before Kiba could say anything else. "Kill him for me." Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

"Get back here asshole!" Deidara shouted.

Zabuza stepped forward and drew his sword. "You got enough problems as it is."

Deidara growled and summoned a clay bird and jumped onto it.

Zabuza glansed at Kakashi. "You are faster then Naruto did you just want him away from here?"

Kakashi nodded. "Its not good to fight when you are in a fury."

Zabuza returned the nod and looked at Deidara who launched a couple of bird bombs.

"You are probably right."

* * *

Naruto ran full speed towards Konoha and the hospital carrying Hinata bridal style. When he reached the gates the guards yelled at him to stop which he ignored and continued onwards. He was half way to the hospital when he heard. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!" he jumped out of the way of a green blot that crashed into the streets throwing up dust into the air.

A person stepped out of the dust. Naruto stared at the strangest ninja he had ever seen. He wore green spandex and orange leg warmers. He had a bowl cut and the biggest eyebrows ever seen.

"HOLD INTRUDER I THE NOBLE BLUE BEAST MAITO GAI WILL STOP YOU!!!"

Naruto cursed in his head. _"Kuso I had to run into the span__dex wearing super fuzzy eyebrow__ self proclaimed rival of Kakashi-sensei."_ he thought then he blinked _"Wait I can use him."_

Gai blinked twice. "Ah it is my eternal rival Kakashi's student Naruto-kun." He said in a normal tone of voice.

"Gai-san you have to help me. You can run a lot faster then me you have to take Hinata to the hospital!" Naruto said trying to keep his voice calm.

Gai saw Hinata's blood covered jacket and realised that it was serious. He gently picked up Hinata and turned towards the hospital. "Yosh (Alright) flames of youth don't fail me now!" the Gai said and dashed towards the hospital at speeds that left Naruto covered in dust.

Naruto wasted no time and ran after the spandex ninja. _"Please Hinata-chan don't die."_

He didn't make it ten feet before he was surrounded by five ANBUs. "Uzumaki, you caused quite a commotion when you rushed throe the gate. Care to explain?" one with a bird mask asked.

Naruto growled inside his mind. "When my team was returning from our mission we meet up with team 8 who also was returning from their mission. We were attacked by a missing Nin and he injured Hinata. Our teams are currently fighting him so how about you leave me alone and help them."

A bear masked ANBU growled at Naruto. "Who the hell do you think you are? You are just a genin don't think you can order us around."

"I don't care who you are I am going to the hospital and while you are wasting air talking to me my team is in danger!" Naruto shouted.

"How dare you little demon brat I am going to." The bear mask said.

"That is enough. He is right go and check out if his team needs help." The bird mask said.

The bear mask growled but did not object.

"Thanks Bird-san." Naruto said and ran of towards the hospital.

The ANBU chuckled a bit "Just proves that he is a good guy. If he is a demon then why does he care about the life of humans?"

Naruto was at the hospital in minutes. He ran through the doors and stopped in front of the reception desk.

"Hey I am looking for Hyuuga Hinata where is she?" Naruto asked as calmly and politely as he could.

The receptionist gave him a blank stare. "I don't help demons."

That was really not the right thing to say to a very stressed and worried hanyou at the moment. Naruto gave her a full power death glare straight in the eyes.

"Listen I am not in the mood for this so tell me where she is right now."

The woman swallowed and tried to glare back. "I-I won't tell you anything d-demon." She stammered back.

Naruto was ready to grab rebellion and give her a piece of his mind when someone called to him.

"Hey kid!" Naruto snapped around and looked at the person.

He was dressed in a black cloak that covered him from his ankles and up. It also had a hood that was covering his face showing only his mouth and nose. He was also tall about 6, 1.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked impatiently.

The man smirked. "Impatient are we? This Hinata girl has dark blue hair and wears a thick jacket right?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

"I saw here being carried to room 12 down the hall." he continued.

Naruto's eyes widened. He ran down the hall way but stopped and turned around.

"Thanks a lot I owe you one. What's your name?

The cloaked person just waved him off. "No problem and you will find out my name soon enough."

Naruto was a bit confused but decided to drop it and ran off.

The stranger looked after Naruto smirking.

"Outsiders like you should mind their own business and stay out of Konoha affairs." the nurse said glaring at him.

He turned towards her and released a massive killer intent.

The nurse stood completely paralyzed by it.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do." he said with barley restrained anger.

He walked out of the building and down the street. A smile appeared on his lips "It is not nice to spy on people you know."

A girl suddenly appeared right next to him. The first thing anybody would notice about her was her long blue hair that ended at her knees and that she was pretty 'mature' so to say. She wore black sandals, black loose pants and a long slewed navy blue silk sweater. She also had a dark armless trench coat with white outline around it.

"Sorry Niisan I could not resist. So that was Naruto huh?" she asked smiling at him.

He nodded. "Yeah that was him."

"He is pretty cute." She added.

"Oh should I be jealous?" he joked

"Nah he gets a higher score because he doesn't wear a hood all the time."

"You know why I wear it." he said.

She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright it must be though to be here?" she said with concern.

He turned his head and smiled down at her. "Don't worry about me I will be fine chibi-Neesan" (Neesansister)

She frowned at him. "Hey I am 5, 4 that's not bad for a 14 year old."

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah, yeah chibi-Neesan what ever you say."

She huffed and started walking faster to get ahead of him. "Let's go back to the hotel Topaz is probably bored by now." She said over her shoulder.

"Hai, hai." He replied and increased his speed to catch up to her.

* * *

"Alright doctor Koji she is stable for the moment." A nurse said.

The doctor looked at Hinata "She was lucky that most of the poison bleed out. But if she doesn't get any blood soon she will die."

The door was slammed open by Naruto followed by Gai who tried to get him to calm down.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT? IS HINATA ALRIGHT?" he screamed.

"You damn brat what do you think you are doing? This is a hospital!" one of the nurses shouted.

Koji's eyes lit up. "Naruto your timing is perfect. Hinata need a blood transfer immediately."

Naruto calmed down instantly. "What can I do?"

"You both have the same blood type; it is just a simple transfer. Just sit down so we can start."

Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata. _"Please hold on Hinata-chan."_

* * *

After the transfer Hinata was moved to a recovery room, Naruto was sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was staring at her face like in a trance.

**"You really ****care for her do****n't you Naru-chan?"** Kyuubi asked.

_"Yeah she is my closest friend._" he replied.

Kyuubi giggled. **"Are you sure? Because I think that she ****thinks**** of you a little different."**

_"I know that she loves me."_

Kyuubi was shocked. He knew that she loved him? **"Then why?"**

Naruto sighed. _"Hinata is a very shy girl. I don't know if she could handle that her crush is a hanyou."_

**"Naru-chan you know that this is more then a simple crush. And do you honestly think that she will hate you because you are a hanyou."** Kyuubi asked not believing tat her musuko had so little fate in his friend.

Naruto clenched his fists. "_I know, but what if she does Okaasan? I don't know what I would do if she would hate me. I can't."_

**"Naru-chan."** Kyuubi said quietly.

Before they could say anything more there was a knock on the door that knocked Naruto out of his trance.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Naruto it's me." Sakura's voice said from behind the door.

"Come in."

Sakura walked inside and closed the door after her. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "I am fine; I should ask you the same thing. Did everyone get away alright?"

Sakura shifted a bit. "Everyone is fine, Kakashi took Zabuza-san and Haku-san to meet Sandaime-sama. Kurenai-san followed to get the full story and to report their mission. Kiba and Shino should be here soon."

Naruto watched her for a moment. "And what about that girly freak?"

"He got away; he used some sort of smoke bomb and flew off." Sakura replied a bit worried how he would react.

Naruto sighed. "As long as everyone is alright it doesn't mater."

Sakura sighed in relief on the inside. "Is Hinata alright?" she asked.

Naruto returned his gaze to Hinata's face. "She only needs to rest."

Sakura could see that Naruto was looking tired. "That's good but what about you? Are you sure that you're ok, you look tired."

"Yeah I just gave Hinata some of my blood."

They were interrupted when the door opened and Kiba stepped in with Shino close behind.

"Is she alright?" Kiba asked immediately.

Naruto nodded not taking his eyes off Hinata.

"I guess even the dead last can be good for something." Kiba said smugly.

Naruto smirked. "Unlike you dog breathe."

Kiba growled and Akamaru gave a barked from the top on Kiba's head.

Kiba looked up. "No he did not get me good."

Shino walked forward and stood next to Naruto. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "I would be if everybody could stop asking me that."

Shino removed his hand. "Sorry. But I don't recall you ever being in a situation were your friends being hurt. I was wondering how you are handling it."

Naruto nodded. "I guess I understand. But really I am fine Shino."

Shino nodded and decided to drop it.

"So did the doctors say when she will wake up?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shrugged and turned to look at him. "I don't know. A day maybe the doctors were not certain."

Kiba sighed. "Anyway we are here now so you can leave."

Naruto's gaze hardened. "What do you mean?"

"We are her team mates so we will watch here until Kurenai-sensei gets here." Kiba replied.

"I am not leaving until she wakes up." Naruto said firmly and returned his gaze to Hinata.

Kiba growled a bit. "And who gave you permission to do that?"

Before they could continue a ANBU entered through the door. "Uzumaki Naruto your presence is requested by the Hokage."

Naruto looked at him with a bored expression. "I am busy for the moment."

"It was not a request Uzumaki." The ANBU replied.

Naruto understood the meaning of those words. Come or I will make you. He sighed and stood up. "Watch over her Shino."

Shino gave a short nod and Naruto and the ANBU left.

Sakura followed wanting to know what was going on leaving Kiba and Shino alone with Hinata. The room was in silence for awhile neither Kiba nor Shino saying anything.

Shino suddenly sat down in the chair Naruto had been occupying. "Why do you dislike Naruto?" he said quietly.

Kiba blinked. "What do you mean?" he said faking ignorance.

Shino frowned at him. "Don't play dumb Kiba I am not in the mode."

Kiba glared at Shino for a few moments before sighing. "His smell."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "His smell?" he repeated.

Kiba nodded and Akamaru jumped of his head onto the bed. "I and my clan spend almost every second of our life with our dogs. Because of that our scents gets mixed and we smell somewhat like a dog."

Shino nodded. "I see but what does that have to do with Naruto?"

"Naruto on the other hand however." Kiba said while shutting the door. "He smells like a fox. But the smell is so intense it's like he is carrying one around 24/7

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"But I have never seen him near a fox and if he took a bath the smell should disappear."

"I don't believe that he is not bathing and I have never seen him with a fox." Shino added.

Kiba nodded. "There is no way that Naruto can smell like a fox and not be close to one. I don't think he is human."

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "There must be another solution to this."

Kiba glared back at the bug user. "Think about it damn you! First it is the smell secondly the teachers fail him and thirdly I have heard the villagers call him a demon and monster. Face it Shino he is a demon."

Shino continued glaring at Kiba and replied. "I would appreciate if you kept your theories to your self until you have proof."

Kiba growled at him. "And if I am right?" he asked.

"To me it doesn't matter. Naruto is my friend and he has never sown me any reason to be afraid of him." Shino said.

"Can you prove that he is not acting and waiting for the time to strike?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba even if your theory is right I will still consider Naruto my friend until he gives me a reason not to."

Kiba snorted. "Go ahead but don't come crying to me if I am right."

Shino turned his gaze to Hinata's unconscious form. "Don't worry, I will not."

Unknown to both of them Hinata had heard the conversation _"Naruto-kun."_Hinata thought softly before blacking out again.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of the council and the Hokage, on his right were Kakashi and on his left Zabuza and Haku. Kurenai and two ANBU were standing behind him.

Sarutobi cleared his troath and began speaking. "Naruto do you know why you are here?"

Naruto shook his head.

"You are here to stand trial for some charges directed at you." Sarutobi answered.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "What charges?"

"We are going to determine if you should be executed or not." Hiashi answered.

Sarutobi glared at Hiashi while Naruto wondered if this was some sort of bad joke.

"Why the heck should I need to be executed!"

"Some time ago the village was thrown into chaos because of a massive chakra release." Hiashi continued.

"So?" Naruto replied.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes."If we find that you are a risk to the safety of this village. You will be executed."

"Naruto do you understand this accusation?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto nodded. "And I also understand something else." He added

Sarutobi and some council members looked at him confused.

"It doesn't matter what kind of speech I or my team and friends give. Those on the council that hate me will vote for my execution no matter what."

Several eyebrows were raised.

_"He is a smart kid."_ Nara Shikaku thought smiling to himself.

"I see Naruto. But if any one wishes to say some thing in your defence you should let them." Sarutobi said.

Kakashi stepped forward. "If I may Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi gestured for him to continue.

So Kakashi told them about their mission to wave. About how Naruto took an attack meant for him without hesitation, about how Naruto fought his best despite the fact that he was wounded. And when he got to the part about Akatsuki.

"If Naruto had not used the Kyuubi chakra none of us would be alive. Naruto fought to save us and it is my conclusion that he is not a threat to the village." Kakashi finished.

"Thank you Kakashi. Naruto before we vote is there anything you like to say?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Very well let us begin. All in favour of Naruto being innocent raise your hand."

The Cho-Shika-Ino trio and the Hokage raised their hands and Inuzuka Tsume slowly raised her hand as well, Hiashi and two council men and an old man with a cross shaped scar on his chin kept them down.

"It is decided, Uzumaki Naruto you are free of all accusations." Sarutobi said smiling.

"Wait Hokage-sama. We should at least prohibit him from using the Kyuubi's chakra." Hiashi said.

Naruto openly glared at him. "You got no right to tell me how I may and may not use the curse that has followed me since the day I was born." he said. _"Sorry Okaasan."_ he thought. **"No problem musuko."** she replied.

Hiashi returned the glare. "I would watch my mouth if I were you Uzumaki."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well you are not." he replied.

Hiashi was fuming and was about to speak up when the Hokage silenced him.

"That is enough Hiashi. Naruto you and your friends are free to go."

Naruto looked a bit confused and turned to Zabuza and Haku who showed him their new Konoha hitai-ates.

Naruto smiled at them before they all walked out the door. Naruto stopped and turned around. "Kakashi-sensei are you coming.

"Nah I am going home to catch up on my reading." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto muttered something about perverted teachers. and walked out followed by Zabuza and Haku.

After reaching the streets Kyuubi suddenly spoke up.

**"I am proud of you Naru-chan."** Kyuubi said suddenly.

Naruto blinked a bit. "That came out of nowhere." he replied

**"Yeah anyway I have something for you."** she said.

Naruto's eyes shone up. "What is it what is it?" he asked giddy like a child.

Kyuubi giggled. **"It is something very special.****" **

Naruto was hanging in suspense.

**"It is... a summoning contract."**

_**Sudden end no jutsu.**_

AN: well that's that for this chapter folks. You may be a bit disappointed but this chapter was just filler before the chunin exam.

And my writers block broke completely when I started writing the hospital scene.

Finally if you haven't go to the top and read my AN about my next story, It is going to be called...

Shinigami Kekkei Genkai

Summary: What if things started out differently? What if Naruto had a family and friends? What if they discovered a power that was bestowed upon Konoha? The power of the Shinigami Kekkei Genkai. NaruHina, SasuSaku.


	13. Chapter 13 contracts, fathers and crazy

AN: Hey everybody how's it going?

First of I want to thank everybody who reviewed my story and special thanks to Chopstickman for review number 100!

Now I think I will answer some questions.

kopakanuvafan20: No but wait and see. Naruto's blood will affect her.

Dragon man 180: Same to you wait and see. But your ideas are interesting hmm what to do.

L33t Horo: I will not tone down the hate, this is my fic and Kiba hates Naruto.

Vnvanman: No worries I don't count that as flames.

Alright finally I will not start my next story anytime soon. If I may compare it to a game it's like this.

I have the game play element 70 procent complete.

The graphics 50 procent

But the plot is only like 25 procent complete.

So to say I only have the basic plot and not enough depth. So you will have to wait a long time I think.

Enough talk.

On with the story

Chapter 13 Contracts, fathers and crazy demons

* * *

The sun cast it glorious light on the village of Konoha, shining in throe the window of a small apartment. The blond owner of said apartment groaned as the light hit his eyes. In a vain attempt to escape his enemy he rolled to the side, right off his bed. He uttered a long series of curses and reluctantly got washed up and got into his clothes. 

Naruto walked over to his kitchen and started heating some water for his breakfast ramen. Kyuubi normally told him to make something healthier but decided to let it slip knowing he was drained.

Naruto sat down heavily at his breakfast table and ate his ramen. After he was done he leaned back on his chair closed his eyes and sighed. The last couple of days had been rough.

_**F**__**lashback**_

First he was walking along with Zabuza and Haku and then his Okaasan told him that she was going to give him a summoning contract. Naturally his first thought was to run off and train, but then he remembered Hinata. He told his companions that he would see them later and ran off.

When he arrived in Hinata's room in the hospital he immediately noticed the tense atmosphere between Kiba and Shino. Once he entered the room Kiba glared at him and Akamaru growled slightly. Before it could become anything else Shino dragged Kiba away telling Naruto he would see him later. Naruto stared after them for a moment before sitting down next to Hinata's bed.

He sat there all day hardly moving at all except when he went to the bathroom once. A nurse came in and told him visiting hours were over, well she told him to get the hell out of the hospital before she called the ANBU.

Naruto was too tired to argue and made a mental note to get her fired one way or the other.

After he finally reached his apartment he fell asleep on his bed immediately. But his Okaasan had other plans and pulled him into his mindscape telling him she was going to give him the contract. She clapped her hands and a scroll appeared which he quickly signed. She told him that he could practice tomorrow.

The next day when our blond hero arrived at the hospital he found a happy surprise. Hinata was sitting up eating some hospital food.

"Hinata-chan!" he called happily. The girl turned away from her food and looked at the blonde smiling brightly and called to him forgetting she had food in her mouth. She blushed and covered her mouth while Naruto laughed a bit making her blush even more.

He looked at the hospital food and an idea hit him. "Wait a moment Hinata-chan I will be right back." He said and disappeared through the door.

Hinata looked a bit confused and a few minutes later Naruto returned and the room filled with the scent of fresh backings. He held up a paper bag and Hinata took it shyly opening it to reveal four cinnamon rolls. (AN: I think they are some sort of Japanese food.) Hinata felt her mouth water and took one out of the bag and thanked Naruto blushing again before she started chewing on it happily.

Naruto smiled at her and took one for him and they ate in a comfortable silence. After they finished Naruto asked her how she felt.

Hinata smiled at him and told him she was feeling better. "Thanks to you." She added and blushed crimson.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "Don't mention it Hinata-chan I am just happy I could help you."

Then they feel into silence again neither of them sure what to say to the other. "So did the doctor tell you when you could leave?" Naruto finally asked.

"Y-yes he told me I could leave tomorrow they just want to make sure I am alright." She answered poking her fingers together.

Naruto smiled and walked over to her. He gently took her hands in his and placed them on her lap. "Now now Hinata-chan you shouldn't do that you know."

Hinata blushed the deepest red ever seen for a long time and nodded quickly.

Naruto grinned his trademark grin. "Sorry Hinata-chan I have to go I got some things I need to do."

Hinata was a bit saddened by this bud tried not to show it. "Ok Naruto-kun take care."

Naruto smiled again and stood still for a moment before reaching out and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He slowly released her and walked of waving over his shoulder.

Hinata sat perfectly still for several minutes before she started smiling and lied down.

Naruto spent the rest of the day practising his summoning... it was one big pain in the ass.

Naruto found an empty clearing far in the woods and practiced the hands seals Kyuubi showed him. He took a deep breath and bit his thumb and quickly did the seals before shouting. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" (Summoning technique)

A giant puff of smoke covered the clearing for a moment. When the smoke cleared Naruto looked up at a giant five tailed orange fox with green eyes.

"**Who dares summon me?"** It asked sounding very annoyed. Naruto looked at the demon a moment longer before answering.

"I did!" he shouted.

The fox looked down at the tiny blond in front of him and laughed. **"Don't kid around ****human**** there is no way a weakling like you could summon me. So hurry up and tell me who did or I will kill you."** the fox barked out.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled slightly "Okaasan care to give me a hand?" he asked out loud. The fox blinked and wondered who he was talking to. Suddenly Naruto was covered in red chakra and the fox's eyes widened. The chakra started moving away from Naruto's body and took the shape of a person.

The chakra disappeared and in its place stood Kyuubi in her Hanyou form all nine of her tails swaying back and forth behind her. She had chosen to wear a blood red Kimono with gold lining and kept it open showing her black shirt and pants underneath finishing with the Kanji for fox on the back.

The fox stared at her until it finally understood what it was seeing then it suddenly turned into pure chakra. The chakra shrunk until it reached the size of a normal fox and then returned in to the orange fox form. It bowed deeply to Kyuubi.

Naruto blinked a couple of times. "What the hell was that?" he asked. Kyuubi turned to him and smiled. **"We ****fox**** can change the size of our demon form almost completely."**she replied.

**"Kyuubi-sama I am so glad****We**** were afraid that you might****have**** died."** the orange fox spoke up still bowing to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi returned her gaze to the fox in front of her. **"I understand. But as you can see I am alive and please raise your head."** she said.

The fox did as it were told and looked up at Kyuubi. **"But Kyuubi-sama why have you summoned me first now**** why did you wait****?"**

Naruto muttered something under his breath. "I told you I summoned you."

The fox stared at the blond before turning his gaze to Kyuubi. **"Who is this?" **he asked.

**"This is my musuko Naruto."** Kyuubi answered and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The little fox's eyes widened. **"How is that possible he is human!"** it shouted.

**"He is adopted you could say."** she replied.

**"But why Kyuubi-sama why adopt a ****disgusting**** human as you're..."** the fox was interrupted by the killer intent Kyuubi released.

**"****First of all he is a hanyou. Never**** insult my son in front of me ****again. You**** will treat him with the same respect that you w****ould treat a child from my womb. T****he entire ****fox**** clan will do the same and all of you will answer a summoning from him. Do you understand?"** she said anger dripping from every word.

The fox nodded very quickly. **"Yes Kyuubi-sama. I am sorry Naruto-sama. I will tell them immediately."**

Kyuubi nodded. **"Good**** you are**** dismissed."** she said and the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kyuubi sighed loudly. Naruto looked up at his Okaasan. _"She sure can be scary."_

**"It is only natural I am a demon after all."** She said.

Naruto flinched and looked down in shame because she had read his thoughts.

Kyuubi pulled him into a hug. **"Remember no matter how human I may look and act I am still the Kyuubi the greatest Bijuu of all."**

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. "I know but I still love you."

Kyuubi smiled and tightened the embrace. **"Thank you**** Naru-chan."**

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto returned from his day dream and sighed. Those days were not too bad but yesterday on the other hand

_**Flashback**__** resume**_

Naruto was making his way to the hospital to see Hinata. He made his way to her room but stopped when he heard voices from inside so he stopped a bit from the door and listened.

"How could you let an enemy sneak up on you? You have the Byakugan!" came the angry voice of Hiashi.

"I-I am sorry Otousama." (Father) Hinata stuttered back.

"Sorry is that all you can say? You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi shouted back.

Naruto could feel his anger rising. _"__That son of a bitch, how dare he talk to Hinata like that?__"_

"O-Otousama I noticed it too late to move away b-but I pushed one of my friends out of the way." Hinata said

"If you had seen it sooner you would not have been hurt." Hiashi countered.

"B-But." Hinata tried.

"Enough!" Hiashi shouted and the sound of a slap echoed in the halls followed by a yelp from Hinata.

The next second all hell broke loose, Naruto burst through the door screaming "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!" before Hiashi or Hinata could realise what happened Naruto punched Hiashi square in the face sending him to the floor.

Hinata gave a frightened epee and Hiashi covered his probably broken nose with his hand and glared at Naruto. "How dare you! You little demon brat I will have your ninja status revoked for this!" Hiashi said.

Naruto glared full force at the man with his blood red eyes. "How dare I?" Naruto repeated. "HOW DARE YOU HIT HINATA-CHAN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!?

"Naruto-kun stop it's alright I am fine." Hinata said grabbing his arm trying to calm him down.

"It's not alright Hinata-chan! Don't even try to tell me it's ok to hit your own child!" Naruto told her not taking his eyes of Hiashi.

"What is going on here?" voice asked from the door. The occupants of the room turned to the voice and saw that it belonged to a woman in her early twenties with blonde hair tied into two pig tails. She also had the biggest pair of breast Naruto had ever seen.

"Do you people realise this is a hospital and people are trying to rest?" she asked clearly angry.

Hiashi got up on his feet "I was just talking to my daughter Tsunade-sama when this brat burst through the door and punched me in the face. He should be arrested now."

"Shut up you bastard I punched you because you slapped Hinata-chan!" Naruto said using all his self control to not punch him again.

Tsunade looked at Hinata's red cheek and turned to Hiashi glaring. "Get out." she hissed.

"Excuse me?" Hiashi asked.

"I said get out before I throw you out." Tsunade replied glaring daggers at the man.

Hiashi growled and stormed past the woman but not before sending Naruto a fierce glare.

The room was silent for a few moments. "Well I will leave you two alone." Tsunade said and turned around to leave. "Hey wait." Naruto called. Tsunade turned around and looked at him. "Thanks Tsunade-san." he said smiling. Tsunade returned the smile and left.

The room was filled with silence again neither Naruto nor Hinata knowing what to say. Naruto got tired of it and walked over to the sink and moistened a cloth and wringed it. He walked up to Hinata and put it on her cheek.

Hinata blushed at the contact and kind gesture. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun." she said and took the cloth.

Naruto did not reply and sat down on the bed. He looked Hinata straight in the eyes with such intensity that she started sweating. "N-Naruto-kun w-what's w-wrong?" she stammered out."How many times has he hit you?" he asked.

Hinata was stunned. "W-w-what do y-you?"

"Hinata, how many times?" he repeated.

Hinata looked down at her trembling hands. "T-This was the first time." she said quietly trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

Naruto put an arm around Hinata and pulled her close and she clould not hold back her tears started sobbing as she burrowed her face in his chest. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity until Hinata finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Why (sob) why am I so weak? No matter what I (sob) do I can't get stronger I-I really am a disgrace. "

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted cutting her off. She looked up at him stunned by his yell. "You Are Not Weak." Hinata opened her mouth to protest but Naruto silenced her with a finger to her lips. "No listen to me Hinata, you are strong but your low self-confidence is holding you back." Hinata lowered her head but Naruto placed his finger under her chin and made her look up. "You are strong Hinata you just got to believe in yourself." Naruto said smiling at her.

Hinata felt a rush of blood to her cheeks and felt like she wanted to faint. "Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, I believe in you and so should you." Naruto said and stroke her cheek with his thumb making her set a new personal record in blushing.

"Thank you N-Naruto-kun I will t-try." she said using all of her will power to not faint. _"Must not faint in front of Naruto-kun. Must not faint in front of Naruto-kun." _she repeated over and over in her head.

Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins making her heart melt. "That's the spirit Hinata-chan." He pulled her into another hug that she happily returned. _"Must not faint. Must not faint." _She repeated over and over.

The room once again fell into silence but this one was very comfortable. The both sat there for another eternity that neither wanted to end. But Naruto finally forced himself to pull away from the comfortable embrace.

"Hinata there is something I would like you to have." he said and started searching his pockets and pulled out a key and placed it in Hinata's hand.

"What is this?" she asked confused to why he would give her a key.

"Why my dear Hinata it is a key." he said smiling.

Hinata giggled at his little joke. "I know but where does it go?"

"Into a door." he replied.

Hinata continued to smile "Naruto-kun." she said. Naruto suddenly got a little pink on his cheeks and scratched the back of his head. "It goes to my apartment." he said.

Hinata smiled slowly vanished and was replaced with a shocked expression "W-w-what?" she asked. _"Don't faint. Don't faint_." she repeated in her head.

"If you ever feel like you need to get away you can use my apartment." he said.

"N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered out.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but keep it just in case." he finished

Hinata was still shocked but managed to nod. _"He's not asking me to move in just giving me a place to get away to."_ she smiled at him "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her another foxy grin. "No problem Hinata I will try to keep it clean." He stood up and offered his hand to her. Hinata blushed yet again but accepted his hand. They walked out of the hospital together and Naruto held her hand until they reached the street.

"I am sorry Hinata I have to go I am going to meet my team." he slowly let go of her hand and walked away. Hinata waved after him until he was out of sight.

_"I will try my best Naruto-kun. For you and myself."_ she thought holding the key close to her heart

**Flashback end ...honestly**

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock he had to meet his team in one hour. He made his way to the bridge where they usually meet and found both Sasuke and Sakura but to his great surprise NO KAKASHI. He gave a deep sigh and greeted his team mates.

"What happened to you Naruto you seem beat." Sakura asked.

"I was up training almost all night." he answered.

Sakura seemed stratified with that and decided to leave him alone.

Three hours later Kakashi finally appeared. "Yo sorry I am late but an old woman was being chased by man eating snails so I had to..." he was interrupted when he had to dodge Naruto's Rebellion that almost cut off his head. "Right well I just came to give you these forms." he dodged Naruto's Rebellion again. "Yikes Naruto you're in a bad mode. Anyway these are forms for the chunin exams if you want to enter, fill them in and drop them off in the academy room 301."

The team's mood did a 180 from angry to excited.

"Yes finally something interesting thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted and hugged the man who tried get him off just as quickly.

"Well anyway you are free for the rest of the day...later." and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto started signing the contract immediately while Sakura decided to talk to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke-kun do you think we can do it?" she asked. Sasuke looked over the form before turning to her.

"Yes I do." he replied.

"I don't think we should train today It's better to be well rested tomorrow." Sakura said making Sasuke raise an eye brow "Yes I suppose your point." he asked suspicious. "Well I just thought you should relax so how about you go on a date with me?" Sakura said smiling at him.

Sasuke was quiet for a while. _"She has not asked me for a date in months, and when she finally does she asks me on a day when I actually have time__. Maybe she is better than those other fan girls."_he sighed. "Sure why not."

Sakura stood still for a few moments until the information finally sunk in. "R-Really that's great how about we get lunch for starters?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and the two of them walked off. "Hey Naruto go get some sleep you look like you need it." Sakura called over her shoulder. Naruto raised his hand and waved to her before walking off.

Sasuke looked at her with a surprised expression. _"She actually took notice of Naruto after I agreed to take her on a date. She has matured."_ he thought

Naruto was walking off towards his apartment when he noticed something and sighed. "Come out Konohamaru there are no rocks with square shape and eye holes."

The square shaped rock exploded into smoke and three kids came out coughing "Too much gunpowder." Udon commented. "Just what I expected from my rival." Konohamaru spoke up trying to look serious.

Naruto chuckled at their childish actions. "Sorry guys I am not in the mode today I am to tired." He said trying to stifle a yawn.

"But boss you promised to play with us today." they whined. Naruto started to feel a little guilty so he came up with a brilliant solution, bribe them.

"Look guys if you leave me alone I will buy you ice cream." he said smiling. Being the children they were they agreed immediately. Naruto handed them the money and of they went. "Now that that's done time to get some sleep I am beat." he said to no one and walked off.

"AH Konohamaru-kun!" came the voice of Mogi. Naruto immediately became worried because that didn't sound right. He dashed after them and turned the corner and saw Konohamaru being lifted up by a black clad person with a cat eared hood on his head and some wrapped object on his back.

"You little shrimp that hurt. I am gonna clobber you." he said.

"Kankurou stop it we did not come here to start trouble." A blonde girl with four pig tails said.

"You should listen to your companion." All of them turned to Naruto. "Makeup boy." He added after seeing Kankurou's painted face. This of course pissed him off even more.

"What did you say?" he asked glaring at our blond hero.

"Perhaps it was too complicated for you to understand makeup boy. Put. Him. Down." Naruto said in a voice filled with anger.

Kankurou actually swallowed _"This guy what'__s with him?__"_ Kankurou thought "And if I don't?"

"Then I am going to kick your ass." Naruto said.

Kankurou smirked at the blond "Oh I am really scared, I am going to punch him." He said and pulled back his arm.

"That is enough Kankurou." A voice spoke up from behind Naruto making everybody stiffen.

Naruto turned around and came face to face with a red haired boy with a gourd. Well it was more like nose to mouth since Naruto was taller.

"G-Gaara." Kankurou stammered out and dropped Konohamaru without noticing.

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children." Gaara said in his emotionless tone of voice that sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

"But they started it! The little one slammed me." Kankurou tried. Gaara's glare intensified "Shut up or I will kill you."

Naruto stared at the red head _"He is dead serious he really will kill him."_

Gaara's eyes turned to Naruto. "I apologize for my team mates actions." he said and walked past Naruto but accidently touched his hand. There was a sudden jolt and they both flinched and stared at the other. Naruto could hear Kyuubi say two simple words. **"Oh shit."**

_"Okaasan what the hell was that?"_ he asked not liking the stare the red head was giving him.

**"That**** Gaara**** kid is a ****Jinchuuriki**** Naruto and his demon is not a pleasant one to deal with."** she said with anxiety in her voice.

_"What? Is that why I felt that jolt?"_ he asked getting more nervous every second.

**"You see when a hanyou**** or ****a full blood demon**** touches**** another demon or at least someone who carries a demon the feel a jolt to confirm it. Unfortunately it work both ways and that ichibi (One-tail) teme Shukaku is probably trying to get the kid to kill you."** She said with an angry tone on the end.

Naruto realised this was bad he had to get away from the kids or they could get hurt. _"What the hell should I do?"_

**"All right Naruto I got a plan but you have to do what I say down to the letter ok?**" Kyuubi replied.

_"All right I am listening."_

**"Get to an empty place quick, don't worry he will follow."**

_"Yeah I don't have to worry about the fact that a crazy demon carrier is not going to let me get away."_Naruto thought sarcastically. "All right if you want to play I am game but let's do it somewhere more open and empty." he said and ran off towards the training grounds.

Gaara growled angrily and ran after him not wanting to let go off his pray. Kankurou, Temari and the kids stood frozen on the spot with the same question in their head. What the hell just happened?

"Hey boss where are you going!?" Konohamaru shouted and started too run after Naruto.

"STOP!!" Kankurou and Temari shouted at the same time stopping him on the spot.

Konohamaru snapped around and glared at them. "Why should I?"

"If you go after them you might get killed." Temari said making him flinch. "If you get in Gaara's way he will kill you. There is nothing you can do." Kankurou added.

Konohamaru clenched his fist and stared at the ground.

Naruto stopped in the middle of training ground 15 with Gaara right behind him. The two demon containers stared into each other's eyes both waiting for the other to make the first move.

_"Right Okaasan we are here what now?"_ Naruto asked.

**"I think that the reason Shukaku can affect him like this is because of a crappy seal job. If we offer to fix the seal he might calm down."**

_"How do we do that?"_ Naruto asked.

**"I can fix his seal but he needs to calm down first."**

_"Ok I will try."_ He thought and straightened. "Your name was Gaara right? I want to make a deal."

Gaara looked at him with the same crazy eyes and smirked. "What can you possibly offer me except your life?" he asked and got ready to attack.

"I can fix your seal."

Gaara froze and looked at the blond shocked then he went back to the insane eyes again. "YOU LIE YOU ONLY WANT TO HURT ME!!! He screamed and sent a tendril of sand straight at the blond.

Naruto jumped out of the way but the sand continued its pursuit and slammed him into a tree. Naruto got up quickly. "NO I promise I don't want to hurt you I have no reason to!" Naruto tried and rolled away from another sand wave. "LIAR I WON'T LET MY EXISTENCE DISAPPEAR!!!"

_"Kuso he is not listening what should I do?"_Naruto thought and tried to jump over another sand attack; Gaara seemed to expect it and made his sand grab a hold of Naruto's ankle. He lifted Naruto high into the air and slammed him into the ground throwing up dust everywhere. The dust slowly settled down and Gaara saw Naruto getting back up.

"Why do you stand you can't win?" Gaara asked and prepared to attack again.

Naruto didn't answer and merely dusted himself off. "My goal is not to win, it is to help you."

Gaara flinched slightly was he telling the truth? **"NO HE IS LYING THEY ALL KIE THEY WANT TO HURT YOU EREASE YOUR EXCISTENCE!!!"** Shukaku screamed in his mind making him grab his head in pain.

"Don't listen to him!" Naruto shouted snapping him out off his trance. "He is trying to trick you. Think about it, if I fix the seal he won't be able to manipulate you anymore."

Gaara grabbed his head again. "He gives me protection from all those that want to hurt me." Gaara said.

"Of course he does. If you die he dies. He doesn't care about you he is only using you for his own sick pleasure!" Naruto continued. "He makes you kill so that nobody would want to get close to you because they fear that you would kill them. And because of that nobody can fix the seal and he can keep using you to kill. THINK ABOUT IT!!!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara thought about it and it started to make sense. Every time someone tried to get close to him Shukaku told him they would betray and hurt him, so he would continue to be alone, continue to kill.

"But why help me? What do you get from it?" Gaara asked trying to keep Shukaku down.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well I get to live for starters. But I guess I don't want to see people suffer." He looked down on the ground. "But I found people who accepted me for who I was." Images of Dante, Kyuubi, Sarutobi, Iruka and his team flashed before his eyes. "And I have people that consider me a friend." Images of Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji flashed before his eyes. "And maybe more." he blushed as an image of Hinata flashed before his eye.

"But I understand that trusting someone is hard, I am scared to tell my friends about my demon I am scared they will hate and fear me." he lowered his head and a single tear travelled down his cheek. "But it's killing me... I want to tell them I want to hear them say that they don't care, that I am the same blond idiot they befriended."

Gaara looked at him shocked as the pain gradually disappeared. "Why do you care about them so much?" he asked

Naruto looked up at him smiling slightly. "Because they make the pain of loneliness go away."

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at the smiling blonde. Then he lowered his head. "What is your name?" he said quietly barely audible to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." the blond said.

"Then Uzumaki Naruto please... fix my seal." Gaara said.

Naruto looked at Gaara for a few moments before he smiled brightly. "You got it and when it is done you can start making friends with people."

"I doubt there is anyone who would care for me just like that Uzumaki Naruto." he said with a hint of sadness.

Naruto started walking towards him. "Don't say that what about your team mates?" he tried.

Gaara raised his head slightly and images of Kankurou and Temari flashed through his mind. "Perhaps Uzumaki Naruto perhaps."

Naruto smiled again. "You just have to try, and you can just call me Naruto we are friends right?"

Gaara snapped up and stared at the blond. "WE are...friends?" he asked shocked that he would think of him as such.

Naruto put his arms behind his head and continued smiling. "Of course I don't see why not." He put down his hand but offered his right hand to Gaara who stared at it before he understood and slowly grabbed a hold of it and shook it.

"Yes, I suppose." Gaara said smiled an honest smile.

Naruto let go of his hand and stepped back. "Ok let's start." he was once again covered by red chakra that left his body and formed into Kyuubi.

Gaara was slightly surprised. "You must be Kyuubi." he said crossing his arms.

Kyuubi gave him a warm smile. "**Yes I am, but before I begin fixing your seal I am going to warn you. It is going to hurt. Do you still wish to do it?"** she asked.

Gaara nodded instantly. "I got nothing to lose."

Kyuubi returned the nod.** "Then let's start. First remove your gourd and shirt I will need to touch the seal on your back."**

Gaara raised an eye brow "How did you know my seal was on my back?"

Kyuubi smiled again **"I am a 9000 year old demon I have my ways."**

Gaara decided to do as he was told and was standing without anything on his upper body.

"Next just sit down and I will handle the rest." Kyuubi continued.

Gaara sat down with Kyuubi behind him. She was just going to touch his back when his gourd exploded and sand rushed at her. Naruto shouted at her to watch out but she simply stayed. When the sand was about to hit her she raised her hand and the sand bounced of an invisible shield and fell to the ground.

**"Told you I am 9000 years old I got my ways."** she told the dumb funded genin who stared at her. "All right let's start." And she put her hand on Gaara's back bringing forth the seal. She filled one of her claws with chakra and started drawing marks on Gaara's back cutting him at the same time.

Gaara winced but tried to remain as still as possible. Naruto sat down in front of him. "So why don't talk while were waiting?" he suggested.

Gaara half glared at him. **"It might distract you from the pain."**Kyuubi added.

"Yeah and besides I want to get to know you, you are my friend after all." Naruto continued.

Gaara thought about it and nodded. "All right but it is not a happy story." So he told Naruto about how his own father had sent assassins after him since he was a small child and one of them was the one person Gaara trusted. Once he was done Naruto was pissed and Kyuubi was trying to keep herself calm to not mess up the sealing.

"How could someone do something like that to his own son?" Naruto asked

"To my father." he said with venom "I am nothing more than a failed experiment that should be discarded."

Naruto was fuming. "He is even worse than Hinata's asshole of a father." Naruto said.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked.

Naruto got a little pink on his cheeks. "She is one of my best friends." he replied.

Gaara was going to ask him something but Kyuubi interrupted him.

**"There all done."** she said and sent a pulse of chakra through him making him shudder.

"Is it really done I can sleep now?" Gaara asked.

Kyuubi stood up and dusted off her clothes. **"Yes it is."**

Gaara felt something new inside of him was it relief. "Thank you." he said.

Kyuubi just smiled and ruffled his hair. **"No problem."**

Gaara was stunned by the new contact he did not notice that the sand returned into the gourd.

Naruto walked behind him and slapped him on the back. "That's that then now I think we both could use some sleep."

Gaara did not reply but stared ahead with wide eyes. Naruto looked at him confused. "What's wrong." he asked. Kyuubi put a hand over her face as Gaara opened his mouth.

Temari and Kankurou were making their way towards the training ground when they and the rest of the village heard:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!**Echoing through said village.

Gaara was lying down on the ground twitching. Naruto sweat dropped "Oops." Kyuubi sighed. **"I had just finished carving a new seal atop of the old one and you slap him on the back, you are one in a million musuko." **She said and returned to Naruto's seal.

Naruto bent down and helped Gaara up "I am really sorry Gaara I did not mean to hurt you honest." he tried.

Gaara sighed. "You are my first friend I guess I should forgive you." he said and got up on wobbly legs.

"I am sorry, hey how about I buy lunch and we are even." Naruto said smiling a bit.

Gaara nodded. "Sure I am hungry." he said and they walked off towards Ichiraku.

Temari and Kankurou stared at the sight in front of them. Gaara their crazy homicidal maniac of a little brother was sitting at the local ramen stand eating and talking in a friendly way to the blond he had wanted to kill just a little earlier.

"G-Gaara?" Temari stammered out.

Gaara turned around with some ramen hanging out from his mouth and looked at her. If they were not so shocked they would probably had laughed.

"Yes?" he replied swallowing the rest of his ramen.

His siblings were close to a mental collapse by now. "We s-should probably go back to the hotel B-Baki-sensei is waiting." she said.

Gaara slurped up the rest of his ramen and walked to them. "Very well." he turned around and looked at Naruto. "I guess we will meet at the chunin exams?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah see you." and he went back to his ramen.

The sand siblings walked off two of them ready to faint any second.

Next day

Naruto rushed to the academy practically burning with excitement. He skidded to a stop right in front of Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey guys are you ready?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course dobe." Naruto gave him a quick glare before he turned to Sakura.

"Yeah I am ready." she said.

"Great then let's go kick some ass!" Naruto said smiling and they walked into the academy.

When they arrived on the second floor they saw a group of genin standing in front of the door.

"Why are they standing there? This is the second floor right?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke looked at the group and then looked at the sign above the room and smirked. "Amateurs, can't they tell?" he said smugly. Naruto looked confused but Sakura understood.

"The sign above the door is covered in a genjutsu." she said.

Naruto turned his eyes to the sign and nodded. "I see, well we just went up two stairs of course this is the second floor." Naruto said in a matter-a-fact-tone.

"Let's go we don't need to waste time on this." Sasuke said and headed for the stairs. Naruto and Sakura followed but turned around when they heard a surprised yell when a girl with buns got back handed across her face by another genin. Naruto glared at him and started walking towards him. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura whispered. Naruto took no notice of her and walked up to the genin with his team mates behind him.

"Do you little brats really think you have what it takes to become chunin (snort)?" one of the genin said sounding like he had a cold.

"Of course." Naruto spoke up turning all attention to him. "And stop acting by the way." The genin mumbled amongst them wondering what he was talking about.

"So you noticed?" the other genin in front of the door said and the sign changed from 301 into 201.

"But just seeing through it is (snort) NOT ENOUGH!" the genin with a cold said and kicked at him. Naruto just raised his leg to return the kick but a green blur stopped him. A ninja with a bowl cut dressed in green spandex and orange leg warmers grabbed their legs stopping them.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Hey Lee what's up?" he said smiling. Lee turned his head and returned the smile "I am fine Naruto-kun my flames of youth burns brightly." he said letting go of Naruto's leg. Their teams had meet briefly at one point when Gai was bugging Kakashi for a challenge.

Naruto chuckled when the snorting genin fell over.

"Lee this is not what we agreed on." A pale white eyed boy with long black hair said. "You were the one who suggested that we hide our abilities." he continued.

"I know but... "Lee started but stopped when he saw Sakura. Neji frowned and Tenten shook her head. Lee walked over to Sakura and did the good guy pose. "Ah my beautiful Sakura have you considered my offer to date me? I will protect you with my life."

Sakura looked slightly horrified and turned him down quickly making him sigh.

"Enough already let's go we have wasted enough time." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto who only shrugged.

They almost reached the room but Lee called to them from above. "Hey Sasuke-kun." he shouted.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"How about we fight here, right now?" he said and jumped down.

Sasuke sighed. "Why would you want to?"

Lee took his stance. "I want to prove that even a drop out can defeat a genius with hard work."

Sasuke smirked and reached for his Katana but Naruto put up his hand stopping him. "Wait both of you. Lee if you fight him now it won't mean much."

Lee looked at Naruto "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"The villagers of Konoha are quite stupid and arrogant some times. Even if you win they probably won't believe you and Sasuke won't admit he was defeated." Naruto continued and Sasuke glared at him. "But if you beat him in the chunin exams people won't have a choice but to accept it."

Lee's eyes widened. "YOSH NARUTO-KUN!!! YOU ARE FULL OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND WISDOM I WILL BEAT SASUKE AND NEJI IN THE EXAMS PROVING MY NINDO!!!" he shouted with flames in his eyes.

The three genin sweat dropped. "Yeah ...anyway we should get going." Sakura said snapping everyone back into reality.

Lee went ahead and when team 7 reached the room Kakashi was waiting outside.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised to see their lazy-sensei there.

"I am happy that you all showed up now you can apply for real." He said smiling under his mask.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You see this exam can only be done in groups of three, so if anyone of you had not showed up I would have stopped the others from entering. But since you all came you can take the exam."

Team 7 smiled and walked in through the doors to take an exam that would change them forever.

They were meet with the glare from almost every genin in the room. Naruto and Sasuke looked over the room checking out the competition. They were interrupted by a squeal of "SASUKE-KUN!" from Ino who jumped onto Sasuke's back. "Did you miss me Sasuke-kun." she asked.

Sasuke shrugged her off and watched her team approach.

"Yo Shikamaru, Chouji!" Naruto shouted to his friends.

"Hello Naruto." Chouji said smiling offering him some chips that he declined.

"So you got involved in this troublesome exam to?" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"If you think it is so troublesome why did you join?" Naruto asked his lazy friend.

Shikamaru sighed deeply "If I had refused Ino would have given me a speech about not trying and that is even more troublesome. Why are women so troublesome?" he finished and got hit over the head by Ino and Sakura.

"Well looks like we all made it." A voice spoke up from behind them. They turned and saw team 8 heading towards them. "So the entire rookie 9 is here huh?" Kiba said smirking a bit.

"Hey Hinata-chan Shino!" Naruto called again smiling at them. Shino nodded back at him and Hinata smiled and blushed a bit.

"Hey keep it down." A new voice spoke up. It belonged to a guy with white hair and glasses.

"Oh yeah why should we?" Kiba asked glaring at him a bit.

"My name is Kabuto and look over there." He replied and pointed.

The rookie 9 saw a bunch of pissed of Nins glaring at them. "Those guys are from Amegakure (Hidden rain) and they have a short fuse so you better shut up or they will knock you out." Kabuto continued and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw three of them. The first had orange hair that stood straight up. The second had long green hair that reached his shoulders and covered his eyes. The third had medium length black hair and an eye patch over his right eye. They all wore the same black jacket and cargo pants. _"These guys just freak me out."_ he thought to himself not listening to what Kabuto were telling the others.

"Oh cool a map?" he heard and turned around.

"Yes and it show which countries are participating in the exam and what number of ninjas they are sending." Kabuto said. "Leaf being the host is having the most shinobi, but there are two new countries also entering."

"Which ones?" Sasuke asked looking very interested.

"The first is Otogakure (Hidden sound) they are a pretty new village so I don't know much about them. The second is even more mysterious Reigakure (Hidden spirit) I never even heard of them before they entered the chunin exam." Kabuto continued telling the now very interested genin. "I heard rumours that they practically begged the Hokage to let them enter."

"Which shinobi are they?" Sasuke asked looking around the room. Kabuto merely shrugged. "I would also like to know I have not seen anybody with a new hitai-ate." Naruto looked at some genin standing by the right wall. "I think it's them." he said and pointed.

The group looked in the direction he pointed. They saw a girl with knee long blue hair, a tall male with a cloak that left only his feet exposed and hood concealed his face with shadows except his nose and mouth. The last one was a boy around 12 years old he with shoulder length spiky yellow hair, he wore a black jacket with yellow flames on the back and sleeves and black cargo pants with the same design on the legs.

"So he came." The girl whispered to the tall cloaked one.

"Of course it's only logic." He whispered back.

"So what should we do Aniki?" (Big brother) the kid asked looking up at him.

"We will wait and see, for now." he said and smirked.

"I recognise the tall guy I meet him at the hospital." Naruto said looking at the guy curiously.

"When did you do that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned and looked at her. "When Hinata was injured and I took her to the hospital. The nurse would not tell me where you were so he did." Naruto replied.

"How did he know?" Shino asked looking at the person suspiciously.

Naruto shrugged. "He probably saw her being taken into the emergency room."

"I suppose no need to be suspicious I assume." Shino said but something was bugging him. (No pun intended)

"Why did that nurse not tell you?" Kiba asked suddenly.

Naruto was about to answer but Sakura beat him to it. "It was probably that crazy nurse that got fired yesterday. Did you hear she gave one patient the wrong kind of medicine and he spent the whole day throwing up?"

Naruto laughed in his mind. _"Take that bitch Naruto 1 Stupid nurse 0__."_

There was an explosion and a shout of "Alright listen up you maggots. I am the first examiner Morino Ibiki!" the genin gulped when they saw him, he was a tall man with scars on his face. "When you hand in your application I will give you a number and then I will hand out the written test."

Naruto cursed whatever the hell was out there for making the first part of the exam a written test and with heavy steps dropped in his application. He got his number and sat down and to his happiness found out he was sitting next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan good luck." he said giving her a smile which she returned. "Hey you didn't blush Hinata-chan." he said teasingly which of course made her blush.

Ibiki proceeded to tell them the rules and then

"You have one hour...BEGIN!" he shouted

Naruto read through the questions and cursed. _"Kuso what is this? These questions are hard as hell.__ I can't solve these. Wait...act like chunin does he mean that we should cheat but they take of points for that." _Naruto thought to himself.

The rest of the rookie nine was having similar thoughts. They inevitably reached the same result in the end. _"This is a test to test our__ ability to gather information without getting caught."_ They thought and set off to work. Sasuke used his sharingan, Sakura used her intelligence and Naruto...asked Kyuubi for help.

The hooded person from Reigakure just chuckled and turned his paper upside down and rested his head on his elbow. The blue haired girl immediately started writing and the blond kid made the proctors sweat drop because he was drawing pictures on the back of the paper.

The test proceeded and some people got kicked out and before they realised it was time for the tenth question.

"I will now give you the tenth question." Ibiki spoke up getting the attention of everyone in the room. "But before that you must chose to accept the question or not."

"CHOSE? THEN WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT!!? Temari shouted out.

"If you chose to not take the tenth question loses all their points and are disqualified taking their team mates with them."

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT!!?" a random genin shouted out. "YEAH OF COURSE WE WILL TAKE THE TENTH QUESTION!!" another one shouted.

"There is one more rule." Ibiki continued ignoring the outburst. "If you accept the tenth question and fails to answer it will lose the right to take the test to become chunin forever!"

There was an outburst of protest from the genin but Ibiki shoot them down.

"Now those that don't want the tenth question raise your hand." he finished.

It took a moment but people started raising their hands and soon there were only 28 teams left and no one seemed to want to raise their hand. "Well last chance anyone wants to quit this is your last chance." No one moved. "Well then all of you who are left...PASS!" he shouted and shocked the genin.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE PASSED!! Temari shouted.

"There was no tenth question or rather the choice was the tenth question."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Must I explain it? Only those that were willing to put their life on the line and took the question despite knowing what might happen. You are the ones that passed the question. Those that do not take chances are not worthy to become chunin in my eyes. So to all of you who passed I wish you good luck."

There was a crash and a object shattered the window and unrolled itself and a women appeared. "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO SIT DOWN AND BE HAPPY. I AM MITARASHI ANKO THE SECOND EXAMINER!!!"

The genin sweat dropped.

_**End chapter no jutsu...**_

AN: Here you go a new record 8465 words see you next time.

Preview: Naruto passed the second exam but what awaits him and what is the genin of Reigakure up to and why do they seem to know Naruto? You just have to read on to find out.


	14. Chapter 14 Snake? Snake! SNAKE!

Hello everyone. I must say I am a bit disappointed. 3 people voted in the previous poll and that is not a lot. I got quite few reviews as well but I understand why, sure the previous chapter was long but also pretty boring. And I would like to apologise because I think I totally screwed up Gaara's character, he was just way to open. I will try and keep him more in character from now on.

Finally the plot of my next story is starting to take shape.

Copyright: I do not own Naruto or devil may cry but I do own my three original characters Topaz, Rinko and Hood you may not use them as your own without my permission. You are free to make fan art based of my story because it makes me very happy as long as you give me credit and tell me about it.

On with the story

Chapter 14 Snake? Snake! SNAKE!

* * *

The whole room was silent after the purple haired jonin's sudden entrance. Ibiki pushed the banner aside. "Your timing is a bit off." He commented to the slightly blushing Anko.

Anko recovered and let her eyes travel across the quiet room. "Twenty eight teams? You let twenty eight teams pass Ibiki?" she asked while giving a hard glare to the torture expert. "You seem to be getting soft in your old age." She added with a sadistic smirk.

Ibiki merely shrugged "We got a talented bunch this year it would seem."

Anko returned her gaze too the genin and smirked, if the last smirk was sadistic this one was pure malice. "Well it doesn't matter I will cut them in half with the next test." The statement sent a shiver down the spine of the occupants of the room.

* * *

In the Hyuuga mansion Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting at his table going through some papers. He was the leader of the Hyuuga clan the strongest in Konoha he could not afford imperfection. The Hyuuga clan had to remain strong any Hyuuga who were weak brought shame upon the clan.

Those thoughts were repeated in his head over and over. They had been ever since the hospital incident.

Hiashi put the papers down on the table and took a deep breath. "I have done nothing wrong...Hinata is too weak." He said aloud to himself. "I keep telling her to train harder I point out every error she makes and yet she refuses to learn." He turned his eye towards one of the drawers and hesitantly opened it and pulled out its content.

It was picture of him and a woman with indigo hair and white eyes holding a one month old baby in her arms. They were both smiling and he was sure that the baby was doing the same.

He sat for an eternity staring at the picture. "But that is not true is it?" he asked like he expected the picture to respond.

_"__HOW DARE YOU HIT HINATA YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!?"_

Hiashi flinched. "That damn demon brat." He muttered and put the picture back in the drawer.

_"And the fact that the Kyuubi is sealed in him isn't affecting yours?"_

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. _"Could I really have been wrong this entire time?"_he thought. "Could I really be the one who is the fool in this case?" Hiashi shake his head to clear his thoughts. But it was no use the thoughts and memories he tried to suppress were bubbling to the surface.

_**Flashback**_

Hiashi was pacing back and forth outside of a pair of white doors in the hospital in a very un Hyuuga like manor.

"Calm down Hiashi I am sure everything will be fine." Another Hyuuga identical in appearance to Hiashi said.

Hiashi turned his head and glared at the man. "How can I possibly be calm Hizashi? My wife is in there giving birth to our child." He said and returned to his pacing.

Hizashi snorted and leaned against the wall. "If you remembered I had my little Neji about a year ago and I handled it very calmly."

Hiashi stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Oh really Hizashi." He gave his twin a small smirk. "If I recall it correctly you fainted when your wife went into labour."

Hizashi's face turned beat red and he stuttered out some protests. "I did no such thing."

Hiashi smiled and was going to tease his twin some more but was interrupted by a loud wail. Both men stood completely silent like they were afraid that even the smallest sound would bring the whole building down.

The doors opened slightly and a female doctor walked out. "Congratulations Hiashi-sama the birth went fine."

Hiashi released a breath he did not realise he was holding and walked through the doors. He saw his wife lying on the bed smiling looking at a little pink bundle in her arms. Hiashi walked toward his wife and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "It's a girl Hiashi a beautiful baby girl." She said in a tired voice.

Hiashi placed his arm around his wife's shoulder and looked down on the little bundle. He saw the little one lying there resting peacefully. He gently reached out his hand and strokes her cheek causing her to open her eyes. The baby watched him for a moment before she gave of a gurgling laughter and grabbed onto his finger shaking it happily.

"Well isn't she a happy little thing Aimi-chan." Hiashi said smiling.

Aimi smiled and tickled the little baby who laughed. "Yes our little sunshine our little Hinata" (Sunny place).

_**Flashback end**_

Hiashi stared down on his desk. "What have I been doing all this time?" he asked aloud. "What have I become?"For the first time since his wife died Hiashi felt completely lost.

* * *

Training area 44 aka the forest of death is a very dangerous place that most people stay clear of unless they have a reason for going there. It's giant dark trees tower above the ground casting a shadow upon all who seek entrance. It is home to some of the most dangerous animals, plants and insects in the world... and also the location of the second place of the chunin exam.

Anko explained the rules and passed them the forms.

Naruto looked around trying to spot Gaara. "I didn't see him during the written test where is he?" after a few more minutes he saw him.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called to him.

Said red head turned around and looked at the blond. "Oh hello Naruto-san." He said in his normal emotionless voice.

Naruto walked over to him "You don't have to be so formal Gaara just call me Naruto." He said grinning.

Gaara nodded. "All right...Naruto."

"That's better, so Gaara sleep well last night."

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "I was unable to."

Naruto looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you..." before he could finish his question Anko told all teams to get to their gate. "Aw crap I got to go I guess I will see you later." Naruto said and turned around to walk away but stopped in mid step.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Are you ok Gaara?" the blond asked.

Gaara raised a none existing eye brow. "Yes why do you ask?" he asked not used to receive such questions.

"I ask because you are sweating." Naruto replied looking serious.

Gaara kept a straight face and answered "I feel fine."

Naruto looked like he did not believe him. "Gaara are you sure I mean you live in the desert?" he tried

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly "I can assure you that I am fine." He said with a hint of annoyance

Naruto looked at Gaara in silence for a moment longer. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Gaara shook his head. "No it's alright I just thought I would be able to sleep at last."

Naruto looked at him with a guilty expression. "I am sorry but Okassan said that the new seal would help."

Gaara shook his head again. "No Naruto the seal is working." By the confused look on Naruto's face Gaara decided to explain. "Normally Shukaku is always trying to get me to kill someone or just annoy me, but he has been completely silent."

Naruto smiled "That's good maybe you couldn't sleep because you are used to being awake all the time." Naruto suggested.

Gaara looked like he was pondering the possibility and then he nodded. "Yes that sounds logical."

Naruto gave one of his foxy grins "NARUTO GET OVER HERE WE HAVE TO GO!!" Sakura yelled.

"COMING SAKURA!!!" he yelled back. "All right Gaara I will see you later and good luck." The blond said and rushed off towards his team.

Gaara turned around and walked towards his siblings.

The alarm sounded and the teams set of into the forest.

Reigakure team

"Hey Aniki!" the blond kid called

The hooded one turned his head slightly.

"Are we going to go get Naruto?" he asked.

Hood shook his head. "No we will wait until the right time Topaz."

The blue haired girl huffed. "All right smart ass when is the right time?" she asked sounding pretty annoyed.

Hood turned around and continued jumping from branch to branch backwards. "I am not sure but I will know it when I see it Rinko."

She gave him blank stare. "You got a gut feeling about this?" she asked.

Hood nodded and turned around and continued on.

Rinko looked at him sadly. "Why don't we just get this over with so we can get out of here?" she asked.

Hood began jumping backwards again. "What's the rush we got plenty of time?" he asked sounding confused.

Rinko glared at him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN!!! She yelled for everybody in the forest to hear. "Don't try to trick me Aniki I know that you hate being here in Konoha so why can't we just leave?" she asked sounding slightly desperate.

Hood looked at her for a long time before sighing. "I am fine Neechan trust me." He said and turned around again.

Rinko sighed knowing it was useless to argue. Topaz looked at his siblings sadly. "Aniki, Neechan."

Suddenly hood raised his hand bringing them to a stop. "Show yourself."

Three kumo Nins appeared in front of them. "So you noticed us huh?" one of them asked. He turned his eyes towards Rinko. "Well what a tasty piece of meat. After we kill the other two and steal their scroll let's have some fun you and I." He said licking his lips.

(AN: It's not important what they wear so just use your imagination)

Rinko glared at the man with disgust. Hood stepped forward. "Neechan would you feel better if I blew off some steam? He asked. Rinko looked at and nodded. He gave a murderous grin "Not like I would let them live anyway." He jumped towards the kumo Nins.

The same ninja smiled wickedly. "What kind of idiot attacks from the front GET HIM!" he shouted and they charged.

The leader did some hand seals. "Raiton: Rakurai!" (Lightning element: Thunder bolt) causing a ball of lightning to be formed in his hand. He threw it at hood.

Hood took the attack head on making the kumo Nin smirk. It was not long lasted because hood turned into a log.

They looked around trying to find him the leader snapped his head straight up and saw him coming straight for them.

Hood reached into his cloak and pulled out two windmill shurikens and flipped them open showing the red flame design on his sleeves. "ABOVE!!" leader screamed but it was too late. Hood drove his shurikens into their skulls killing them instantly. The leader stared up on the much taller shinobi in fear. He turned and ran away in complete terror.

Hood violently pulled out the shurikens cutting open the dead ninja's heads. He pulled back his arms and threw his weapons.

The fleeing ninja didn't stand a chance the projectiles dug into his body and cut his skull open before flying straight through him killing him just like his team mates.

Hood casually walked over to a nearby tree and pulled out his weapons before turning to his team. "Did we get the right scroll?" he asked like nothing happened.

Rinko nodded and held up the earth scroll. "We got it." And they started making their way to the tower.

Hood noticed that Topaz looked pale. "Topaz." He said softly making the boy look at him. "Promise me that you will never become like me."

The little blond looked at him with a shocked expression. "Aniki you are not a bad person they were bad people!" he shouted.

Hood smiled slightly. "Yes but I still over did it."

Topaz jumped forward and latched onto his brothers back who continued jumping unaffected. "I love you Aniki." He said quietly.

Hood smiled and reached up and ruffled his Ototo's hair. "I know Ototo I know.

Reiko smiled at them. "Ah kyoudaiai." (Brotherly love) she said happily.

* * *

Team 7

A scream echoed throe the entire forest making the birds take to the skies.

"This is no joke people will actually die." Naruto said looking at their surroundings.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "We have to be careful." Sasuke commented.

The landed on the ground right next to a tree. "We should probably put together a plan of action." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her confused "What do you mean Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura crossed her arms before replying. "Our objective here is to get the other scroll right? The question is how; if we attack everybody we see we will probably get the right scroll eventually. But we would also get tired and then we might get attacked and it could end badly." She said.

Naruto looked at her surprised and Sasuke smirked a bit. "Good point Sakura so what is your suggestion?" Sasuke enquired.

Sakura looked thought full for a moment before answering. "We could either lay some traps or ambush them to save energy or try to determine if they got the right scroll." She suggested looking at her crush wanting to hear his opinion on the matter.

Sasuke nodded "That sounds sensible I think we should lay some traps further on and... where the hell is the dobe." He said looking for the blond of their team.

Naruto stepped out of the bushes dragging a beaten ame Nin behind him. "Hey guys we got lucky I got the scroll. He said proudly holding the scroll for all to see.

His two team mates stared at him for a long time before speaking. "T-That's great Naruto l-let's go." Sakura said and turned towards the tower.

Naruto and his team had no chance to react before they were hit with a powerful gust of wind sending them flying.

* * *

Gaara's team were currently staring down a team from ame.

"Sand brat challenging head on like this, how foolish." The tallest of them proclaimed smugly.

Gaara looked at him with a bored expression. Temari and Kankurou split their attention on both the enemy ninja and Gaara.

Temari looked at her little brother. _"What is this? Gaara would probably be at least a little blood thirsty by now but he is completely calm."_

Kankurou was observing the situation carefully. _"Which one of them got the scroll or have they already lost it?__" _he thought "Hey Gaara we should gather information first if we got the same scroll fighting is pointless."

Gaara looked at his older brother calmly. "I have already checked, they have the right scroll." He replied getting a strange look from his team. "I left my Daisan no me (The third eye) in the scroll tent." He continued.

His siblings nodded. "W-Well that was a good idea Gaara." Temari said slightly shocked.

"Don't ignore me you damn brats I will kill you!" the Ame leader said and threw a bunch of his umbrellas into the sky."Jouro senbon!" (Sprinkling needle) the umbrellas started spinning and a torrent of needles started to rain down upon Gaara.

He simply stood their calmly watching the approaching storm. The needles crashed onto him and were all caught by his sand. "Is that all you got?" he asked the ame Nins mockingly.

Kankurou was sweating slightly. _"What is going on with Gaara? He is completely different from before. __Even after that I can't sense any blood thirst."_

"If you gives us your scroll and leave I will let you live." Gaara said further shocking his siblings.

The leader growled at him "SHUT UP AND DIE!!!" he screamed and fired more needles at Gaara which were intercepted by his sand.

Gaara glared coldly at the foolish ninja in front of him. "I warned you." He lifted is hands and the sand around him levitated gathering the needles. "Suna senbon dangan." (Sand needle bullet) he whispered and the sand shot the needles forward straight into the ame ninja piercing him everywhere. He coughed some blood before falling down dead.

The two remaining ame ninjas threw the scroll on the ground before running away completely terrified.

Kankurou walked over and picked up the scroll. "Hey we were lucky it's the right one." He said smiling a bit. "Now let's get out of here."

Gaara nodded and moved only to be hit with a wave of vertigo making him fall forward. Temari grabbed onto him and stopped him from falling. "Gaara are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I am fine." He said and pushed her away.

"No you are not you are sweating, you almost fell and you are acting..." she never finished because of the glare she received from Gaara.

"Acting weird? You mean not acting like a blood thirsty monster that wants to kill everyone he sees?" he said with venom

"N-No that's not what I..." Temari stuttered.

"Why do you care anyway?" he interrupted her again.

"I-I am your sister Gaara and I care about you." She said trying to smile but Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Sister? SISTER! Don't make me laugh I have never considered either of you my siblings. You have wanted me dead since the day you saw me!"

Temari looked absolutely heartbroken. "N-No t-that's not t-true!" she tried. Kankurou walked over "She is right Gaara we have never wanted you to..." he was also stopped by the most frightening glare he ever received.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!!" Gaara screamed at his siblings. "I don't want to talk to you about this not now not ever let's go before I do something I will regret." Without any further words he walked off towards the tower.

Temari stared at his receding back and clenched her hand over her heart with a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow OW!" Naruto mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell happened?" he stood up and looked at his surroundings. "It looks like we got separated."

**"I think you should get back to your team musuko I got a bad feeling****."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto was about to reply but he stopped when a giant snake appeared and launched itself at him mouth wide open.

Naruto jumped out of the way and pulled out a scroll but the snake wrapped its tail around him and prepared to swallow him.

Naruto looked at the snake slightly horrified and said. "Oh no you got to be kidding me." And the snake swallowed him.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT SPIT ME OUT YOU SON OF A HAMSTER!!!" he screamed and trashed around inside the beast. The snake merely laid down to rest and digests its prey. "Ok you asked for it Hebi-teme." (Snake bastard) he wiggled some more and was able to open one of his scrolls. "Gakenjutsu: Taifuu!" (Double sword technique: Typhoon) the snake's eyes snapped open and it gave a screech of pain as it's body was engulfed in vicious flames turning it into ashes.

Demon form Naruto stepped out of the former snake and set off toward his team.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were looking for their blond comrade when a rustle in the bushes drew their attention. Sakura sighed in relief when she saw Naruto stepped out looking a bit beat up but otherwise ok. "Naruto we were worried." She said and walked over to the blond. Sasuke grabbed her arm and jumped away pulling her along before she could even open her mouth a red and black blur crashed into the branch and split it in two.

The blur jumped after Sasuke and Sakura and landed in front of them. They both looked at it and Sasuke shifted his gaze to Naruto. "A fake huh nice timing Naruto." He said and prepared his blade.

Sakura gazed up on the creature in front of her. It had its back towards her but she could tell that it had black body and a red coat like armour not to mention two fox tail and ears. She saw that it was carrying two familiar looking swords.

"Agni & Rudra? She said quietly. She looked at the creatures head as it turned slightly. "Naruto?" she whispered.

Naruto nodded at her. "You two okay?" he asked in an echoing voice. Sasuke nodded with Sakura doing the same a little shocked.

"But if you are Naruto, who is that?" she said and pointed at the fake.

The fake gave a sinister smile and was enclosed in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a tall slim person with an odd fashion taste. "My my Naruto-kun you don't look like the dead last at all." He said chuckling.

Naruto glared at him with his blood red eyes before returning to his human form. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the enemy.

The man chuckled again and moved his hand to his face. "I am a predator and you are my prey." He said and released an incredible killer intent paralyzing the genin.

They saw themselves being killed multiple times before it stopped. Sasuke sank to one knee and Sakura's legs refused to carry her and she fell. Naruto wobbled but succeeded to remain standing.

"This feeling it could not be." Kyuubi said. Kyuubi could feel rage boiling up inside her and screamed. **"IT IS OROCHIMARU!!!"** Naruto snapped back to attention. "Orochimaru? The one who is responsible for so much destruction and suffering?" Naruto could feel his anger boiling. "OROCHIMARU I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto screamed and charged.

Orochimaru looked slightly surprised but smirked. "So you knew that's interesting Kyuubi brat." He reached up and pulled of his face revealing pale skin and yellow snake eyes. "Show me what you can do."

Naruto did not need a second reply and jumped at the Hebi-sannin. He did a cross slash dive but Orochimaru just side stepped it and kicked Naruto in the back of his head sending him flying forward. Naruto growled and flipped back up and turned around. "Kenjutsu: Fuku!" (Sword technique: Crawl) Naruto stabbed his blades into the tree and sent a trail of fire at Orochimaru. The Hebi merely jumped over the flames and did some quick hand seals. "Senei jashu" (Hidden shadow snake hands) a bunch of snakes shot out of his sleeves and attacked Naruto who slashed them to pieces.

Orochimaru appeared right in front of him and kicked Naruto again making him slam into a tree. "You are quite disappointing Naruto-kun what happened to all your power?"

Naruto growled again and his eyes turned red. **"Naruto use my power he is much stronger then you."**

Naruto crossed his blades and with a pulse of energy he transformed into is demon form. "Ikuso Hebi-teme!" he said and did a familiar cross seal "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" he screamed and at least 50 shadow clones appeared.

The clones jumped into the air and threw shurikens at Orochimaru and flashed through some hand seals. "SHURIKEN KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" a storm of shurikens flew at Orochimaru who substituted himself at the last second. The Hebi-sannin did some more hand seals "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Wind element: Great breakthrough) a giant gust of wind blew away all the clones destroying them. Orochimaru looked around for the real one when Naruto appeared right out of the smoke and punched the Hebi head first into a tree.

The success was short because the Hebi turned into mud. Naruto snapped around as three snakes burst through the ground and attacked him. Naruto cried out an attack. "Gakenjutsu: Taifuu!" he created a tornado of fire killing the snakes. Twenty snakes burst forth from the tree and bite down into Naruto. The blond took advantage of this and grabbed a hold of two snakes and pulled with all his might forcing Orochimaru from his hiding spot in the tree into the open.

Naruto prepared a cross slash to finish the sannin. Orochimaru realised how close he was to death and substituted himself but still got hurt by the flames. He glared at the jinchuuriki. **"This brat is getting annoying. I will take him out now."** Orochimaru charged Naruto head on dodging blasts of wind and fire; he summoned the Kusanagi (Grass cutter) into his mouth and sent it straight at Naruto forcing him to block it. Then at inhuman speed Orochimaru dashed forward. _"Gogyou Fuuin."_ (Five element seal) he said in his mind and jabbed his fingers into Naruto's stomach making the jinchuuriki howl in pain. Naruto immediately returned into his human form and violently crashed into the tree dropping Agni & Rudra into the forest below.

Orochimaru grabbed his sword and dashed at Naruto. "Now you die!" he shouted and prepared to deal the killing blow but received a kick in the side of his head. He back flipped and landed on his feet and looked at his attacker.

Sasuke glared at the Hebi-sannin. "I'm your opponent now." Sasuke said and slid into a stance. "Kenjutsu: Jinsoku Suraisu!" (Sword technique: Rapid slash) Sasuke became a blur and attacked the Hebi with a flurry of slashes. Orochimaru substituted himself again and dodged the attack. But Sasuke did not let up and blew a giant fire ball at the sannin forcing him to dash to the side but Sasuke teleported and blocked him with a slash.

Orochimaru smirked. _"Yes that's it Sasuke show me what you can do."_ He blocked Sasuke's blows with his own sword and they started exchanging sword strikes. Sasuke could tell that he was losing ground and quickly. _"Kuso this guy is one of the sannin he is much more experienced than me_." Sasuke teleported backwards and sheathed his blade the scabbard started glowing blue but Orochimaru was not going to let him attack.

"Kenjutsu: Zenshin!" (Sword technique: Drive) a blast of red energy headed straight for Orochimaru forcing him to interrupt his attack or get hit. The Hebi sannin snapped his head around and saw Naruto standing up with rebellion in his hands.

Naruto stood panting after his attack. "GET HIM SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke wasted no time and fire his attack at the Hebi-sannin. "Kenjutsu: Keibatsu Katto!" (Sword technique: Judgement cut) Orochimaru huffed and was just going to substitute when he felt a cutting pain all over his body. He looked down and saw that he was tied with thin sharp wires. "W-WHAT when did he?" Orochimaru yelled in shock and saw another Sasuke holding the wires. "Kage bushin?" he realised and got hit by the blue cutting sphere screaming in pain as he was cut into pieces.

Sasuke smirked at the pile of body parts but was shocked when they turned into mud. Orochimaru's head burst through the ground followed by his long neck and he sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

Naruto and Sakura watched horrified at the sight and screamed. "SASUKE!!!"

Orochimaru stepped away from Sasuke who grabbed his neck and fell to his knees. "You were not bad at all Sasuke but you could be so much stronger. If you want to meet me again you must pass this test and defeat my sound Nins." Orochimaru looked like he had seen better days he was covered cuts of various sizes over his body.

Naruto screamed in rage and charged but was easily back handed by the Hebi sannin.

Sakura threw a bunch of kunais and shurikens but Orochimaru sidestepped them with ease he pulled out one of his own kunai and threw it into Sakura's leg. "Little fools you have no idea about the difference in our strength. Now I will just kill the Kyuubi brat and I will be done." He said and walked towards Naruto with Kusanagi in his hand.

Naruto glared at the Hebi. _"Kuso what did he do__ to me I feel like crap__?"_ he thought angrily. **"He drained your demonic chakra for the moment. This seal would normally mess up the chakra flow but since the seal is broken it merely cut it of temporarily."**Kyuubi explained looking at the Hebi-sannin with hatred through her sons eyes.

Orochimaru lifted his blade but stopped when he heard two whooshing sound behind him. He snapped around and saw Agni & Rudra heading towards him at high speed, and in his current condition he could not dodge them completely. He was cut badly on his back and stomach.

Naruto grabbed the twin blades and prepared to fight the sannin again.

Orochimaru glared at the blond again. "_Kuso I am __too__ injured if I don't get Kabuto to heal me this could end very badly."_ He thought. "Very well consider yourself lucky Kyuubi brat I will spare you this once." And he sunk into the ground leaving team 7 alone.

Naruto sealed away his weapons. "Kuso I can't stay awake." He said before he collapsed.

Sakura looked at her team in horror. "N-No Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" she hurried over to Sasuke and pulled him closer to Naruto and started checking them. "Oh no oh no. Naruto is unconscious and Sasuke has a high fever what I should do?" she thought fanatically to come up with a solution.

Later

Sakura had moved both boys into a small cave to let them rest. Naruto had started breathing with more ease and seemed to just need some rest, but Sasuke was still running a fever. Sakura looked at her team with new determination. "I will protect them. No matter what."

Unknown to her she was being watched by three sound Nins.

End chapter no jutsu...

AN: well here you go. I must say I am proud of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I might make another update before next year if not then I wish you al a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

And please try and read my author notes.


	15. Chapter 15 It begins

AN: Hello again. Alright I got one more review on the last chapter and decided to post this.

Now I decided to have a poll about the pairings in my next story "The shinigami kekkei genkai"

It is definitely going to be NaruHina. Here are the other options.

Sasuke x FemHaku

Sasuke x Sakura

Sasuke x TenTen

Sasuke X your choice

You can only vote on one of the Sasuke pairings. After chapter 18 the Sasuke paring with the most votes win.

On with the story

Chapter 15: It begins

* * *

After Naruto and Sasuke had gotten knocked out things rapidly went from bad to worse. First Sakura was attacked by the sound trio; impressively enough she had managed to take out the female Oto ninja Kin. When she grabbed onto Sakura's hair our pink haired shinobi stabbed Kin straight in the arm and punched her in the face knocking her out cold.

But the other two Oto nins Dosu and Zaku were to powerful and beat her up until Lee showed up in the last second kicking them away. But even Lee fell to the team work of both Oto Nins and fell over leaving Sakura alone...until a voice called out.

"Gatsuuga!" (Double piercing fang) two tornados appeared and knocked both Oto nins away.

Team 8 landed in front of Sakura. "Well well look at that team we-completed-a-S-rank mission are knocked down." Kiba said smugly.

Hinata turned around and looked at Sakura keeping an eye on the Oto Nins with her Byakugan. "Are you alright Sakura-san?" she asked. Sakura nodded "Yeah I am fine thanks to Lee-san."

"What about Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san?" Hinata continued sounding worried.

"Naruto is just unconscious but Sasuke-kun is not good at all he has a fever."

Before anything else could be said Kiba interrupted. "Hinata stop worrying about them they are our enemy as well concentrate on the other ninjas."

Shino narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look at Kiba. Hinata returned her gaze to the Oto Nins and got into the Juuken stance.

But before anyone could begin fight a dark chakra erupted freezing everyone on the spot. Sakura slowly turned around and looked at the form of Sasuke.

Sasuke was standing up with a dark purple chakra swirling around him and black markings appearing on his skin. "Sakura...who did this to you?" he asked in a voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Who is it?" he demanded.

"We did it!" Zaku proceeded to declare smirking smugly at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his Sharingan eyes onto the foolish Oto ninja. "Then you will have the honour of feeling the power of my new power." He said and charged the Oto Nins

Zaku raised his arms "Zankyokukuuha!" (Extreme decapitating air waves) and fired a powerful wind blast that Sasuke dodged by teleporting. He appeared behind the stunned Oto Nin and kicked him away.

Zaku growled and fired again. Sasuke stood calmly and took the attack head on. Zaku smirked thinking that he had won but as the dust settled his smirk vanished.

Sasuke was spinning his blade having deflected the air wave easily. He sheathed his blade and flashed through some hand seals. "Katon: Kadangan!" (Fire element: Fire bullet) a fist sized fire ball hit flew at Zaku. He tried to stop it but he was hit in his right shoulder before he could.

Sasuke appeared right in front of him and punched his shoulder making him cry out in pain. Sasuke followed up with a kick to his head knocking him away.

Zaku tried to stand up but Sasuke appeared behind him and grabbed his arms. "He he you seem proud of these arms. So how about I break them?" he put his foot on Zaku's back and pulled.

The sound of broken bones could be heard clearly followed by Zaku screaming in pain.

Sasuke turned his eyes onto Dosu and started drawing his blade. "Perhaps you can entertain me?"

Sakura could not bear to see anymore so she rushed to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him and begged him to stop.

Sasuke slowly started to calm down and the marks started to disappear. Sasuke slowly sank to his knees.

Later

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he blinked getting used to the light and pushed himself up. He scanned his surroundings and saw his team mates glaring at Kiba and Hinata and Shino not looking happy at all. Lee was sitting on the ground looking back and forth between the two groups.

Naruto stood up and started to walk towards the group. Hinata turned towards him and smiled happily. "NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted and ran at him and wrapped her arms around him.

Shino was happy that his friend was alright but frowned at Kiba. The dog user was looking at Naruto with disgust.

Naruto returned the embrace "I'm fine Hinata-chan." He turned his gaze to Kiba. "Why are they glaring at you dog breath?" he asked.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "We came and saved your ass when you were knocked out so we want your heaven scroll."

Naruto glared at Kiba. "I bet you are the one who want it. Fine take it." Naruto reached into his pouch and took out the scroll before throwing it at Kiba who caught it

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!" Sakura shouted at the blond while the others looked at him.

"I am just helping Hinata-chan and Shino pass the test." He gave his signature foxy grin.

"But Naruto-kun we already have both scrolls!" Hinata said with a bit of panic.

Naruto's eyes widened and he glared at Kiba. "If you have both scrolls then why the hell did you want our scroll dog breath?" Naruto asked angrily.

Kiba smirked and grabbed onto the scroll with both hands and ripped it in half.

"KIBA!" Hinata and Shino shouted at the same time while the others stared at him in shock.

"THAT WAS A DISGUSTINGLY UNYOUTHFUL ACTION!!!" Lee shouted at the dog user.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. Akamaru looked up at his master and seemed to be thinking that the spandex freak was right.

"He he he I am just taking out the competition." He said and smirked at Naruto.

Naruto glared straight into Kiba's eyes and smirked. He pulled out another heaven scroll shocking everybody in the clearing.

"Naruto where did you get that scroll?" Sakura asked shocked.

Naruto smiled. "I stole it from that snake freak."

Sasuke was looking at his team mate in awe. _"When the hell did he?" _

Kiba growled and ran towards Naruto but Shino decided enough was enough. He leapt forward and punched Kiba in the face knocking him down.

Kiba growled and jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!? He yelled at his team mate.

"I have had enough with your behaviour Kiba and I won't stand for it." Shino replied.

Kiba growled and looked around the clearing everybody was glaring at him, even Hinata. He turned around and walked away. "Whatever let's go to the tower all ready."

Shino and Hinata wished team 7 good luck and apologised for their team mate's actions.

Lee took the scroll the Oto Nins left behind and left to find his team.

"Wait Lee-san." Sakura said making the spandex ninja turn around. "Thank you. With your help it feels like I have grown stronger."

Lee gave her the nice guy pose "Thank you for your kind words Sakura-san and remember...the lotus of the leaf blooms twice. Next time we meet I will be a stronger man." With that Lee ran off.

Team 7 reached the tower after two days and there they opened the scrolls and were greeted by Iruka. Later on they stood together with all other teams that passed and Sarutobi explained the true reason of the chunin exams

"We will start the preliminary soon. But before we begin, can those that don't feel well and want to give up, raise their hands. As it is individual (cough) fighting from now on, your decision won't affect your team. (Cough) So, anyone wish to retire from the exam?

Sarutobi watched the genin that stood there waiting for the exam to begin. _"Quite a lot of teams passed, 9 in total. The rookie 9, Gai's team, the suna team, one team from Ame, Oto and Reigakure but that was expected after all."_ He thought to himself watching the Rei Nins

Kabuto raised his hand and said that he was not feeling well. But the green haired Ame nin and his black haired partner also raised their hands. "We don't think we can win so we quit."

"Well then we have a slight problem because there (cough) are an odd number of participants so one of you have (cough) to fight twice." There was some protest from random genins but Hayate stopped them "You can complain all you (cough) want but that's how it's going to be. Now is there anyone who would like to volunteer for a second match? (Cough)"

To the surprise of many Hood raised his hand. "I will do it."

"Good we will now begin the preliminaries (chough) please look at the screen to see who is going to fight." Hayate said.

"Wait we can stay and watch right?" the green ame Nin asked and Hayate nodded. A board appeared on the wall and names started flashing quickly until it stopped on...

First battle: Uchiha Sasuke VS. Akadou Yoroi

Sasuke glared at his opponent who returned the it.

Shikamaru looked at the fighters before proceeding up to the second level.

"Is that guy stupid or something why would he volunteer to fight twice he is in a bad position if you ask me." Ino said looking at Hood.

"Not necessarily." Shikamaru commented. "Think about it, if you get to fight twice you can give up your first match if it looks bad. Or if you are fighting your team mate give up to let them pass."

Ino was looking at her team mate in surprise. They returned their gaze to the floor when Hayate started the match.

"Both participants ready? Begin!"

Sasuke rushed at his opponent and went in for a high kick. Yoroi caught the kick easily with his hand. Sasuke tried to kick him with his other leg but it was blocked as well. Sasuke landed on his back. Suddenly he felt himself grow weaker "My chakra?" Sasuke grabbed a kunai and flung it into his opponents face forcing him to duck. Sasuke broke free from his grip and put some distance between them.

"Is that all you can do brat?" Yoroi asked mockingly.

Sasuke growled and unsheathed his Katana. "No but I don't feel like fighting you seriously." He replied.

His opponent growled and charged straight into his death.

_"Hook, line and sinker."_ Sasuke thought and charged his opponent meet him half way into his charge startling him a bit. Sasuke ended it with one swift slash cutting of his head.

Most genin were horrified by the sight but a certain snake was smiling to himself.

_"__Sasuke__-kun__ was unable to use his chakra because of the cursed seal on his neck but with his superior Kenjutsu abilities the match was over__ ku__ku__ku__ku__"_

"Winner Uchiha (chough) Sasuke!" Hayate declared. Sasuke winched and grabbed his neck. _"__Kuso.__ This damn seal hurts I have to find away to control it." _As if on cue Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Nice match Sasuke a little gory for my taste but still."

Sasuke didn't reply and merely looked at his sensei.

Kakashi closed his favourite book and put it away. "I have to take you to the back and seal away that curse."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Can't you do it later? I want to see the preliminaries."

Kakashi looked at him with a serious expression. "No it is too dangerous to wait I will not listen to your selfish reasons."

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and teleported away.

Sakura was staring at the decapitated body she was quivering. "How could Sasuke-kun do that and be so calm?" she said so quietly that none could hear.

Ino was not handling it much better seeing her precious Sasuke-kun doing something like that. Chouji placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

Naruto gave little to no reaction.

Hood looked at the body and a wicked smile formed on his lips. _"So you don't hesitate to kill your opponent eh Uchiha? Well then I will__ not be any worse __if we__ were to__ fight." _He thought chuckling quietly to himself.

"We will (cough) now start the second (cough) match out take." Hayate said getting the attention of the genin.

Second match: Abumi Zaku vs. Taiyou Topaz

"YATTA! It's my turn!" the blond kid from Reigakure shouted excitedly.

Sarutobi could not help but smile at the boy's happy personality. _"Reminds me of another blond when he was younger."_

Topaz stopped cheering and looked around the room "Where is sensei? He's going to miss my match.

Hood patted him on the head. "You know sensei, he has the worst sense of direction in the history of the world. He's probably lost in the forest or something and being chased by tigers."

Suddenly the doors to the arena slammed open and in stepped the tallest man Naruto had ever seen.

The stranger was easily 7 feet tall maybe more he wore a red tattered cloak that hid all but his blue eyes, left arm and his choice of foot wear a pair of black sandals and shin guards with a gold line on the front. He had a Katana strapped to his left hip and Naruto suspected that he had one on his right as well. He had a spiked arm brace on his left arm as well.

"Gil-sensei you made it! My match is next up!" Topaz shouted.

"Damn sensei what happened to you?" Hood asked seeing all the dirt on his sensei's clothes.

"I accidently got lost in the forest and accidently angered a bunch of tiger's that chased me all the way here." He said.

"Told you so." Hood said smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Anko asked not liking somebody barging in like he owned the place.

Gil turned and looked at Anko. "Is it not obvious that I am the sensei of the Reigakure team?" he asked.

"Well then (cough) please proceed to the upper level so that we (cough) may begin the next match." Hayate asked politely.

Gil nodded and sent Sarutobi a glance before walking up stairs. "Ah my young student it seems I have made it just in time to witness your battle."

Naruto, Sakura, Neji and TenTen shivered and thought the same thing. _"Oh my god he sounds like Gai-sensei!"_ while Lee and Gai thought _"This person sounds familiar and youthful."_

Topaz smiled and jumped over the rail and landed gracefully on the floor. Zaku walked down the stairs and stood in front of Topaz.

"This is a joke right? I have to fight a little brat like you?" Zaku said mockingly.

Topaz crossed his arms and tilted his head. "You can give up if you want I won't stop you. You can't beat me with arms like that." He said referring to Zaku's bandaged arms, making Zaku fume.

"You little shit I am going to kill you!"

"Both participants ready? Begin!"

Zaku pulled out his left arm and fired an air blast.

The impact from the blast covered Topaz in a cloud of dust but he leapt into the air undamaged. He pulled out five kunais and flung them at Zaku. Zaku countered with another air blast knocking away all the kunais. He didn't let up and fired again. Topaz moved his body out of the direct line of fire but he was still hit and fell to the ground.

Zaku smirked and picked up one of the kunais and rushed the boy hell bent on killing him. Hood was about to jump into the arena but his sensei stopped him with a hand on his shoulder."Have faith in your Ototo."

Zaku drove the kunai straight into Topaz brain. He was smirking at the dead boy when he suddenly started trembling and then the kunai grew red and blood started trickling down the side of his mouth.

* * *

Kakashi was adding the finishing touches to the new seal on Sasuke's shoulder. "All right. Hang in there a little longer." Kakashi said and did some hand seals. He slammed his and onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Fuuja houin!" (Evil sealing method) 

The blood that he had scribbled on the floor and on Sasuke's body was being absorbed into the seal. Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain but made no other sound. When Kakashi removed his hand there was a circle of small Kanji around the cursed seal.

"That should do it. But remember Sasuke that this new seal relies on your will if you lose faith in yourself the curse might become active again."

Sasuke listened to his sensei's words before falling unconscious.

"He is totally drained time to rest." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"So you can use sealing jutsu now?" an evil voice said from behind Kakashi making a shiver go up his spine. He turned around.

"You are..."

"Long time no see... Kakashi-kun." The serpent said smirking.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm not here to see you Kakashi-kun. I'm here for the boy behind you."

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly. "What do you want with Sasuke?" he asked.

Orochimaru's smirk grew more sinister. "You are lucky you have already gotten your hands on it...the Sharingan in your left eye. I also want it the Uchiha blood."

"What is your goal Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked getting into a ready stance.

Orochimaru chuckled coldly. "The newly created Otogakure is my village. You should understand from just that."

Kakashi was sweating slightly. "Foolish ambition."

"Ku ku ku ku ku. Yes I suppose it would be for a normal man."

* * *

Zaku's body was trembling even more now and the audience was stunned. 

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked shocked.

Suddenly the Topaz on the ground turned into electricity and exploded sending blue bolts of lightning everywhere. Zaku was sent flying and crashed hard onto the floor.

Everyone was looking around the field tying to find Topaz when suddenly one of the kunais erupted into smoke and out stepped Topaz...only he was looking like an eight year old.

"Ha take that teme that's my Ikazuchi bushin no jutsu." (Thunder clone technique)

"Topaz my young student you have showed them the power of determination well done!" Gil said praising his student completely ignoring the mood in the stadium.

"H-h-he is a little kid?" Asuma said stuttering.

Topaz looked at the smoker strangely before looking at his own body. "Oops look like I dropped my henge." He said and laughed a bit.

"HEY! Why were you wearing that henge in the first place?" Ino asked.

Topaz scratched the back of his head. "I thought it would be funny when I took it off showing you all that you got beaten by a kid." He said and smiled.

Everybody sweat dropped at that.

"(cough) Well anyway the winner is Topaz." Hayate said getting things back on track.

Topaz jumped up to the second level and was hugged by Rinko who congratulated him.

Asuma looked at the kid with an evaluating gaze. _"This kid can't be more then 8 years old but he already posses great tactical skill. He was disguised as a kunai and used his bushin to win the match. He must have been disguised __before he threw them__ but when did he get the chance to do it?__ Wait...when he was enclosed in that dust cloud. That must have been when he did it."_

There was a puff of smoke behind the remaining team 7 and Kakashi appeared.

"Yo did I miss something?" he asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is Sasuke-kun ok?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes he is resting in the hospital." He said and Sakura sighed in relief. "Now did I miss something?"

"Oh noting special just that the kid from Rei is a LITTLE kid and he defeated one of the Oto guys with no effort at all." Naruto said sarcastically.

Third match: Kankurou vs. Tsurugi Misumi

The match was fast and a bit brutal. Misumi wrapped his body around Kankurou and it looked like he snapped his neck. But Kankurou was just a puppet and caught Misumi and broke his bones.

"Winner Kankurou." Hayate said and Kankurou smiled and walked upstairs.

Naruto was not looking at Kankurou but at Gaara. The red head was sweating and would occasionally flinch slightly indicating he was feeling pain.

_"Ok now I know that I am not seeing things__ something is definitely wrong with Gaara. Is the seal causing it, Okassan what should I do?"_ Naruto thought

Kyuubi sighed. **"Something might be wrong with the seal but I need to look at it but I can't get out because of Orochimaru's fucking seal!" **she said snarling at the end.

Naruto frowned _"How is it going can't you remove it yet?"_ he asked

**"No I need more time it is a lot harder to remove it from the inside then the outside." **

Naruto was so distracted that he almost missed Sakura and Ino's match which ended in a draw.

"Well that was pathetic." Hood said making all Konoha shinobi look at him. "How the hell did those two make it all the way here with such weak skills? They must have had some strong team mates I guess." He chuckled slightly. "Konoha have fallen far since the time of the yondaime, letting trash like that pass for shinobi." That was the last straw.

"Hey you teme!" Naruto said making hood look at him. "Don't you dare talk about my team mate and Konoha like that" He said snarling at him.

Hood just smirked at him. "So you are saying that those two are not weak? Wake up people like that are not fit to be a shinobi. Do you honestly think that pink haired shinobi wannabe could beat any other genin in this room?"

Naruto wanted to yell at him and say of course but the fact was that he knew she could not. Naruto looked down but snapped his head back up. "She tried her best!"

Hood narrowed his eyes slightly not that you could tell because of his hood. "That is no excuse if she does not take being a shinobi more seriously she will die." He said.

Rinko was looking back and forth between the two. _"What the hell are you doing? Why are you __turning__Naruto into__ your enemy you baka." _

"You seem to care for her but don't baby her by saying that she did okay or that it was a good try. If she which to become a true shinobi she has a hard road ahead of her."

Naruto blinked "Become a true shinobi? But you just said..."

"I said that she is pathetic. I did not say that she could not become strong. But she is forever doomed to live as a weakling until she starts fighting for a real purpose."

Naruto looked at the cloaked man awhile longer but he sighed "I want to yell at you but the problem is that you are right." The rest of the genin looked at him shocked. "Someone who fights for stupid or selfish reasons can never obtain true strength. If you fight to protect something important that is when you become truly strong. I will protect those that are important to me even if I die and I never go back on my word because that is my nindo." (Ninja way) He said.

Hood smiled at the blond and many of the Konoha shinobi was doing the same. Sarutobi smiled at the blond _"Naruto you will make a fine Hokage one day I am certain of that."_

Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing behind Sarutobi. Jiraiya was smiling at the blond as well. _"You have no idea how much you look like Minato but it would seem that you have inherited his will as well.__"_ He looked to his left and saw that Tsunade was holding her necklace.

But one of the genin was glaring at Naruto. Neji huffed and averted his eyes. _"What a__ pair of__ fool__s__. There is no difference in strength because you fight for a__ different__ purpose. Yo__ur potential is decided by fate the day you are born."_ He thought and clenched his fist.

"But I still won't forgive you if you bad mouth my friends." Naruto said. Hood just shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Whatever you say kid."

Fifth match: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Dosu kinuta

Naruto looked at the screen with a raised eye brow. "So it's Gaara's turn." He said.

Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and appeared on the arena floor. "Koi." (Come) he said and Dosu leapt over the railing.

"Both participants ready?" Hayate asked and they nodded. "Begin!"

Dosu wasted no time and charged he lifted his arm and swung it at Gaara. The sand rose up and blocked it wrapping itself around his arm in the process. "It is useless." Gaara said with his arms crossed looking at the Oto Nin calmly.

Dosu pulled with all his might trying to get his arm out of the sand but it would not budge. He grabbed a kunai with his other hand and threw it at Gaara who did not move and the sand moved to block it. But the sand flickered and the kunai got through Gaara barley moved his head out of the way. But at the same time the sand around Dosu's arm fell away and Dosu charged and punched Gaara in the face knocking him down onto the floor.

The suna shinobi were stunned and a bit horrified. "The sand did not block the attack?" Kankurou said stunned. Temari was horrified and clutched the railing tightly. "Gaara." She said quietly.

But the attack was not over. Dosu used the vibrations created and sent them straight into Gaara's ear making the suna jinchuuriki scream in pain and clutch his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!?" Temari screamed looking terrified. The other genin looked at her surprised by her outburst.

Dosu did not give Gaara a chance to recover and kicked him. Gaara winced and tried to attack but his vision was screwed up and his head was hurting and the rest of his body for that matter. "What is this pain?" he asked himself. He made his sand attack and it managed to knock away Dosu. Gaara tried to stand up but only got onto his knees.

Dosu got up and grabbed a handful of shurikens and threw them at Gaara. A wall of sand blocked the weapons. Dosu jumped over the wall and punched Gaara again followed up by his sound attack making Gaara scream again with blood coming out of both ears.

Dosu stood above him and laughed. "Is that all you can do?" He raised his foot and stomped on Gaara's head.

Temari tried to jump into the arena but Kankurou grabbed onto arm stopping her. "You can't go down there Gaara will get disqualified!" he said. Temari glared at him "I won't stand here and let that teme hurt him like that!" she said with fury. "Nobody hurt my Ototo do you hear me nobody!" she shouted and struggled to get free.

Dosu raised his foot and tried to stomp on Gaara again but Gaara's hand shot up and caught his leg. Dosu was surprised and lost his balance allowing Gaara to push him away, but the 'Push' sent him a good ten feet away. Gaara slowly managed to get onto his feet. He raised his head and glared at the Oto Nin except that his eyes were the eyes of Shukaku.

"Gaara?" Temari said quietly.

Dosu charged again not wanting to let Gaara get the upper hand. Gaara snarled and let loose a roar expelling yellow chakra from his entire body Dosu was stunned and had no time to react before Gaara's sand rose from the floor and turned into a fist punched Dosu with enough force to send him into the ceiling creating a spider web shaped crack.

Gaara was not done and he punched in the direction of Dosu and the yellow chakra formed a clawed hand and grabbed Dosu and slammed him hard into the floor. Gaara made the hand drag him across the floor straight at him and when he was close enough lifted him up and punched him with all his might straight in the face.

The blow was so strong that Dosu's neck snapped killing him instantly. Gaara fell onto his knees and was panting heavily.

"Winner Gaara." Hayate said.

Gaara did not seem to hear him he clutched his head and screamed in pain even louder than before "WHY WON'T THE PAIN STOP!!!" yellow chakra burst forth from Gaara's body and washed over the present people everybody could sense the evil feel of it. Then just as suddenly the chakra started surging back into Gaara until it disappeared.

Gaara sat there eyes wide open until they slowly closed and he fell over unconscious.

"GAARA!!" Was the combined shout of Temari, Kankurou and to their surprise Naruto.

All three of them jumped into the arena and ran to Gaara's unconscious form. Naruto reached him first and turned him over so he was facing up. "Hey Gaara can you hear me! HEY!

"Get out of the way you idiot!" Temari said and pushed Naruto away. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!?" Naruto yelled and glared at Temari who glared right back. "I'm trying to help my Ototo and you are in the way!" Naruto's glare hardened "Yeah because you have done a really good job so far."

Temari glared at him full force. "What did you say?" Naruto did not waver and continued "After what Gaara told me you haven't exactly been the best sister." Temari flinched. "You're a damn hypocrite. You say that nobody hurts your Ototo but you two seem to have done a good job of doing just that for his entire life." Naruto said in an ice cold tone.

Temari felt like someone had grabbed her heart and crushed it. "So how about you two step back before you cause more damage then you already have." Naruto said.

**"Naruto stop this. You might be destroying Gaara's chances of ever fixing his relationship with his siblings."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto visibly flinched and looked ashamed. "Sorry I should not have said that. I have no right to speak for Gaara but you two owe him one hell of an apology and much more."

Before anything else could be said a medic team picked up Gaara and brought him to the sickbay. Kankurou who was done with his match followed to keep an eye on him while Temari returned to the stands.

Sixth match: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji

Some of the genin were surprised by this match up but Naruto and his friends were worried. After befriending Hinata Naruto had learned about the main and branch families of the Hyuuga clan. He found the whole thing disgusting, using a seal to control the branch family it was probably the only thing stopping the Uchiha massacre from happening all over again. But if the seal did not exist then that would probably not be a problem in the first place.

But what made Naruto worry was the fact that Neji hated Hinata and the main house, of course he never said anything aloud but you could tell.

When he looked at Hinata he could tell that she was nervous and her self confidence was falling again. "Hey don't worry about it Hinata-chan you can beat him if you give it all you got." Naruto said smiling at her.

Hinata could feel her determination returning and she walked down the stairs. Neji noted this and glared at her as he walked down the stairs.

Both Hyuuga shinobi stood in the middle of the arena and was waiting for the match to start.

"Both participants ready?" Hayate asked and raised his hand. "Begin!" he lowered his hand and jumped backwards.

Hinata quickly settled into her Juuken stance, Neji however made no indication of wanting to fight and simply glared at Hinata coldly.

"Before we begin Hinata-sama there is something I would like to say." He said.

Hinata relaxed her stance just a bit. "What is it Neji-Niisan?" she said quietly.

"Give up you are not fit to be a shinobi. You are to kind and gentle, you seek to avoid conflict You agree with others and never resist."

Hinata looked to her side.

"You lack confidence making you feel inferiority when compared to anyone else. It would be best for you to remain a genin forever but the chunin exam can only be taken in pairs of three so you entered because you couldn't turn down your team mate's request. Am I wrong?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "N-No I entered t-the exam to change myself, to become s-stronger."

Kurenai looked at Hinata and remembered the conversation she had with Hiashi. _"He said that the Hyuuga clan had no need for someone weak. Hinata you are trying to change yourself."_ She thought.

"As I thought, Hinata-sama you are a spoiled brat of the main house. People cannot change themselves."

Hinata looked at him with a shocked expression. Naruto growled and gripped the railing tightly.

"Talent is decided at birth because people cannot change and therefore terms like loser and elite are born. Face it Hinata-sama you can never change you will always be a loser."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Naruto screamed. "HINATA DON'T LISTEN TO THIS BASTARD KICK HIS ASS!!! DON'T LET HIM GET UNDER YOUR SKIN YOU CAN BEAT HIM!!!

Neji looked at Naruto coldly. _"__Kami-sama__ he's annoying."_ Neji turned back to Hinata and was shocked to see that her expression had changed completely.

"Neji-Niisan I will not run I promised Naruto-kun to do my best and I will not go back on my word because that is my nindo." She slid into her Juuken stance and activated her Byakugan.

"If you don't forfeit I will not be held responsible for what happens." Neji said coldly and took the same stance as Hinata.

Hood turned to Naruto. "Now she is a true kunoichi." Naruto smiled. "You're damn right."

They did not wait any longer both Hinata and Neji charged each other and attacked relentlessly.

Hinata moved smoothly and blocked Neji's vicious assaults and countered they fought like possessed neither giving the other a chance to get an opening. Neji suddenly lashed out with a swift palm strike but Hinata dodged and launched a counter attack at the now open Neji. It was too late when she realized it was a trap. Neji side stepped her attack and hit her in her chin with a palm strike. Hinata skidded back but managed to get her balance back blocking another strike in the last second.

Naruto gritted his teeth. _"Come on Hinata-chan you can do it."_

The match continued but neither of them could land a blow to the other until finally. Hinata slipped and started falling backwards. Neji did not miss the opportunity and attacked. But then he realized he was the one who fell for the trap this time. Hinata flipped backwards and kicked Neji in the face at the same time making the Hyuuga genius stumble backwards.

Hinata did not waste any time and dashed she hit him square in his chest with a palm strike sending him to the floor.

Naruto cheered loudly but Hood narrowed his eyes.

She jumped back as Neji grunted, still on guard. Neji got back on his feet easily and dusted himself of surprising Hinata.

The older Hyuuga just looked at her. And then he smiled. "You've lost," he said.

Hinata looked at him shocked. "But h-how?" she asked.

Neji continued smiling and then she realized what had happened. She pushed up the sleeves of her jacket and saw that she had small red dots on her forearm.

"You realized it? Yes I was aiming for your tenketsu points." Neji said coldly. "Give up now you cannot win in that state you are in."

Hinata looked horrified. _"He is right there is no way that I can win now. I thought I had gotten stronger but I am still weak."_ She thought her self confidence falling again. She was brought out of her depression when she heard Naruto.

"Hinata don't give up now! You can still go on. You can kick his ass!" he shouted.

Hinata looked at her precious person and her determination returned to her eyes.

Neji glared at Hinata and returned to his Juuken stance. "I won't warn you again Hinata-sama give up your fate is sealed."

Hinata ignored him and entered her Juuken stance. "No Neji-Niisan I will not give up, I told you I made a promise to Naruto-kun."

Neji narrowed his eyes and charged. Hinata fought back with everything she had but it was no use their skill level was to different and Neji landed a devastating blow to her heart.

Hinata started falling forward _"So I lost…kuso. I promised Naruto-kun that I would do my best is this all I can do.__"_

"HINATA!!!"

_"__That voice…Naruto-kun? Is he still cheering me on? I can't give up." _Hinata finally hit the floor.

Neji looked at her still form. "You see now Hinata-sama. It is your fate to always be inferior." He started walking away.

"Winner is Hyu…" Hayate started.

"SHUT UP THE MATCH IS NOT OVER!!!" Naruto screamed and Hayate glared at him.

"Naruto that is enough Hinata can't go on she has fainted!" Sakura shouted but Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata.

Hinata started to slowly get back to her feet. Neji and the rest of the people present stared at her in shock. "No that is impossible how can you stand?" Neji asked.

Hinata was standing up now but she kept her eyes on the floor. "I told you…I promised Naruto-kun I would do my best and I will keep going for as long as I can." She said and her chakra output was increasing rapidly.

Neji was staring at her in shock _"How I sealed her chakra?"_ Suddenly Hinata's chakra exploded becoming visible for everyone in the arena. But her chakra was not blue but pure white. Hinata's hair suddenly started lengthening until it reached her waist. The white chakra started returning into her body until she was just covered by an aura.

Hinata raised her head and glared Neji straight in the eyes making the Hyuuga genius flinch.

Naruto was staring at Hinata. "What is happening?" he said so quietly that no one heard. **"Naruto it's your blood...it is not disappearing like it normally would in a blood transfusion. It is spreading turning her into****..."**Kyuubi said quietly.

"_What! Turning her into what?"_ he asked alarmed

Kyuubi seemed reluctant to answer. **"She is becoming a Hanyou."** Naruto's face turned white like a bed sheet.

Hinata decided to strike first. She activated her Byakugan and rushed at Neji who barley blocked the palm strike and activated his own Byakugan. Hinata did not let up and attacked again and again forcing Neji to remain on the defence. He noted two things. _"She is faster than before and her attacks are stronger__ how she can't__ be this strong?"_Hinata suddenly lashed out with a kick straight in Neji's stomach sending him skidding back.

The audience stared in wonder.

Neji growled and got back onto his feet. "So you had a trick up your sleeve but it does not matter fate has decided that you are destined to lose." He suddenly entered a stance that made Hinata's eyes go wide. "You are in the field of my divination Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou!" (Eight trigrams: sixty-four palms) Neji rushed Hinata and began his barrage.

Hinata looked at Neji as he approached her and slid into the exact same stance. "Be calm see his tenketsu and strike the critical points." She thought.

Neji attacked.

"2 palms" Hinata blocked.

"4 palms" Hinata blocked.

"8 palms" another block.

"32 palms" Hinata slipped and the last strike hit her.

"64 palms!" Hinata took the whole attack and flew backwards tumbling on the ground before she stopped.

Neji smirked "Now do you see Hinata-sama? You are destined to lose to me." His smirk vanished when Hinata pushed herself up.

"No Neji-Niisan I do not see." She said and returned into her Juuken stance.

Neji glared at her with more force than ever before. "Why do you fight? You hate your weakness because the burden of the main house is upon your shoulders. Or is it because of a promise to that dead last idiot?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes "Don't talk about Naruto-kun like that in front of me. I know that you hate the main family but instead of blaming the ones responsible for all that have happened to you. You choose to blame fate and refuse to believe in anything else."

Neji growled.

"But I can see that you are the one that truly suffers from the house separation is you Neji." Just as Hinata said that she clenched her fist over her heart and coughed up blood. Neji rushed at her with an insane look in his eyes.

"Neji-kun the mach is over!" Hayate shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

"He's going to kill her!" Hood said and before anyone could realise what had happened Neji was grabbed by Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Hayate. Naruto jumped down from the second floor and rushed to Hinata and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Hinata are you ok!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata smiled at him. "Naruto-kun did I do good?" she asked

"Of course you were amazing Hinata-chan!" he said and smiled at her before her eyes closed.

Naruto gently placed her on the floor just as Kiba and Shino arrived.

"Hey you! The loser." Neji said getting every ones attention. "I would like to tell you two things. First stop your stupid cheering for strangers. And second a loser is always a loser that can't change."

Naruto was about to rush Neji and kick his as but Hinata coughed up a lot of blood. Kurenai opened her jacket and placed her ear over Hinata's heart. _"Her heart beat is erratic."_ She glared at Neji. _"The hooded kid was right he was trying to kill her._"

Neji just smirked. "If you have time to glare at me you should help her."

The medic team rushed her to the infirmary leaving Naruto to stare after her. He suddenly bent down and ran his hand through Hinata's blood. "I promise you Neji...I will make you pay with blood." He said and glared Neji straight in the eyes with his own red ones.

Neji could not help but shudder. _"What is this feeling of dread?"_ he thought.

"I know that it may sound cold but we should go back up stairs so we can continue." Kakashi said for once not reading his favourite book.

The genin returned upstairs and waited for the board to start spinning. The second it started Hood jumped into the arena making Hayate raise an eyebrow. "Please go back until two names have been selected (cough)" he said but Hood just stood there.

Suddenly the board stopped flashing and two names appeared.

Seventh match: Tatakai Hood vs. Rock Lee

"You were saying?" Hood asked smirking.

Hayate coughed "Would Rock Lee please enter the arena."

"YOSH!!! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY!!!" Lee yelled before jumping into the arena.

Hood chuckled. "Flames of youth huh? Well then I will beat your flame with my raging inferno." Hood stood in a relaxed stance while Lee entered his Gouken stance.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL/FAITHFUL STUDENT SHOW EVERYONE YOUR BURNING FLAMES!!!" came the simultaneous cry of Gai and Gil. Kakashi and everyone else were backing away from the two thinking. _"Dear Kami-sama now there are two of them!" _

Both participants ready? Begin!

Cliff hanger no jutsu...

_**Well then tell me what do you think in a review. And remember to vote in the poll.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Youth vs Faith

AN: Hello everybody I am back.

The poll about what the Sasuke paring is closed because I made my decision. I am going to make the next story a NaruHina SasuFemHaku story.

First I would like to tell you that guitar hero (The guy who stole the first chapter of my story) has removed his story so I am not mad at him anymore.

Second I love you guys. The previous chapter got more reviews than ever before THANK YOU ALL!!!

Thirdly I got a review asking me when I am going to include Lemon in my story. The answer is after the time skip, but I am still thinking about if I should make this one giant story or make a sequel. If I do then the lemon will appear in that story.

_**Finally I have added a gift to you all in my profile. And it will help my review count.**_

On with the story

Chapter 16 Flames of youth VS Inferno of faith

* * *

After Naruto walked up the stairs with the other genins he didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings and just stared ahead with a blank look on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino looking at him.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Shikamaru asked removing his hand.

Naruto just shrugged. "What do you think?" he replied.

"You probably feel like hell at the moment." Shino said matter-a-factly making people stare at him because of his choice of words.

Naruto smiled a tiny bit. "That sums it up pretty nicely." He said and turned back to the arena.

Chouji held out his chips bag to Naruto "Chips?" Naruto looked at the bag and took a chip. "Thanks Chouji." Chouji smiled and went back to munching on his chips.

"Naruto try not to think about it there is nothing you can do just leave it to the medic Nins." Sakura said trying to get him to feel better.

Naruto just looked at her coldly making the pink haired girl flinch. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Watching the matches might help." A new voice spoke up. Naruto and his friends turned and saw a girl with long black hair flowing down her back. She was dressed in black shinobi pants, a black tight shirt hugging her modest figure covered by a standard Chunin west and a Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead. She had two holsters on each of her thighs.

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly while his friends were sporting blushes to various degrees. "H-Haku-neesan?" Naruto stuttered out.

Haku giggled at his expression. "What's wrong? You look shocked." She said tilting her head in a cute way.

Naruto coughed in his hand and straightened. "When did you get her Neechan?" he asked.

"Just now...I saw Hinata-san being carried away what happened?" she asked taking on a serious expression.

The atmosphere suddenly turned solemn. "That fucking asshole Neji over there tried to kill her." He said and clenched his fist.

Haku narrowed her eyes. "If you want to I can turn his butt into a pin cushion." She said and pulled out a senbon from one of her holsters on her thighs. Making the males shiver.

"No thanks I will take care of him in the finals." Naruto said with venom.

Haku looked at him sadly. "Naruto-niisan."

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto calm down nothing good will come from revenge." He said. "I know you are angry but try to relax and watch the matches.

Naruto still looked angry but turned to look at the match.

Hayate coughed "Would Rock Lee please enter the arena."

"YOSH!!! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY!!!" Lee yelled before jumping into the arena.

Hood chuckled. "Flames of youth huh? Well then I will beat your flame with my raging inferno." Hood stood in a relaxed stance while Lee entered his Gouken stance.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL/FAITHFUL STUDENT SHOW EVERYONE YOUR BURNING FLAMES!!!" came the simultaneous cry of Gai and Gil. Kakashi and everyone else were backing away from the two thinking. _"Dear Kami-sama now there are two of them!"_

Hayate raised his hand and brought it down. "Begin!"

Neither of the combatants moved and just kept looking at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Hood pulled his arms through two sleeves in his cloak giving him more mobility. "Before we begin I would like to ask you something." Hood said.

Lee looked at him thoughtfully "If I am allowed to ask you something as well." Lee replied and Hood nodded.

"Fair enough, what is your dream?"

Lee looked a little surprised by the question but answered none the less. "My dream is to prove that you can become a great ninja with just Taijutsu and that a drop-out can defeat a genius with hard work." he said proudly.

Hood narrowed his eyes. "What a pathetic dream." Lee was shocked by the reply. "That is what you fight for? Don't make me laugh. "

Lee frowned at the words of his opponent. "You should not speak ill of others dreams."

Hood shrugged. "With such a weak ambition what can you hope to achieve? The power my ambition gives me is far more then you can ever accomplish." He said and reached into his cloak and the supply bag on his lower back and pulled out a Fuma shuriken and flipped it open. "Now did you have a question?"

Lee actually glared at his opponent "If your dream is burning so brightly with the flames of youth what is it?" he asked.

Hood chuckled and slipped into a stance. His right arm was in a throwing position while his left hung by his side and his legs slightly bent. "I'll tell you after I beat you into the ground."

"NO MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL NOT FAIL ME YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!!!" Lee shouted and charged.

Hood threw his Fuma shuriken and Lee leapt forward with a cry of "KONOHA SENPUU!!!" (Leaf whirlwind) and knocked it away with a 360 degree kick. The second he touched the ground he tried to punch Hood who side stepped and grabbed Lee's arm and threw him onto the ground.

Hood raised his right leg and axe kicked Lee who rolled away at the last second avoiding the kick that cracked the floor. He flipped onto his feet and returned to his Gouken stance.

Gai looked at the floor where the kick had hit. _"If that had connected Lee's ribs would have been __crushed__."_ He thought.

"If I am not mistaken you seem to be a taijutsu specialist." Hood said. "I guess judging from the fact that you want to prove that you can be a great ninja with only taijutsu. That must mean that you cannot use anything but taijutsu."

Lee nodded. "You are correct."

Hood chuckled again. "Well then. Then I will also only use taijutsu." He said smugly.

This infuriated Lee. "I DO NOT NEED PITY FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!!!" he screamed. Hood laughed loudly "If you think you're strong enough to beat me then force me to use ninjutsu!" Lee charged again.

"NO LEE DON'T LET HIM GET UNDER YOUR SKIN!!!" Gai shouted at his furious student.

Lee did not listen and continued straight ahead. He jumped and tried a flying kick that Hood side stepped. He grabbed Lee's arm and started spinning him around before letting go and sending him into the wall.

Gai's eyes widened considerably.

Lee collided with the wall and felt the air leave his lungs. He landed on the floor and looked up and saw a fist heading for his face. He rolled to the side and jumped away barley dodging. Hood's fist connected with the wall and shattered it into pieces making most eyes in the room bulge out of their sockets.

"W-What incredible power." Asuma said his cigarette falling from his lips.

Hood rushed Lee and attacked with a series of punches and kicks which Lee either blocked or dodged. Lee jumped backwards trying to build up some distance. He landed on one of the pillars and jumped of it with a burst of chakra. Hood's kick hit the pillar and destroyed it. He wasted no time and kicked a part of it at Lee.

Lee saw the incoming projectile and shouted. "KONOHA SENPUU!!!" and destroyed it with another of his spin kicks. However once the spin has done he saw Hood coming at him at high speed aiming a punch at his face. Lee knew he would not be able to avoid it so he shielded his face with his arms.

Hood suddenly changed the direction of his punch and nailed Lee full force in the gut sending him crashing into the floor and tumbling a good 10 feet.

"Tondemonai." (Impossible) Sakura said quietly. "Lee is so strong and he is being completely out classed." Naruto could not help but think the same thing. "Who is this guy?" he said to no one.

Lee started pushing himself of the ground and coughed some blood. He turned to Hood and glared. Hood chuckled again "What's wrong? You thought that I was weak in taijutsu?"

"LEE STAND UP!!" Gai shouted. Lee looked up at his sensei. "BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!? TO BEAT HIM YOU MUST FIGHT HIM WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!! Gai continued to shout.

Hood looked at the two spandex ninja shifting his gaze between them.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI I WILL FIGHT HIM WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH!!!" Lee shouted and gave his sensei the nice guy pose. He turned back to Hood. "I will not fall I will prove my strength!"

Hood did not say anything but stared Lee straight in the eyes. _"His eyes have changed... could he?__"_ he thought and pulled out another Fuma shuriken and opened it. "If you want me to beat you up some more then I won't stop you."

Lee pulled out 4 shurikens with each hand and sent them flying at Hood. Hood spun his Fuma shuriken and deflected them before throwing it at Lee who jumped. Lee placed one foot on the projectile and pushed off with all his strength flying into the air.

Lee started his plunge towards Hood who looked snapped his head up to look at him. "Kagyou..." he started spinning. "KONOHA SENPUU!!!" (Descending leaf whirlwind) he cried out and attacked. Hood raised his arms and blocked the blow but the impact forced him onto his knees and broke the floor. "The hell?"

Hood grunted and pushed him away Lee back flipped two times and landed on his feet in his Gouken stance. "Impressive." Lee said.

Hood smirked. "You're not to bad yourself." He got back to his feet and Lee charged again. He attacked with a high kick meant for the head but because of the height difference it only reached Hood's shoulder. He merely raised his left arm and blocked it effortlessly. Lee tried to follow up with a punch which was also blocked.

Hood threw Lee over his shoulder and then spun around and kicked him away. Lee tumbled again but got back up. Hood charged and tried to punch him. Lee rolled to the side and tried to sweep him of his legs, Hood jumped back dodging it. He pulled out two more Fuma shurikens and threw them at Lee who launched into the air with them as support again.

He cried out his attack. "KAGYOU KONOHA SENPUU!!" Hood smirked and leaned backwards until his palms touched the ground and flipped backwards. Lee's attack missed and hit the floor throwing up dust blinding him.

Hood rushed forward and kicked him upwards. Lee grunted but noticed the kick was much weaker than the previous one.

"YOSH FLY MY FAITHFUL STUDENT FLY!!!" Gil screamed raising his fist into the air. The people watching were surprised and horrified at the outburst. Neji activated Byakugan and saw Hood gather a lot of chakra in his legs. "Is he going to?"

Hood crunched down and then released the stored chakra as he raised and blasted himself upwards.

Lee looked at him in horror as he grabbed onto Lee's spandex and pulled him upwards. Hood flipped upside down when he reached the ceiling and grabbed Lee in a bone crushing bear hug making him cry out in pain.

"It is over." Hood said and started falling back to earth keeping Lee trapped with his superior strength.

"He is going to kill him!" Shikamaru said. "If he hits the ground head firs his neck will snap!"

_"This is similar to the renge (Lotus) __if__ so__."_ Lee thought and started spinning in the air forcing Hood to do the same.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TEME!!!? Hood shouted. The spinning messed up his focus so he didn't let go in time and they both slammed into the ground throwing up dust blocking everyone's view.

The room was completely silent waiting for the dust to clear. Slowly they could see the outline of two people.

Lee was on all four breathing heavily with some dirt on his face while Hood was a few feet away lying on his back breathing heavily.

Hood rolled over and started pushing himself up with Lee following close after. "Not bad kid that was a close on." Hood said as he got back up.

Lee smiled and returned to his Gouken stance. "Yosh you are a most worthy opponent Hood-san."

"What the hell happened?" Ino asked "One second they are plummeting towards the floor and the next they are sanding up."

Kakashi looked at the two genin getting ready for another go. "My bet is that Hood let go because of all the spinning allowing Lee to avoid being smashed into the ground."

"Your assumption is correct Kakashi-san." Neji said not taking his eye of the two combatants

Gai looked at Lee with a worried expression. _"That was to close if this continues Lee will definitely lose."_ "LEE REMOVE THEM!!" Gai shouted at his student.

Lee looked at his sensei with a surprised expression. "But Gai-sensei I thought I was only supposed to remove them when protecting many precious people?"

Hood's eyes widened.

"COME ON!!!" Gai shouted giving Lee a thumbs up. "I WILL ALLOW IT!!!"

Lee looked at his teacher and laughed happily. He pulled of his leg warmers and showed everyone his leg weights.

Temari snorted. "Yeah right like taking of a little weight is going to help." She said and Baki nodded. "I agree with you on this one."

Lee threw his weights to the side and when they hit the ground the made a small crater.

Baki's one visible eye widened. "But then again you could be wrong."

"YOSH! NOW I CAN MOVE EASIER!!! Lee shouted. Hood took a stance with both arms in front of him.

"IKE (GO) LEE!!!" Gai shouted.

"OSU!!!" (Yes sir) and Lee vanished. Hood barley raised his arm in time to block the attack. Lee disappeared again and attacked him from behind but dodged by crunching. Lee appeared 10 feet in front of him.

The audience where shocked. "Sugoi." (Wow) Naruto said staring at the green Gai-clone. "Was he always this fast?" TenTen smiled at him. "I have to admit it is really impressive. But even with that speed he has never defeated Neji." The last comment made Naruto stare at her.

Gil hmm'ed "Is that so? Well then my green friend I am sorry." He said and turned to Gai. "If your Student is not capable of defeating the Hyuuga." He said the name with a clear tone that he did not like him. "His chance of defeating Hood...is zero."

Gai narrowed his eyes. "You do not lack faith in your students which is good. But Lee will not lose."

"HA MY FAITHFUL STUDENT BURNS BRIGHTLY LIKE AN INFERNO HE CANNOT LOSE THIS BATTLE!!!"

"HAHAHA DO NOT BE CERTAIN OF THAT MY MASKED FRIEND MY YOUTFUL STUDENT ALSO BURNS BRIGHTLY!!!

The people close to the two were slowly backing away. "Make no sudden movements." Kakashi whispered under his breath.

Hood got back up and glared at the spandex boy. "Not bad but not good enough." Hood glare at Lee who suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over him, but it disappeared just as quickly. _"What was that?"_ he thought before returning his focus to the match.

Lee smiled at his opponent. "Then I will go all out!" Lee vanished and appeared right in front of Hood and tried to punch him. But Hood just took a step back. Lee continued to attack again and again and Hood continued to block but was hard pressed to keep up and finally.

Lee appeared beside him and sent a kick at the taller genin who blocked before disappearing again. Hood turned to his left expecting Lee but saw only a blur. "Over here!" he turned around and was greeted with a fist straight in the face sending him flying and sliding across the floor before stopping a fair distance away.

The Reigakure team stared horrified at their fallen comrade. "No way. " Rinko whispered. Topaz took her hand making her look down at his smiling face. "Don't worry Neechan, Aniki is the best!" she giggled and ruffled his hair. "Yep but I am still teasing him about it later." She said.

Neji snorted. "Foolishness." He said quietly and returned his gaze to the match.

"HAHAHAHA THE FALMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THEN EVER!!! Gai exclaimed loud enough for the entire village of Konoha to hear.

Gil looked at his student. "NO MY FAITHFUL STUDENT IS FAR FROM BEATEN!!!"

Hood got back up to his feet and Lee noticed some red hair hanging out from the hood of his opponent. Said person was dusting himself of. "You are interesting kid, but the battle will be over soon." He pulled up the sleeve of his cloak showing a metal wristband with a complex seal pattern on.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "No that is Impossible."

"What? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked "The seal pattern look at it!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a slight panic. Tsunade and Sarutobi and the rest of the shinobi present did so as well. The Sandaime almost dropped his pipe in shock. Tsunade gasped. "A gravity seal!" she shouted.

Gai and Kakashi's eyes widened while the other's looked confused. "What is that?" Sakura asked seeing the shocked look on Kakashi's face.

"You understand the concept of wearing weights right?" Sakura huffed. "Of course." She said. "Well the gravity seal is the same except more convenient."

The genin were shocked and so was all the other who did not know about it.

Naruto recovered first. "You mean that guy has been carrying good knows how much weight on him all this time!?"

Lee looked at his opponent with slight worry. _"This might turn bad I might have to use my Ura Renge."_ (Reverse Lotus) he thought. _"BUT NOT IF I STOP HIM!!!"_ Lee rushed forward full speed and cried. "KONOHA SENPUU!!! Hood touched the seal with his finger and said at the same time as Lee cried out his attack. "Kai." (Release) Lee's attack was an inch from connecting when he meet Hood glare and he was meet with two glowing red eyes glaring at him and the same feeling of dread returned making him flinch. That was all Hood needed and started bending out of the way until he could touch the floor with his hand. He did a cart wheel motion and kicked Lee in the face sending him flying. All of this happened in the span of less than 4 seconds

Lee flipped onto his feet while leaping backwards and returned to his stance. Hood stood up casually and smirked. "Now we can get serious." He said and vanished shocking Lee who barley dodged out of the way of his incoming kick.

Lee moved away trying to get some distance between them but Hood would not allow it and appeared behind Lee and tried to axe kick him but he dodged to the right and ran away. But Hood appeared in front of him and cut him off again. "It's no use you can't get away kid!" he said and aimed a punch at the spandex ninja who barely got nicked by it and still fell to the floor before getting up just as quickly.

Gai stared at his student and grinded his teeth slightly. "_What amazing speed, he is even faster than Lee and __also stronger. Kuso this is bad Lee might actually have to use __Ura__ Renge since Omote renge (Front Lotus) is useless__"_

Lee was reached the same conclusion. _"With his amazing strength he would easily break free from my renge."_

"All right kid ikuso you still got some energy left right?" Hood said and charged again.

"All right if I can't dodge then I will STRIKE!" Lee charged his opponent.

Hood appeared behind Lee and tried to chop him in the neck but Lee dodged and spun around to kick him. Hood gracefully spun around and dodged the kick before attacking with a sweep to Lee's legs. Lee jumped and flipped forward trying to kick his opponent who bent to the right dodging before upper cutting Lee in the face sending him flying again.

Lee flipped three times before landing and charging right back in. Hood meet him half way and punched at Lee who flipped over him and attempted a punch to his back that was side stepped. Hood spun around and backhanded Lee who used the opportunity and kicked hood in the head sending both of them flying. Although Lee went significantly farther.

Lee got up again and nursed his chin. _"No good he is to fast how can he possibly __block__ so quickly?" _Lee thought and looked at his opponent who also got back up.

Gai was staring at the cloaked genin. "_There is something wrong._ _Lee should still have an advantage because his opponent does not seem to use any taijutsu style. So why is he so outclassed?" _Gai thought. He watched as Lee attacked his opponent with a flurry of kicks and punches which was either dodged or blocked. "_What is it that I am missing what is it that allows__him__ to block all of my kawaii (cute) students attacks?" _he watched a moment longer. _"Wait it is like he can see where the attacks are going to hit and what direction they are coming from. Just like when I spar with Kakashi when he use his Sharingan. But even that would not allow him to react so quickly." Gai_ thought and finally it hit him.

"It is his reaction speed." He said aloud making the genin and teachers look at him. "His reaction speed is super fast."

Gil looked at the spandex ninja with a surprised expression. _"He was able to see the __truth no one has ever done that before."_ He looked at Gai before making a decision. "You are correct my green friend." All eyes turned to him. "My faithful student posses an incredible ability, you see I do not know much about the human body. But let's say that an elite ninja has a reaction speed of 0.20 from sight to action. Then Hood's reaction time is 0.11. It is very similar to the abilities of an experienced Sharingan user." Gil said stunning everyone.

"He calls it..." Hood dodged Lee's barrage and struck him with a double palm strike in his stomach sending the Gai-clone flying into a wall. "The God speed impulse." Gil finished.

Lee slid down the wall and rested against it panting. Hood was also panting slightly but was in far better shape. "I told you...with such pathetic dreams you can never match my power." He turned around and started to walk away. "He is not getting back up call it!" He yelled at Hayate.

"STOP!!" Hood smirked and turned around. "I will not give up." Lee said and stood up and looked at Gai who smiled at him. Lee turned back to Hood who was looking at him. "I AM NOT DONE YET!! As long as Gai-sensei watches me and smile I will keep getting up!" he said and crossed his arms in front of him. "Let's end it with this move!"

Hood looked at the green shinobi. "Very well let's see what you can do."

The people could feel a large spike in Lee's chakra. "What is happening?" Sakura asked. Gai smiled down at her. "The lotus of the leaf blooms twice." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Lee said that too what does it mean?" Sakura continued.

"Gai you didn't!" Kakashi said to a smirking Gai. "It is as you suspect." Kakashi narrowed his eye. "So that little genin a GENIN knows how to open the inner gates?"

Naruto looked at them confused "What are you talking about?" he asked. **"The inner gates of the body we demons ****do not**** posses them."** Kyuubi said surprising her musuko because she been so quiet. "**They are also ****called the celestial gates for human."** She continued. "_But what do they do?"_ **"They regulate the flow of chakra flowing through the body and by opening them you can increase your power exceptionally.****"**

_"That sound useful but there is a catch right?"_

_"__You are right__ musuko __they are a double-edged sword because they also increas__e the damage done to your body. If you open all eight of them your power would surpass that of a kage but you would definitely...die.__"_

Naruto was shocked.

"I am not going to make you tell me what that kid means to you, but there is a limit. I have lost faith in you Gai!" Kakashi said glaring at Gai who returned it with his own glare. "What would you know about that boy? He has a dream that he would die for and I wanted to turn him into a man that could accomplish that dream."

Kakashi was silent a moment while looking at Lee. "So how many gates can he open?" "Five."

Kakashi stared at his self-proclaimed rival. _"Like hard work could achieve that he is a genius."_

"B-But what are those gate things?" Sakura asked looking at Lee with a worried expression.

"They are limiter in your body controlling the flow of chakra. By removing them you can increase your power a lot. But they are really dangerous right?" Naruto said making everybody stare at him in shock. "What I am not that stupid."

Complete silence

"Oh fuck you!"

After Kakashi recovered from his shock he answered. "Yes you are right Naruto they may give you incredible power but they can kill you or cripple you for life."

The genin were shocked for the hundred times today and returned their gaze to the match.

Hood pulled out a scroll from his supply bag and opened it. He swiped his hand across it and a giant Fuma shuriken appeared three times bigger than a normal one. He grabbed it and began spinning it vertically. "If you are not going to do anything then here I come."

Then Lee's chakra exploded and the floor started breaking and small pebbles started floating from the ground. Lee's skin turned red and veins appeared over his skin. "Third gate Seimon KAI!" the chakra grew more intense and he was covered by a blue layer of chakra. He straightened and placed his arms on his sides.

Hood raised an eyebrow. "Not bad this should be fun!" he threw his giant shuriken at Lee. Lee crunched "Fourth gate Shoumon KAI!" the explosion of chakra knocked away the giant projectile and Lee turned to his opponent.

Hood smirked at him and raised his hand. "Taskete koi (Hurry up and come) kid!

"The battle will be decided by this if my student is defeated I will hold no grudge." Gil said turning to Gai who nodded. "Yes I will say the same, holding grudges never give anything it is unyouthful." Gai replied.

Lee disappeared and appeared straight in front of Hood who raised his arm and blocked the incoming punch. Hood's eyes widened when he felt pain. "What the hell it hurt?"

Lee crunched down and punched Hood full force in his stomach sending him flying. Before he could do anything he felt pain in his back and flew upward and he continued flying in every direction.

"What speed!" Kakashi said in disbelief. The other present could not help but agree.

Finally Hood was heading towards the floor by a powerful blow from Lee but then he started going back up. Lee had tied some of his bandages around him and pulled him up like a yo-yo.

Lee pulled his arm back for the final blow. _"His muscles have torn!"_ Kakashi thought looking at the amazing genin.

_"This is it. My body can't take much more, but I should be able to finish him without opening the fifth gate_." Lee thought and prepared to deal the final blow.

Hood's eyes snapped open and Lee saw the same pair of blood red eyes glaring at him they seemed to glow with power. The feeling of dread returned tenfold what it had previously been stunning the genin. _"Now I understand this feeling is pure killer intent and...Blood thirst. So much it feels like I might die right here and now."_ Hood whispered two word that shock Lee to the core."Seigenshi kai." (Limiter release) Hood flashed white for a second and that was it. Lee attacked with his finishing blow a combined kick and punch.

There was a huge explosion of dust from the impact that shook the entire tower.

Lee fell out of the dust and rolled a bit before coming to a stop. The dust finally disappeared and Hood's form was lying in the middle of a crater unmoving. Despite everything his hood had not fallen off.

Hayate walked over to the still body and looked him over. He turned his attention to Lee. "Winner Rock..."

"Shut the fuck up." Came a voice behind him and he turned and saw Hood slowly sitting up. The audience were beyond chocked. "How can he possibly move?" Gai said in disbelief. Hood managed to get into a sitting position but he was breathing heavily. "I will not fall. My dream cannot be stopped by anyone." He managed to get onto his knees while Lee was trying to do the same with little success.

Hood got up on one knee and coughed up a lot of blood. He continued to push until he stood up on his shaky legs. "I will not fail even with broken bones I will stand."

Lee tried to push himself up but cried out in pain. He looked at his arm; it looked like a twig that had been snapped in two places.

"It is over I have defeated you." Lee looked at Hood and saw his red eyes looking at him through the darkness of the hood. _"Kuso... I can't move... kuso is it really...over_." Suddenly Hood fell forward face first onto the floor surprising his team and everyone else.

"I-I can't believe it. I fall down right by the finish line." Hood said. "It is a draw."

Lee looked at his opponent."No Hood-san, I lost. Had you used ninjutsu you would probably have won so I was defeated just as you said."

Hood raised his head and looked at the fallen spandex ninja. "No you are wrong Rock Lee. If I did not posses my God speed impulse I might have lost. I cannot let it end here we must fight again to determine who is superior." He turned his head to Hayate "Proctor." he said and Hayate looked at him. "I forfeit."

"WHAT!!! ANIKI YOU BAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!!!" Rinko shouted scaring everyone.

Hood chuckled making him cough more blood. "I still got one match left and I want to fight him in the finals."

Rinko sighed "You are an idiot you know that right?" she said.

Lee looked at his cloaked opponent. "Thank you Hood-san the next time we fight I will win." He said trying to give him thumbs up.

"I am looking forward to it. And Hood is just a nick name...my real name is Shinkumaru."

Lee blinked in surprise. "Well then I am also looking forward to our battle Shinkumaru-san."

The medic nins arrived and lifted both of them onto stretches. The medic nins checked both of them over with a diagnostic jutsu.

Gai jumped down and walked to Lee. "Will he be alright?" the medic nin looked slightly uncomfortable. "He has fractured and broken many of his bones and torn some muscles but that is not a big problem...but his arm. The bone has been broken in two places and also shattered this is beyond or ability to heal."

Gai was shocked speechless.

Sarutobi looked at his female student. "Tsunade why do you not see if you can do something?" he said. Tsunade did not seem to have heard she was trembling slightly at the sight of the blood in the arena. "Tsunade." Sarutobi said louder this time. Her trembling increased "I-I can't."

"Wait don't move you need to lie down!" a medic nin was half shouting at Hood who was getting up from the stretcher. His team were standing next to him. "Fuck off I don't need your help." His sensei helped him up and his sister put an arm around him and his arm around her shoulder.

"You shouldn't strain yourself Shinkumaru." He didn't respond and turned to look at Lee and his sensei. "I broke his arm to much it would seem. Go and help him I will be fine." He said and Gil came and helped him stand without his sister's help.

She walked over to Lee and bowed slightly. "Please let me have a look at his arm."

Gai looked at her. "You are a medic nin?" he asked to which she nodded. "Do you think you can do anything?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Gai-san. If we Konoha medics can't help him why would a little girl like her be able to?" one of the medics spoke up half glaring at the blue haired girl.

She glared and sat down next to Lee. "I will show you what I can do moron." She did some hand seals for a diagnostic jutsu and placed her green glowing hands on Lee chest.

A few moments passed. "Oh my this is bad." She said making both of spandex ninja swallow hard. "I-Is his arm that damaged?" Gai asked trying to keep his voice straight.

She looked up at him. "No no his arm is ok I should be able to fix it in 30 minutes." She sais making the shinobi stare at her in amazement. Gai could not keep a tear of happiness from running down his cheek. "But I have never seen a chakra network so messed up. The coils are thin in some places then thick then misshaped in others, it's a miracle his chakra can flow at all."

Lee looked downcast. "Yes I was born with defect chakra coils."

"Well then it is about time we fix that right?" She said and smiled. The whole room looked at her like she had grown three heads.

Tsunade was the most shocked. "Something like that is not possible."

Rinko turned and looked at her. "Not by doing a normal operation no. But I have a method that might work."

"Please tell me more...uh?" Lee began.

Rinko turned around and smiled at him. "Yuki Rinko."

"Yuki Rinko-sama do you really have the ability to heal his chakra coils?" Gai asked.

"Yes but I think we should discuss it in private and if you agree to let me do it we must start right away." She said and stood up.

"Wait if you leave now you might miss your match." Gil said and looked at his student.

Rinko shrugged. "I don't care about the title of chunin anyway. Now let's go." And they left the room with all eyes on them.

"Well (cough) Since Rinko-san decided to leave any one who is pitted against her will automatically win." Hayate said.

The following matches were nowhere near as exciting as the previous one and went without much excitement.

Shikamaru was next and defeated the sound girl kin with a clever strategy.

Shino fought against the black haired one of the ame nins named Kasuka Dei...well he fainted the second he saw bugs crawling out from under Shino's skin.

Temari went against Kiba who she defeated with a giant tornado and ran off to check up on her little brother leaving a humiliated Kiba behind. Akamaru was not hurt ...at all.

Chouji fought against the orange haired ame nin named Obito which freaked Kakashi out for a bit. Chouji attacked him with his Nikudan sensha (meat thank) Obito made some hand seal and slammed his hands on the ground creating a ramp of stone sending the plump ninja flying out of the building. Needless to say Obito won.

The second to last match was Yuki Rinko vs. Tatakai Shinkumaru.

Shinkumaru laughed out loud about his sister always helping him.

Then the final match. Uzumaki Naruto vs. TenTen

"Both combatants please come down here. (cough) Hayate said.

Naruto and TenTen leapt over the railing and landed on the floor before walking into the middle.

"Both of you ready?" a nod from both of them "Begin."

"I have nothing against you TenTen but I have had enough with all this waiting so I am going to end it quickly." Naruto said and pulled out his black scroll.

TenTen smiled and pulled out some shurikens and Kunais. "Don't take me lightly."

Cliff hanger no jutsu...

Alright that's that for now. Remember to check my profile.


	17. Chapter 17 Fatal wound

AN: Hello again. Not much to say except that I am sorry. I messed up the end of the previous chapter big time. You might have noticed that the last part of the chapter looked a bit rushed then you are correct. It was late and I just wanted to post it.

So I apologize and promise to never rush a chapter ever again.

I also wish to give special thanks to ovan56 for leaving 9 reviews in 3 days. And of course thanks to everyone who left a review in my story so far please keep it up.

_**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY!!!**_

**Warning this chapter contain some bloody scene that might not be suitable for everyone. This story is M rated you have been warned.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER OVER 9000 WORDS!!! **

On with the story

Chapter 17 Fatal wound

* * *

Kurenai was sitting outside the emergency operation room in the tower. She was completely calm; she sat on the bench almost completely still except for the occasional blink. On the inside however it was a different story. 

When the door opened and a male doctor stepped out she flew up from the bench and walked over to him.

"How is she doctor? Is Hinata alright?" she asked trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

The doctor was a middle aged man with short black hair and a beard. He was quiet for a moment looking like he was thinking about the right words to use. "She is physically fine and will make a complete recovery. I would not be surprised if she was fit to leave the hospital in two days."

Kurenai let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami-sama."

The doctor looked at her for a moment before sighing. "There is something else I must tell you. Please follow me." He said and walked away with a curious Kurenai following him.

He escorted her to an examination room and shut the door behind them.

Kurenai turned around and looked at him. "So what is this about?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"The medic Nins who performed the operation has been sworn to silence on this matter."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "What is this about doctor...?"

"My name is doctor Koji and this matter should normally be discussed only with the patient's relatives, but I don't think it would be a good idea to speak with Hiashi on this matter."

Kurenai felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What is this about?" She asked again getting nervous by his unwillingness to answer.

"When Hinata was brought in here she was badly wounded and she needed an operation ASAP. But when we started we noticed that her wounds were healing by themselves."

Kurenai was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like her wounds were healing themselves she would have been fine even without the operation." He said and sat down in a chair next to the door.

Kurenai stared at him. "How is that possible?"

"What I am going to say is only a theory but it must stay between us." He said and looked Kurenai straight in the eyes.

Kurenai thought about it before nodding. "You have my word."

"Before the chunin exam started Hinata was injured in an attack by an unknown missing nin correct?"

Kurenai nodded and clenched her fist she remembered it all too well.

"When she arrived at the hospital she was in desperate need of blood, luckily Naruto is the same blood type as here so he donated his blood to her."

Kurenai nodded again. "I understand but what does that...you don't mean that?"

Koji nodded. "I think having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him is having a larger effect on Naruto then we ever imagined. When I analysed Naruto's blood I found out that..." he paused. "His DNA structure is not human, not completely at least."

Kurenai had to sit down on the examination table. "S-So you mean that Naruto a-and Hinata?"

"Are not human anymore yes." The doctor said and sighed. "We can't tell anyone about this."

Kurenai stood up. "How can we not!? If this is true then that means that Naruto could actually be the Kyuubi or that it is taking control of his body!"

"I am planning on telling Sandaime-sama. But what do you think will happen if the council find out about this?" he asked glaring at Kurenai.

She glared right back. "They will probably have him contained until we can determine that he is not a threat."

Koji snorted. "You think that Naruto will even be put on trial? If the council find out about this they will kill him."

Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest. "Some of the council support Naruto."

"Oh? Care to tell me who don't?" He said.

Kurenai glared at him. "Koharu, Homura, Hiashi and Danzo."

"Ah you mean that the two head members of the council, the head of the mightiest clan in Konoha and the leader of Root is not capable of going behind the backs of the rest of the council and the Hokage and assassinate Naruto?"

Kurenai lowered her head.

"Exactly, and there are two other important reasons."

"What?" she asked.

"First, if they find out about the abilities they might try and use it on other humans."

"You mean created an army of self regenerating shinobi soldiers?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes."

"But would that be a bad thing? It would reduce the death count on the battle field significantly."

Koji sighed. "Do you think Sandaime-sama would ever allow something like that?" he asked Kurenai. "Experimenting on humans will only lead to misery, not to mention what would happen if someone like Danzo got a hold of this information."

Kurenai looked at the doctor with narrowed eyes. "It is well known that he is not a favourer of peaceful solutions."

"His Root members could over throw the Hokage with that kind of power." Koji continued. "Secondly, if they find out about this, what do you think will happen to Hinata?"

Kurenai looked at him with a horrified expression. "They wouldn't? It is not her fault."

"Hiashi would probably place her in the branch family and put that cursed seal on her. Then train her to become a cold blooded murderer." Koji said as a shudder passed along his spine

"Yeah I would not be surprised. All right I won't tell anyone, for the sake of Hinata and this village." Kurenai said.

Unknown to both of them someone had been listening to their conversation. "Hmm interesting." He said and walked away toward an unknown destination.

* * *

Rinko was standing in front of Gai and Lee who was lying on an operation table. 

"Phew, that should do it." Rinko said and removed her hands from Lee's arm. Lee moved his arm and clenched his fist.

"YOSH YOU ARE INCREDIBLE RINKO-SAMA YOUR SKILS ARE INCREDIBLE!!! YOU HAVE REIGNITED LEE'S FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

Both spandex wearing ninja embraced each other and a sunset appeared behind them.

Rinko was staring at them. _"__Okay they are just like Gil-sensei except even creepier, and where the hell did that sunset come from?" _she thought.

"Rinko-sama I cannot thank you enough for this." Lee said and got up and bowed to her.

Rinko blushed a bit. "It was nothing really."

"HAHAHA you don't need to be so humble Rinko-sama." Gai said and did the nice guy pose.

"Please it was my pleasure. Now there is just one thing left."

Gai and Lee got an aura of seriousness around them. "You mean healing Lee's chakra network?" Gai said.

Rinko nodded. "If this operation is successful he will be able to use chakra like anyone else. But if it fails..."

"If it fails?" Lee asked.

"If it fails your chakra will only flow through your body and you will never be able to open the gates or use jutsu."

Gai and Lee were both shocked. "What is the successes rate of the operation?" Lee asked.

"It is 40 percent successes rate and 60 percent failure rate." She said quietly.

"So if this operation fails...I will lose the ability to use my Renge?" Lee asked.

Rinko nodded. "You have to decide now or it will be too late."

"Why would it be too late?" Gai asked.

"After Shinkumaru beat you your body is completely drained from opening the gates. So unless you want to push your body like that again we got to do it now."

Lee looked at the ground. "My decision is...I don't need the operation." He said making both Gai and Rinko raise their eyebrows.

"Lee are you certain? This is a great opportunity." Gai said

Lee gave him the nice guy pose. "I want to prove to the world that you can be a great Shinobi without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I cannot stop when I am so close to the finish line, I will defeat Shinkumaru-san in the chunin exam and prove my nindo." He said making Gai teary eyed.

Rinko sighed. "You are so stupid. Shinkumaru is right it is a stupid dream." She said making Lee look at her with a sad face.

"Why do you and Shinkumaru-san say that about my dream?" he asked.

"Because you already are a great shinobi." She said making Lee go wide eyed. "Do you think that anyone could put up that kind of fight against Shinkumaru?"

Lee looked at her shocked. "Rinko-sama." He said.

"The reason I think that dream is stupid is because you're striving towards a goal that is already achieved." She said and smiled at him.

Lee was speech less so Rinko continued. "The reason you are a great Ninja is not because you fought with such power. It is because you didn't just fight for yourself."

"What do you mean Rinko-sama?" Lee asked

"A person who only fights for himself and his own ambitions can never become truly strong. Both I and Shinkumaru believe that. In your match you fought for not only yourself but for someone else to. Right?"

Lee looked down at the floor before raising his head smiling brightly. "YOSH I HAVE MADE UP MY MIND!! GAI-SENSEI I WILL STRIVE TO BECOME STRONGER TO PROTECT MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE!!" He said and gave the nice guy pose. Gai was teary eyed and hugged Lee again.

LEE!!

GAI-SENSEI!!

LEE!!

GAI-SENSEI!!

Rinko smiled despite the bizarre sight in front of her.

* * *

Naruto was staring at TenTen who was looking right back at him. "I have nothing against you TenTen but I have had enough of this waiting, so I am going to end this quickly." Naruto said and started pulling out his black scroll. 

TenTen smirked and pulled out a couple of shuriken and kunais. "Don't take me lightly Naruto."

Naruto stopped pulling out his black scroll; he slowly put it back and pulled out his orange scroll. "Fine I will show you why a weapon user will never beat me."

TenTen glared at him.

"Both of you ready?" Hayate asked and received a nod from both of them. "Begin!"

TenTen threw her weapons at Naruto who flipped open his scroll and summoned his twin swords. He knocked away every one of TenTen's weapons and held Agni & Rudra behind him both of the giving of a wave of their respective element.

"I am sorry." Naruto said. "I meant to say why 'another' weapon user will never beat me."

TenTen looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Sugoi!" (Wow) she cried out and appeared right next to Naruto. "These weapons are amazing I have never seen such a design, who created them?" she said all this very quickly. She explored Rudra with her fingers feeling every curve.

"Look brother! A beautiful woman is touching me." Rudra said excitedly.

Agni sweat dropped. "I think that you have spent too much time with Dante brother, you're starting to sound like a pervert."

"What do you mean? We have spent equal time with Dante." Rudra asked.

"I guess I just have a stronger will then you." Agni said proudly.

"I think you are just jealous that she is not touching you." Rudra said smugly.

Shikamaru blinked. "Did the swords just talk?" he said to no one.

Sakura turned and looked at him. "You get used to it after awhile."

Naruto was getting increasingly angry. "STOP WASTING TIME!!" he screamed and slashed at TenTen who barley jumped away in time.

She looked at Naruto and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry I get a little crazy when I see new weapons."

Naruto looked pissed. "I don't have time for this. WOULD YOU FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!!?" he screamed.

TenTen half glared at him. "Gees what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that Hinata-chan is injured because of your asshole of a team mate AND IWANT TO KNOW IF SHE IS ALIVE OR DEAD!!" Naruto screamed and his eyes turned red.

TenTen flinched. "I understand if you are worried about your friend but Neji did nothing wrong. He did not break any rules and aiming to kill is the best way to win." She said.

Naruto started giving of killer intent and Sakura was looking at him with worry in her eyes. "If she doesn't shut up Naruto might kill her." She said quietly but Kakashi heard and nodded.

"Besides Neji is a genius and Hinata has never shown any amazing skill it is only natural that she would lose." TenTen said...big mistake. "Lee is really strong I will admit that but even he lost to Neji, and Hinata is weaker then Lee so there is no way she could win."

Naruto's chakra was starting to flare around him. "You will regret insulting Hinata-chan once I am done with you." He crouched slightly. Then he dashed ahead straight towards her.

TenTen hurled two handfuls of shurikens at Naruto who knocked them away with his blades. She pulled out a scroll and summoned a pair of nunchucks. She twirled them around herself and waited for Naruto to get close enough.

Naruto swiped at her and she side stepped and hit him square in the face with her weapon making him stumble backwards and drop his weapons. She did not let up and kept hitting him with her nunchucks.

Naruto suddenly grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard making her wince. He pulled back his right arm and she raised her left arm to block the incoming punch. Naruto hit her as hard as he could and let go at the same time sending her flying away.

TenTen hit the wall and slumped down but started to push herself up again. She smiled and placed two scrolls on the floor. "Take this Naruto. Soushouryuu! (Rising twin dragon) the scrolls exploded into smoke that rose into the air in the shape of dragons spinning in a helix formation. TenTen jumped up between the dragons that disappeared to reveal two scrolls circling her. She wasted no time and started to throw weapons at Naruto.

Naruto used Agni & Rudra to block as many of the approaching weapons as possible. He succeeded in knocking away a lot of them but some of them got past his block and hit him. Despite having weapons sticking out from his body Naruto showed no sign of slowing down.

TenTen was about to throw a Fuma shuriken but flinched because of the blow Naruto gave to her arm making the weapon fly the wrong way. She closed her eyes because of the pain and used her hearing to guess where Naruto was, forcing herself to keep going and threw 5 more weapons before running out and landing on the ground keeping her head down.

She wondered why the arena was so quiet and looked up at Naruto. What she saw chilled her to her very core, all the colour disappeared from her face.

Naruto had a scythe sticking out from his right shoulder, a spear through his stomach, a katana through his leg and what really frightened TenTen a Fuma shuriken straight through his heart.

She saw the look of shock on Naruto's face as he blinked and moved his left hand to his chest. "I-I Didn't...I w-wasn't... I d-didn't want t-to." TenTen stuttered.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Haku, Agni & Rudra screamed at the same time staring at their comrade's skewered body.

"Tsunade help him!" Sarutobi said standing up with a look of horror on his face.

Tsunade didn't move staring at the blood.

"TSUNADE!!" Sarutobi roared making Tsunade flinch but she still didn't move.

Naruto used his left hand and grabbed the scythe and pulled it out dropping it on the floor. He grabbed the Fuma shuriken with both hands and pulled it out with a roar.

"Impossible..." Asuma said as his cigarette dropped from his mouth.

Naruto pulled out the Katana in his leg and grabbed the spear in his stomach. "I am impressed." He said shocking everyone. "I didn't think you would try to kill me." With a grunt he pulled out the spear and started pulling out the shuriken and kunais all over his body. "Don't worry about it I am used to it."

TenTen could not take anymore and threw up on the floor.

"I don't think she can keep going." Naruto said while picking up Agni & Rudra.

TenTen stared at him trembling. "Y-You can't be h-human." She said and was backing away from him.

That action made Naruto felt a pang in his heart. Images of being chased by a mob screaming for his blood flashed before his eyes.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!!" Sakura screamed stunning everyone. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT NARUTO, HE'S A DAMN HERO!!"

Naruto and everyone else were shocked by Sakura's outburst. A chuckle could be heard. "A hero? This dead last is nothing more than a freak." Neji said making Haku and Naruto's entire friend sector glare at him.

Shinkumaru got up and turned to Neji. "I am getting pretty sick of you listening to you Hyuuga." He said and glared at Neji.

Neji smirked at him "And what are you planning on doing about it?"

Shinkumaru started giving of killer intent. "How about I rip out your spine and strangle you with it?"

The killer intent was making it hard for Neji to breath and for those around them as well. "I would like to see you try."

Shinkumaru gave a blood thirsty grin and reached within is cloak. Gil placed a hand on Shinkumaru's shoulder. Don't waste your strength on trash like him unless you have to." He said making Neji fume. How could anyone ever place him in the category of thrash he is a Hyuuga for kami-sama's sake. Neji snorted and turned back to the arena.

"TenTen will you continue fighting?" Hayate asked.

TenTen looked at Naruto before shaking her head. "I forfeit." She said.

"Winner: Uzumaki (cough) Naruto." Hayate said

Haku jumped into the arena and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug before checking him over to see if he was okay despite him saying that he was fine.

Sakura and Kakashi joined them. Sakura asked him if he was alright while Kakashi ruffled his hair telling him not to scare them like that. Kakashi blinked "Sorry I just remembered I need to do, be sure to listen to the rules." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Kabuto sighed and walked over the bodies of three ANBU he killed. "I guess I am just too outstanding." He walked over to the bed that Sasuke was lying in. Kabuto looked at Sasuke and pulled out a scalpel. He slowly brought it closer to Sasuke's throat and then threw it behind himself. 

There was a clank and the sound of his weapon dropping to the floor.

Kabuto chuckled. "You seemed to block that with ease even though it was a surprise attack."

He got no reply so he turned around and looked at his opponent. "The silent type huh? I find that quite annoying, now who are you?" he asked.

A tall man was standing at the door. He wore brown boots that reached his knees. Dark blue almost black pants tucked into his boots, a dark blue armless west with a sipper and a blue coat with five buttons on each sleeve. He carried a Katana in a black scabbard with a yellow ribbon on it in his left hand.

"My name is none of your concern." The man replied and walked towards the smirking medic nin. "Now what is your business with my student?" the man asked.

Kabuto pulled out two curved kunais. "That is none of your concern. I won't tell you anything." Kabuto said mocking the strange man.

Before Kabuto could say or do anything more the man pulled out his Katana and slashed at Kabuto who barley blocked with his kunais. The man did not let up and slashed four more times before knocking the kunais out of Kabuto's hands with the dull side of his Katana.

He kicked Kabuto in the stomach. Kabuto grunted as he slammed into the wall. The man threw his Katana into the air before grabbing Kabuto's kunais that were still in the air, and drove them into Kabuto's hands pinning him to the wall. His Katana had almost reached the floor so he kicked the dull side knocking it upwards and grabbed his it before driving it into Kabuto's gut.

"One down." He said and turned around looking at the previously dead ANBU running towards the door. He yanked his Katana out of Kabuto's dead body and threw it at the ANBU in one fluid motion piercing his heart. "Two down."

He heard the sound of glass breaking and turned around and saw the second dead ANBU jump out of the window. He raised an eyebrow and looked out the window and saw the ANBU remove his mask revealing him to be Kabuto. "One to go." He said.

Kabuto smirked looking up at his opponent and blinked when he disappeared. _"Sunshin no jutsu?"_ (Body flicker technique) he thought and was shocked to see his opponent appear right above him falling towards the ground along with him. The man flipped forward and buried his foot into Kabuto's stomach increasing the speed of the glass wearing shinobi's fall.

Kabuto grunted and pulled out a kunai and drove it into a tree to slow his decent. He managed to land on the ground without any damage only to crouch narrowly avoiding the Katana that almost took his head. He rolled onto his feet and looked at his coat wearing opponent.

"You are something else you know that?" Kabuto asked fixing his glasses. "When you want someone's name you should always give yours first, my name is Kabuto."

His opponent kept looking at him with a blank expression. "Fine why not, after all it would be impolite to not answer. My name is Vergil."He sheathed his Katana and bent his legs slightly.

Kabuto smirked "Now how about we finish this before we attract a crowd?" he said referring to the civilians running away screaming. "A spy like me cannot be caught now can I?"

Vergil did not reply and stood completely still watching the medic nin. He made a quick thrust without removing his blade from it scabbard.

Kabuto felt the air around him shift slightly. It was only his combat instincts that prevented him from being shredded as he leapt to the right dodging the blue sphere. He leapt to the right twice more dodging the two following spheres.

Vergil appeared right in front of Kabuto and tried to slash him again with a horizontal slash that was side stepped. Kabuto made some quick hand seals and his hands started to glow blue. "Chakra no mesu." (Chakra scalpel) Kabuto attacked Vergil trying to cut him with his Chakra scalpel.

Vergil understood that it was in his best interest to avoid his opponent hands so he took a step back and raised his blade to defend himself. Kabuto smiled slightly. He ignored his opponent's weapon and lashed out hitting Vergil wrist.

Vergil's eyes widened when he couldn't hold onto his Katana and dropped it.

Kabuto smirked and was about to mock Vergil that his chakra scalpel cut of his nerve when he received a boot to the face courtesy of Vergil, sending the medic flying into a tree.

Vergil suddenly dropped to his knees. Kabuto stood up and dusted himself off. "I hit your leg when you kicked me, you won't be able to move for..."

Vergil suddenly teleported and appeared straight in front of Kabuto and punched him with his healthy arm knocking him to the ground. "You talk too much." Vergil said and felt his arm go numb.

Kabuto jumped up and punched Vergil in the face. "Fine then, just die." He threw three kunais with explosive notes on the ground next to Vergil before using sunshin to teleport away.

The ANBU appeared just in time to see a huge explosion. "We were too late." One of them said as the silently agreed.

Kakashi looked out from Sasuke's room onto the ground below. "So that Kabuto kid was a traitor." He clenched his fist. _"He beat an opponent I and the ANBU could not, have I really become so weak?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Kabuto was standing on the top of a building looking at the smoke that was rising from the explosion. _"That takes care of that time to report to Orochimaru."_ He thought and turned around. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and gasped at what he saw.

Vergil was standing right in front of him without a scratch or dirt on his clothes.

"H-How could you possibly...?" Kabuto started as Vergil showed his Katana deeper into the medic's stomach making him cough up blood.

"I got better." Vergil said coldly and yanked out his blade and shock of the blood with a diagonal slash as he turned around and walked away.

Kabuto smirked at Vergil's back. _"Fool__ thinking that something like that would be enough __kill__ me.__ I will heal myself and be on my way."_ He thought and raised his hands to do the hand seals needed.

Vergil sheathed his Katana.

Kabuto froze... as his torso slowly split diagonally. He was dead before he hit the roof.

* * *

The genins in the tower had just finished drawing notes to see who they would face in the final. Baki drew for the Sand team and Hayate and another Jonin drew for the others who were not present. 

Ibiki showed them the tournament chart.

Round 1: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji (Naruto grinned and clenched his fist)

Round 2: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Tatakai Shinkumaru

Round 3 Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee

Round 4: Nara Shikamaru vs. Taiyou Topaz "I have to fight the lazy ass no fair." Topaz said disappointed while Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome kids.

Round 5: Shino vs. Kankurou

Round 6: Temari vs. Obito

"Well then there you have it." Sarutobi said and took a drag on his pipe. "You now have a month to prepare for the tournament. Dismissed." He said and turned around and looked at his two students. "Both of you in my office now." He said making it clear it was an order.

A medic nin appeared and whispered something to the Hokage who nodded. "Naruto I just got words that Hinata is completely fine and will make a complete recovery."

The happiness and relief that washed over Naruto's face made the old man smile.

Naruto was smiling brightly. _"Thank kami-sama. I really want to check on her but I got to find Kakashi-sensei first so I can ask him to train me."_He thought. And his smile faded a bit. _"I have to tell her about her...condition."_

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura do you know where Kakashi sensei is?" he asked.

"I think he is in the hospital with Sasuke." She said walking up to him with Haku behind her.

"Ok thanks I'm going." He said and ran off. "Want to come?" he called over his shoulder and both girls ran after him.

* * *

Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk smoking his pipe and looking at his students that were seated in front of him. "Tsunade do you remember our deal?" the old man asked his female student. 

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. ""If I returned to Konoha and helped, you would pay half of my debts." She said.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes and so far you have failed to fulfil your end of the bargain." He said and Tsunade's eyes widened. "You have failed to help twice during the preliminaries when two Konoha citizens were in need of medical assistance." Sarutobi continued.

Tsunade could only look down in shame.

"How are you supposed to help if you cannot even look at a patient?" the old man asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

Tsunade shock her head still looking down. "I don't know."

Jiraiya looked at his team mate and sighed. "I might have a solution." He said making both of the rooms other occupants look at him. "Even if she can't heal she can still teach." He said

Sarutobi nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He turned and looked at Tsunade "Tsunade you will look through all the data of the genin and chunin we have and chose those that you think might become good medic nins and teach them." He said.

Tsunade looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Don't I get any say in this?" she asked.

Both men shook their head. "Not anymore." Sarutobi said.

Tsunade looked angry and stormed out of the room. "Bring the files to my room in the tower!" She said over her shoulder before disappearing.

Sarutobi sighed and leaned back into his chair. "To think I have to order my own student to help her home village." he said sadly.

Jiraiya nodded. "She blames Konoha for the loss of her Ototo and lover. But I think she blame herself even more." He said. "Now what do you want? I got important things to do."

Sarutobi sat up and looked at his other student. "I want you to..." he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." He said.

Kakashi walked in through the door and bowed to both of them. "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama." He said.

Jiraiya smiled at his former student's student." Hello Kakashi long time no see."

Kakashi gave Jiraiya a polite nod. "Hello Jiraiya-sama. I am sorry to interrupt you but I came to ask you a favour." The masked nin said.

The Hokage and his student looked at Kakashi with curiosity. "Very well let's hear it." Sarutobi said gesturing to Kakashi to continue.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hospital with his hands behind his head. "Man where is Kakashi-sensei?" he asked aloud. Haku and Sakura walked up to him. 

"Don't worry Naruto-niisan. I am sure you will find him." Haku said and as if on cue Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Yo Naruto, Sakura and Haku-san." He said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have been looking for you!" Naruto said. "Listen I got..." Kakashi held up a hand to silence him.

"If you want me to train you then the answer is no I will train Sasuke." Kakashi said making Naruto look at him shocked. "Go to training area 15, that's an order. See ya later." And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto glared at the ground. "I can't believe he did that." He said. Haku and Sakura put a hand on both of his shoulders.

"I think we should go to the training area 15 Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed and nodded and of they went. It took them 20 minutes to reach the area and Naruto was surprised at what he saw.

An old man with white hair that reached his lower back was leaning against a tree with Zabuza sitting next to him.

"Zabuza-niisan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza looked at Naruto and smiled behind his bandages. "Hello Naruto about time you showed up." He said and stood up.

Jiraiya looked at the blond and smiled. "Hello Naruto looks like you got the message from Kakashi." He said and shifted his gaze to the girls behind him. "Now who are your girlfriends?" he asked and smiled.

Haku and Sakura blushed while Naruto glared at the old man. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Jiraiya smiled and was about to do his dance when Zabuza cut in. "Naruto show some respect. This is Jiraiya he is Hokage-sama's student and sensei of the Yondaime."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Y-You're the Yondaime's sensei?" he asked shocked.

Jiraiya smirked. "Damn straight I am the awesome Gama-sennin Jiraiya!" he proclaimed proudly.

Sakura bowed. "It is an honour to meet you Jiraiya-sama. My name is Haruno Sakura." She said.

Haku bowed as well. "It is an honour Jiraiya-sama I'm Momochi Haku." Haku said smiling.

Jiraiya waved at them. "Hahaha no need to be so formal." He said before turning to Naruto again. "Well then Naruto I bet you wonder why we are here."

Naruto nodded.

"Well the thing is that me and Zabuza here." He jabbed his thumb at Zabuza. "Is going to train you for the upcoming final, you should thank Kakashi later."

Naruto was shocked. "For real? THAT'S AWSOME!!" he shouted.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Nice attitude kid now how about we get started?" he turned to the two girls. "Sorry ladies but I have to ask you to leave."

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"My jutsu is for your eyes only Naruto." He said.

The younger people were a bit disappointed but decided to follow orders. He was a Sannin after all."Ok I guess I will see you later Naruto." Sakura said and walked off.

Haku smiled at Naruto. "Good luck Niisan." She turned to Zabuza. "I will see you later Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza chuckled and walked over to Haku. "Now now Haku what did I say about that?"

Haku blushed a bit. "See you later... Otousan." She said and Zabuza ruffled her hair before she walked off.

Naruto looked at Zabuza with surprised expression that changed to a smile.

"Well then let's get started." Jiraiya said.

"Looks like I'm just in time, I wouldn't want to miss the party." A voice spoke up making all three men snap around.

The voice belonged to a tall man that just walked out from the forest. He wore black combat boots that reached just below his knees. A pair of dark red pants held up with a black belt. A black long sleeved shirt with a red west kept shut with black straps. He wore black gloves and topped everything off with a short sleeved red coat and a big sword on his back.

"DANTE-NISSAN!!" Naruto shouted happily and rushed and hugged the white haired man who tried to pry him off.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he heard the strangers name. "Dante?" he said quietly.

Zabuza chuckled at the scene before turning to Jiraiya. "Yep he is Dante alright. Take my advice and don't piss him off." He said and walked over to the duo.

Jiraiya looked at Dante with a slight frown. "So this is the son of Sparda." A small smile appeared on his lips. "Now this should be interesting."

After some small introductions the four males sat down with Naruto sitting in front of the elders.

"Right, Naruto we will start your training right now." Jiraiya and Naruto snapped to attention. "First you are going to receive sword training from Zabuza to improve your Kenjutsu."

Dante lay down on his side supporting his head with on hand. "Why? His Kenjutsu is already powerful, if anything I should train him with his Kenjutsu."

Jiraiya looked at Dante. "Your sword style is completely offensive correct?" Dante nodded. "How do you expect him to defend himself if all he can do is attack? He got wounded in the preliminaries because he couldn't defend properly."

Naruto looked back and forth between Dante and Jiraiya.

Dante smirked. "That's why I am here." He said and sat up. "Hey Ototo how far have you come?" he asked.

Naruto smirked. "I have reached level three." He said proudly.

Dante smirked again. "Good then I think you should start training with another one."

Jiraiya was confused by now. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're talking about 'styles' right?" Zabuza asked.

"Styles?" Jiraiya repeated looking at Zabuza.

"That's right old timer my styles." Dante said smugly.

Jiraiya grunted. "Care to explain?"

Dante lay down on the ground looking up at the clouds. "Nope."

A vein appeared on Jiraiya's forehead. Zabuza decided to explain before they went at each other's throats. "Dante use four different kinds of styles in combat. The first one is called sword master being an offensive style focusing on Kenjutsu.

"The second on is called Gunslinger and it focus on long range 'Gun' attacks." Jiraiya nodded having heard about Dante's 'Gun' from Sarutobi.

"The third one is called Trickster and is a semi offensive semi defensive style focused on speed."

"The fourth and final style is called Royal guard and is a defensive style that can block basically anything." Zabuza said closing his eyes.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Anything, Isn't that going over the top a bit?" he asked looking at Dante.

Dante sat up with a confident grin. "I think he needs a demonstration Zabuza."

Zabuza's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his zanbato and charged Dante with a downward swing. Dante calmly raised his hand and at the exact moment released a blast of energy sending Zabuza's weapon flying into a tree.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the floor. "Ok maybe not."

Dante's smirk never left his face. "For the record I got two more styles but they can't be taught."

Jiraiya regained his composure. "And trickster gives the user the ability to move quicker and with more agility?" Dante nodded so he continued. "Then Naruto should learn that style."

"Hey who told you to decide old man?" Dante asked.

"Royal guard seem to need perfect timing to work at its full potential so it will take time to master. If Naruto is to stand any chance to win he needs to be able to dodge." Jiraiya said with a determined expression.

Dante snorted. "Come on who could possibly beat him?"

"Shinkumaru could." Jiraiya said making the others look at him.

"Really, come on Jiraiya-sama there is no way he could hurt me enough to make me quit." Naruto said proudly.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with the same serious expression. "This is no game Naruto. The kid could punch through a concrete wall with ease not to mention he was wearing his gravity seal at the time. After he removed it he broke that Lee kids arm beyond the medic's ability to heal."

Naruto swallowed a bit.

"Not to mention that he was not using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu so we have no idea what he is capable of." The Gama-sennin continued. "Finally it is the fact that if you fail to use royal guard correctly he will beat you into next Tuesday."

Dante shook his head "Still I think the kid should choose what style he wants to learn both of them have their strengths and weaknesses."

Jiraiya shook his head. "We have to pick the right style based on our experience as senseis."

Naruto grunted. "Fine how about you three discuss what to teach me and I will meet you here tomorrow to start my training."

All three nodded. "I believe that would be for the best. Be here tomorrow at 8 a clock sharp." Jiraiya said.

They said their goodbyes and Naruto walked off to the hospital. "At least now I can see Hinata-chan." He thought as a happy smile appeared on his lips.

Dante looked at his current companions. "So I say royal guard and you say trickster that just leaves..."

Dante and Jiraiya both looked at Zabuza that started sweating. _"Oh shit."_ He thought "Umm I vote Gunslinger." He said.

Both of his companions smiled. "Nice try, now chose." Dante said with a blood thirsty grin on his face while Jiraiya was giving his own

Zabuza gulped. _"I hate my life right now."_

Naruto was turned away from Hinata's room because she needed to rest. He sighed and walked home deciding to retire for the day. Suddenly a familiar feeling washed over him and he smiled.

**"Finally, I thought that I would never get rid of that stupid seal.** Kyuubi said.

"_Nice to hear that Okassan_." Naruto thought smiling even brighter.

**"Please hurry back to your apartment I have to stretch my legs.****"** She said.

Naruto complied and ran full speed to his apartment.

* * *

Later the same night 

_"Where am I?"_ he thought. Everything around him was black. He moved his hand. _"Bed sheets? Am I in a bed?"_ he thought and moved his hand and touched his face. _"My eyes are closed."_ He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling of the dark room. He tilted his head slightly and looked down and saw that he was indeed in a bed. He also noted that he was not alone.

A blonde girl with four pig tails was asleep resting her head on his bed. "Temari?" he asked himself quietly. He looked at the room and saw another person sleeping in a chair. "Kankurou?" he looked to the other side of the room and saw a window. _"It is night__ time__ it would seem__."_ Suddenly a flood of memories rushed through his head. _"I fell unconscious... because of the pain, and my body feels strange." _He started to slowly get out of the bed and walk towards the window. _"I must find Naruto. I have to know what is wrong with me."_ He opened the window and leapt out into the night.

Temari's eyes slowly opened. She snapped out of her daze when she saw the empty bed. "Gaara!" she cried out."

* * *

Naruto was sleeping sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly dressed in his pyjamas. Slowly a hand reached towards him, it touched his shoulder and shook him slightly. Naruto grunted and rolled over not waking up. The visitor frowned. He reached out and shook Naruto again; still he did not wake up. The visitors left eye twitched. He took a deep breath and screamed "WAKE UP!!" 

Naruto literally flew out of his bed and up into the ceiling hanging from it like a bat or something. He looked around trying to spot the source of the voice. A light cough made him look down. "Gaara?" he said and dropped down onto his bed.

The sand user looked at Naruto calmly. "Hello Naruto." He said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and stepped onto the floor. "Hey Gaara what's up." He asked still a bit groggy from his rude awakening.

"I need to talk to you." He answered bluntly.

"Uh ok...wait." Naruto said his eyes widened a bit. "Something weird happened during your match are you ok?"

Gaara looked like he was choosing his words. "I don't know and my body feels strange." He replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean strange?"

"It feels like my body is full of energy like when I call upon Shukaku's power." Gaara answered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I think we better ask Okassan about this."

Gaara looked at Naruto with his usual emotionless face. "Do you think this is bad?"

Naruto held his hands in a ram seal. "It depends how you look at it." Red chakra started gathering around him and started leaving his body taking the shape of a human with nine tails.

Kyuubi appeared and yawned. "What's the matter Naru-chan?" she asked not noticing Gaara. Said person raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi's appearance. She wore an almost transparent night gown showing of her body in a very efficient manner. She only wore a crimson bra and panties under it leaving very little to the imagination.

Naruto's cheeks became a bit pink. He turned and looked at Gaara who looked unaffected. "STOP STARING AT MY OKASSAN!!" he screamed making Gaara look at him confused. "Am I doing something wrong?" he asked. "YES YOU DON'T LOOK AT SOMEONES OKASSAN WHILE SHE IS IN HER UNDERWARE!!" Naruto screamed blushing.

Kyuubi was blushing deep red and made a bathrobe appear and put it on."Why are you here Gaara-kun?" she asked regaining her composure.

Gaara looked at Kyuubi's face. "I feel strange; I think it might have something to do with my seal." He said.

Kyuubi looked a bit sad. "I am afraid I know what it is." She said making Gaara and Naruto a bit nervous. "When I crafted the new seal on top of your old one or rather when Naruto slapped you're back he shifted it slightly."

Naruto lost all the colour in his face. "S-So what happened?" he asked.

"The seal was slightly altered and instead of stabilizing the flow of Shukaku's chakra, and allowing you to absorb it into your chakra system Gaara." She said and looked Gaara in the eyes. "It turbo charged the process making it impossible for the seal to filter the chakra."

Gaara's eyes widened. "So...you mean."

Kyuubi nodded. "You body could not handle the new chakra so it took the only step possible to save you. It transformed your human body into a hanyou body."

Gaara looked a bit shocked.

"But that's not all." Kyuubi continued. "It is not the same as what I did to Naruto. Instead of evening out the chakra is still working on your body."

Gaara did not say anything.

"Your body is turning your normal chakra into demonic chakra. Shukaku is gone and your taking his place. You're becoming a full blood demon."

Naruto slowly sank to the floor. "What have I done?" he asked. Kyuubi placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is no way you could have known Naru-chan it is not your fau..." Naruto interrupted her. "HOW CAN IT NOT BE MY FAULT!!?" he screamed stunning both occupants of the room. "BECAUSE I MESSED UP I RUINED THE LIFE OF TWO PEOPLE!!"

Gaara blinked. "Two people?"

Naruto looked down on the ground. "Hinata-chan got a blood transfer from me and it turned her into a hanyou. Her father treats her like crap and who knows what he will do if he finds out."

"So you wish that you never gave her your blood and let her die instead?" Kyuubi asked.

"NO I WOULD NEVER!!" Naruto screamed

Kyuubi pulled Naruto into a hug making him blush a bit. "Okassan?"

"Naruto you can't change what has already happened if you hadn't given Hinata your blood she would have died. You did the right thing."

Naruto slowly calmed down. "I did the right think helping Hinata...but."

Gaara looked down at his friend. "Naruto."

Naruto broke the embrace and stood up. "Yeah."

"You said that you ruined the life of two people...who is the second one?" he asked.

Naruto blinked. "Gaara it is my fault that you're turning into a demon."

Gaara looked at Naruto calmly. "And that is a bad thing?"

Naruto looked shocked. "B-But you?"

"I have been tormented by Shukaku for as long as I can remember. Now he is gone and can never hurt me or my family ever again. It is all thanks to you Naruto." Gaara bowed slightly.

Naruto slowly smiled. "Please Gaara don't bow to me were friends remember?" he said with a foxy grin on his lips.

Gaara straightened and smiled a truly happy smile. "Yes we are."

Kyuubi smiled and ruffled both boys hair. "Well now that's that then."

Gaara looked up at her. "If you don't mind Kyuubi-sama could you tell me more about what is going to happen to me?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Sure I will make some tea go ahead and sit down at the table." Both boys complied and soon all three sat at the table drinking tea.

"Ok Gaara let's start." Kyuubi said and got a nod from Gaara. "First you're not a full demon just yet. I believe that you have obtained 50 percent of Shukaku's chakra. But you don't have 50 percent of his strength because your body still need to get used to the power." Gaara nodded so she continued. "You will become a full blood demon when you reach about 70-80 percent demonic chakra, this can take anywhere between one month to three years."

"Wow that is a long time how can you be sure how long it will take." Naruto asked.

Kyuubi took a sip of her tea before answering. "That's the thing you can't. It is different depending on the person and amount of chakra the demon posses. For example Gaara might only take a month while you could take a year Naruto there is no way to know. The only reason I know this is because this is the way Shukaku was born in the first place."

Both of the boys were giving her their complete attention. "So Shukaku was human once?" Naruto said and received a nod from Kyuubi.

"Yes, it is hard to believe but that's how it is." Kyuubi said.

"How will I know when I become a full blood demon?" Gaara asked.

Kyuubi gave him a foxy grin. "Trust me you will notice." Gaara shivered a bit and decided not to push it.

"There is one more thing you should know. Your Suna no Tate (shield of sand) malfunctioned during your battle right?" Kyuubi asked and Gaara nodded. "That is because..." Kyuubi was interrupted by a explosion.

All three of them rushed to the window and looked outside. "The hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Kyuubi replied.

"Perhaps we should investigate?" Gaara said and the other two nodded. Kyuubi returned to her seal and Naruto got into his combat gear though it was still ruined from his match with TenTen. Both boys leapt out from the window and into the night. "I guess I should tell you about the tournament." Naruto said while jumping between buildings.

* * *

Before the explosion 

Baki was standing on a terrace waiting for the Oto-messenger to arrive. "_Where is he? Could he have been captured?" _Baki thought to himself.

A person appeared to his right. He drew a kunai but relaxed when he saw the Oto hitai-ate. "You are late." He said and put away his kunai.

The messenger was a girl with red hair. "Well excuse me but that fucking four eyes disappeared so I had to take his place." The girl said and glared at Baki. She pulled out a scroll. "Here are the fucking battle plans for the invasion just take them and kill that fucking rat would you." She said and disappeared as soon as Baki grabbed the plans.

Baki sighed before pursuing the one who had been spying on them.

They both appeared a top a roof in the middle of the city. "Well well mister examiner what are you doing here." Baki said smirking at Hayate.

Hayate grabbed the sword on his back and did a hand seal. "Mikadzuki no Mai." (Dance of the crescent moon) Hayate split into three and attacked Baki with his blade. Baki got a deep cut in his shoulder but grabbed Hayate's blade stopping him in his tracks.

_"I can't move my sword."_ Hayate thought while trying to pull out his sword.

"To have mastered that technique at such a young age, Konoha sure have some impressive ninjas." Baki said and smirked. "But a physical blade can be stopped…but a blade of wind cannot." Baki raised his right arm and moved his fingers towards Hayate.

"This is…!" Hayate thought.

"Katon: Kuchiku Endan!" (Fire element: Destruction fireball) a voice cried out and a giant fireball approached the two battling ninjas.

Baki halted his assault knowing that dodging the approaching blaze was his top priority. He let go of Hayate's blade and leapt backwards with the sick shinobi doing the same in the other direction.

What they didn't expect was that when the fireball would explode creating a blast that sent both shinobi through two buildings and into unconsciousness.

A shadowy figure looked at the explosion. "My aim was perfect like always. We can't have anything getting in the way of my plan now can we?" he said and chuckle. He turned and saw multiple figures approaching. "Time to get out of here." He said and disappeared.

Five ANBU appeared and stopped close to the sight of the damaged buildings. "What in damnation happened here?" a panda masked ANBU asked.

A bird masked ANBU shook his head. "I don't know but it was obviously a very powerful explosion."

The panda ANBU jumped into one of the buildings. "I FOUND SOMEONE!!" she screamed. Two ANBU jumped into the building and helped her lift the survivor. "Hayate..." she said quietly

The ANBU team heard the sound of people talking. "Damn the civilians are coming let's get him out of here." The bird mask said. "I and panda will get him to a hospital you three take care of the crowd." And they split up to take care of their jobs.

Naruto and Gaara looked at the scene. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

Gaara just shook his head. "I don't know but there is nothing we can do."

Naruto sighed. "I guess we just head home and sleep."

Gaara nodded. "I will find somewhere to train I'll see you in one month."

Naruto gave Gaara a pat on the back. "See ya."

Both boys went on their own way not noticing that someone was watching them.

Shinkumaru was sitting down with his elbow on his leg resting his head on his hand. "Well well things are starting to look interesting." He said and disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared.

End chapter no jutsu...

Well there you go the next chapter.

I got even more reviews for the last chapter than ever before keep'em coming.


	18. Chapter 18 Genius vs Loser

AN: Ok I need your help my loyal readers. I am trying to improve my writing skills. How do I improve my fight scenes, I want your help how do you write good fight scenes. I don't know how else to get help with this so please help me.

Also one reader brought my attention to the fact that that Rinko's name means penis. How the hell does Rin that means cold and ko (The female version of maru) translate into penis? I have checked and found nothing on this but now I am always going to think about it. So from now on Rinko's name is Renko which means water lily. I dare anyone of you to destroy this.

Check out my profile if you haven't already.

On with the story

Chapter 18 Genius vs. Drop out

* * *

One week after Naruto began his training 

Hinata was in the Hyuuga country yard attacking training logs. She hit the log with three swift blow before leaping backwards and rushing back in and hit it with a full force Juuken strike. The log was broken in-half the top part soaring away.

Hinata's breathing was calm and easy despite the fact that she had been training for well over one hour without rest.

Hinata sunk to her knees and looked down at her hands. "What's happening to me?" she said quietly. She looked at the previous logs she had been using every one of them was broken. Ever since she had gotten out of the hospital her strength had gone through the roof. If she hit the logs with everything she got they would break easily. She was nowhere that strong before. She also noticed that her stamina had increased since she was hardly tired despite the hard work out.

But that was not all; her hair had also grown much longer reaching her waist. She sighed before looking at the last log. She walked over to it and punched it with a closed fist leaving a hole in it. She pulled out her fist and looked at it. She had some splinters in it but they were being forced out of her skin as it healed on its own.

She hugged herself. "Am I...even human?" she said quietly barley a whisper. She remembered when she woke up in the hospital. A small smile appeared on her lips.

_**Flash back**_

Hinata was sitting up in the hospital bed as Kurenai walked in through the door. "Hinata!" she shouted and ran up to the white eyed girl and embraced her. Hinata was a bit shocked but returned the embrace.

"Kurenai-sensei how long was I out?" Hinata asked. Kurenai broke the embrace and looked at Hinata. "You were out for only two days." She answered.

Hinata was surprised. "O-Only that long what happened what did I miss?" she asked.

Kurenai sat down and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Nothing much the final of the chunin exams is going to be held in one month." Kurenai hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Naruto is in the first match and he is fighting Neji."

Hinata paled. "N-Naruto-kun is f-fighting Neji-niisan?"

Kurenai nodded. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Naruto will probably win." Hinata smiled a bit.

"Can you tell me about what I missed in the chunin exam?" she asked.

Kurenai blinked. "Sure but why do you want to know?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"I-I want to know about Naruto-kun's match." She said looking down missing Kurenai's hard glare at the mention of Naruto's name.

"Alright this is what happened." Kurenai explained the entire thing she had missed and when she was done Hinata was wide eyed.

"Naruto-kun survived having his heart pierced?" she asked weakly feeling like she would faint.

Kurenai nodded. "I think Naruto is more special then I first thought."

Hinata didn't reply and looked down.

Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Ask him when you see him next time. If he truly trusts you he will tell you." Kurenai said.

Hinata looked up. "Ok I will." She said.

Kurenai got up and walked towards the door. "I will see you later Hinata, I talked to the doctor and he said that you are free to leave when you wake up." She stopped at the door and turned around. "If you feel strange you don't have to worry, but you should ask Naruto about it." She walked out and closed the door.

Hinata was confused by her statement but decided to ignore it. She saw her clothes on a chair next to her bed and got out of the bed and took them with her to the bathroom.

It was when she looked at her reflection in the mirror she saw her hair was not its usual length. She was quite shocked but decided to ask Kurenai about it later. She washed up and put on her clothes. When she walked out of the bathroom and saw a scroll lying on the bedside table. She blinked. _"Was that really there before?" _she thought.

She picked up the scroll and sat down on the bed. She opened it and was really surprised at its content.

To Hinata-chan from Uzumaki Naruto

If you are reading this scroll then that means I was unable to talk to you before I left to train for the chunin exam. Hinata-chan I have something important I must tell you, but I want to say it to your face. If you're feeling different at all don't worry there is nothing wrong with you. It all my fault Hinata-chan I am sorry about this but there is nothing that can be done.

(What is he sorry about I don't understand? Hinata thought)

I am so sorry please don't hate me when I tell you, but if you want nothing to do with me after I tell you I understand. I promise to explain everything the next time I see you.

I left you a gift in this scroll just swipes some of your blood on the seal below. If you don't like the gift just touch the seal and it will disappear.

See you soon Naruto.

P.S You look good with long hair.

Hinata looked up from the letter and lied down on the bed. "What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" She twirled her hair around her finger and smiled. "Ok I guess I will keep it long." She said and blushed a bit.

She sat up and looked at the seal on the scroll. "I guess I should give it a try." She bit her thumb and swiped it across the seal and a puff of smoke appeared.

She looked around after the smoke disappeared and saw nothing. She wondered if she did something wrong when she felt something on her head.

She reached up and felt soft fur. She gently reached up with both hands and lifted it into her lap. She was holding a small fox kit. Its fur was red everywhere except on its belly and the tip of its tail that was white.

Hinata was surprised. "You're Naruto-kun's gift?" she asked and the fox tilted his head slightly. It sniffed her hand before curling up on her lap.

Hinata smiled. "You're just adorable." She said and scratched it behind its ear receiving a purr in return. "You want to stay with me?" she asked and the fox licked her hand. "I guess that means yes."

_**Flash back end**_

Hinata had brought the fox that she learned was female and named it Asayakeko or Asa for short, with her home and was confused by the glares that she received from the villagers but ignored them.

She was little afraid what her father would say but she was determined to keep her new friend. She was surprised when her father made no fuss over it at all but merely told her to make sure it did not do its need in the house.

Her father seamed distant like he was thinking about something important. It made Hinata feel weird. But she guessed she was just used to him yelling and insulting her.

Hinata was brought out of her trance when she heard someone approaching. She turned around and saw her father and sister Hanabi.

"Hinata, you are going to spar with Hanabi." He said.

Hinata looked down for a moment before walking up to her imouto (little sister) who was standing in the middle of the field.

Hiashi's eyes widened a bit when he saw the state of the practice logs but said nothing.

Hinata and Hanabi got into their Juuken stance. A branch member walked up to Hiashi and bowed. "Hiashi-sama the Hyuuga council requests your presence."

Hiashi sighed and turned to his daughters. "Spar by yourselves I will return once I am done." He said and walked off with the branch member behind him.

Hinata looked at Hanabi who looked at her with cold eyes. Hanabi suddenly charged and Hinata barley blocked the attack and was forced into being defensive as Hanabi did not let up and kept attacking.

Hinata really hated these spars even though they did not use chakra or the Byakugan she could not bring herself to harm her sister.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at Hinata. "Why won't you attack me?" she asked but did not stop her attacks. Hinata had a sad look in her eyes. "I d-don't want to hurt you." She said. This seemed to infuriate Hanabi who attacked with more force "Stop babying me and FIGHT!!" she screamed and Hinata flinched.

"I am not babying you I don't want to hurt my imouto!" Hinata said louder than before. Hanabi glared at her. "Why not? You hate me!" she said and Hinata froze. Hanabi struck Hinata in her stomach sending her to the floor.

Hinata coughed up a little blood. _"She is using chakra."_ Hinata thought and looked at her sister. "I don't hate you why should I?"

Hanabi growled at her. "You liar! I know you hate me admit it!" she charged again. Hinata sprung to her feet and before Hanabi could realise what happened Hinata grabbed her wrists tightly stopping her from attacking. Hanabi struggled against her big sister but could not pry herself free. "LET ME GO AND FIGHT!!" she screamed and kicked Hinata trying to make her let go.

Hinata refused to let go. "Stop it Hanabi I can't hate you your my imouto I don't want to hurt you!"

"STOP LYING I KNOW YOU HATE ME!!" Hanabi screamed and struggle to get free.

"Why would I hate you!?" Hinata asked not letting go of her sister.

"BECAUSE I KILLED OKASSAN!!" she screamed and stopped struggling.

Hinata was frozen on the spot staring at her sister who was looking at the ground. "W-What?" Hinata said weakly.

"I-It's all my fault, if...if I hadn't been born Okassan would be alive and you wouldn't be treated so badly by Otousama." Hanabi said and a tear slid down her cheek. "I-It's all my fault." Hanabi started sobbing.

Hinata did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her arms around Hanabi and hugged her as tight as she could. "It's not your fault Hanabi." Hinata said. Hanabi started crying louder. "Don't ever think that it is your fault. I saw Okassan's face when she looked at you. I saw nothing but love in her eyes, she loved you very much."

Hanabi pulled away a bit and looked at her big sister's face. "Onee-chan." (Sister) she said.

"If anything you should hate me for being such a bad big sister for not noticing your pain." Hinata said and stroke Hanabi's hair.

Hanabi could not hold back the tears anymore and hugged Hinata as tight as she could. "ONEE-CHAN!!" she screamed and burrowed her face into Hinata's shoulder crying. Hinata rubbed her back to calm her and hugged her back. "Shh shh shh it's alright Hanabi it's alright."

Hiashi was watching from the entrance door and lowered his head in shame.

* * *

Haku was walking down the streets of Konoha while talking with Sakura. Haku and Sakura had quickly become friends after Naruto's match in the chunin exams. Haku started respecting Sakura a great deal after she shouted that Naruto was a hero. 

"You really did that?" Haku asked Sakura trying to hold back her laughter.

Sakura giggled "Yes you should have seen the look on Sasuke's face." Sakura was telling Haku about all the stupid fan girl things she did before Naruto straightened her out. She had matured enough to look back at her behaviour and laugh.

They were making their way to Ichiraku to get some ramen. They looked at the small ramen stand and saw a cloaked figure sitting there. "Isn't that Shinkumaru?" Haku asked and Sakura nodded. They walked over and sat down in the chairs next to his.

Shinkumaru looked up from his bowl and saw the girls. "Oh hello you're that Naruto kids friends' right?" he asked.

Haku nodded. "Hai I am Haku and this is Sakura." She said gesturing to her friend who gave a polite wave. "You are Shinkumaru right?" Sakura asked.

Shinkumaru nodded. "Not to be rude but did you want something or are you here to eat?" She asked and turned back to his bowl of ramen.

"Were here for the food." Haku said and she and Sakura ordered their food.

They ate their food in silence. Haku finished her bowl and pushed it aside. She looked over at Shinkumaru had finished three bowl and was starting on his fourth.

"Shinkumaru-san?" Haku said making him turn and look at her.

He smiled at her. "Pretty girls like you can just call me Shinkumaru!" he said making Haku blush a bit.

"Umm I was wondering if I could ask you a question Shinkumaru-san?"

Shinkumaru watched her for a moment. "You just did but go ahead, what do you want to ask?"

"Back at the preliminaries you promised to tell Lee about your dream but you didn't...I am curious what your dream is?" she asked. Sakura was quite surprised by Haku's question and watched.

Shinkumaru raised an eyebrow under his hood. "Why are you curious?" he asked.

Haku smiled at him. "You seem like the kind of person who would die to protect what is important to you." She said and Shinkumaru's eyes widened. "I am the same I just want to protect what is precious to me." Haku continued.

Shinkumaru looked at her for a while in silence until he turned back to his ramen. A smile formed on his lips, but it was nothing like the smile he had on his lips earlier it chilled her to the core. "Trust me we are nothing alike." He paid for his ramen and left the stand.

Sakura looked at her friend with a concerned look."Are you ok Haku you look pale?" Sakura asked.

Haku nodded. "That feeling I got from him just now. It frightened me." She said.

Sakura placed a hand on Haku's shoulder. "What did you feel?"

"Like he would kill me if I ever crossed his path." She said and shuddered.

* * *

Two weeks after Naruto began his training 

In Sunagakure

It was late at night and Temari was looking out of her window. "_Why did things have to turn out like this?"_ she thought. First Gaara disappeared and she had not seen him since. Then she returned home and found out that Suna was going to join Oto in invading Konoha. "Why? It would only kill countless people. If they wanted to fix Suna's economy then killing the Daimyou of wind country would be the best choice." She said quietly. A knock on the door brought her out of her musings. "Come in." She said.

Kankurou walked in through the door. "Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked and sat down next to her.

Temari shrugged. "It's all so god damn stupid." She said and Kankurou nodded. "I agree with you on that." He said.

"Dou you think he is alright?" she asked

Kankurou shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But its Gaara he will be fine." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Temari looked up at the moon. "I am a horrible big sister aren't I?" she asked.

Kankurou looked at her surprised. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "You are a great sister."

Temari smiled sadly. "Gaara don't think so." She said.

Kankurou looked sad for a moment. "Gaara think that we both hate him."

Temari could feel tears starting to build in her eyes. "I want my little brother back."

Kankurou looked at her. "Temari..."

"It's all my fault. If I had been a better sister Gaara wouldn't be so lonely. That Naruto guy is right we done nothing but hurt him."

"God damn it Temari why do you blame yourself if anything it is that asshole we call father that is to blame. He killed Okassan and kept us away from Gaara until we couldn't even talk to him without being afraid." He said

Temari looked at him. "So what? We didn't even try to help Gaara when he needed us. We are equally guilty in this."

Kankurou opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He huffed. "So our father is an asshole, we are the worst sibling in history and Gaara is a crazy killer. Our family is messed up." He said.

Temari felt a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. "I would do anything (sob) to get a second chance. I want my baby brother back!"

Kankurou looked down on the floor. "Me too I would do anything just to say that I am sorry. FUCK!!" he screamed and punched the wall.

Temari wiped her eyes and looked out through the window. She blinked when she saw a piece of paper lying there. "What's this?" she said aloud. Kankurou walked over to her as she unfolded the paper. Both were surprised at what they read. "I forgive you. What does this mean?" she said and suddenly the paper turned to sand and disappeared out through the window.

Both of them were speechless "Gaara?" they both said quietly. A smile returned to Temari's face. "Thank you." She said. Kankurou just smiled. "We might still have a chance." He said and Temari nodded.

* * *

The day of the chunin exam final 

They Genin stood next to each other in a line waiting for the tournament to begin.

Naruto, Neji, Shinkumaru, Lee, Shikamaru, Topaz, Shino, Kankurou, Temari and Obito were standing there looking at the crowd. Gaara and Sasuke had yet to arrive.

"Where are Sasuke and Gaara?" Naruto said quietly looking around.

"Stop looking around and face the customers." A Jonin with a senbon in his mouth said.

The group looked up at the stands. The Sandaime was talking with the Kazekage. Sarutobi walked forward and began his speech and ended it with saying. "Please stay and watch until the end!"

Genma the senbon Jonin turned and looked at the genin. "Ok the rules are the same as the preliminaries. There are none. You fight until one of you give up or die. But if I determine that a match is over you will stop."

Naruto glared at Neji who glared right back.

"Alright Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji stay here. The rest of you go up to the waiting room." Genma said.

The genin started making their way to the waiting room. Shinkumaru walked up to Naruto. "Good luck Naruto you will need it."

Naruto smirked and looked up at the taller genin. "I don't need luck to beat this asshole."

Shinkumaru smirked back at him. "I was talking about our match."

"You haven't beaten Sasuke yet." Naruto said and Shinkumaru walked off. "I will beat him that I promise." Shinkumaru said over his shoulder.

Hinata was sitting in the stand with the rest of the rookie nine plus Haku. She was looking at Naruto with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Hinata." Sakura said. "There is no way Naruto is going to lose." Haku added. Hinata smiled and looked down at the arena. "I know...but I am still nervous." She admitted.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. _"I wonder what Jiraiya has taught you Naruto."_ He thought to himself. The old Hokage looked to his right. "Speak of the devil." Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared next to the Hokage. "Hello Sensei." The Gama-sennin greeted before looking into the arena.

"Ah Jiraiya, Tsunade you made it." Sarutobi said smiling at his two students.

"I would not miss this for the world." Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Neji were having a staring contest until Neji chuckled. "You are completely confident that you will win this match." He said.

Naruto glared at the Hyuuga "Damn right asshole."

Genma decided to start the match before they did.

"Both of you ready?" he received a nod from both of them. "Begin!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and entered his Juuken stance. "Fine if you refuse to believe in reality, I will make you realise it." He said.

Naruto glared at the Hyuuga and took a basic stance. "Before this match is over I will scar you for life." Naruto said.

Neji smirked. "Draw your weapon and I will show you that fate decided me as the winner before this match began."

"I don't need my weapons to beat you." Naruto said.

Haku looked at Naruto with a worried expression. "Naruto don't underestimate your opponent." She said.

"Don't worry Naruto can't lose." A voice said and the genin turned around. Zabuza smiled behind his bandages. "I trained him this whole month he will win." He said and Haku smiled.

Kiba huffed. "We just have to wait and see this could end either way."

Hinata looked at Kiba with a sad expression. "What do you have against Naruto-kun?"

Kiba looked at her. "I don't have anything against him on a personal level." He turned back to the arena. "I just don't trust him."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He smells strange. He smells just like a fox." Kiba replied.

"That reminds me." Zabuza said and the group turned to him again. He held up a red fox with a small white collar around its neck. "Does anybody know who owns this little fox? It's been following me around all day."

"Asa come here." Hinata said and the little fox jumped into her arms.

The females of the group immediately started petting the fox saying it was so cute. Kiba looked at it with great surprise. "Were did you find that fox?" he asked. Akamaru was looking at the fox like he would pounce on it any second.

"Naruto-kun gave her to me." Hinata said and scratched her pet behind its ear.

Kiba blinked once then twice. "So Naruto gave you a fox." Kiba sighed and turned back to the arena. "I owe him an apology."

Hinata smiled at Kiba. "Don't worry I am sure Naruto-kun will forgive you."

Chouji turned to Zabuza. "Why was that fox following you in the first place?" he asked.

Zabuza shrugged. "I don't know but I bet Naruto got something to do with it."

"Oh Otousan don't be so suspicious." Haku said

Naruto and Neji were still staring at each other. "What are you waiting for loser?" Neji asked.

"I am waiting for you to attack me so I can humiliate you." He said making Neji glare at him.

"Then go ahead and wait I am in no rush to beat you." The Hyuuga replied.

Naruto smirked. "You're just saying that because you know you will lose."

"Unlike my weak cousin I am not a failure." Neji replied.

Naruto's eyes turned red. "Take that back."

"Make me you loser."

Naruto was pissed. "I'll kick your ass!" he shouted and charged.

Neji smirked and waited. Naruto reached him and attacked with a punch that Neji side stepped and poked Naruto twice in the shoulder. Naruto winced and did a round house kick that Neji ducked and struck him with a palm strike to the stomach. Naruto gasped and skid back three feet. He felt to his knee and grabbed his stomach.

"Do you see now? You cannot win." Neji said and smirked. His smirk vanished when Naruto got back up and rotated his shoulders. "Time to get serious." He said and charged again.

Neji's smirk returned. Naruto jumped up and did a round house kick trying to hit Neji. Neji just ducked under it. Naruto landed behind the Hyuuga and tried to sweep his legs out from under him, only for Neji to jump over his kick and hit Naruto in the face with his own.

Naruto rolled onto his feet. "Kuso I can't hit him." Neji charged at him and Naruto was hard pressed to dodge the palm strikes that would definitely send him into a world of pain. Neji suddenly kicked Naruto in his shin making him stumble. Neji hit five tenketsu in Naruto's right arm before the blond leapt backwards. Naruto felt his arm go numb. "Kuso." He said and charged back in Neji ducked under his punch and hit him with a double palm strike to the stomach sending Naruto flying.

Naruto hit the ground hard and coughed up some blood.

Neji released his Byakugan and looked at the blond with a smug expression. "You cannot win. If you used those weapons of yours then maybe you could at least nick me."

Naruto got back up and glared at the Hyuuga genius. "No I don't need to use them to beat you." Naruto clenched his fist getting the feeling back in his right arm.

Neji glared at the blond. "Why do you insist to fight? I have no grudge against you." Neji said

"Well I have a grudge against you. Why did you attack Hinata mentally even though she was trying so hard?" he asked glaring at Neji with his red eyes.

"That is none of your business." Neji replied. "If she was not such a pathetic Hyuuga she would not have been affected by my words."

Naruto was grinding his teeth and his whisker marks were becoming thicker. "Yeah your right Hinata is a failure as a Hyuuga!" he shouted.

Hinata was frozen in place wide eyed. "I-I-I am..."

"BECAUSE ALL HYUUGA I HAVE EVER MEET ARE A BUNCH OF STUCK UP ASSHOLES WHO THINK THEY ARE SO GREAT BECAUSE THEY HAVE A KEKKEI GENKAI!!" Naruto screamed stunning the crowd. "BUT HINATA IS DIFFERNT SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL KIND HEARTED PERSON I HAVE EVER MEET AND SHE IS NOT WEAK!!"

Hinata was blushing deep red at Naruto's words. "N-Naruto-k-kun thinks that I am beautiful." She said quietly.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE MAIN AND BRANCH FAMILY BUT TAKING IT OUT ON HINATA IS JUST PATHETIC!!" Naruto screamed and panted a bit after his loud speech.

Neji glared at the blond before closing his eyes. "Fine, then I will tell you about the Hyuuga destiny of hatred."

Hiashi looked down at his nephew. "_Hizashi it looks like your son still hates the main family, not that I blame him."_ He thought sadly.

"The main family has a special Ninjutsu that has been passed down. It's a...Curse seal jutsu."

Neji told Naruto all about the caged bird seal and how the main family killed his father to save Hiashi's life.

"This fight was decided the moment I became your opponent." Neji said and His eyes seemed truly evil for a moment.

Naruto looked at Neji with his normal blue eyes. "So because Hiashi is an asshole you decided to use Hinata to get back at him." Naruto said and closed his eyes. "I understand." He said and opened his eyes. "I understand that you are a piece of shit and a coward who blames everything on fate."

Neji was fuming. He charged Naruto who stood calmly and Neji struck him in his stomach with a full power Juuken strike. Naruto didn't even flinch.

Naruto looked a shocked Neji straight in the eyes. "I am not playing around anymore." Naruto pulled his arm back and struck Neji square in the face sending him flying a few feet.

Neji landed on his feet and glared at Naruto. "You got a lucky blow it won't happen again."

Naruto charged at Neji and did a cross seal "Take this KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" twenty clones of Naruto appeared and attacked Neji. Neji using his Byakugan was able to dodge every punch and Kick that the clone sent at him. He took them out one by one until he saw an opening and then charged Naruto and said. "You are in the field of my divination. Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou!" (Eight divinations: 64 strikes of the palm)

Neji attacked. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 PALMS!" Neji shouted the last attack and sent Naruto flying.

Hinata gasped. "NARUTO-KUN!!" she screamed. "Do not worry Miss Hinata." A voice said. Gil and Renko were standing next to Zabuza looking down at the arena. "Naruto is strong I can tell." Gai was standing next to the Reigakure sensei. "Neji is very unyouthful I wish that I could change that.

"When the hell did they get her?" Ino whispered to Sakura who shrugged.

Neji was smirking at Naruto and his eyes widened as the Naruto in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "WHAT!?" he snapped around as the real Naruto punched him in the face. "KAITEN!" (Heavenly spin) Neji shouted and Naruto was blown away by the spinning sphere.

Naruto tumbled on the ground before he rolled to his feet. He wiped some blood of his lip. "Damn you." He said and Neji smirked at him again. "I told you that you would not get in anymore lucky shots."

Naruto smirked. "Then I guess that that next blow is pure skill. Naruto charged again. "I will end it." He pulled out a shurkien and threw it at Neji while making hand seals. "Shuriken Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" his shuriken turned into 50 forcing Neji to use his Kaiten to reflect them. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him so he used Kaiten again destroying the fake Naruto.

_"Shit to use Kaiten this much."_ He thought and saw that Naruto had surrounded him with clones. A simultaneous cry of SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!! Neji was completely surrounded by sharp objects and was forced to use Kaiten again.

"He's forcing that Hyuuga to use Kaiten over and over to disrupt his senses." Shinkumaru said smiling.

Neji released the Kaiten and wobbled. "D-Damn it." Naruto's clones charged with Kunais drawn. "I have no choice. Kaiten!" Neji destroyed all of the clones. He stopped spinning and was having trouble seeing straight. Naruto attacked him from above with an axe kick that Neji side stepped. He aimed a palm strike at Naruto who knocked it away and punched Neji who jumped backwards.

Naruto did not stop and leapt after him with a round house kick. Neji ducked under it and aimed a blow at Naruto's stomach that Naruto knocked away. He used his other Hand to attack Neji who in turn knocked it away with his other hand.

Naruto landed and tried an uppercut that Neji leaned back to avoid but failed to notice Naruto do a quick spin and strike Neji in the chest with a kick sending him flying. Before he flew two feet Naruto turned into a blur and grabbed Neji's leg. With a roar he threw Neji as hard as he could in the opposite direction. Neji bounced off the ground before stopping and getting up on shaky legs.

He saw Naruto rushing him and felt fear. "I told you I would scar you for life TAKE THIS!!" Neji paled as Naruto turned into a blur he appeared in front of him then disappeared and appeared behind him crouched. "Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto thrust his fingers into Neji's ass sending the Hyuuga flying while grabbing his bottom.

The whole stadium was deadly silent before breaking out in laughter. Hiashi put a hand over his face while Hanabi covered her mouth while giggling.

Naruto was grinning "Examiner the match is over."

The stadium stopped laughing when they felt the killer intent Neji was releasing. "You piece of trash how dare you!" Neji said as he got back up glaring at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him coldly. "You're the trash here."

"What would you know? YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LIVE WITH A SEAL YOU CAN NEVER FREE YOURSELF FROM."

The stadium once again was in deadly silence.

Naruto glared at Neji. "I know about that trust me. But you don't know shit about pain."

Neji's eyes widened slightly. "My father was sacrificed to save the life of Hiashi. HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PAIN!!?"

Naruto looked at him with a sad expression. "You got to spend four years with your father and you live together with your family. You don't know shit about pain."

Neji did not become calmer. "What are you talking about?

"Since the day I was born I was alone. I never knew what it was like to have parents. People would glare at me with cold eyes and I was often kicked out of stores or beaten an inch from death." Naruto said stunning Neji. "I often wondered why I was treated this way. When I entered the academy I thought I could gain peoples respect, but all the teachers except Iruka sensei never gave me a chance and did everything they could to stun my growth."

The crowd was silent as they listened.

Then one day when I was seven a mob of villagers decided they had enough. They decided to kill me."

Neji was beyond stunned.

"I decided that I was not going to die without a fight and if I survived...I would make them suffer just like they made me suffer."

The Konoha citizens felt fear down to their very core.

"But I survived thanks to Dante-niisan. He saved my life and trained me and once I returned to Konoha I no longer wanted to hurt them. Because I realised that I didn't care what they thought about me anymore. If they attacked me I beat the shit out of them." Naruto looked sad.

"Why?" Neji asked making Naruto look at him surprised. "Why did they treat you like this?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. He removed his coat and shirt exposing his well trained upper body. He made a ram seal and moulded his chakra exposing the seal on his stomach. "Because they think of me as a constant memory of what happened 13 years ago."

Neji's eyes widened. "What happened 13 years ago? The Kyuubi attack?"

"The Yondaime was a great Shinobi but even he could not kill Kyuubi...so he sealed her inside of me." Naruto said shocking everyone who did not know. "He apparently wanted me to be seen as a hero, but Konoha could not accept that and they needed someone to blame for the loss of their families. So I was treated me like the Kyuubi incarnated and shunned me."

Neji just looked at Naruto. "Why do you stay? If I were you I would have left long ago." He said.

Naruto smiled sadly "I always thought that I wanted to be Hokage and prove to the village that I was worth something. But now I am not so sure. Why should I become Hokage and be expected to die for a village that wants me dead."

The Sandaime and his student's were on the edge of their chairs.

"But now I want to become Hokage to protect my precious people. I will go through hell and back to do it, even if it means my death." Naruto said as a fierce determination burned in his eyes.

Neji just looked at Naruto. He sighed and deactivated his Byakugan. "Do you blame the Yondaime for your pain?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I don't blame him he did what he had to do in order save his village. I'm not like you I don't blame my problems upon someone or something. I just live with it."

Neji looked at Genma. "I forfeit." He said and walked off.

Naruto and everybody else were surprised but no one said anything. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." Genma said Naruto picked up his clothes and walked off towards the stands.

The crowd was silent, until one ninja spoke up. "We are pathetic." That statement got no protests at all. Suddenly one by one people stood up and applauded, it got louder and louder. Naruto looked up in shock as the entire arena applauded him.

"NICE GOING NARUTO!!" Zabuza shouted and his friends cheered. Naruto smiled and felt a single tear escape as he waved at the crowd.

"Now the next match!" Genma shouted, once again getting the attention of the crowd. "Will Uchiha Sasuke and Tatakai Shinkumaru please enter the arena!" He shouted and the excitement could clearly be felt through the stadium.

Suddenly a swirl of leaves appeared and Sasuke and Kakashi appeared. "Yo are we on time?" Kakashi asked and Genma nodded. "That's good." Kakashi said but thought. _"GOOD DAMMIT MY RECORD OF ALWAYS BEING LATE WILL BE BROKEN!!"_

Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell you started stripping dobe?" he asked

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Go blow yourself."

Shinkumaru smirked and leapt into the arena making a small crater where he landed. "You should have stayed in bed today Uchiha." He said

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly. _"What blood thirst."_

Shinkumaru looked down at Naruto. "Remember what I said Naruto I will be your opponent." He turned back to the Uchiha.

Kakashi walked to wards the stands together with Naruto. "I knew you would win Naruto, sorry I couldn't train you."

Naruto just smiled. "No problem Kakashi-sensei Ero-sensei was a great sensei." He said.

Kakashi raised an eye brow. "Ero-sensei?"

"Yeah he writes those stupid books you are always reading." Naruto said.

Kakashi chuckled.

Shinkumaru and Sasuke glared at each other. "You got a problem with me or are you just excited about losing to me?" Sasuke asked.

Shinkumaru gave him a blood thirsty grin that Sasuke did not like at all. "I will grind you into dust Uchiha-teme." (Bastard) Shinkumaru looked up at Gil. "Gil-sensei, give me the UF!" he shouted.

Gil was slightly surprised but reached into his cloak and pulled out a small wood colour scroll and tossed it down to his student. Shinkumaru caught it and flipped it open all the way. He swiped his hand across it and with a puff of smoke a weapon appeared.

Shinkumaru rested it on his shoulder; it was a large wooden Zanbato with three red kanji on both sides. "This is my: Unlabored flawlessness."

Cliff hanger no jutsu...

* * *

_**Okay another chapter done. Please help me improve my fight scenes.**_


	19. Chapter 19 Red eyes vs Red eyes

AN: Well hello again my readers. I must say that I am both angry and disappointed. I asked you to give advice on improving fight scenes and not ONE SINGEL PERSON did that.

READ MY FUCKING ARTHOUR NOTES I MIGHT MENTION SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!

On with the story

Chapter 19 Red eyes vs. Red eyes

* * *

The stadium was completely silent the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Both combatants were staring at each other waiting for the other one to make the first move.

One minute passed then another and another. Kiba sighed "How long are they planning to glare at each other?" he asked no one in particular.

"Both are waiting for the other one to attack so they can counter and get an advantage." Zabuza answered.

"Well this is boring." Kiba said and sighed again. "Right Hinata?" he got no reply "Hinata?" he said and turned towards his teammate only to find her seat empty. The group of friends were surprised by this since none but the Jonin saw her leave.

"She went to do something." Gil said not taking his eyes off his student. "It is a shame because we are about to see a very interesting match."

Kakashi looked at the towering man. "I have to admit that I am excited about this match. But the one in the next round is far more exciting."

The genin and Jonin turned to the Cyclops ninja. "The match between Naruto and Sasuke."

Renko snorted. "Keep dreaming. That guy can't beat Shinkumaru because..."

"Let's not spoil it Renko." Gil said interrupting his student.

Shinkumaru rotated his shoulder. "What's up Uchiha? Hurry up and do something." He said.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the handle of his Katana. "I got time why don't you do something?" he replied.

Even though Sasuke couldn't see his opponent's eyes he knew that he was glaring at him. "Fine." Sasuke had to teleport backwards to dodge the strike.

Shinkumaru smirked. "I will show you true power Uchiha." He said and placed two fingers on his gravity seal "Kai" he dashed full speed towards Sasuke. Sasuke flashed through a quick set of hand seals. "Katon: Hosenkan no jutsu!" (Fire element: Mystical fire flower technique) he spit out five small fireballs at his opponent. Shinkumaru picked up speed and zigzagged between them; he raised his wooden sword and did a downward slash forcing Sasuke to jump to the side. The impact with the ground threw up a lot of dust blinding Shinkumaru.

Sasuke pulled out two handfuls of shuriken and threw them into the cloud. Suddenly Shinkumaru jumped out of the cloud and started falling towards the earth with his sword ready to deliver another strike. Sasuke back flipped to avoid the wooden hazard. When it the ground it didn't throw up any dust but a wide crater appeared.

Sasuke gathered chakra in his scabbard and with a swift pull a blue sphere appeared around Shinkumaru. Said person jumped backwards dodging the attack but was surprised when Sasuke appeared right in front of him and shoved a kunai into his stomach. Blood dripped onto the ground as Sasuke smirked. "Boom." The much taller genin whispered, only Sasuke's well trained reflexes saved him from the explosion.

Many of the people in the crowd gasped.

Sasuke was panting slightly from his narrow escape. He blinked and his Sharing an activated. His eyes widened as he teleported away. The ground he previously stood on stood on exploded. The dust quickly settled showing a small crater. Suddenly the air shimmered slightly and Shinkumaru appeared. He lifted his UF out of the small crater. "Bakuretsu Kage bunshin no jutsu (Exploding shadow clone technique) and a cloaking Genjutsu, pretty efficient I would say." Shinkumaru said to his opponent.

Sasuke glared at him and Shinkumaru raised an eye brow. "So...you posses a fully developed Sharingan now?" he said surprising the whole stadium. "No wonder you dodged my attack."

Sasuke smirked and sheathed his Katana. "It was easy; you will have to do better than that to beat me."

Shinkumaru disappeared again and his voice rang out from all around Sasuke. "I will wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha-teme."

Sasuke was not affected at all and kept his eyes on the cloaked Shinkumaru. "I can see you baka."

Shinkumaru rushed at him. "Are you sure about that!?" a loud cracking noise made Sasuke snap around. Two more Shinkumaru burst forth from the ground behind him. "Mikadzuki no Mai" (Dance of the crescent moon) all three of them attacked with a sword strike forcing Sasuke to teleport again. The impact from the three strikes threw up a dust cloud five times the size of the previous ones.

Both Gai and Kakashi were wide eyed. "W-What the hell that was Hayate's technique?"

"That Kenjutsu is not sole property of Konoha, remember that." Gil said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Kuso so that is his strategy."

A chuckle filled the air. "Did you figure it out Uchiha?" Sasuke glared at the dust cloud. "Your Sharingan cannot copy what it cannot see. So by using these dust clouds I can seal off your most vital ability."

Sasuke cursed inside his head. "_If I charge in blindly I will definitely lose, but if I don't do anything then I will also lose."_

"Here I come Uchiha." Shinkumaru said. Sasuke tensed, this was not looking good.

Naruto was slowly walking up the stair his mind filled with questions. _"Did I do the right thing? Will they hate me now? Will Hinata even look at me again?"_

When he reached the top of the stairs he did a double take. Hinata was standing there with Asa in her arms.

She looked at Naruto with a blank expression. Asa jumped out of her arms and ran up to Naruto. He smiled weakly and bent down to scratch the fox behind its ear. "So I guess that you like my gift?" he got no reply and looked up at Hinata. He stood back up and looked away. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me Hinata."

Suddenly Hinata walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Naruto-kun please don't say that I don't think any differently of you because you have a demon inside of you."

Naruto turned and stared at her. He saw her eyes filled with kindness and...love. "Hinata-chan." He said quietly.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Naruto-kun...I could never hate you, you are a very precious person to me."



Naruto felt himself blush at her touch. He gently took her soft hand in his and held it in front of him. "Hinata-chan I-I must tell you something."

Hinata felt her heart beat quicken at his words. "W-W-What i-is it Naruto-kun?" she stuttered

Naruto's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness "Remember when you were hurt and you got a blood transplant from me?" as she nodded he told her the truth about what was happening to her begging whatever Kami that was out there that she would not hate him.

Hinata stared at him wide eyed. "S-So I'm an m-monster?" she said weakly.

"NO!!" Naruto screamed louder than he had intended and grabbed her shoulders startling her. "Hinata-chan never say something that stupid ever again you are not a monster, you are a sweet beautiful kind hearted angel to me and I love you."

When they both realised what he had said Hinata nearly fainted. "W-What?"

"Hinata-chan...I love you. I have probably been in love with you for a long time but now I am certain." He moved his hand and placed it on her cheek. "You have always been there for me...and whenever you aren't here I miss you I want to hold you close...I want to..." he stopped talking and slowly so slowly they both started to lean closer until their lips were only an inch apart.

Hinata could fell Naruto's breath and his scent and he felt hers the smell of lavender. Finally their lips meet. Hinata could not explain the happiness she felt all those years she had dreamed about this moment. _"He's kissing me...Naruto-kun is kissing me...NARUTO-KUN IS KISSING ME!!"_ a tear slid down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her against his body; he blushed as her breast pressed against his chest. The kept the kiss going until they needed air and reluctantly broke apart Hinata was panting as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you to Naruto-kun." She said nuzzling into the crock of his neck. Naruto was in heaven. But all good things must end.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice said earning a squeak from Hinata as she hid behind Naruto.

Naruto glared at the intruder. "This better be good Dante-niisan." He said and Dante smiled at him.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your Niisan who's here to give you a gift." The devil hunter said.

"Ano...Naruto-kun you know him?" Hinata asked standing beside Naruto blush still in place.

Naruto grinned at her. "Sure do Hinata I want you to meet my Nissan Dante."

Hinata was very surprised by this and listened as Naruto told her about his brother.

Sasuke cursed for the infinite time, he had been forced to dodge three more random attacks. Shinkumaru chuckled from inside the cloud. "Alright I had enough this is to boring." Sasuke felt a pulse of Chakra indicating that a jutsu was coming.

"Doton: Doryudan!" (Earth element: Earth Dragon Projectile) rocks started flying out from the dust heading straight towards the Uchiha. Sasuke used his Sharingan to dodge the approaching rocks or cut the ones he could not dodge. Suddenly Shinkumaru appeared and hit him full force in his ribs. Sasuke coughed up blood as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Shinkumaru was shocked. He bent backwards dodging a swipe from Sasuke. But the attacks did not let up, Sasuke attacked again and again until Shinkumaru started attacking.



Sasuke was forced onto the defensive because he could only dodge and not block his opponent's sword strikes. Shinkumaru did a downward slash then used the wooden blade as leverage and flipped over Sasuke and imminently tried to sweep his legs out from under him. Sasuke teleported and tried to strike Shinkumaru in the back. Shinkumaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke looked up and saw Shinkumaru descending upon him. Sasuke jumped to the side dodging the attack that did not throw up any dust this time.

Shinkumaru spun around and Sasuke rolled under the horizontal slash and tried to stab Shinkumaru in the stomach. Said person only took a step back avoiding the fatal strike. Sasuke jumped back creating some distance between himself and his opponent. He flashed through some hand seals and launched a giant fireball. Shinkumaru went through identical seals and breathed an equally large fireball. The attacks collided and fought for dominance.

Shinkumaru leapt back and did a string of hand seals. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Wind element: Great breakthrough) a very powerful wind hit the flames increasing their size and sending them straight at Sasuke. Shinkumaru leapt backwards again and made several hand seals. "Doton: Iwa no Tate!" (Earth element: Shield of stone) a wall of stone appeared in front of him.

The audience were confused; suddenly the sound of birds filled the stadium. Gai stared at his rival "You didn't!" Kakashi only smiled.

Sasuke appeared in front of the stone wall which surprised him a great deal. But he throe trough it with his electricity charged fist. Shocked by this Shinkumaru barley avoided a fatal hit.

He jumped away holding his bleeding side with one arm and his wooden sword with the other.

Sakura was confused. "What happened?"

Kakashi turned to his female student. "As far as I understand after launching his fireball Shinkumaru powered it up with wind trying to incinerate Sasuke. But he seemed to expect Sasuke to dodge and teleport towards him so he raised a shield. He did not predict that Sasuke could use such a technique so it failed."

"Wait a minute that was your Raikiri, right sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. "It is the same but it is called Chidori (1000 chirping birds)

Lee looked at Shinkumaru who looked at his blood soaked hand. "Shinkumaru-san is truly strong."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah but he's pretty smart too." He sighed "His strategy only failed because of an unknown factor. If I have to fight him I will forfeit."

"NO SHIKAMARU THAT WOULD BE UNYOUTFUL!!" Lee shouted. Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome under his breath.

The other members of the Reigakure team looked at their brother with worried expressions. _"Aniki..."_ they thought.

Shinkumaru looked at his bloody hand. Images flashed through his mind, "Damn it not now." He grabbed his head as it started hurting badly.

"What's wrong is that all you can do?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Suddenly he felt blood lust radiating from Shinkumaru. "I will wipe that smirk off your face even if I have to rip off your lower jaw to do it YOU FUCKING UCHIHA!!" he screamed and his eyes started glowing red.



Sasuke grabbed his Katana and charged it. "You keep screaming about my clan name you got a problem with it?"

Shinkumaru sent him a glare that could freeze fire. "Yes I do, your clan is... oh I'm sorry I mean WAS a piece off shit."

The crowd was completely silent. Sasuke glared at his opponent. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Your clan thought it was so great because they had a dojutsu." He grabbed the UF with both hands. "They were nothing but arrogant thieves."

Sasuke launched his Judgement cut which Shinkumaru dodged by jumping straight up. Sasuke appeared right in front of him and slashed at him. Shinkumaru raised his weapon blocking the attack. Using his superior strength he sent Sasuke flying with a push of his weapon.

Sasuke skidded along the ground but did not lose his footing. Shinkumaru landed safely and smirked at his opponent. "That's it Uchiha come at me with the intent to kill show me your true face."

Sasuke teleported behind him and slashed only to be blocked by the wooden blade. Sasuke disappeared and tried again with the same result. Sasuke tried to sweep Shinkumaru's legs but the cloaked ninja merely jumped flipping over Sasuke and attacked with a downward strike. Sasuke rolled to the side and sent chakra into his legs and shot up trying to cut Shinkumaru in two. This was avoided by a simple side step. Sasuke flashed through a flurry of hand seals and cried out his attack. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" (Fire element: Fire dragon round-shot) Sasuke breathed a dragon head made of fire right at Shinkumaru who jumped to avoid it and the following explosion.

But a second dragon head flew at him; he raised his blade and knocked it away with one swipe. But he was not able to block the kick Sasuke sent into his temple sending him into the ground. Shinkumaru instantly returned to his feet and blocked the swipe Sasuke sent at his throat. Sasuke teleported away and made more hand seals "Katon: Hosenkan no jutsu" he launched five small fireballs.

Shinkumaru dropped his weapon and flashed through hand seals even quicker than Sasuke. "Katon: Daihosenkan no jutsu!" (Great mystical fire flower technique) he breathed out five fireballs four times the size of Sasuke's. The attacks collided in the air with five clanks before the bigger fireballs continued toward their target. Sasuke jumped to the side narrowly dodging them. Sasuke saw the shimmer of a wire and he snapped around to see the fireballs making a comeback. He teleported away as the projectiles hit the ground he stood on.

Sasuke reappeared and looked at the spot he previously stood on. Five Fuma shuriken were stuck in the ground. He turned to Shinkumaru and saw strings coming out of his right sleeve. Shinkumaru flipped open another Fuma shuriken and cut the wires. "Fire proof wire is very efficient don't you think?"

Sasuke growled slightly. "How do you know such a technique? It was created by my clan!" Sasuke said angrily glaring at his opponent.

Shinkumaru huffed. "I told you your clan is nothing but thieves; they stole other people's hard-earned techniques and claimed them as their own."

Sasuke vanished and attacked with a storm of slashes. Shinkumaru simply blocked the attacks with his Fuma shuriken or bent out of the way.

Sakura looked at the blur that were her teammate. "It is just like Lee's match he can't get a clear hit no matter how fast he is."

Renko smiled proudly. "My Aniki won't be defeated by someone like him."

Kakashi turned to her. "Look underneath the underneath. Sasuke is just getting started." Sakura smiled brightly at this while Renko just smiled. "Funny you should say that." Kakashi and Sakura stared at her.

Shinkumaru raised his Fuma shuriken to block the next slash, the shuriken was cut in two forcing Shinkumaru to leap back to avoid being cut.

Sasuke smirked "I won't hold back ikuso!" (Let's go)

The crowd cheered loudly. "Haha he's been holding back no way that nobody could ever keep up with an Uchiha." One man said. "Yeah now we will see the power of the elite." "Crush that nobody!" "Show them the power of Konoha!"

"HAHA GO SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino and Sakura cheered loudly.

Rinko glared at them. "Shut up you are annoying."

Ino glared right back. "YOU SHUT UP YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE THAT SASUKE-KUN WILL KICK THAT GUYS ASS!!" Ino shouted loud enough to shatter someone's eardrum.

Renko turned back to the match. "Believe what you want, weak shinobi like you give us kunoichi a bad name."

Ino was ready to scream again but Haku put a hand over her mouth.

Shinkumaru clenched his fist a couple of times. "So you charged your blade with lightning...not bad for a thief."

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up and lose." Sasuke disappeared and attacked with another storm of slashes that missed again despite him moving even faster now. _"How?"_ he asked himself _"How can he dodge my attacks with such speed? Even if I can see his chakra shadow it shifts quicker then I can move."_

Shinkumaru suddenly back flipped landing right next to his wooden weapon. "Your speed is equal to Lee's. But remember, I am even faster than him."

Sasuke sheathed his katana and charged it with lightning chakra. "Ikazuchi Katto!" (Thunder cut) Sasuke slashed releasing a flying cut made of lightning. Shinkumaru cart-wheeled grabbing his weapon and raised it in the last second blocking the attack.

Sasuke didn't let up and used his appear disappearing slash technique with the same result everything was blocked. Sasuke was quickly losing his temper. He jumped into the air "Ikazuchi Katto!" another lightning cut was blocked by Shinkumaru. "It is no use."

Sasuke landed 20 feet away from his opponent. "So you posses a Kekkei Genkai?" he asked panting. The crowd was shocked again. This nobody ninja possessed a Kekkei Genkai?

Shinkumaru smirked. "Maybe I do or maybe I don't. But the fact remains that I can track any movement no matter how complex or strange it is. I can read you like an open book." He raised the Unlabored flawlessness and pointed at Sasuke. "Now it's my turn to attack." He dashed at Sasuke who raised his sword to parry the attack, a costly mistake.

The sword broke like it was made of glass and Sasuke took a direct hit in his ribs and the sound of puff was heard. "KAGE BUNSHIN!!" Shinkumaru cried out in anger.

Suddenly ten Sasuke appeared swords drawn coming at him from different angles. "Mikadzuki no Mai"

Kakashi smiled at Gil. "It seems that my student is also full of surprises. There you have a genius at work."

Gil only turned his eyes toward Kakashi. "A genius you say...that is too bad."



Shinkumaru was hit with ten attacks.

"Because that is nowhere near enough to defeat my student." Gil continued.

Sasuke's smirk vanished when he noticed that his attack did not draw any blood or even cut into his clothes. Shinkumaru was surrounded by an aura of red chakra...no it was...

"Nenshou KAITEN!!" Shinkumaru cried out and started spinning. Sasuke's eyes widened.

No one in the stadium could believe their eyes a giant spinning sphere of fire appeared followed by the cry of pain from Sasuke.

Hiashi and the few other Hyuuga present gaped at what they saw. "K-Kaiten?" Hiashi stuttered first Neji, and now a completely unknown shinobi had used a Kaiten rivalling his own in power and made of pure fire. "Otousama h-how can he use such a powerful Kaiten?" Hanabi asked. Hiashi could only shake his head. "I do not know but to use nature manipulation to turn it into fire."

"Sasuke may be a genius but Shinkumaru... is a supreme genius only seen once every hundred years. He can master a technique after only seeing it once." Gil said to the stunned genin and Jonin.

"N-No way." A small voice said. Naruto had returned with Hinata just in time to see the massive sphere of fire. Naruto now sported black sandals, pants and a black shirt with an orange spiral and topped it off with a new red coat. It had a higher neck and wider sleeves then his previous one.

The genin were too stunned to notice them and just looked at the vanishing sphere.

Shinkumaru stood in the centre of the scorched earth and smirked. "That was my Nenshou Kaiten." (Burning heavenly spin) "I am surprised you're alive."

Sasuke was on one knee panting heavily. He had teleported in the last second dodging the worst of the attack. But his right arm which he held his weapon with had third degree burns all over it. He looked at his Katana which had been burnt down to the metal making it completely useless. He forced himself to stand up.

"You're so full of shit (cough)" Sasuke said glaring at his opponent. "You call my clan thieves but you stole that technique yourself."

Shinkumaru chuckled. "So I copied that Hyuuga kids Kaiten is that what you mean? If I recall correctly it was nowhere near as powerful as mine. I took the basics of the Kaiten and gave it my touch and this is the result. I don't steal the techniques I understand them and improve them. THAT is the difference between us." Shinkumaru shifted slightly and picked up his weapon again. "Your Sharingan merely copies different techniques, you don't understand them you just mimic them. I understand them to the very root of their design."

Sasuke glared at him. "You fucking son of a whore you're so full of shit I wonder what kind of thrash your parents were."

Shinkumaru froze and started giving of very potent killer intent. "You don't know anything about them." He said the killer intent was now backed up with blood lust. "Don't you dare talk about my parents like that; they were the best parents you could ever ask for."

"So they are dead? Tell me did your whore of a mother die from syphilis or did she take her own life?"

Shinkumaru was now trembling with anger. "My parents were murdered don't you dare insult them ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL..." he suddenly grabbed his head and let out a startled cry as another wave of pain brought him to his knees.

Sasuke saw his chance and grabbed his still hot Katana with his left hand and charged ahead despite the pain and slashed Shinkumaru.

While he avoided the worst of the blow by rolling to the side he still got a nasty cut in his shoulder. Sasuke dropped his weapon and grabbed his arm in pain. He teleported backwards and pulled out something from his weapon pouch, it was a palm sized emerald star. He crushed it and suddenly all of his wounds disappeared.

Shinkumaru was holding his wounded shoulder glaring at Sasuke who was looking at him with a smug expression. "You will pay Uchiha, I may be hurt but I will crush you anyway."

Sasuke pulled out a scroll and summoned a Katana identical to his previous one. "You can't beat me, the Uchiha clan posses the mightiest Kekkei Genkai."

Shinkumaru got back onto his feet and lifted his weapon and pointed it at Sasuke. "I will show you, what my eyes can do Uchiha. Prepare to feel true despair, the power of my Akagan." (Red eyes)

Sasuke smirked. "So you do posses a Kekkei Genkai? Then show me its power."

Shinkumaru appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed the neck of his coat. He twisted around and threw him across the battle field.

Sasuke was stunned and tried to regain his bearings only to crash head first into the stone wall of the arena.

Shinkumaru flashed through hand seals and cried out his attack. "Katon: Kikuchi Endan!" (Fire element: Destruction fireball) he breathed out a massive fireball and sent it flying straight towards the Uchiha, it collided with the wall creating an exploded with a loud boom making the crowd cover their ears.

Shinkumaru made more hand seals and slammed his palm onto the ground creating deep cracks. "Doton: Obutsu Supaiku!" (Earth element: Dirt spike) spikes burst forth from the ground all around him forcing Genma to jump away onto the wall. The spikes kept popping up until a black blur appeared high above Shinkumaru who looked up with a calm face.

"Ikazuchi arashi katto!" (Thunder storm cut) Shinkumaru saw a storm of lightning approaching him at high speed. He dodged by stepping right, and then left then jumping backwards, rolling forward, quick spin to the left, two back flips. He landed safely and side stepped the cut to his back from a fuming and slightly bloody Sasuke.

He stretched his right arm forward and then slammed his elbow it into Sasuke's stomach. "Shindou." (Impact) he said and Sasuke was sent flying by a sudden explosion.

Sasuke crashed through many earth spikes before he slid along the ground before stopping at the other side of the arena. Shinkumaru turned around his cloak fluttering in the wind. "I can see you...Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura was covering her mouth with her hands to keep herself from crying out. Naruto was wide eyed at his friends limp body. "W-what power." He stammered out while Hinata held onto his hand to calm him.

"Something's wrong, how could he be so unaffected by that explosion?" Kakashi asked out loud. "Look at him not a scratch."

"Shinkumaru cannot lose; this match is over unless the Uchiha can bring out more power somehow." Gil said.

Suddenly Kakashi paled. "No Sasuke don't do it." He said making the Reigakure sensei look at him.

Sasuke was slowly pushing himself onto his feet. His chakra level was raising and he turned to look at his opponent. Sasuke started laughing "Let's see you follow this!" he shouted and black marks started appearing along his skin.



The proctor and all of the shinobi who knew what they represented became alarmed. Genma was about to stop the match but Sasuke disappeared before he could.

Sasuke attacked Shinkumaru who started bending his body until his right hand touched the ground, he did a cart wheel kicking Sasuke in the head sending the Uchiha spinning in the air before he landed on his feet and charged again. Shinkumaru had grabbed his wooden weapon again and blocked the furious attack. "I can still see you...Uchiha Sasuke."

The black marks spread further with Sasuke's increasing anger. He attacked with lightning swift attacks refusing to let up. Shinkumaru blocked or dodged them just as he had done before.

"UCHIHA SASUKE YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED STOP THIS AT ONCE!!" Genma shouted but was ignored.

Suddenly Sasuke teleported behind Shinkumaru to slash him, Shinkumaru moved his blade to block. Sasuke appeared in front of him. Shinkumaru was a fraction to slow to realise his mistake as Sasuke slashed him across his stomach spilling blood everywhere. His shocked expression filled Sasuke with delight. Suddenly he disappeared and sent a kick into Shinkumaru's chin rocketing him into the air.

"Shishi tsume rendan!" (Lion claw combo) Sasuke shouted and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches. Before unleashing a thunder cut sending Shinkumaru toward the ground. One of his own earth spikes pierced through his stomach making him throw up a large amount of blood. Sasuke finished it by using his Goukakyuu no jutsu engulfing him in fire hiding his trashed body from sight.

Sasuke landed next to the fire. A smile appeared on his lips and then he started laughing louder and louder until it became a full out insane laughter. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME!! WE UCHIHA ARE THE ELITE WE CANNOT LOSE!!"

The Kazekage Orochimaru smirked. _"Yes Sasuke you are my future kukukukuku."_

Renko was completely shocked staring at the statue at the fire, before a cry brought her out of it.

"ANIKI!!" Topaz cried out with tear streaming down his face. The other ninja in the combat sector closed their eyes at the heart wreaking sight.

Gil was looking at the fire quietly before he said "The Uchiha will die."

Kakashi looked at his student. "I-I should have stopped him." He said and looked down in shame.

"You could probably not have done that." Gil said. "But it would have been the correct move and now he will die."

Kakashi looked up at the taller Shinobi. "I can't simply allow you to kill him."

Gil looked down at him. "Who said that I would do it?"

The ones within hearing range snapped to look at him.

Sasuke gloated at his victory. Genma walked towards him. "You are disqualified Uchiha get lost." He said

Sasuke turned to him looking at him calmly. "I doesn't matter I will become chunin, with this power I cannot be denied that position." He said.

Genma looked down at the kid in disgust. A cracking of stone was heard from the fire. Sasuke turned back to it and smirked.



Until something burst forth from the fire, Sasuke stared. "No that's impossible!" the still burning form of Shinkumaru slammed an arm into the Uchiha's face dragging him along and smashing him through stone spikes before grabbing his head and with a roar slamming him into the ground with causing a deep crater to form. He lifted him up with one arm and threw him full force into the wall.

The people could only stare at Shinkumaru. His clothes were shredded and useless. Only the top of his cloak with the hood was still intact. His pants were thorn but still usable, his other clothes were gone leaving him naked from the waist up except for his hood.

The audience established two things. First there were no sign of any injuries on his body except for the blood and fire that were licking his body.

Secondly the female part of the audience noticed with deep blushes that he was in great shape showing of well defined muscles and a perfect six-pack.

Haku was blushing like crazy as she looked at his body and licked her lips like many of the women in the stadium.

The combatants looked at Topaz thinking he would be happy to see his brother alive. But he was trembling like a leaf. "No not him not him."

Sasuke burst forth from the wall with eyes filled with murder. "So you are a Jinchuuriki just like the dobe." He said.

Naruto stiffened. The rest of the stadium felt like they couldn't handle many more shocking surprises.

Shinkumaru started chuckling but it evolved into a full blown insane laughter "I'M FREE!! FREE FREE FREE FREE AT LAST!!"

Sasuke stared at him until it clicked. "So you're the demon sealed in his body."

The crowd went completely white and Sarutobi tensed ready to spring to action should it be needed.

Shinkumaru laughed again. "No no I am not the demon. I'm Shinkumaru." He said and chuckled again.

"Then you are insane what did you mean by free?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA BECAUSE I AM FREE!! You see I am Shinkumaru or should I say his bad side. I'm bad Shinkumaru he's good Shinkumaru."

Sasuke sheathed his Katana "Like I care you will die anyway."

The blood thirsty grin that appeared scared everyone including Sasuke.

"Oh kill me?" he said and bent forward until his hands touched the ground. "Yes kill that sounds good. But I'll kill you."

Kakashi tensed. "We have to stop them." He said preparing to jump down into the arena.

Gil grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't try you will get killed."

"But he will kill Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"No he won't kill him." Gil said earning surprised looks from the genin and Jonin.

"I will...I will kill you." Shinkumaru said and started straightening. "I will kill you...I will STRIP THE FLESH **FROM YOUR BONES!!"** he shouted releasing killer intent like nothing before.

"He will slaughter him." Gil said

Sasuke didn't have time to react before Shinkumaru punched him in the stomach sending him flying into the air. He appeared above him and breathed out another fireball. Sasuke teleported to the top of the wall and Shinkumaru landed at the top of the opposite wall.

Sasuke clutched his broken ribs. "Fire is 100 percent useless against him he can block it somehow, I have to finish it now." He flashed through a set of hand seals and clutched his left wrist as black lightning appeared and the sound of birds filled the stadium.

Shinkumaru grinned and started doing hand seals 10...20...30. He stood up and raised his right arm into the air. Suddenly an enormous chakra surge was felt trough the stadium and Shinkumaru's arm was covered in white fire from the elbow and down.

They glared at each other before they started running toward the centre.

"Not that jutsu TAKE COVER!!" he screamed and pulled down his female student. Many people followed but some looked at the soon to be collision.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

30 feet

"It is an S-Rank close range ninjutsu!" Gil said.

20 feet

"It focuses a massive amount of chakra into ones arm and releases it all at once."

10 feet

"The result is a massive explosion that cannot be countered it destroys everything."

5 feet both of them pulled back their arms.

"That technique earned him his nickname."

3 feet impact in 3 seconds.

"What nickname?" Kakashi asked crouching down.

Impact

"Shinku ketsueki senkou." (Crimson blood flash) Gil answered.

The two techniques collided and created a deafening explosion and a bright flash of light forcing everyone to close their eyes.

Once they could see again they saw the two combatants standing in front of each other. Shinkumaru's right arm was facing slightly right in height with Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke had been able to redirect the blow slightly.

"Thanks for waking me up." Shinkumaru said apparently back to his normal state. "But you lost."



Sasuke glared at his opponent. His face slowly went from angry to pain before he screamed and grabbed his shoulder. Only to find nothing, he turned and saw nothing. His left arm had been completely destroyed.

He screamed again even louder. "MY ARM!!" he fell to his knees and grabbed the hole. "MY ARM!!"

Every single person in the stadium stared down at the crippled Uchiha and the damage the attack had caused. Behind Sasuke a large trench had formed running up to a giant hole in the wall.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai with his right hand and tried to stab Shinkumaru who side stepped and drove his knee into Sasuke's gut making the Uchiha throw up blood. Shinkumaru started walking away. "You will never be able to be a Shinobi again."

Sasuke let his cursed marks flare to life again and suddenly a Katana of pure lightning appeared in his hand and he slashed at Shinkumaru hell bent on cutting off his head. Shinkumaru merely crouched but the attack finally knocked of his hood exposing his spiky red hair that ended slightly below his shoulders.

The audience gasped

Shinkumaru slowly turned his head around. He raised his hand as he glared at the Uchiha over his shoulder "Go to hell." He snapped his fingers. Genma leapt up onto the wall a split second before the entire arena ground exploded in an inferno."

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura screamed as the combatants were engulfed in fire.

It disappeared much slower then it appeared but eventually Shinkumaru and Sasuke became visible. Sasuke had no chance to dodge the attack and had terrible third degree burns all over his body he was barely covered by his remaining burnt clothing.

Shinkumaru turned away and he looked up at one person. Naruto stared right back his breathing becoming a bit quicker.

Sarutobi stared at the Shinobi down at the smouldering arena ground. "Jiraiya your information was correct it would seem." He said and Jiraiya nodded absently.

_**Flashback **_

After Kakashi asked Jiraiya to train Naruto

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe. "Jiraiya...have you been lying to me?"

The toad sannin was surprised by the question. "Not that I remember no."

"Perhaps asking if you kept information from me would be more accurate."

Jiraiya flinched he looked at his sensei before sighing. "What have you heard?"

Sarutobi leaned forward resting his head on his hands. "Iwa is currently sending fewer and fewer of their ANBU and high ranking Jonin on mission far from their village. What has caused this?

Jiraiya was not in the mode to play so he decided to come clean. "After that ANBU platoon was killed by the Shinku ketsueki senkou there was one of them who escaped and gave the Tsuchikage a description before he passed away."

"The name crimson blood flash is a play on another nickname right?" Sarutobi asked.

"A 6, 0 foot red haired shinobi carrying a large Zanbato who look just like a younger..."

_**Flashback end**_

"Yondaime-sama?" Kakashi said quietly.

Down in the arena stood an older more mature looking red haired red eyed version of Naruto, or a younger Minato. He looked up into Naruto's eyes. Said blond walked to the railings and looked down at him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" he screamed snapping some people out of their stupor.

The red haired Shinobi looked at Naruto. "I am Namikaze Uzumaki Shinkumaru, I'm your cousin."

Cliff-hanger no jutsu...


	20. Chapter 20 While we wait

AN: Wow guys none of you complained about my fight scenes. I don't know what to say except thank you, thank you very much.

But I need you to help me with my coming romance scenes and don't say I don't need any help. Feel free to give me tips on how improve my story, even if it is good I want it to be great.

You have also unlocked my entire future story ideas feel free to have a look at them on my profile.

Oh and projectace you owe me a picture.

On with the story

Chapter 20: While we wait

* * *

The stadium was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop on the charred arena ground. Naruto was glaring Shinkumaru straight in the eyes before growling and leaping down into the arena.

He stopped a few feet in front of the towering 'genin' and continued his glaring.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE MY COUSIN!!"

Shinkumaru sighed "I mean that I am your cousin." He smiled slightly. "Can't you tell by looking at me? These good looks run in the family."

Naruto was not humoured by his joke and it showed. "Why?"

Shinkumaru looked at Naruto with a sober expression "Why we never meet until now?" he gave a dark chuckle "How old do you think I am kid?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment "20 years old?"

"I'm 15 years old." Shinkumaru replied surprising and disappointing a lot of the people in the crowd. "If you are mad about the fact that I never came to take care of you then don't be. When you were born I was 3 years old, how can I raise a kid when I am a kid myself?"

Naruto's glare diminished considerably but it was still there. "When did your parents die?" he asked as a medic team rushed past to help Sasuke.

"When I was 3 years old." Naruto's eyes widened. "They died...right outside the gates of Konoha." Shinkumaru's eyes were full of sadness. "They died when we came to get you."

Naruto's glare disappeared. "W-When you came t-to get me?" he stuttered.

A sad smile formed on Shinkumaru's lips. "What? Did you think we would leave our own flesh and blood in a shit hole like this?"

Naruto looked at Shinkumaru with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't apologize, Konoha have history of keeping secrets from you don't they?" He said and Sarutobi unconsciously tightened his hold on his pipe. "First they never told you why you were so hated I guess they decided that you didn't deserve to know." He gave the Sandaime a fierce glare.

Naruto didn't know what to say.

"The old man also didn't tell you that your only living family was killed by the people of this village." He clenched his hand "I guess he figured that if he told you that someone was going to save you from this suffering only to be killed you would leave. He couldn't let Konoha lose their scapegoat now could he?"

"No he would never do that!" Naruto protested.

Shinkumaru ignored his protest and continued. "He never told you who your parents were either?"

Sarutobi flinched.

Naruto's mouth hung open. "YOU KNOW WHO THEY WERE!! TELL ME!!"

Shinkumaru closed his eyes for a moment. "Your Okaasan's name was Uzumaki Kushina...and your Otousan's was Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

The crowd were shocked beyond words. The medic team also heard this and almost dropped the stretcher with Sasuke on it.

Naruto stiffened. "M-My Otousan was t-the Yondaime Hokage?" he asked

Shinkumaru nodded. "Sad isn't it? Your Otousan died to protect this village by sealing the Kyuubi in you, whishing only that you were to be treated like a hero. But the villagers could not do something as simple as treating you like a human being, oh no they cursed you like the Kyuubi herself." He glared at the crowd releasing a great deal of killer intent scaring the hell out of them. "They curse at you, refuse service, over charge you for rotten food and second class equipment. They even try to kill you thinking that they are justified to do so, even saying it is in the name of Minato-sama."

Naruto just stared ahead with a blank expression.

"I need to gets some new clothes." Shinkumaru said and made a ram seal. "I will be back for our match, think about this until then. Why fight for a village that has done nothing but cause you pain and suffering." He disappeared in a flash of flames.

Naruto stood frozen in place for a long time before dashing for the exit. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted and rushed for the stairs with Asa following hot on her trail.

Genma was no less stunned then the rest of the people in the stadium but he had a job to do. "The next match will be put on hold for 20 minutes to try and fix up the stadium." He shouted and some ninjas began working the stadium with some earth jutsu. _"And to give everybody a chance to recover."_ He added in his mind.

Sakura seemed to recover quicker than the rest and rushed toward the stairs.

Gil looked after the girl along with the rest of the genin. "Tell me Hatake? Was the Yondaime not your sensei?"

The genin and Jonin present immediately looked at the copy ninja. Gai actually glared at his rival. "How could you keep something like that from the boy?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at the floor. "Minato-sensei didn't want him to know until he was old enough to handle it." He replied.

Zabuza snorted. "Yeah and this was so much better right? The poor kid is probably a wreck, and I wonder what is keeping him in Konoha for the moment?"

Haku paled and ran after Hinata along with Chouji.

"Were are you going!" Ino shouted after them.

"To Naruto you idiot!" Haku shouted back. "I'm going to check on him."

The duo soon disappeared into the exit. Haku looked back at the boy. "Why are you coming?"

"Naruto is my friend how can I not go and help him?" Chouji asked.

They meet up with Shikamaru and Shino "Man this is such a drag where is he?"

"Oi Shikamaru, Shino!" Chouji shouted to his friends "You came to!?"

Shikamaru sighed as they stopped in front of him "This is troublesome but he is my... no our friend, I'm not lazy enough to leave him alone right now."

Shino pushed up his glasses. "Naruto is someone I consider a close friend, I cannot abandon him now."

Chouji nodded "Damn right!"

Haku smiled "Let's go find him." She said and got a nod from everyone.

* * *

Naruto sat in a dark corner with his legs pushed up against his chest. A familiar scent drifted into his nose. "Hello Hinata-chan." He said without looking up.

Hinata sat down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" she asked as Asa jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned his head slightly and petted the little fox. "I'm so confused, part of me is happy because I finally know who my parents are. But part of me is angry because no one ever told me and the way I was treated."

Hinata wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "You have every right to be angry Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto smiled slightly and put and arm around her pulling her closer. "I-I don't know if I can stay here." He said and felt her stiffen. "I don't want to be in Konoha right now, but where would I go?"

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "If you go I will come with you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No Hinata you have family here you can't..." he started to protest but was silenced when Hinata pressed her lips against his.

"I love you Naruto-kun, I have waited so long to tell you that. I don't want to lose you now." She said and kissed him again.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a long time before he sighed quietly. He looked at her with a bright smile on his lips "I love you to Hinata-chan I want to be with you forever." He said and pulled her close and kissed her with much more passion than before earning an "eep" from the shy girl.

"HEY I FOU... oh!" Haku shouted only to discover what her brother was doing.

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. "W-W-What are you doing here!?" Naruto asked.

The rest of his friends arrived and immediately figured out what had happened. Shikamaru smiled. "So you finally figured it out?" he asked

Naruto blushed even more before standing up and pulling Hinata to her feet. "Yeah I did."

Shino stepped forward. "It is good to see that you have recovered somewhat." He said.

Naruto blinked before looking down and scratching the back off his head. "Yeah Hinata-chan have that sort of effect on me." He said making his girlfriend blush. He looked back up at his friends. "Look guys if you don't want to..."

He was interrupted by Shino. "Don't finish that sentence Naruto. I believe that all of us agree that we don't care about the fact that you have Kyuubi inside of you." He said

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at his friends who all gave him encouraging smiles. A big grin appeared on his face and a lone tear slid down his face "You guys rock!" he said

"It would be too troublesome to hate you for something like that." Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head.

Chouji nodded "I agree we should have some BBQ after the exam is over." He added

Naruto laughed "Ok but you're buying."

Chouji paled and all of them burst out laughing.

Haku walked over to her brother and gave him a big hug. "We can talk more later I think you and your girlfriend want some alone time right?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

Naruto blushed a bit pink while Hinata looked like a tomato.

His friends walked back to their respective destinations while Hinata and Naruto stayed. Naruto looked up the staircase "How long are you going to stay up there?" he asked. Hinata looked at him with a surprised expression.

A lone figure descended the stairs. "I'm surprised that you noticed me." He said.

"I thought you said you would return for our match Shinkumaru?" Naruto said looking up at the Crimson haired shinobi.

Shinkumaru had gotten some new clothes. He still wore black ninja sandals but the bottom his pants were wrapped shut with bandages. His pants were completely black; he wore a crimson red Jonin vest and a black long sleeved shirt under it. He topped of his look with a black coat with red flames on the sleeves and the bottom.

He shrugged. "I changed my mind." He smiled slightly. "What? You don't want to see me?" he asked.

Naruto smiled back. "Nah just a bit surprised." He said.

Hinata looked at Shinkumaru with a wary gaze. "Ano Shinkumaru-san?" she said.

The taller 'genin' looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"I thought about something, you said your name is Namikaze Uzumaki Shinkumaru. How is that possible?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her confused "What do you mean Hinata-chan?"

"If Naruto-kun's full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto how can you have the same name? If you're his cousin one of Naruto-kun's parents had to have a brother or sister. But then your name should be Namikaze or Uzumaki not both." She said.

Shinkumaru chuckled. "You're pretty sharp. You're absolutely right that would be impossible." He sat down on the stairs. "Take a seat while I tell you." They did as instructed.

"Ok this story is a bit complicated so pay attention" He said and got nods from both of them. "Before the Kyuubi attack there lived two great clans in Konoha the Uzumaki and the Namikaze. They were both two of the most respected clans despite having quite few members compared to for example the Hyuuga."

"But both of these clans possessed great Kekkei Genkais." Shinkumaru's eyes glowed red. His pupil was surrounded by a black circle that had small arrow shaped points in each corner that stretched out to his iris. "The Namikaze possessed the Akagan, while the Uzumaki possessed the Houka no Reikon." (Soul of fire)

"Houka no Reikon?" Naruto repeated.

Shinkumaru nodded. "Yes it is a very simple but powerful Kekkei Genkai that makes the wielder immune to flames."

Naruto's eyes widened "SO that is why you're so good with fire Jutsus."

Shinkumaru smiled "Anyway. The Uzumaki and the Namikaze wanted to strengthen the bond between the families so they decided that their oldest children would marry each other. Now here is the thing, both families' oldest children had both an identical sibling."

Naruto blinked and looked at Shinkumaru with a confused expression "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your Otousan had a younger twin brother and your mother had an older twin sister. They were my parents." Shinkumaru explained getting surprised looks from the genin in front of him. "The clans decided that they should marry each other. But here things started to go wrong. Minato-sama was not in love with his fiancé, he was in love with Kushina. The same could be said about my Otousan Fubuki, he loved Kushina's older sister Akane."

"What was so bad about that?" Hinata asked.

"The clans decided that the older siblings would marry each other and that the younger siblings would marry each other. Ones they discovered that they didn't wish to marry their respective fiancé they asked the clans to change it so they could marry the one they loved." Shinkumaru continued.

"Well they just changed it then right?" Naruto asked but had a feeling that it was not the case.

Shinkumaru shook his head. "You would think so wouldn't you? But you see the Uzumaki were strict in a way that would make the Hyuuga look slack." He looked down on the floor "The Uzumaki originally came from the now destroyed whirlpool country. That region was very unstable and battles were fought daily so they had to know if their children possessed the Kekkei Genkai or not."

Hinata swallowed "You don't mean that they?"

Shinkumaru looked up and smiled darkly. "They placed the arm of the newborn baby in fire to see if it would get burned."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!!" Naruto shouted disgusted that anyone could do something like that. Hinata looked horrified.

"Yeah and it doesn't get any better I'm afraid. The Uzumaki were also very strict on the marriage part. If a woman got pregnant outside of marriage she would be executed, to prevent the power of the clan from being tainted." He sighed deeply. "My parents were to in love to stay away from each other so eventually she got pregnant."

"The Uzumaki didn't take it well did they?" Naruto asked with a great deal of sadness in his voice.

Shinkumaru nodded. "The second they found out the clan head, her own Otousan disowned her and ordered her to be executed. Minato-sama tried to reason with them as the Hokage but he could not protect her. So my Otousan did the only thing he could. He told the clans that he had raped her."

Both of the genin listening to the story didn't know what to say.

"The Namikaze and the Uzumaki didn't believe this for a second but the public believed him and cursed him. But it worked the Uzumaki could no longer execute my Okaasan because she had not become pregnant of her own choice. They demanded that she would abort the child though. But she couldn't do it. She refused to kill me to save her own life so she was set to be executed." Shinkumaru looked up into the ceiling. "I guess my Otousan just had enough with the Uzumaki's traditions, so he decided to put an end to this nonsense. He broke into the Uzumaki compound in the middle of the night and 'kidnapped' my Okaasan and took her from the village."

"And they lived happily together until they came back here?" Naruto asked a sad look on his face.

Shinkumaru chuckled "Yeah I guess." He stood up and walked down the stairs. "I don't blame you Naruto we came here by our own choice. The ones to blame are the scum of this village." He said and clenched his fist.

Naruto and Hinata stood up. "There are good people in this village." Naruto said.

Shinkumaru smiled down at him. "Yeah I can see that." He looked at Hinata before walking off.

"Hey Shinkumaru where are you going?" Naruto asked

"The next match should be starting soon." He said and turned around. "You probably have more questions right? Well save them for some other time." He started walking again and Naruto and Hinata decided to follow.

* * *

In the arena

Genma looked at the arena. The ground was completely empty of the grass that had once covered it; in its place were hard packed dirt. He sighed quietly before looking up at the crowd. "WE WILL NOW START THE NEXT ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!!" he shouted getting the attention of the crowd who murmured with excitement.

"Ah right on time." Shinkumaru said as he walked into the competitor's box along with Naruto.

"ANIKI!!" Topaz shouted and hugged his big brother.

"WILL ROCK LEE AND SABAKU NO GAARA PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA!!" Genma shouted.

Lee gave a loud cry of something about the flames of youth and leapt into the arena.

"Gaara vs. Lee now this I got to see." Naruto said. He didn't notice the wary looks Shinkumaru was getting from his friends.

The crowd waited for Gaara to appear but 5 minutes later he had still not appeared.

Genma opened a small watch before snapping it closed. "IF GAARA IS NOT HERE IN 60 SECONDS HE WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!!"

"Damn it where is he?" Naruto asked out loud. Temari and Kankurou looked nervous as well. _"If Gaara doesn't show up what will happen to the plan_?" Temari thought

Lee looked slightly down at the prospect of winning in this way. Suddenly a swirl of sand appeared in the middle of the arena. Once it stopped spinning a person stood in the middle with his arms crossed.

"Identify yourself." Genma said.

The figure was dressed in black ninja sandals and baggy dark red pants, he wore a dark red coat kept shut by six leather straps on the front and toped it off with a straw hat and a large gourd on his back. He looked up showing his yellow green eyes. "Sabaku no Gaara."

Genma just smirked. "You are a bit late." He said and Gaara shrugged. "Both combatants ready?" he asked and got a nod from both of them. "Begin!"

Lee took his Gouken stance and looked at Gaara trying to see what he would do. Gaara merely stood there.

Kiba sighed "Not again."

Lee didn't seem like he wanted to wait and charged. He jumped and cried out his attack "Konoha Senpuu!"

Temari smirked, that kid could never beat Gaara.

Instead of Sand rising to block to the attack Gaara rolled under the attack and grabbed Lee's leg. Every Suna Nin in the stadium gaped at the sight, Gaara and physical contact?

Lee was also surprised but had little time to ponder what was going on before Gaara pulled him down onto the ground and tried to hit him with a punch with the same hand.

Lee got up and quickly back flipped twice before softly touching down on the ground. He looked at his opponent with a frown. "You're injured." Lee said

True enough Gaara's right arm was bandaged and in a sling. "Do you need a bigger handicap?" Gaara asked.

"If I defeat you when you are in such a condition then it will mean nothing." Lee said.

Gaara raised his left arm and sand started spilling from his gourd. "I am not a Taijutsu specialist." Gaara said and launched his sand at Lee who jumped straight up dodging it. "Fool." Gaara said and made his sand follow Lee into the air.

The sand grabbed his leg and swung him around before letting go and sending him into the wall. Gaara raised his hand again and the sand shot after Lee again. Lee got onto his feet and rolled to the right dodging the sand and rushed at Gaara dodging the tendrils of sand aimed at him. He launched five shurikens forcing Gaara to leap backwards to avoid them. Lee suddenly disappeared and Gaara felt a powerful blow connect with his chin sending him into the air.

Temari ran up to the railing and watched in horror as Lee wrapped his bandages around Gaara. "What's going on why is his sand not shielding him!?" Temari asked confused and scared.

"**That's right I forgot to tell you didn't I?"** Kyuubi said startling Naruto.

"_Huh Okaasan what are you talking about?"_ Naruto asked.

"**Remember when Gaara came to your apartment**?" she asked and Naruto nodded mentally. **"Well because he is becoming the ´new´ Shukaku he won't get the old abilities like his automatic sand defence. Instead he will develop his own abilities."**

Naruto's eyes widened.

Gaara felt the bandages wrap around him and knew this was bad.

Lee grabbed Gaara and began spinning. "OMOTE RENGE!!"

"I have no choice I have to break free." Gaara thought and gathered his chakra. "STAB HIM!!" he cried out and Lee only had a second before pain shot through his body forcing him to let go. Lee slammed into the ground unable to catch himself while Gaara's sand caught its master and put him down gently.

Lee got back up and coughed some blood. "What did you do?" he asked and half glared at his opponent. His eyes widened when he saw that Gaara's body was covered by small sand spikes. He looked down at himself and saw small stab wounds.

Gaara crossed his arms as the spikes disappeared. "Are you finished?" he asked

Lee grabbed his ankle weights and threw them to the side. "No just getting started." He said and disappeared.

Gaara's eyes widened when Lee appeared in front of him and sent him flying with a punch to the face. Gaara flipped onto his feet only to receive a kick in his face knocking him down again. Gaara rolled onto his feet and jumped into the air trying to get away. Lee leapt after him and attacked with an uppercut but Gaara raised his arm and blocked it. Lee attacked again and again forcing Gaara to block with all the speed he could muster. But finally Lee hit him square in the chest with a kick sending him into the ground.

Gaara got up and stumbled slightly. Lee landed on the ground and charged. "KONOHA SENPUU!!" he cried out and attacked with a 360 degree kick. Gaara watched in slow motion as Lee approached him.

"_Is this it? Is this all I can do in my current state? Kuso."_ He thought and his iris and pupils turned completely green. He raised his right arm and ripped of the sling in the process.

Lee's kick collided with Gaara's hand and a shockwave erupted knocking away the Spandex ninja and throwing up dust.

Lee slid across the ground before stopping and getting back up. He shook his head and looked at his opponent. Gaara's straw hat was lying on the ground a few feet away.

The dust slowly settled and Gaara could be seen once again. Every person in the stadium stared at Gaara shocked by the change to his appearance. His right arm was covered in sand colour scales and his fingers were glowing blue claws. But what really shocked was the fact that Gaara had two tanuki ears on his head and the tail of Shukaku swaying behind him.

Temari looked at her little brother in complete shock "Ho-How can he w-what..." she stuttered out. Kankurou was not doing much better.

Lee was staring slightly slack jawed at his opponent.

Gaara crossed his arms again. "I recall hearing that it is rude to stare at someone."

Lee shook his head to clear it before returning his eyes to Gaara. "I apologize but I was rather shocked by your new appearance." Lee apologized.

Gaara nodded "It is understandable."

"May I ask you a question?" Lee asked politely and Gaara nodded. "How did you do it?"

"I merely released the limiter that held back my demonic power." Gaara answered frightening many people in the crowd who broke out into chatter that was barely audible.

"So are you a Jinchuuriki like Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

Now it was Gaara's turn to be surprised though he barley showed it. He looked up at Naruto who smiled at him, before he returned his gaze to Lee. "That would be correct but only partly."

"I know I am asking many questions but could you tell me what you mean?" Lee asked.

"I don't mind. The reason is because the demon inside of me is gone." The Suna Nin didn't know what to think, on one hand they were sceptical to it but if the demon was gone that should mean that they were safe. "I absorbed his power and became the new Ichibi." (One tail demon) Gaara continued, scaring the Suna Nin shitless.

Lee's eyes widened. "So you are not human?"

Gaara sighed quietly and closed his eyes "No I am not." He opened them again. "Enough talk." He lifted his clawed hand and pointed it at Lee. "Taskete koi."

Lee smiled and entered his Gouken stance. "I will, now prepare to face the full force of my flames of youth." Lee said and charged the demon in front of him.

Gaara put his left arm at his hip while he crunched slightly and raised his right arm palm facing Lee. "Then you shall witness the Suna no Shingai." (Terror of the sand) and he also charged at his opponent.

Lee ducked under Gaara's punch and tried a leg sweep that Gaara avoided by flipping over Lee. The spandex ninja spun around and delivered a punch to Gaara's face cracking it. "Sand?" he thought as Gaara turned back looking at him with his cold green eyes. Gaara pulled back his right arm and hit Lee full force in his stomach sending the green shinobi flying. Gaara didn't wait for him to land; he sent his sand after him and raised his arm. He made the sand turn into a hand and grabbed Lee and brutally slammed him into the ground.

The dust cloud slowly disappeared only to reveal a shocking sight. "Tondemonai." TenTen said looking at the crater.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha

Two masked ANBU were jumping across buildings racing toward the centre of Konoha. They suddenly jumped down into the middle of an empty street landing right in front of a cloaked man.

"State your name and business in Konoha." The Bird masked ANBU said while his bear masked partner prepared to act should it be needed.

The stranger sighed. "I guess walking around with a clock was not the best of ideas." He grabbed his cloak and threw it aside. "Now how about you two get out of my way?" the young white haired man said.

The ANBU were now officially frightened. "OH FUCK NOT YOU AGAIN!!" they both screamed at the same time

Dante just smirked and pulled out his trusty hand guns "Yeah now get out of my way or their will be some consequences." He said and aimed his guns at the two ANBU. Said people didn't waste a second jumping out of the way just as Dante opened fire.

A whooshing sound could be heard and the ANBU looked back to see a young white haired man with a blue coat spinning his Katana in front of himself stopping the bullets.

"Now is that anyway to greet your big brother?" Vergil said sheathing his blade.

Dante didn't lower his guns but cracked a smile. "My bad Verg I guess I'm just excited to meet you."

Vergil returned his smile with a smirk. "The feeling is mutual brother." He grabbed the handle of his Katana. "Now how about we get started?"

The two ANBU disappeared to report to the Hokage, but neither of the twins cared.

"I'm game. After all there is going to be one hell of a party soon, might as well warm up." Dante said. The two brothers looked at each other a moment longer before Dante charged forward shooting at his twin.

Vergil deflected the bullets just like before but Dante kept on running straight at him firing away. Just as Dante came within striking distance he dropped his guns and bent backwards dodging Vergil's horizontal slash and drew Force edge. He brought it upwards trying to cut Vergil who jumped over Dante and tried to cut him in the back. Dante swiftly blocked with his blade and spun around, the brothers traded blows at speeds barely visible to human eyes before leaping backwards. Dante flipped his blade into a reverse grip while Vergil held the blade parallel to the ground. Dante's blade glowed red while Vergil's glowed blue and they both slashed at the same time releasing energy blasts that cancelled each other out with an explosion.

The dust settled and the twins were looking at each other unfazed by the attack. "You have improved somewhat Dante." Vergil said sheathing his blade again.

Dante smirked again "You're being nice Verg? Is the world going to end or something?"

"No brother I just decided to give you a compliment before ending this." Vergil replied.

Dante put his sword on his back and picked up his guns. "Well you're confident as usual. Not that it surprise me." He said and put his guns in their holster. "But this is far from over."

Cliff hanger no jutsu

AN: Pissed that I ended it here? See the chapter title.


	21. Chapter 21 Soon very soon

AN: Not sure what to say. I must say that I sympathise with the Uchiha clan being treated like that. You can only bend a twig so far until it breaks, or as I like to say: You can only poke a bear so many times.

I have redone the first chapter go take a look if you want.

On with the story

Chapter 21: Soon very soon

* * *

Sakura was sitting outside of the emergency operation room. _"Please Sasuke-kun hold on."_ This wasn't looking good at all. "Naruto be careful, I don't want you to get hurt as well." She thought and clenched her fists when an image of Shinkumaru appeared in her mind.

* * *

Dante looked at Vergil with his trade mark confidence. "Well, shall we dance?" he said and did a mock bow.

Vergil disappeared and aimed a kick at Dante's head which was dodged. Dante pulled out his gun and fired at Vergil who bent out of the way. Vergil made a move to draw his weapon but Dante kicked the scabbard out of Vergil's hand and aimed at Vergil's head, Vergil grabbed Dante's wrist and twisted forcing him to drop his gun. He pulled his second gun and fired making Vergil teleport away.

Vergil retrieved his weapon while Dante picked up his gun. He pulled out his Katana and in the same motion launched an energy strike at Dante. Dante pulled out Force edge and blocked the blast but was sent skidding backwards. Vergil sheathed his blade and charged his blade with energy. "Rest in peace." He pulled out his blade a bit and Dante was surrounded by a blue orb which he dodged by jumping. Vergil appeared in front of him and tried to cut him but Dante blocked with his blade. Dante pushed Vergil away and flipped his sword into a reverse grip. "Take this!" Dante launched his red energy blast at Vergil who disappeared.

Dante landed on the ground just as Vergil appeared a few yards away. "Your Drive has gotten quicker." Vergil said and sheathed his Katana again.

Dante smirked and charged his weapon again. "I call it quick drive, this is the full DRIVE!" Dante launched a much brighter red slash at Vergil who back flipped letting it fly under him. When he landed he saw another one heading for his face. He disappeared and appeared behind Dante and slashed at him. Dante twisted around and parried the strike with his glowing red blade. Vergil cursed as another blast sent him flying. Dante pulled out his guns and fired away, Vergil spun his blade deflecting every shot before landing on the ground. Dante kept firing and ran toward Vergil who kept spinning his weapon. Vergil disappeared and appeared in the air and launched another blue sphere that encircled Dante.

Dante just kept running dodging the first, second and third sphere before putting away his guns and drawing his blade. Vergil appeared in front of Dante and swiped at him only for Dante to block with his blade. Vergil jumped into the air and disappeared. Dante looked up and saw him at the top of a nearby building. Dante looked up at his brother. "Come on Verg running away already?"

Vergil smirked and sheathed his blade. "No just taking it to the next level." He gathered a large amount of energy in his blade until the blue glow covered his entire body. "Die you trash." He said and disappeared.

Dante looked around tying to spot him. Suddenly the street was covered in blue spheres, but no one came close to him. Dante was confused until he noticed that the spheres were not disappearing. His eyes widened and he felt fear. "SHI..." a giant explosion sent air slashes in every direction destroying the nearby buildings and throwing up a crazy amount of dust.

Vergil appeared on a building farther away and looked upon the destruction. "So it ends brother." He turned away and started to walk away. A red energy slash flew at his back and he teleported away in the last second. He appeared on the same roof top and stared as the dust disappeared, blown away by the slash.

A figure appeared "Dante." Vergil said quietly.

Dante was in his demon form but was covered by much ticker armour. **"I call it Dreadnaught."** He said making Vergil smirk. He released his demon form. "Lucky no one was in these buildings, it would have been quite bloody." Dante said looking around.

Vergil appeared a few feet in front of him. "You are too damn persistent." He said and drew his blade.

Dante smirked and grabbed Force edge. "And you are too damn destructive."

Both brothers dashed at the other and started trading slashes at an insane phase. Dante leapt backwards but Vergil followed and the blows rained upon Dante who blocked every one of them. Dante used trickster and managed to get some distance. He launched a quick drive that Vergil avoided and appeared behind him and attacked with his judgement cut.

Dante disappeared and appeared above Vergil and performed a helm breaker. Vergil rolled to the side and slashed at Dante who raised his blade blocking the strike. Dante jumped backwards and used Stinger moving incredibly fast towards Vergil who countered with rapid slash. Both attacks cancelled each other out and the brothers both leapt backwards.

Vergil gathered energy in his scabbard and shouted:"DIE!" large blue energy beams surrounded Dante and exploded.

Dante flew into the ait surrounded by red fire. He landed on the ground and smirked. "These gauntlets are a life saver." He was wearing gauntlets that locked like they were made out of fire. "They are called inferno."

Vergil grinned and sheathed his Katana. His hands and feet were surrounded by a white light and he revealed his new weapons. "These are called Beowulf." He wore gauntlets and greaves glowing with a white light.

Dante smirked and charged forward, Vergil met him half way and their punches connected and cracked the ground beneath their feet. Vergil did a double kick that Dante rolled away from and tried to uppercut Vergil who back flipped kicking Dante in the head at the same time. Dante crashed into the ruins of a building and Vergil launched another Judgement cut at him. Dante burst forth from the building and rushed at Vergil. Vergil sheathed his Katana and blocked Dante's punch and the brothers were locked in combat again.

Dante was at a slight disadvantage because he could only use his fists. But he suddenly Devil triggered and punched Vergil square in the face sending him flying. Vergil flew across the road bouncing twice before flipping onto his feet. Dante was heading towards him using stinger so he devil triggered and raised his arms blocking the strike. The shockwave broke the ground throwing up dust.

Vergil aimed a kick at Dante's stomach, Dante grabbed Vergil's leg and threw him into another building or ruins of a building at least. Vergil appeared behind Dante and slashed him across his back splashing blood on the ground. Dante snapped around and slashed Vergil across his stomach. Both brothers released their demon forms and jumped away.

Both of them were breathing heavily. "You haven't lost your touch Vergil." Dante said.

"You have gotten better Dante." Vergil replied.

"Tell me Vergil why do you want the power of our father so badly?" Dante asked.

Vergil smirked. "I need more power isn't that good enough?"

"Before I meet Naruto, I would have said screw you and kicked your ass. Now I want you to give me a straight answer before I say screw you and kick your ass."

Vergil raised an eye brow. Then he started to chuckle and Dante joined in and finally both burst out into echoing laughter. "You seemed to be serious brother. Fine if you want to know so badly I will tell you."

* * *

Konoha stadium

The crowd was looking at the crater where Lee crashed only to see a smashed log.

"Substitution?" TenTen said in disbelief. "But Lee refused the operation."

Kakashi was thinking the same thing and looked at Gai who had tears streaming down his face. "Lee didn't want the operation, he wanted to prove his Nindo." He turned to Renko and gave her the nice guy pose. "But Renko-sama convinced him to give up his pride in order to get stronger to protect his friends."

Renko blushed a bit. "Please don't call me that I only did what I thought was right." She turned serious and gazed at her older brother who waved to her. "Shinkumaru would not which to fight an 'incomplete' opponent, he is too greedy."

Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to the arena.

Gaara looked across the arena trying to spot Lee; he crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. "Taskete koi." (Hurry up and come)

"As you wish!" Lee shouted and kicked Gaara in the face sending him flying up into the air.

"Now Gaara-kun let me show you my new strength." Lee said and made hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he breathed out a large fireball straight towards Gaara. Gaara made his sand appear in front of him blocking the fire. The sand was unharmed and flew at Lee who back flipped to dodge. Gaara landed on the ground and made hand seals. "Sabaku no GoRyuu!" (Five Dragons of the desert) Gaara's gourd exploded and five dragons made of sand flew at Lee who jumped over the first and rolled a top the second before jumping onto the third who crashed into the fourth. Lee threw a kunai with an attached explosive note blowing the last sand dragon into...well sand. Lee landed on the ground as sand rained down upon both of them. "Your skills are impressive Gaara-kun." Lee said and smiled.

Gaara didn't respond and raised his demonic right arm. Lee braised himself. Gaara pulled back his arm and looked at Lee before punching. A giant hand of yellow chakra shot out straight towards the spandex ninja who rolled to the side dodging it. Suddenly the sand below him latched onto his legs immobilising him. Gaara repeated the move and sent another hand at Lee who was unable to dodge. It grabbed Lee and pulled him towards Gaara who snapped around and did a throwing motion with his hand sending Lee crashing into the wall. Gaara started doing hand seals again. Lee burst out of the wall and rushed towards Gaara who finished the hand seals. "Sabaku no Umi!" (Ocean of sand) the ground exploded in five places sending sand flying into the air which started to fill up the stadium.

Lee jumped into the air and started somersaulting towards Gaara "Kagyou Konoha Senpuu!" he cried out and Gaara raised his right arm and the attack hit it. Another shockwave sent Lee flying. The sand had now reached waist height and Gaara leapt into the air and landed on a newly formed sand cloud. Lee landed in the sound and had trouble getting up. He tried to apply both water walking and tree walking but neither helped. Gaara raised his arms and looked at Lee. "You should forfeit." He said.

Lee was still struggling but smiled at Gaara "No I'm not beaten yet."

Gaara sighed "Fine then I will force you." He moved his arms and sand formed into a large wave and was heading straight towards Lee. It crashed down upon him sounding like an explosion. Gaara sighed and prepared to clear away the sand, when Lee burst forth from the sand his skin red and chakra covering his body. Gaara didn't have time to react as he was sent flying back and forth by Lee. Suddenly he kicked Gaara high into the air and flashed through and seals "KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!" Lee screamed and launched a giant fireball at Gaara more than twice the size of the previous one. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw it heading straight for him. The fire engulfed Gaara and covered the entire arena ground; the crowd covered their faces shielding themselves from the flames.

Genma was standing on top of the arena wall and gasped as the flames disappeared. He wasn't the only one; the entire arena was covered in glass. In the middle there was a big dome of glass. Lee landed on top of the arena wall and released the gates and feel down panting.

Before anyone could truly comprehend what had happened the glass dome shattered revealing a slightly ash covered Gaara who looked irritated. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to turn back glass into sand? It is going to take me forever with this amount." Gaara said and sent what little sand he had left to break the glass.

Lee grunted and got onto his feet. "I apologize I didn't know the effects would be so amplified." He entered his Gouken stance. "But let us finish this." Lee said and opened the gates again all the way to five.

Gaara raised his right arm. "Fine."

Both of them gathered their chakra in their right arm and Lee charged as Gaara punched their fists collided and an enormous amount of energy was released along with another shockwave. Lee refused to be pushed away and used his chakra to fight against the shockwave. Gaara gritted his teeth and pushed harder trying to knock away Lee. Both of them failed to overpower the other and pushed more and more chakra into their right arm until blood started dripping from their knuckles.

Temari was gripping the railing so tightly her fingers were turning white along with her knuckles. Naruto was sweating slightly. "Damn it they are going to get seriously hurt no matter who wins." He said.

Finally both combatants made the final push of chakra and an explosion of light blinded the entire stadium. Once the light died down the crowd saw that the glass had turned to sand again and was covering the stadium ground. Everyone looked around trying to spot the combatants and finally saw Lee and Gaara imbedded in opposite sides of the arena wall.

Genma made a Kage bunshin and sent it to look at Lee while he went towards Gaara. He started looking Gaara and looked at his Kage bunshin who gave him a hand signal he nodded and turned toward the crowd. "Winner: Sabaku no Gaara!" the crowd erupted into cheers.

Some of Gaara's sand floated up to him and pried him of the wall and gently placed him on the ground. Gaara swayed a little but made a bird seal. The sand started flowing behind him and transformed into a new gourd before starting to fill it up. When the sand was gone Gaara returned to his normal form making his tail disappeared but his ears remained. He held out his hand and a new straw hat appeared made out of sand, he put it on and started making his way toward the exit before collapsing. Temari and Kankurou jumped down immediately and rushed over to their little brother.

"Gaara can you hear me? GAARA!!" Temari shouted. A medic team rushed into the arena, half of them rushed to Gaara and the other half towards Lee. Both boys were carried off towards the medical bay; Gai disappeared to check on his student while Kankurou and Temari followed after their little brother.

Turned around and was about to go after Gaara when Shinkumaru spoke up. "Don't go. Our match is next." He said and Shino and Shikamaru looked confused. "No we both have a match before you and that guy as well." Shikamaru said nodding towards the orange haired Obito.

Shinkumaru smiled "Gaara's siblings won't turn up for the match and Topaz is forfeiting." He said.

Topaz smiled "Yeah I wanna watch Aniki kick ass."

"Woohoo free victory for me!" Obito said and pumped his fist.

Shino narrowed his eyes slightly. "Making your own Ototo giving up just to getting a fight sooner is no fitting action for an older Niisan."

Shinkumaru chuckled and glared at Shino with his glowing red eyes. "What do you know about my family? Shut up or I'll make you."

Naruto jumped onto the railing. "Fine let's go." He said and jumped down into the arena.

Shinkumaru smiled and disappeared in flames and appeared beside Naruto. Both of them walked toward the centre towards Genma who just raised an eye brow. "What are you doing? Your match is not until later." He said sounding slightly irritated.

"The siblings are not coming and Topaz forfeited." Shinkumaru said.

Genma looked up at the other Genin and saw a nod from Shino and Shikamaru and a wave from Obito and Topaz. He sighed. "Well it would save us some time so alright." He said and both boys got in position opposite from each other. "We will begin the battle of Uzumaki Naruto vs." Genma hesitated but got a nod from Shinkumaru. "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Namikaze Uzumaki Shinkumaru."

The crowd was buzzing with excitement.

* * *

Sarutobi turned and looked at the Kazekage who seemed indifferent despite his children being pushed aside.

* * *

"Both combatants ready?" Genma asked and got two nods. "Begin!" he shouted and jumped backwards.

Shinkumaru took a relaxed stance while Naruto jumped backwards.

Shinkumaru smirked "Tell me Naruto do you have an answer to my question?"

Naruto relaxed and stood up "Yeah...the reason I fight for Konoha despite that the villagers hate me, is because my friend is worth more to me and I would go through hell and back for them."

Shinkumaru suddenly lost all traces of cheerfulness on his face and sighed. "I figured you would say that. You truly must care for them, but you see it is not so simple." He said making Naruto look confused. "If you saw your friends suffering you would put a stop to their suffering no matter what."

Naruto nodded. "Of course."

"It is the same for me." Shinkumaru continued. "Even if my family would hate me for helping them I would still do it. Naruto...you are coming with me to Reigakure."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But I don't want to leave my friends; I won't come even if I would have a better life over there."

Shinkumaru sighed. "I have seen the villagers Naruto; I know how they treat you. I will not let your suffering continue. Even if you hate me, even if you want to kill me, I will bring you to Reigakure." Shinkumaru's body was surrounded by flames. "I will not stand by and watch my last blood relative suffer when I can make it stop."

Naruto gulped.

"But how about we make a bet? If you beat me then I will allow you to chose if you wish to come with me, and I will save the life of that disgusting Uchiha you call a friend."

Naruto's eyes widened "How could you do that and why should you need to?" he asked "Konoha's medics are great they can save him."

Shinkumaru smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke will perish, my flames will see to that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you touch him..."

"I already did and you didn't seem very upset." Shinkumaru replied.

Naruto flinched.

"Win and I will save him, but should you lose you come with me without a fuss. You can even bring your girlfriend along if she wishes."

Naruto thought it over and no matter how he looked at it he could only see profit. If he lost he would leave Konoha and be free from the hateful glares and Hinata would definitely come with him. If he won then he got to stay with all of his friend and Sasuke would live.

"Do we have a deal?" Shinkumaru asked while the flames still licked his body.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi "Are you willing to let him go?"

Sarutobi lowered his head. "I cannot deny him happiness."

* * *

Naruto looked into Shinkumaru's eyes. "We have a deal."

* * *

Hinata hugged Asa closer to her body. _"No matter what Naruto I will stay with you."_

Chouji looked at his friend. "Naruto please win, I don't want to lose a friend."

Zabuza looked at Naruto. "Whatever you chose we stand behind you kid." He said and got a nod from Haku.

Shino and Shikamaru thought the same thing as Zabuza. "I just hope you don't regret it later on Naruto." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Shinkumaru grinned. "Then it is settled now let's see who wins." The flames increased in size making Naruto raise his arm to shield himself from the heat. "You said you would go through hell and back for your friends, now then prepare to live up to those words. WELCOME TO MY FLAMES OF HELL!!" Shinkumaru screamed and the flames whipped around with increasing ferocity

Naruto drew Rebellion. "Easy with the flames Shinkumaru I wouldn't want you to get burnt."

Shinkumaru held his hands in a ram seal. "Don't worry about me I'm used to the heat, now let's see how much you can take before you submit!"

Naruto smirked. "Bring it on."

* * *

Cliff hanger...no jutsu

Short, yes I know but this chapter was just filler. Deal with it.


	22. Chapter 22 The wait is over

AN: I will no longer write Katon: Jutsu (Fire element: Technique) I will write Katon: Jutsu (technique). Just so you know.

Secondly: 300 FUCKING REVIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

On with the story

Chapter 22: The wait is over

Naruto gripped Rebellion tightly and watched the inferno that is Shinkumaru. "I won't hold back."

Shinkumaru chuckled "If you did I would be disappointed."

"_Okaasan did you figure out which of the Bijuu he got sealed inside of him?"_ Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**No but I have narrowed it down. It is either the Gobi or Yamata no Orochi, because they are the only ones that know that I am female."** She said.

Naruto stabbed his blade into the ground and pulled up his sleeve revealing a gravity seal. He placed his finger on it "Kai!" he said and he flashed for a second signalling that the weight had been removed. "Here I go!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened and he turned to Jiraiya "You gave him a gravity seal?"

Jiraiya smiled "It is rightfully his, and he needs all the power he can get to beat Shinkumaru."

Sarutobi turned back to the arena and watched Naruto carefully. "Can he win?" Sarutobi asked.

Jiraiya turned towards Sarutobi with a wide grin on his face "Hell yes."

Tsunade watched Naruto while holding her necklace. _"Why do you stay here even though this village has caused you nothing but pain? Do you care so much about your friends?"_

Naruto grabbed his blade in a reverse grip and attacked. "Zenshin!" (Drive) he cried out and launched a red streak at Shinkumaru who jumped dodging it. Shinkumaru flashed trough hand seals "Katon: Tsuyoi Hinote no jutsu!" (Mighty blaze technique) Shinkumaru took a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of flames straight towards Naruto adding the flames surrounding him for more power. The flames hit Naruto turning him into ashes before vanishing into the ground.

Shinkumaru narrowed his eyes and snapped around. Naruto was on the ground behind him and fired another Zenshin at him. "Nenshou Kaiten!" Shinkumaru shouted and began spinning creating a massive sphere of flames forcing Naruto and Genma to leap backwards. He stopped spinning and the flames disappeared again.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched as Shinkumaru landed on the ground. _"Why did the flames disappear_?" he thought. Naruto placed his weapon on his back and made a cross seal "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Twenty Naruto appeared and charged Shinkumaru. Said red head just smirked. When the first Naruto got close he jumped up into the air and made hand seals "Katon: Tsuyoi Hinote no jutsu." He released another torrent of flames destroying all of the clones before the flames disappeared and he landed on the ground. "Please tell me you did that for a reason." Shinkumaru said and crossed his arms.

Naruto smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke making Shinkumaru's eyes widened. He snapped around only to receive a foot in the face. He stumbled back a few steps; Naruto back flipped kicking Shinkumaru in the chin knocking him backwards. Naruto rushed forward and punched Shinkumaru in the stomach making him double over, Naruto jumped up and hit him with a roundhouse kick sending Shinkumaru tumbling. Naruto smirked. "Come on Shinkumaru get up!"

Shinkumaru stood up and dusted himself off. "Not bad kid but that won't work."

Naruto blinked and his eyes widened. "It didn't hurt you." He said.

Shinkumaru smirked at him and nodded. "You're almost right; it did hurt but not enough to beat me. You need to hit a lot harder than that." He said.

Naruto smiled "Guess I really can't afford to hold back." He grabbed rebellion and pointed it at Shinkumaru. "Now get serious and draw your blade."

"**Naruto this is bad**." Kyuubi said surprising her son.

"_What do you mean Okaasan?"_ he asked as Shinkumaru lifted his hand.

"**When you hit him I felt the Gobi inside of him."** She continued sounding almost scared.

"_But the Gobi is weaker then you why are you so tense_?" Naruto asked

"**Because Gobi and I are not on good terms, if he is about to do what I think then you could get seriously hurt."** Kyuubi said.

Suddenly black flames appeared in front of Shinkumaru. The flames shifted and grew taking the shape of a Zanbato.

"**Oh shit."** Kyuubi said

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked aloud.

"**That is the blade I forged together with the Gobi."** Kyuubi said and shivered.

The flames turned solid showing a 6 feet long blade blacker then darkness except for the blood red Kanji for fire on its side and the 2 feet long crimson wrapped handle.

"This is Yominagi (Underworld cutter) the weapon capable of slaying a god." Shinkumaru said and pointed the giant weapon at Naruto with ease. "Now let me see how strong you truly are little Naruto."

Naruto's lip twitched and he started smiling showing his fangs. "I can't help but feel excited."

Shinkumaru grinned showing his fangs. "It is in your blood to seek battle; the legacy of the Uzumaki is stained in blood, we can't help it, battle is what we were born to do!" he said and charged.

Naruto smiled and rushed against him.

Naruto jumped into the air and launched another Zenshin. Shinkumaru raised his weapon and blocked it. Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Shinkumaru who ducked avoiding a slash at his throat and snapped around slashing at Naruto who rolled over the massive blade avoiding the attack. Both of them leapt backwards, Naruto flipped his blade into a reverse grip "Zenshin!" Another red streak was heading towards Shinkumaru. He smirked and grabbed his weapon with both hands. "Baka don't use the same move over and over! NENSHOU KATTO!!" (Burning cut) his sword was set ablaze and he slashed releasing a slash made of fire. The two attacks collided creating an explosion. Shinkumaru rushed through the smoke straight towards Naruto. He raised his giant weapon and made a downward slash. Naruto stepped backwards dodging the attack and when the blade hit the ground he ran on top of the blade jumping over Shinkumaru. He twisted in mid-air and made a cross seal "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Twenty clones appeared surrounding Shinkumaru.

All of them grabbed their weapon and cried out the same attack "STINGER!!" they all turned into streaks charging at Shinkumaru skewering him. The following explosion destroyed the clones.



Naruto cursed "Kage bunshin." He said and looked around for his cousin. Suddenly Naruto turned into a blur and dashed to the side. Shinkumaru's blade hit the spot he stood on a second earlier shattering the ground.

Naruto dashed at Shinkumaru and did a vertical slash which was blocked. Shinkumaru pushed him away with ease and slashed at him. Naruto raised his blade to block but the impact sent him flying. Naruto flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Shinkumaru dashed at him and raised his blade. Naruto rolled to the side dodging and created two clones who rushed at Shinkumaru.

Shinkumaru blocked the two swords aimed at him and pushed making the two clones stumble backwards before striking them.

Shinkumaru glared at Naruto "Come on Naruto, is this all you have? Kage bunshin and Zenshin?" he asked.

Naruto couldn't help but agree _"Randomly attacking him won't work, I have to think of something."_ Naruto thought and held Rebellion in front of him. _"I need a strategy, hitting him with punches and kicks will do no good. I need to get a direct hit. But to do that I need to get close, but that blade is too dangerous with his level of strength."_

Shinkumaru smiled inwardly _"Yes that's right Naruto think don't rush unless you are sure it will work."_ Shinkumaru grabbed his blade with both hands and smirked. "Let's step it up a notch Naruto. TENKA!" (Ignite) Shinkumaru's blade was suddenly covered with fire. He didn't give Naruto anytime to prepare and charged.

Naruto cursed and jumped backwards dodging the first strike. "Kuso screw it just go for it." The blond thought and performed a helm breaker. Shinkumaru raised his blade and blocked it. Shinkumaru used his strength and sent Naruto flying into the air with a push. Naruto let go of his blade and made a cross seal "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he cried and ten clones appeared and attacked Shinkumaru. They lacked a weapon because Naruto dropped his sword so they grabbed kunais and charged.

Shinkumaru leaned to the right dodging the first attack and kneed the first clone in the stomach dispelling it. The second clone tried to sweep his legs but Shinkumaru jumped slightly avoiding it and kicked the clone. The third and fourth clones attacked together, Shinkumaru grabbed the third clone's wrist stopping it and raised his blade to strike the fourth clone but missed because the clone leapt backwards throwing a handful of shuriken at Shinkumaru.

Shinkumaru's eyes widened. He threw the clone in the path of the shuriken stopping them. He rushed the clone but was forced to jump back again to avoid two more shuriken barrages sent by clone five and six. Shinkumaru parried a strike from clone four and kicked it in the stomach dispelling it. Clone five and six appeared in front of him and double kicked his face sending him flying backwards "Trickster?" he said shocked. He saw the rest of the clones charging him and flipped in the air. "Kenjutsu: Saikyougen!" (Ultimate illusion) Shinkumaru drove his black blade into the ground. The ground beneath the clones exploded dispelling them immediately.

Shinkumaru watched with satisfaction as the clones were taken care of only to catch something in the corner of his eye. Even with the amazing reaction time of the god speed impulse he could only watch in horror as Naruto ran at him with enough speed to rival his own. In Naruto's right hand was a blue swirling chakra sphere. Shinkumaru tried to pull his weapon out of the ground but it was too late.

"Take this RASENGAN!!" Naruto screamed and slammed the sphere into Shinkumaru's stomach. Shinkumaru cried out in pain and was sent flying backwards by the attack spinning like crazy. Before he had even begun to slow down the two clones behind him had created a second Rasengan and hit him with it. Shinkumaru was sent rocketing into the air. Naruto appeared above him wielding is trusty Cerberus nunchucks. Naruto started spinning as quickly as he could and cried out his attack. "REVOLVER!!" Naruto hit Shinkumaru with his spinning strike stopping his momentum and struck him three additional times sending him crashing into the ground with ice covering his torso. Naruto let go of Cerberus and grabbed his sword in a reverse grip. The blade glowed with the familiar red glow as Naruto was descending straight towards Shinkumaru.

Naruto cried out his final strike "Zenshin helm breaker!" Naruto attacked when he reached Shinkumaru creating a massive explosion and throwing up a colossal amount of dust.



The audience was deadly silent as the waited for the dust to settle. But strangely enough the crowd was starting to feel very tired.

Finally the dust settled and revealed a shocking sight.

Naruto was standing over a tattered Shinkumaru who had blocked his last attack with Yominagi. "But how did you?" Naruto asked.

Shinkumaru slammed his elbow into the ground pushing him of the ground and startling Naruto who had no chance to defend.

Shinkumaru dropped his blade and struck "Ookami tsume danmaku!" (Wolf claw barrage) he unleashed a barrage of punches that hit Naruto with deadly force before stopping and pulling back his right arm "Nenshousho (Burning palm) he struck Naruto in the stomach creating a small explosion sending him flying into the arena wall cracking it. Naruto coughed up blood. Shinkumaru grabbed Yominagi and threw it straight at Naruto piercing his body and nailing him to the wall causing him to cry out in pain.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata screamed.

The rest of his friends were stunned.

Naruto coughed up blood and pushing himself off the wall and walked forward until he was off the blade and collapsed onto his knees.

Shinkumaru fell onto one knee and grabbed his stomach. "Damn it, your Rasengan hurt like a bitch." He said.

Naruto looked up panting slightly. "Your blade stung a bit." He said and grinned. _"Okaasan why haven't my wounds healed?"_ he asked and coughed up more blood.

"**Did you think he was joking about Yominagi being able to slay a god?"** she asked. **"It stops regeneration for awhile and disrupt chakra control you are in trouble Naruto you need medical attention fast."** She said in a panicked voice.

Naruto smiled "Don't worry Okaasan."

Shinkumaru raised his right hand and Yominagi disappeared and reappeared in his hand. He pushed himself to his feet.

Naruto got up on shaky legs and looked Shinkumaru in the eyes. "Ikuso."

Shinkumaru grinned "As you wish." He stabbed his weapon into the ground and made a ram seal, suddenly white chakra surrounded Shinkumaru. His wounds were disappearing as a white chakra tail appeared. His nails turned into claws and his fangs lengthened. He looked at Naruto with his blood red Akagan showing the slit pupil in the centre. "Are you ready for round two?" he asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. Red chakra surrounded him and with a red flash he entered his demon form with four tails behind him.

Shinkumaru chuckled "So you can transform to that extent, how much of a demon are you?"

Naruto looked at him calmly. **"Enough to kick your ass."**

The crowd were panicking.

"I knew it he is a demon."

"Like a monster like him could be the son of the yondaime."

"He will kill us all."

"We should have killed him when he was a baby."

Shinkumaru glared at the crowd before looking back at Naruto. "Do you see? These fools will never accept you."

Naruto turned towards the crowd who went silent. He turned back to Shinkumaru. **"I don't care what they think about me."** He said surprising a lot of people. **"My Otousan gave his life to save this village; He must have believed there was something good in them. Let them think what they want, even if I become a demon I will endure their harsh glares, insults and hatred. I will do anything to protect my friends, even if I must become a full blood demon."**

The crowd listened to his words and guilt started to seep into their hearts.

Tsunade gripped her necklace tightly. _"To give up your hate for your precious people, Naruto you might actually become Hokage if you stay." _She thought.

Shinkumaru watched him for a moment before grabbing his weapon and pulled it out of the ground. "We will see...how far your determination can take you." He pointed his blade at Naruto. "Taskete koi."

Naruto dashed for his blade and snatched it from the ground. He went into a roll dodging Shinkumaru's sword strike and pushed off with his feet launching himself at Shinkumaru aiming a strike at him. Shinkumaru side stepped and kicked at Naruto who flipped over his leg and aimed a strike at his head. Shinkumaru blocked with his blade and pushed Naruto away.

Naruto landed a few feet away and made a cross seal. **"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** (Mass shadow clone technique) 100 clones appeared in the stadium and attacked.

Shinkumaru watched as ten clones charged him; he raised his blade and charged them head on. He punched the first one and kicked the second one in the head. He back flipped dodging a sword strike from another one. He drove his elbow into a third clone and spun around cutting down two at the same time. Another clone appeared behind him and attacked. Shinkumaru put his blade behind him blocking the attack and spun around kicking the clone in the ribs. He landed on the ground and evaded five strikes from one clone and drove his claws into its throat.

Five more launched stingers at him which he dodged by jumping to the side raising his blade. "Nenshou katto!" he destroyed the five clones with a burning cut. Twenty clones attacked at the same time, he did a tiger seal. "Body explosion!" (Body explosion) a powerful explosion erupted from Shinkumaru's body destroying the approaching clones. Two clones appeared from the smoke and attacked. He raised his blade blocking the attack but the double strike from the clones sent him flying. "He over powered me?"

Renko was shocked "How could he over power Shinkumaru?" she asked.

Gil looked at his red haired student "The transformation must increase his strength quite a bit."

A third clone jumped over the other two ant attacked Shinkumaru. Shinkumaru's eyes flashed red and he flipped onto his feet. The clone attacked with a vertical slash, Shinkumaru caught the blade with his hand. The clone tried to push forward but despite using two hands he could not get his opponents arm to move. Shinkumaru ripped the blade out of the clones hand and kicked it in the head. The blade disappeared and Shinkumaru looked at his bloody hand.

Five clones charged at him with stinger. Shinkumaru's head snapped up and he jumped over the clones while doing hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he breathed out a large fireball destroying the clones. He landed on his feet and ducked under a sword strike from another clone and sent it flying with an uppercut. He turned around and saw five clones with their blades in a reverse grip. **"ZENSHIN!!"** they cried out launching their attack.

Shinkumaru started spinning. "Nenshou Kaiten!" the spinning dome of fire blocked the attack and destroyed two clones that got to close.

He stopped spinning and the flames disappeared into the ground. He looked at the remaining 60 clones as 50 charged forward.

Shinkumaru smirked and rushed at them. "Kenjutsu: Nigai Shuuryou!" (Bitter end) he said and dashed forward doing a 360 degree spin and disappearing. Before the clones could figure out what happened a strong wind erupted cutting them into shreds.

Shinkumaru reappeared in front of the last 10 clones. He jumped over them and landed in a couch behind them. "Doton: Obutsu Supaiku!" stone spikes erupted from the ground skewering the clones. Shinkumaru rushed against the original Naruto who dashed against him. They met half way and began exchanging blows with their weapons.

Suddenly Naruto returned to his normal state. Shinkumaru took advantage of this and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying.

The white aura around Shinkumaru disappeared "You're quite good kid." Shinkumaru said as his animalistic features receded. "But this match is over."

Naruto smiled "You're not too bad yourself." He said and slipped into a stance gripping his sword. "Also you're right this match is over. Let's end this."

Shinkumaru smirked but started frowning as he turned around. White feathers started falling from the sky "Genjutsu?" he said as the people in the stadium were starting to fall asleep. Shinkumaru glared up at the Kazekage "Hebi-teme." (Snake bastard) he said and made a ram seal. He gathered a large amount of chakra and shouted "KAI!" a shockwave swept through the stadium cancelling the Genjutsu.

Orochimaru cursed, he pressed a button causing a bomb to explode in the Kage box before grabbing Sarutobi and leaping away.

Jiraiya and Tsunade leapt after him but two suna shinobi blocked their path. They were swiftly dealt with before following the Kazekage.

Suddenly the corpses split into four people who leapt past the two sannin and landed on the roof together with Orochimaru and Sarutobi.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were almost there when Orochimaru called out "Do it." to his subordinates. A large purple barrier appeared around the roof preventing access.

Jiraiya and Tsunade glared at the barrier. "Kuso this barrier." Jiraiya said and did a ram seal.

"Can you break it?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya nodded "Yeah but it will take time."

Naruto stared at the barrier "Ojiisan!" he said and headed toward it. Shinkumaru grabbed his arm stopping him. "What the hell are you doing?"



"Don't that barrier will kill anyone who touches it." Shinkumaru said and glared at it. "I might be able to brake it." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened "Then hurry up we have to help him."

Shinkumaru looked down at Naruto. "He got himself into this mess; let him deal with it himself."

Naruto was shocked "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Can't you tell who is up there? It is Orochimaru, the Sandaime failed to kill him when he had the chance now he is paying for it." Shinkumaru said and let go of Naruto's arm.

"Please Shinkumaru I know you hate him but please don't let him die if you can help."

Shinkumaru didn't say anything.

"You said that you would never allow your family to suffer if you could do something about it. If Ojiisan dies I will suffer please help him." Naruto pleaded.

Shinkumaru clenched his fist "Fine let's go."

They ran towards the roof but a rain of shurikens forced them to leap backwards. They looked forward and saw the orange haired Obito standing there. "I am afraid I can't let you do that." he said.

Naruto and Shinkumaru glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

Shinkumaru narrowed his eyes "Wait...something is not right about this guy." He said and grabbed his weapon.

Obito smiled and made a bird seal. "Not bad, you got good eyes, kai!" he said and was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke disappeared a tall man with a black cloak covered by red clouds wearing an orange swirl mask took his place.

"Akatsuki." Naruto growled out and drew his blade.

Shinkumaru's face converted into anger he glared at the Akatsuki member and drew his blade "Teme, how did you hide from my eyes for so long?"

Tobi chuckled "Hey hey why are you so angry?"

"You're in my way that is enough for me to be angry. Now answer my question." Shinkumaru said his face assuming a more relaxed expression.

"I believe it would be more appropriate for me to explain." A voice said making Naruto and Shinkumaru snap around. "After all I am the one to blame."

A man with the same cloak as Tobi was standing behind them. His face was full of piercing and his eyes suggested some sort of dojutsu. His orange hair was tied into a pony tail hanging down his back. "My name is Pein; I am the leader of Akatsuki."

Naruto and Shinkumaru stood back to back with Shinkumaru facing Pein and Naruto facing Tobi. "How could you fool my eyes?" Shinkumaru asked.

Pein let a rare smile appear on his lips. "Your eyes are powerful no doubt about it. But my eyes surpass yours."

Shinkumaru chuckled "So you created some sort of Genjutsu with the power of your eyes?"



"You are surprisingly calm for someone who is in such a bad position." Pein said.

Shinkumaru smirked and readied his blade. "It's a two on two situation, I don't see a problem." He dashed at Pein who stood still giving no indication that he would move. Shinkumaru raised his weapon to strike when he received a hard blow to his head sending him flying.

"Shinkumaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Which way are you looking?" Tobi spoke up and kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him flying as well.

Shinkumaru flipped in the air and caught Naruto and landed on his feet. "Now I get what he meant." Shinkumaru said.

In front of them were nine people dressed in Akatsuki cloaks covering their faces with their straw hats except for Tobi and Pein.

"The entire Akatsuki organization is here." Shinkumaru said and raised his weapon. "This is bad."

Naruto grabbed his own weapon. "Yeah." Suddenly his expression turned to shock then into anger. **"YOU!!"** he screamed.

In front of them stood someone Naruto never expected to see again. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU SASORI!!" he screamed.

One of the Akatsuki members removed his hat. Sasori was standing in front of him without his giant puppet body showing his own original form. "You could never kill me, you are far too weak."

Naruto growled.

Suddenly Renko, Gil, Topaz, Zabuza and Haku landed in front of Naruto and Shinkumaru. "Need some help Shinkumaru? Renko asked.

Shinkumaru smiled. "Nah it's cool. I got this one."

Renko smiled.

"Is Hinata-chan okay?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes of Sasori.

"Kakashi-kun ordered her and the other genin to evacuate to the shelters." Gil said staring at Pein.

Pein stared back at Gil until his eyes widened slightly. "Well this is certainly a surprise." He said and a black stick appeared from his right sleeve. "Too think that I would get to meet you, the rival of Rikudou sennin." Pein said making the others present stare at him except for Gil and his team.

"You are the one who is called the sage of the six swords, Gilgamesh." Pein finished.

Cliff hanger no jutsu...


	23. Chapter 23 WAR!

AN: First I have an apology to make; I made two mistakes in the last chapter.

First of I said all 9 members of Akatsuki when I should have said all 10 members.

Secondly Zetzu can't wear a hat for obvious reasons.

Other then that I don't think I messed up to much.

Special thanks to Allan Pike

I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy or any other Game/anime/manga franchise. I do however own Shinkumaru, Topaz and Renko. If you wish to use them in any of your stories ask me first.

If you want to make Fan art based on my stories then go right ahead just show me your work so I can compliment you. 

On with the story

Chapter 23: WAR!

* * *

"The sage of the six swords?" Naruto repeated and looked at the hooded man. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't feel like talking about my life story right now." Gilgamesh said and drew his katana from the scabbard on his left hip. "But let's just say I am not your average swordsman."

Naruto decided that he really didn't need to know right this moment "Ok I won't ask." He pointed his blade at Sasori "You just leave that bastard to me."

"Fair enough." Gilgamesh said and drew his second Katana. "Just leave Pein to me."

"If we're calling dibs I want the Uchiha." Shinkumaru said glaring at Itachi.

Itachi removed his straw hat and meet Shinkumaru's glare calmly.

"You expect us to just let you have your way fuckers?" Hidan said smirking "Take a good look around, you're outnumbered."

No matter how confident someone is you cannot argue that being out numbered is a bad thing for you.

Shinkumaru hefted his blade onto his shoulder and glared at Hidan. "Then I better even the odds." He stabbed his weapon into the ground and grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

Before Shinkumaru could do anything a bang echoed inside the arena and Hidan feel backwards with blood flying into the air.

Both groups were shocked and looked to the entrance to the arena to see two people. They looked to be twins except for their differing hair styles and the colour of their clothes they looked exactly the same.

"Well then I think it's only fair that we give them a little help right Vergil?" Dante said lowering his gun.

"I suppose we should brother." Vergil said loosening his Katana from the scabbard.

"Dante-niisan!" Naruto said happily.

"Sup kiddo?" he said and grabbed his weapon from his back. "Looks like you could use a hand."

Vergil cast a glance at Naruto before looking back at the Akatsuki members. "Let's end this quickly."

Suddenly Zabuza and Haku jumped into the arena "The more the merrier right Naruto?" Zabuza said.

Naruto just smiled.

A swirl of sand appeared next to him and Gaara appeared. "It seems that Bijuu recovers quickly." He said his Shukaku features showing.

"OH COME ON THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!" Hidan shouted scaring the hell out of everyone because he had a bullet wound in his head. "IS EVERY MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE COMING TO FIGHT US!! WHO'S NEXT THE FUCKING SEVEN SWORDS MEN OF THE MIST!!" Hidan ranted on "I MEAN WHT NOW!! IS THE SUNA SHINOBI SUDDENLY GOING TO TURN ON OTO BECAUSE SOM MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WARNED KONOHA ABOUT THE INVASION!!"

Zetzu turned to the wall for a second before looking at Pein. "It appears that Suna has turned on Oto and is helping Konoha fight back the invading forces."

Hidan proceeded to utter a long series of curses that would make sailors blush.

* * *

Tayuya suddenly blushed and looked down into the arena "I think I am in love."

* * *

Pein glared at the group gathered in front of him "How dare they go against the will of a god." He proceeded to make five hand seals and slammed his palm onto the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A giant plume of smoke rose into the air putting everyone on guard, the smoke quickly disappeared and everyone went wide eyed.

The smoke had concealed a lizard half the size of Gamabunta that looked more like a large wingless dragon. It scales were pitch black and looked harder then steel, it had spikes covering most of its body and the same ripple shaped eyes like Pein. It roared into the sky. (Special thanks to Allan Pike for basic design that I altered into this)

Topaz gulped as he looked up at the giant monster "Neechan it's scary."

Renko looked down at her little brother and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I won't let it touch you."

Suddenly the monsters throat swelled and it looked like it was trying to puke something out. It spat up a huge egg that immediately started cracking, it exploded and twenty smaller versions of the creature appeared.

Pein looked at the creatures and pointed at the stands that were full of people. "Kill." The creatures immediately rushed and climbed the wall eager to eat.

Dante tried to shoot them but only his three before they got to close to the people. Screams filled the air.

"NO STOP IT!!" Naruto screamed and ran straight for Pein. Gilgamesh rushed past him and slashed at Pein who jumped onto his summon.

The fight was on.

Naruto shifted his direction and ran towards the stands "Hinata." He said but Sasori blocked his path "Your fight is with me right here right now." Naruto growled.

* * *

Hinata and the rest of the genin had been ordered to help evacuate the civilians. She nearly felt her heart stop when she saw that giant monster appear inside the arena so close to her Naruto-kun. Then she saw those smaller 

but still big creatures attack the crowd. Her ninja training kicked in and she acted. She jumped up and flipped forward driving her heel into one of the creatures' heads and struck it twice with her pals killing it instantly.

She activated her Byakugan and saw three more heading for her. She entered her Juken stance and steeled herself. She didn't need to worry because Kakashi and Gai killed the three monsters before they came close to her.

Gai gave her the nice guy pose "Nice going Hinata-san now help the civilians me and my eternal rival will handle this."

Kakashi's eye widened "I think we may need all the help we can get Gai." He said.

Hinata didn't need to turn her head to see that one of the creatures was rapidly growing as it ate one of the victims. "I agree Kakashi-san." She said and struck another creature in the head killing it. She was horrified when she saw some of the monsters leaving the arena. "Oh no."

* * *

Zabuza didn't need to think about who he should fight and headed straight for the Akatsuki member with a huge bandaged object on his back. He drew his Zanbato and struck. The figure pulled forth his bandaged weapon and easily blocked the attack. "Well well what a surprise to see you here Zabuza." Kisame said removing his straw hat.

Haku launched a hail of senbon at Kisame who leapt back dodging them.

Kisame laughed and removed the bandages from his weapon. "Now this I am going to enjoy. But this place is pretty crowded let's go somewhere else." He said and shunshin'd away with a angry Zabuza following behind with Haku close by.

* * *

Shinkumaru locked eyes with Itachi "So tell me Itachi, are you angry because I crippled your Otouto?" Shinkumaru asked smirking.

Itachi merely blinked "Sasuke means nothing to me."

Shinkumaru's smirk got wider "Oh really, then why do I sense suppressed anger or perhaps even hatred inside of you? Just why did you kill your clan? Were you really testing your strength?"

Itachi shunshin'd to Shinkumaru's right and struck with a kunai Shinkumaru bent backwards dodging the kunai strike meant for his throat. He twisted his body aiming his blade at Itachi. Said Uchiha stepped back and then pushed down on the blade with his foot driving it into the ground. Then he drove his heel onto Shinkumaru's hand making him let go of the blade. Itachi then kicked Shinkumaru in the face sending him skidding away.

Shinkumaru flipped onto his feet and breathed out a stream of fire. Itachi shunshin'd to behind the red head, Shinkumaru spun around driving his elbow into a log. He cursed as he received a kick in the back of his head sending him flying. Shinkumaru flipped his body so that he was on his feet back almost touching the ground. He looked at Itachi upside down before twisting to the right dodging a Fuma shuriken and then twisted back and kicked Itachi hard in the ribs, Itachi turned into smoke and Shinkumaru flipped backwards and stood up. "To make a Kage bunshin in such a short amount of breathing room...truly amazing Itachi."

The Uchiha didn't give any reaction. Suddenly the ground in front of Shinkumaru exploded and a second Itachi appeared. Shinkumaru bent backwards and kneed it in the stomach destroying it. "Two is even better." He said.

Itachi's eyes widened and he substituted himself with a third clone as three Shinkumaru burst from the ground and exploded. "Three is almost unbelievable." Itachi snapped around only to see a fist an inch from his face. The Uchiha genius was sent flying. "But four is the highest number." Shinkumaru said and his Kage bunshin disappeared. Suddenly Shinkumaru opened his mouth in a silent scream as pain erupted from his back. He fell forward onto all four and looked behind him.

Two Itachi stood behind him. "But five is always higher than four." Itachi said as his clone disappeared.

Shinkumaru's back was full of kunais but he still stood up. "I agree, but a Zanbato made by the Kyuubi and Gobi is worse than any other blade." He held out his right hand and the giant onyx blade appeared. "Don't you agree?"

Itachi nodded.

Suddenly Shinkumaru felt his eyes burn slightly but it vanished just as quickly as it came. "What the hell was..." he didn't get to finish his sentence as he received another kick in the face knocking him down. He screamed as the kunais dug into his back. His eyes widened "How could you have?" he said but Itachi stomped on his chest pushing the Kunai even deeper making him scream again.

Itachi looked down at Shinkumaru "You wonder why your Akagan doesn't work anymore? It's simple I placed a special seal on your back that seals it."

Shinkumaru glared at Itachi with his now dark blue eyes. "Impossible such a seal..." Shinkumaru started but was cut off by Itachi.

"I won't kill you we need you for our plan after all." He said and stomped on the Jinchuuriki's arm breaking it. "I know that the demon inside of you will keep you alive. Now I will deal with your 'siblings'." Itachi said and started walking towards Shinkumaru's siblings.

Shinkumaru gritted his teeth as pain wracked his body "No stop you bastard." He tried to get up but his body refused to move. "Don't touch them!" he shouted but Itachi ignored him. Shinkumaru felt his consciousness slipping way as everything grew dark.

* * *

Deidara was on top of one of his clay birds flying straight towards Naruto. Suddenly sand claws shoot up from the ground and tried to grab him. Deidara made a sharp turn to the right and then to the left before going straight up dodging more claws as they approached. The claws combined into a much larger one and got a hold of the clay bird crushing it. Deidara quickly created another one and jumped onto it.

He was surprised to find himself staring Gaara in the eye who was riding on a sand eagle. "I won't let you get away." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

Deidara smirked and formed three small birds. "I will give you the honour of seeing my art in all its beauty before I deal with your blond friend."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and raised his arms.

* * *

Hidan and Dante were looked in a brutal fight. Dante was trying to decapitate Hidan who was trying to draw his blood to perform his 'ritual' Dante saw his chance. He wouldn't be able to cut off his head but he could get to a better location. He summoned his burning gauntlets and struck Hidan full force in the stomach sending him flying through the wall. Dante leapt after.

* * *

Vergil was fighting Kakuzu and had destroyed two masks but was having trouble getting close thanks to the lightning that surrounded the thread monster. If he got close he would be shocked and that thing had almost pulled out his heart last time. Vergil was too quick to be caught by any of Kakuzu's jutsu and so they were in a stalemate.

* * *

Pein was trading blows with Gilgamesh, he decided that he needed to end this quickly, he leapt backwards and summoned two bodies one was thin and the other was big and bulky with a creepy smile on its face. The bulky one launched his fist at Gilgamesh who kicked it aside and flipped over the thin body and slashed at Pein's back suddenly a strange panda creature appeared and blocked the strike. Gilgamesh jumped back but was struck by a second detached fist sending him flying through the wall with Pein and his bodies following close behind.

* * *

Renko stood in front of the remaining three Akatsuki members "Oh just my luck that they would go after me." She thought and reached behind her back into her pouch and pulled out her weapon. A sickle with a chain attached to a lead weight (It's called a kurasari-gama I believe) she didn't take her eyes of the threat in front of her and spoke to Topaz who stood behind her "Step back a bit Topaz."

The little boy did as instructed and jumped back a short distance.

Renko began lazily swinging the weight back and forth as if bored. The Akatsuki members watched her waiting for her to do something, but she just kept swinging the chain.

Tobi chuckled slightly and looked at Zetsu "So Zetzu-san it doesn't seem like she want to play at all, sooooo can I fight her?"

Zetsu sighed "Just don't kill her ok Tobi?" **"Why are you waiting? Just go already!"** said Zetsu in two different voices.

Tobi skipped forward like a little kid and waved at Renko "Hi I am Tobi I'm new to Akatsuki so you're the first Jinchuuriki I tried to catch, please be gentle." He said.

If Konan was annoyed she hid it very well.

Renko on the other hand was pissed. "You expect me to be nice to you? I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

Tobi dashed backwards and hid behind Konan "Uh Konan-chan why don't you take her."

Konan sighed but walked towards Renko "Never leave a man to do a woman's job."

Renko smiled "My thoughts exactly." She hurled the weight at Konan who side stepped, suddenly it turned in the air and wrapped around her. Renko pulled the chain with all her might her arms bulging showing surprising amount of muscles. Konan was pulled forward at great speed, Renko readied the sickle and when Konan was close enough she drove it into the older female's throat which exploded into papers.

The papers turned into butterflies and flew into the air and reformed into Konan. "Not bad, but something so simple won't work on me. Two paper wings formed on Konan's back "A messenger of Kami will not fall to a simple demon."

Renko growled as her eyes glowed a cold blue tone. "Come and get some."

* * *

Naruto dodged a swipe from Sasori's Sandaime Kazekage puppet "What the fuck I thought we destroyed that thing?" he said and ran along the wall dodging the black iron sand.

Sasori smiled with a mad glint in his eye. "For a puppet master it is a simple thing to repair a puppet." He said

Naruto growled as he flipped onto the top of the wall. He sealed rebellion while he summoned Agni and Rudra from their scroll. He grabbed them and watched as the Sandaime Kazekage spit out even more iron sand. "Well guys looks like we have to take out this thing before we deal with Sasori." He said.

"OSU!!" (Yes sir) the blades said in union and were surrounded by their corresponding element.

The SKP's iron sand formed into three large spike and shoot at Naruto who jumped onto the first one and pushed of it going higher into the air. The second and third spike changed directions and flew at him. Naruto gathered his chakra and struck with his twin blades "Kenjutsu: Nenshou Kaze!" (Burning wind) a streak of fire appeared from Agni and was strengthened by the wind from Rudra. The attack turned the iron sand into liquid metal.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and directed the first spike towards Naruto's exposed back.

Naruto launched a blast of air downwards with Rudra getting higher in the air and the spike sailed past harmlessly. Naruto began falling towards the ground and the iron spike flew at him for the third time. He smirked and crossed his weapons and struck the projectile with a cross slash splitting it into four pieces.

The SKP flew at him extending a spinning blade and a large Katana. Naruto and the Puppet exchanged blows as the fell towards the ground until Naruto did a 360 degree spin and knocked the puppet aside with a kick. Naruto formed a cross seal "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he shouted and created two bunshin who grabbed him and threw him upwards, and then he created another bunshin who threw him towards the wall. He landed on it and began running upwards. The SKP appeared above him and launched many small iron sand spikes at Naruto who substituted himself with a chair.

Sasori snapped around and saw Naruto aiming a cross slash at him. He flew backwards dodging the attack. However the strike launched a "Nenshou Kaze!" Sasori barely moved his body out of the way but lost his left arm.

Sasori growled at Naruto and opened a small hatch on his chest and one hundred strings appeared together with one hundred puppets "I had enough of you DIE!" Sasori screamed.

Naruto smirked "I won't fall for that trick again. Ready guys?" he asked his weapons. He started falling towards the ground and let go of his swords and grabbed their sharp blades cutting his palms he flashed through hand seals "Akuma Kuchiyose no jutsu!" (Demon summoning technique) the twin blades were enclosed in smoke and suddenly two large objects dropped to the ground causing a small tremor. Two headless bodies stood on the ground one red and the other blue clutching Agni and Rudra.

"Bother we are given flesh again!" Rudra said.

"Yes brother now let's get that puppet man!" Agni said.

Both of them reached up and caught Naruto and set him down on the ground.

Naruto smiled and summoned Rebellion. "Just my thoughts Agni!"

Sasori huffed and sent his puppet army flying at Naruto and his demon companions who meet the charge head on.

Naruto cut a puppet in half then rolled to the right and jumped up cutting a second one. Agni crushed another puppet that tried to attack Naruto from behind and roasted three more with a fire slash.

Rudra fired of random wind blasts splitting puppets in half and cutting of arms, legs and heads.

* * *

Gaara flew straight for Deidara who launched bird bombs at said red head. Gaara raised his hand and a sand wall blocked the explosion while he made his eagle dive under the wall and then flew up towards Deidara again. Gaara raised his arms and sand shoot toward the blond who flew upwards to dodge. The sand managed to catch Deidara's arm and without a moment's hesitation Gaara clenched his fist "Sabaku Sousou." (Desert funeral) the sand imploded crushing Deidara's arm beyond repair.

Deidara only grunted and launched two clay birds with four wings each. Gaara raised his right hand summoning another sand wall. But the birds flew over and below it coming straight for the Suna jinchuuriki. Gaara growled and wrapped his arms around himself, the sand eagle turned into a protective ball around Gaara shielding him from the explosion.

Deidara smirked as five clay spiders landed on the ball a split second before the explosion greatly increasing its power. The smoke from the explosion disappeared and Deidara stared in chock.

A slightly dirty Gaara was standing on a cloud of sand completely unharmed. "That was a powerful explosion." He said and crossed his arms "But it's not enough."

Deidara growled and reached for his pouch only to find sand. He looked down and saw that we were being rapidly engulfed by sand "How the hell?" he said struggling to get loose.

Gaara calmly raised his left hand. "When I transformed my Suna no Taka (Eagle of Sand) into a shield I also turned my gourd into sand filling up the sphere with very compact special sand that shielded me from the explosion." His Shukaku tail swayed behind him as Deidara was completely engulfed in sand "You lost." He clenched his fist causing the sand to implode killing the maniac bomber.

Gaara sighed and grabbed his right arm in pain "It looks like I need more time to fully recover. He looked down and saw that the giant monster had spit up a second egg almost twice the size of the previous one. "Kuso!"

* * *

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said sitting in the hiding room inside the Hokage monument.

Ino smacked him on the head "Shut up baka." Ino said. "Why are you complaining? I thought you liked sitting around doing nothing?"

Shikamaru gave her a half hearted glare "I meant the attack. Right now people are dying out side because some idiot wanted to increase his power or get rich."

Ino looked down. "I-I'm sorry."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. Ino was actually apologizing? "No problem."

Chouji smiled at the scene wile happily munching on some chips. He looked at Shino who leaned against the wall. "You want some chips Shino?" the chubby boy asked.

Shino looked at one of the people he called a friend. "No thank you Chouji." He said and pushed up his glasses.

Chouji made the same offer to Shikamaru and Ino who accepted. He turned to his right to offer Hinata some "Hey where is Hinata?" he said when he didn't see her.

Ino immediately looked around and the other genin immediately got worried. "Don't tell me she is..." Ino said as her eyes widened in horror.

"She is still out there!" Shikamaru said and got onto his feet.

"It was incredibly stupid of us to not notice it earlier." Shino said his voice sounding slightly irritated.

"We have to look for her." Chouji said.

"If we go outside we would be in equal danger." Shino said "But we cannot abandon her." He continued.

"Speaking of missing where is Kiba and Sakura?" Shikamaru said.

Ino looked really worried now "Sakura is staying with Sasuke, he was not stable enough to be moved, and Kiba volunteered to help protect the medical bay."

"Why are we still standing around here for?" Chouji said. "Let's go already."

He received nods from all present genin and they headed for the exit.

When they reached the exit however, they found ten 12 feet tall lizard/dragon monsters outside.

"This is really troublesome." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Dante flipped backwards kicking Hidan in the chin sending him crashing into a building. "Come on you crazy scythe wielding manic just stay down already." Dante said and sighed heavily when Hidan stumbled out of the rubble. "You know what? You are really starting to piss me off."

Hidan gritted his teeth in anger before screaming and rushing straight for Dante. He raised his scythe and launched the blades at the son of Sparda. Dante rolled to the side dodging the dangerous weapon before making a beeline for Hidan. The Akatsuki member pulled on his scythe making it fly towards Dante's back. The coat wearing demon hunter smirked and back flipped over the approaching blades.

When he landed on the ground he pulled his arm back "I don't have time for this anymore." His burning gauntlets were surrounded by red energy as Hidan, who had clearly lost what little sanity he had left charged at him head on. "SHUT UP FUCKER I AM SENDING YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!!"

Dante smirked again "Not today." He unleashed the charged energy all at once in a fist sized ball that collided with Hidan blowing him into pieces.

Dante sighed as Hidan's head continued to utter curses. He turned towards the stadium when he saw five of the creatures heading towards him. Dante could feel his excitement rising "Well I might have time for one more game."

* * *

Jiraiya had a good view over the village from his position; he really wished he didn't at the moment however. He could see those lizard creatures attacking everything that ame before them once they grew to a certain size they also started spewing out eggs making even more creatures appear. All he could do was watch as he tried to break the barrier surrounding most of the roof. Breaking the barrier itself was not a problem, but he needed to figure out how the chakra had been vowed into it in order to do so. He saw his sensei being attacked by not only Orochimaru but the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage as well.

He looked to his right and saw Tsunade biting her finger. He couldn't blame her; she was forced to see not only her sensei that had been like a father to her, being beaten up by her own grandfather and granduncle. She trembled terrified by both the battle and the blood.

Jiraiya looked back inside the barrier and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the seals Sarutobi going through. "No you stupid old man not that Jutsu." He whispered.

Tsunade looked at him confused by his reaction. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"He's going to kill himself to defeat Orochimaru." Jiraiya said and stopped trying to dispel the barrier he turned around and bit his thumb.

Tsunade stared at him in shock. "You're going to abandon him?" she said glaring at his back.

Jiraiya turned around and glared her in the eyes. "You know nothing Tsunade, once you use that Jutsu its game over you're dead. Sensei wouldn't want me to focus on a useless task when I can help protect Konoha instead."

Tsunade didn't flinch from the glare she received. "So he dies just like all the previous Hokage and your student to protect this place." She looked over Konoha and gripped her necklace "Hokage is shit."

Then something happened that Tsunade newer would have seen coming in a thousand years. Jiraiya slapped her. She fell onto the roof and looked up at him with a shocked expression.

Jiraiya's eyes were so cold that she actually flinched "Don't you dare say that. Our sensei is in there giving his life to save what he holds precious. Just like Dan and Nawaki wanted to do."

Tsunade flinched as painful memories flashed inside her mind as she listened to Jiraiya.

"I'm sure they would be proud of you Tsunade, you have all but completely abandoned your village, you blame Konoha for the loss of your precious people, and you drown your sorrows with sake. Yeah, they would be so proud." Jiraiya continued.

"Shut up you pervert!" Tsunade said glaring at the Gama-sennin

Jiraiya snorted "I won't take orders from a coward." He looked down into the arena. "Down there is a little kid, he's been treated with nothing but hatred from this village ever since he was born. Yet he still fights to protect it with all his might. Even though the people here bring him so much pain, he doesn't care. All he sees is that if he doesn't do something so many people will die." He returned his gaze to Tsunade. "I am sure he fights for his friends more than anything else, but he can put aside his hatred. Can you do the same Hime?" Jiraiya finished and leapt of the roof smearing blood on his palm.

Tsunade sat frozen on the roof thinking over her teammate's words "He is just a kid, but he has suffered so much why won't he just give up?"

* * *

Orochimaru had seen the little fight take place but he was slightly irritated that he couldn't hear them. He turned back to his former sensei "Looks like Jiraiya have abandoned you." His snake like grin grew wide "Looks like all of your students have left you now."

Sarutobi didn't answer and created two kage bunshin to help with his plan."Orochimaru, you never understood what I tried to teach you. Jiraiya left to help protect Konoha."

Orochimaru's smirk grew wider as the resurrected Hokages created a Genjutsu around the Sandaime trapping him in darkness. "Words of a senile old fool."

* * *

Shinkumaru opened his eyes and found himself in front of the Gobi's cage. "What the fuck happened?" he asked as he sat up. His mind was a sewer with cracked walls and leaky pipes.

The giant white five tailed wolf Gobi looked down at him. **"If I remember you got your as kicked and got mortally wounded at the same time."** It said sounding very amused.

Shinkumaru grumbled and stood up "So why am I here? Just heal me so I can kick that Uchiha bastard's ass."

Gobi suddenly got an air of seriousness around him. **"I'm afraid that there is a problem."**

Shinkumaru blinked "What kind of problem?"

Gobi looked behind Shinkumaru who turned to look as well. His eyes narrowed "You."

Behind him sat a mirror image of him his evil self "Oh nice to see you again Shinku-chan!" he said with a crazy smile on his lips.

Shinkumaru glared at him "Get lost asshole."

Evil just smiled and stood up. "Nope not today Shinku-chan. You see I have decided to take over from now on."

Shinkumaru snorted "You can't take over my mind you tried before and failed."

Evil's smile grew even more sadistic "Oh but your mind is not feeling so good right now Shinku-chan. The fur ball behind you is not strong enough to hold me back, give you his chakra and heal you at the same time."

"**I truly hate to say this Shinkumaru but he is right."** The great Bijuu said **"Soon he will be able to try to take over your mind again."**

Shinkumaru narrowed his eyes "So what should I do?"

"Fight me to the death!" Evil screamed and suddenly the Yomi no Yaiba was in his hand.

Shinkumaru leapt backwards dodging the strike meant for his neck. He summoned the same blade and pointed it at his evil counterpart. "Come and get me then."

* * *

Gilgamesh had managed to draw Pein into an empty training ground far from the stadium. He had gotten his fair share of cuts and bruises but nothing to serious. Pein had summoned a total of six bodies, and had only gotten nicked at worst. "Something wrong sage of the six swords?" he asked mockingly. "It seems that time has not been kind to you, this will be over soon."

Gilgamesh sheathed his weapons and straightened up standing at his full 7 foot height. "No it's not over just yet young one." He slammed his palms together and a shockwave erupted "Now I shall show you the path of the six swords!" Gilgamesh spiked his chakra until it became visible to the naked eye. He gathered his chakra at his hands and compressed it until it turned white, he spread his arms to his sides and slammed his palms together again creating a blinding flash of light.

Once the light died down Gilgamesh looked completely different (I can't even begin to describe his clothes check out FF12 to get an idea) he was now at least 8 foot tall and had six arms each gripping a differ kind of swords. "That was just a test of your strength mortal, a prelude if you will. The real battle begins now!"

Pein narrowed his eyes "I am a god, I will crush you and create a world of peace."

* * *

Sasori was not a patient man/puppet and he really didn't like when his opponent refused to die. He had summoned 100 puppets and they were being crushed by that Jinchuuriki and his two hell spawn weapons. He decided to try another strategy. He pulled out a scroll from a secret space on his body.

Naruto dived out of the way dodging a barrage of kunais and fired a Zenshin destroying the puppet. "Kuso they just never end." He said. Naruto had received some minor injuries and a blade through his arm, but thanks to his regeneration abilities no wound stayed open for long. Then he saw an opening and slipped past the puppets and headed straight for Sasori.

He was only a few feet from the puppet master when four puffs of smoke signalled more puppets coming his way. Naruto growled and raised his weapon to cut through them. When the puppets appeared he froze, he didn't move as the first one skewered him with a blade, or when the second one a barrage of shurikens nailing him over his entire body. The third one tackled him into the wall and the fourth one opened its belly revealing a drill and drove it into his stomach impaling him onto the wall.

"NARUTO!!" shouted his demonic swords at the same time.

Naruto stared into the lifeless face of the puppet in front of him. "Iruka-sensei?" he whispered. In front of him was a puppet form of Iruka and behind him hovered the forms of Konohamaru, Mogei and Udon, all of them turned into puppets.

"Ah yes I believe that was his name." Sasori said. "I had a bit of free time before the attack and decided to stock up on puppets. I had always wondered if children would make good weapons, so I went to the academy." Sasori hovered closer to Naruto "But Iruka here was very attentive, he knew I was up to something so he told the kids to run while he stayed behind to fight me."

Naruto felt pain wrack his entire body and gritted his teeth. "YOU'RE LYING!!" he shouted glaring at Sasori with all the strength he could muster.

"I assure you that this is no bluff. Now don't interrupt me while I am talking. So he fought brilliantly for a chunin but he was no match for me. So I tried to follow some of the brats when those." He gestured for Konohamaru and his friends. "Came and tried to stall me. It worked actually, the other brats were gone. So I decided to honor all four of them by making them into puppets."

Naruto felt his strength leave him "No…NO!" he screamed and tried to get free to no Vail.

"It was pure chance that I discovered a way to cut down the time it takes me to make a puppet by 90 percent. So I was able to make them into art and install weapons just in time to get here on time." Sasori had spoken so casually you could believe he was speaking of the weather.

Naruto could feel his anger boiling inside of him. He couldn't even begin to describe how strong it was. His eyes became completely blood red as his nails turned into claws and his teeth became fangs. His whisker marks were now much darker and broader. He growled and trashed like a mad beast and let out an in humane roar.

* * *

Shinkumaru was slammed into the wall and coughed up blood "KUSO!!" he screamed and charged his opponent. Evil just smirked and parried every strike aimed at him. He dodged under a wide swing and punched Shinkumaru in the face sending him into the wall again. Shinkumaru gritted his teeth and glared at Evil. "I don't have time for this JUST DIE!!" he leapt into the air and was met by a foot in to his stomach sending him crashing into the floor.

Evil laughed out loud "This is so easy YOU REALLY SUCK SHINKU-CHAN!!"

Shinkumaru flipped onto his feet and rushed forward again only for Evil to jump over him and cut him across his back. Shinkumaru fell to the wet floor groaning in pain.

Gobi stared at Shinkumaru feeling Evil's grip on his mind getting stronger _**"Come on pup if you don't realize it soon you will really die."**_

Shinkumaru got up on shaky legs "I can't lose no matter what I can't lose."

"You will lose; you are nothing but a berserker. Just give up." Evil said and kicked Shinkumaru into the wall on the opposite side.

Shinkumaru's eyes widened he saw visions of his recent fights, he saw himself smashing the ground to throw up dust and he saw himself slam Sasuke through stone pillars. "But I am…not a berserker…I'm not…my fighting style." He mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up again. Then he started laughing "I can't believe I've been so stupid."

Gobi got a wide smile on his lips **"You finally got it you baka."**

Evil understood that he had made a very big mistake and rushed at Shinkumaru. "I don't care what you think you just achieved DIE!!"

Shinkumaru looked at his opponent who was approaching him at high speed. A smile spread on his lips. "I am not a berserker but I sure fought like one. I abandoned my fighting style for flashy moves and brutal strength."

Evil turned into a blur as he approached.

Shinkumaru closed his eyes "I had become so arrogant." He didn't open his eyes as evil appeared in front of him. He slashes at Shinkumaru's neck aiming to cut off his head.

Shinkumaru raised his weapon blocking the blow. He proceeded to block every blow Evil sent at him until Evil cried out in anger and made a heavy downward slash which Shinkumaru side stepped.

Shinkumaru opened his eyes and gave Evil a cold glare. "Scatter with the wind Kenjutsu Makaze no Mai." (Dance of the evil wind) Shinkumaru struck his evil counterpart with a horizontal slash cutting him in half; a violent wind erupted cutting the body into pieces which disappeared in flames.

Shinkumaru let out a heavy sigh and slumped to the floor. "I didn't think I had become so reliant upon my Akagan and super strength I actually abandoned my own sword style."

Gobi chuckled slightly **"Everyone makes mistakes pup. You just have to make sure that you learn from them."** The beast said sounding slightly amused.

Shinkumaru nodded "Yeah, now if you excuse me I got to kick some Uchiha ass." Shinkumaru said and got back onto his feet.

Gobi looked at Shinkumaru with a calculating expression. **"I think you are ready for its power now."**

Shinkumaru blinked "Ready for what?"

"**The true power of the weapon you wield."** Gobi answered

Shinkumaru raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about start making sense already."

Gobi smirked and pushed his chakra into Shinkumaru **"Just experiment with it and you'll get it soon enough."**

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME TO TRY IT IN THE MIDDEL OF A FIG…" Before Shinkumaru could say anything else he was pushed out of his mind.

* * *

Renko was panting heavily her clothes were full of cuts as well as her body. Konan was very powerful and had managed to avoid every attack she sent at her and would counter with some sort of paper projectile. Then Itachi had come and pointed out the horrible condition of Shinkumaru's body. Topaz had tried to run past the Uchiha only for him to kick him in the face breaking his nose.

Topaz had tried to stand up but Itachi had kicked him into the wall knocking him unconscious. Then the weird plant guy Zetsu had tried to grab Topaz but Renko attacked him forcing him to jump back.

Itachi had used that moment when she let down her guard and grabbed her arm and proceeded to break it. She cried out in pain and Itachi broke her other arm before throwing her into the wall next to Topaz. She slumped down and looked up at the approaching Uchiha. "Bastard." She said and received a hard kick to the ribs.

"Hey hey hey Itachi calm down will you we need them alive." Zetsu said.

Itachi looked down at the bleeding forms of the two before him.

Renko sent him the hardest glare she could muster. "Somebody help…" she said to quietly for anyone to hear. She tilted her head towards Shinkumaru. "Aniki help." she said louder and received another kick from Itachi. "Aniki!" she said even louder.

"Shut up." Itachi said and back handed her into the ground.

"Itachi you're going too far." Konan said.

Renko looked at Shinkumaru as a tear slipped down her cheek. "SHINKUMARU!!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Itachi's face twisted in anger "Shut up demon!" he said and stomped on her leg breaking it making her cry out in pain.

Suddenly a giant toad appeared from the air and crushed the giant lizard monster "HAHAHA DO NOT FEAR FOR THE GREAT JIRAIYA IS HERE!!" the self proclaimed super pervert shouted for everyone to hear.

Topaz opened his eyes slightly his body aching with pain "ANIKI HELP US!!" he shouted and cried out in pain as Itachi stomped on his back. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!" Itachi screamed his eyes held complete madness.

Suddenly a giant shockwave erupted from the stands a wave of killer intent and demonic chakra followed it. But a second shockwave erupted at the same time from Shinkumaru's position.

Every single person stopped fighting and turned their eyes toward the stadium.

From the stands appeared a demonic Naruto covered in Kyuubi's chakra the coat that was normally present during his demon transformation was gone. He looked like a miniature Kyuubi with five tails behind him.

Shinkumaru raised from the ground the kunais in his back flying out at tremendous speed. He was surrounded by an aura of his normal blue chakra and Gobi's white chakra. He looked at Renko and Topaz as his eyes widened. He saw Itachi standing before them. His eyes burned with anger as they once again returned to their crimson red colour. The two coloured chakra around him suddenly merged into one taking on the same crimson colour as his eyes.

Naruto let out an ear splitting roar and lunged at Sasori.

Shinkumaru let out an inhumane growl and summed up his and Naruto's thought in four words "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Cliff hanger no jutsu...

* * *

AN: There finished it.

I had a really hard time with this chapter but I hope it turned out okay.


	24. Chapter 24 My resolve

AN: Got some complains on my spelling in the last chapter. I'll try to do better.

Nothing else to say

On with the story

Chapter 24: My resolve

* * *

Shikamaru would be the first to admit that he was lazy. He would probably agree if you said he is an idiot because it's too troublesome to argue. But he is far from an idiot. He was relieved when the lizard creatures disappeared not really caring why.

He and the other genin had been forced back into the cavern trying to defend themselves against those monsters. Luckily some non genin shinobi came to their rescue. But the second they showed up the creatures disappeared.

Shikamaru sighed and slumped against the wall. "That was so troublesome."

Ino was panting, clearly tired from the battle but still glared at him. "Shut up baka." She said and slumped down next to him.

Chouji was the least tired of the three and calmly sat down next to Ino. "Hey Ino don't be so mean. Shikamaru is right if you ask me."

Ino gave him a half hearted glare and leaned her head against the wall. "Maybe but he is still annoying."

Suddenly a giant chakra spike washed over them, frightening everyone in the cave.

One Jounin looked towards the exit "D-Don't tell me that was..."

"Yeah." Another Jounin said "That's the Kyuubi's chakra."

The first Jounin started shaking. "I knew it. That Uzumaki is the Kyuubi he will kill us all."

Shino pushed up his glasses with his finger, a habit he developed showing he was irritated. "It would be wise to not make such conclusions when you lack any proof." He said.

The Jounin snapped around and glared at him. "Shut up you little brat. That demon said it himself, the Kyuubi is inside him."

"So now the Kyuubi is inside him? A moment ago you said that he WAS the Kyuubi." Shikamaru said giving the Jounin a dirty look.

Said Jounin gritted his teeth "So what? He is a fucking demon."

"How can he be a demon if the Kyuubi is inside of him, it doesn't seem very likely?" Shikamaru continued.

The Jounin got an almost mad look in his eyes. "IT DOESN'T MATTER!! HE IS A MOSTER A DEMON A HELL SPAWN!!" he screamed getting the attention of the entire cavern.

"So because he is not a human that automatically means he is going to kill us?" Shino injected. "Naruto has never done anything to indicate that he will betray Konoha."

The Jounin walked over to Shino and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET HIM GO!" the second Jounin shouted and grabbed a hold on the crazed Jounin.

Shino landed on the floor coughing slightly. His friends rushed over asking if he was okay.

The second Jounin slammed the crazy Jounin into the wall "I don't care if you got some issues because of the Kyuubi attack, but don't you dare hurt your fellow Shinobi or I will make sure you get demoted."

This didn't calm the crazy man down at all. "You to huh? Can't you see the demon is trying to trick you?"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe you have been wrong this entire time?" Genma asked walking up to the Jounins "I don't see a demon when I look at that kid. All I see is a proud Shinobi of Konoha."

"I-I agree." One of the civilian women said.

"Airi what are you saying?" a middle aged man said "How can he not be a demon?"

The woman glared at the man "All this time we have treated him like scum and he still fight for Konoha, if he is a demon then why have he not killed us for it?

The man fell silent having no argument.

"IDIOTS!!" the crazed Jounin shouted "He is just waiting for the right moment to strike."

The moron was finally silenced when Genma struck him. "I have heard enough from you. Get a grip we need to go outside and fight off the invaders." He said and dragged the Jounin away leaving everyone with a lot to think about.

* * *

Stadium

Everyone in the arena was watching the miniature Kyuubi Naruto and the crimson covered Shinkumaru.

Sasori cursed and sent his puppets straight towards the blond shinobi.

Naruto looked at the approaching army and roared before jumping straight towards them. The puppets launched every shuriken equipped on them straight at the approaching demon. Naruto launched several chakra hands that easily knocked away the projectiles. He smashed through the puppets ripping them to pieces and sent his chakra hands towards Sasori.

The puppet master cursed and flew backwards trying to get away. But one of the hands still grabbed him, the poisonous chakra eating away at his wooden boy. Naruto lifted him higher into the air before brutally slamming Sasori into the ground. Sasori ejected his core and attached it onto another puppet. He ordered his SKP to launch its iron sand at Naruto.

Immediately the sand obeyed and flew at the transformed Jinchuuriki. It turned into giant spears that rained upon Naruto. Naruto growled before unleashing a shockwave of chakra knocking away the sand and Sasori.

The puppet master was actually worried now. He sent his entire puppet collection towards Naruto hopping to stall him so he could come up with a plan. It was useless as Naruto smashed them into bits with his tails and chakra hands. He leapt in front of Sasori making the puppet man desperately strike at him with is spear tail. It bounced of Naruto's chakra skin causing no damage. Naruto grabbed Sasori with another chakra hand and opened his mouth spitting out a very small ball of red chakra.

Sasori was confused until it hit his core. Pain, pain was the only word that Sasori could think of to describe the feeling rushing through him. He thought that he had removed all feelings from his body by turning himself into a puppet. He was wrong, dear god was he wrong. For the final time in his life Sasori screamed as his core exploded along with the rest of his body.

Naruto looked on as the wood turned into dust before scattering into the wind. Slowly his chakra shell disappeared revealing his body. Naruto collapsed onto his knees before falling unconscious. Agni & Rudra's bodies disappeared when their summoner fell unconscious, leaving their sword form stuck in the ground.

* * *

Shinkumaru cast a glance at Naruto before turning to the Uchiha. "You are going to pray to whatever Kami you believe in before I'm done with you." He said.

Itachi didn't reply. He looked into Shinkumaru's eyes and saw no trace of the Akagan _"It seems like the seal I placed on him is still active."_

Shinkumaru summoned his blade again. "Let me show you my true power Uchiha." He said.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Renko's throat "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Shinkumaru smirked "You can't kill her; you need all of the Bijuu to succeed with your plan."

Itachi put away his kunai "You are not as dumb as I first believed."

"Enough talk." Shinkumaru said and dashed forward turning into a blur. He jumped flipping forward multiple times "Jaaku Denkou no Mai." (Dance of the wicked lightning) electricity crackled around Shinkumaru as he struck the ground ten feet in front of Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened and he leapt to the side dodging a purple lightning bolt coming from Shinkumaru's blade. Itachi stared at said weapon.

Shinkumaru smirked and pointed his weapon at Itachi. The Zanbato had transformed into a Nodachi, it was completely black except for the yellow kanji for lightning at the base of the blade and the handle wrapped in red cloth. "Jaaku Denkou no Mai!" Shinkumaru shouted and raised his blade to strike.

Itachi flashed through hand seals and cried out the name of his technique "Kaze no Tate." (Shield of wind) causing a strong wind to surrounded Itachi.

Shinkumaru unleashed a barrage of slashes sending a storm of lightning bolts at Itachi. The shield Itachi activated managed to block every strike. Shinkumaru chuckled slightly "Not bad Uchiha." He said and held his blade like a flute "Now it's your move." He said and closed his eyes.

Itachi glared at Shinkumaru and made more hand seals "Fuuton: Kaze no Bure-zu!" (Blades of wind) a large amount of wind based blades flew at Shinkumaru who still had his eyes closed. The blades were almost upon him when he moved his 6 foot Nodachi at amazing speed and blocked every single wind blade.

Even the always calm Itachi gaped at what he saw. The 'boy' in front of him had not only blocked over 20 almost invisible blades but done so with his eyes closed. Itachi tightened his jaw and shunshin'd behind Shinkumaru and pulled out a Kodachi.

Shinkumaru smirked as he crouched under the strike and twisted around at the same time. He dug the blade into the ground and pulled it towards the Uchiha cutting the ground. He opened his eyes and glared at Itachi "Ura Denkou." (Reverse lightning) Itachi substituted himself with a log as a giant purple lightning bolt exploded from the ground setting the log on fire.

Itachi reappeared on Shinkumaru's left side attacking with his short blade. Shinkumaru spun around blocking the strike. He channelled chakra into his blade making it electrically charged. To his surprise Itachi's blade didn't get cut in half. "A chakra blade?" Shinkumaru said glaring down on the shorter Uchiha and pushed him away.

Itachi back flipped and landed on his feet having already completed another set of hand seals "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Shinkumaru snapped around and saw a scroll explode releasing a large amount of water "When the hell did he place that scroll there?" Shinkumaru said as the water tuned into the shape of a dragon "Against water you use...EARTH!" he gathered his chakra and stabbed his blade into the ground until the earth reached the hilt. He spun around creating a circle in the earth "Iwautsui no jutsu!" (Stone hammer technique) the earth trembled as 

Shinkumaru pulled up his blade. A giant 20 feet long war hammer rose from the ground attached to his weapon. He let out a roar and lifted the giant Stone weapon into the air and smashed the water dragon.

"Impressive." Itachi said "But you had to use a huge amount of chakra to use such a flashy technique."

Shinkumaru snapped around "I got more than enough!" he said and glared at the Uchiha before letting go of his weapon, the momentum sent it into the air. Shinkumaru made a half ram seal with his right hand "Doton: Iwa no Ame (Rain of Stone) the giant hammer exploded sending chunks of stone flying in every direction. The projectiles suddenly changed directions and headed straight for Itachi.

Jiraiya chose that precise moment to dispel his summon toad blinding Itachi with a giant cloud of smoke.

Itachi cursed being forced to dodge the incoming stone projectiles without the aid of his Sharingan. Itachi used his hearing to determine where the projectiles would strike. He managed to dodge the assault for a while until one of them struck his arm causing a distinct snapping noise.

Itachi grunted and used a substitution technique again. He appeared outside of the giant smoke cloud, but didn't even have time to look around until he received a bone shattering kick in his chin sending him rocketing into the air.

The blow left the Uchiha dazed to call it the least. He tried to get his bearings when he sensed a presence behind him. He couldn't even turn his head because of the pain. Shinkumaru hovered behind him wielding a black and red claymore with the mark for earth on the blade. "Suffer in hell for all eternity Uchiha Itachi." Shinkumaru twisted his body bringing the sword around to cut the Uchiha in half.

Itachi despite his injuries managed to bring his chakra blade in front of the incoming death blow. The impact however, still broke his arm and several of his ribs. As he rocketed towards the ground he pumped as much chakra as possible around his body to lessen the impact.

Itachi slammed into the ground throwing up an extremely large cloud of dust and created an equally large crater. Shinkumaru slammed into the ground sword first but barely caused a shudder. His crimson red eyes flashed for a second "Hasaido no Mai." (Dance of the Crushing Earth) an earthquake shook the whole village as a giant maw of stone swallowed Itachi and pulled him underground crushing him to death.

"Kawarimi is a low rank Ninjutsu because it is possible to determine where the user will appear." Jiraiya said looking at the crater "He dug his own grave by abusing it like that."

* * *

With Sarutobi and Orochimaru

Sarutobi glared at his former student. "It seems like I can't pull out your soul completely."

Orochimaru sneered at his former sensei "Then just die you old fool."

"Yes I will die but I will end your ambition here." Sarutobi pulled harder "This is for all the pain you caused with your experiments and the Kyuubi."

Orochimaru hissed "What are you talking about you god damn senile old fool? How could I possibly summon the Kyuubi? Not even I have that power."

Sarutobi didn't release his grip. "You can deny it all you want but I will still end your ambition here." With that the Shinigami cut off Orochimaru's soul arms.

* * *

Back in the arena

Shinkumaru looked down at the crater as the crimson aura around him disappeared. He slowly turned towards the three other Akatsuki members. His Akagan returned to his eyes casting a red glow. "Who's next?"

None of the Akatsuki members gave any reaction. Tobi looked Shinkumaru straight in the eye "You will probably become really dangerous to Akatsuki one day. We can't wait for that to happen."

Zetsu and Konan prepared themselves.

Shinkumaru's blade returned to its Zanbato form as he entered his battle stance. Jiraiya stood beside him "Need some help kid?" he asked.

Shinkumaru smirked "No but you think you can handle two of them?"

Jiraiya gave a slightly sad smile "Yeah no problem I know that woman's weakness."

"Good." Shinkumaru said as he collapsed onto one knee. He dug a pill out of his pouch and swallowed it. He felt chakra surge through his body. "Because I don't want to save your ass you old pervert."

Jiraiya scoffed "Like I need the help of some little brat."

While they talked, Zetsu had snuck a shadow clone back towards Shinkumaru's siblings only for it to be crushed as their bodies turned into sand.

Gaara set the two Jinchuuriki down as carefully as possible and looked at Shinkumaru who gave him a nod and cast a glance at Naruto. Gaara sent his sand to retrieve the blond Jinchuuriki.

Zetsu growled slightly "Damn it." **"No problems they aren't really a threat."** Zetsu's dark half said.

Shinkumaru glared at him. "Shut up fly trap."

Tobi disappeared and appeared in front of Shinkumaru and aimed a punch at his face. Shinkumaru tilted his head avoiding the blow. He jumped back a step before dashing forward attacking Tobi with a horizontal slash. The masked Akatsuki member raised his arm stopping the blade with some effort. Shinkumaru's eyes widened, Tobi glared at him "I told you that you might become a threat, so I won't mess around." He kicked Shinkumaru in the face sending him spinning.

Jiraiya aimed a kick at the orange masked Akatsuki, but leapt back to avoid a couple of paper shurikens.

Konan gave him a cold look "Don't interfere."

Shinkumaru landed on his feet and blocked a second kick with his left arm "Then I'll fight you with all I got." He said and pushed away the leg and slashed with his weapon. Tobi ducked under the strike and threw a kunai at Shinkumaru's face, forcing the red head to dodge. Tobi delivered a powerful knee to Shinkumaru's stomach. Shinkumaru spat out some blood as the impact was no joke He growled and Shunshin'd away and raised his blade which turned into a Nodachi. "Jaaku Denkou no Mai!" a storm of lightning bolts rained upon his masked opponent who ran forward dodging or got hit by the attack but received no damage.

Shinkumaru cursed and blocked the barrage of kicks and punches aimed at him _"How could he not be injured? I know that I hit him."_ Shinkumaru jumped over Tobi and gathered his chakra "Makaze no Mai." His Zanbato changed form again into a Katana with the Kanji for wind on the bottom of the blade. He landed on the ground and dashed past his opponent creating a powerful wind.

Once the attack ended Tobi's clothes were full of cuts but no blood was visible "Not bad." He said.

Shinkumaru gritted his teeth "Who the hell are you?"

Tobi looked at him and a shape appeared in his eye.

Shinkumaru felt his anger increase "Impossible."

A Sharingan had appeared in Tobi's eye "No." He said "It is not." And disappeared only to appear behind Shinkumaru "Raiton: Karada Mahi no jutsu." (Body paralysis technique) Shinkumaru felt his entire body go numb as he fell forward. "Shit."

Tobi calmly walked around him and kicked him in his side making him roll onto his back. "Maybe I was wrong about you becoming a threat."

Shinkumaru growled and tried to get his body to respond to no wail. _"Who the hell is this guy? How can he have the Sharingan?" _he asked himself.

The Gobi growled slightly **"So he really is alive...my biggest mistake Uchiha Madara."**

"Uchiha Madara?" Shinkumaru repeated out loud.

Madara's eye widened slightly for a moment "You do posses the Gobi inside of you, so I guess it is not so surprising that you knew my name." Madara pulled out a Kodachi and pointed it at Shinkumaru "Now I think I will cut off your arms to make sure you don't try anything."

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!!" Shinkumaru screamed and aimed a kick at Madara which passed through him causing no damage. Shinkumaru slammed his elbow into the ground flipping him onto his stomach; he pushed of the ground and landed a bit farther from Madara. "I won't let any Uchiha beat me." He said and held his Katana in front of him.

Madara shook his head "Why do you resist?" he asked looking up at Shinkumaru "You can't beat me."

Shinkumaru smirked "You never know maybe I will kill you.

Madara dashed towards him and aimed a kick towards his face. Shikamaru raised his hand to catch Madara's leg, only for it to pass through his hand but hit his face knocking him down. Shinkumaru flipped onto his feet and he saw Madara rushing him again. He gathered his chakra and waited until he was close enough "Nenshou Kaiten!" he began spinning creating a dome of fire around himself catching the Uchiha in the violent flames.

Shinkumaru stopped spinning and glared at Madara who remained unharmed. Shinkumaru smiled. "Looks like your power is no joke."

Madara chuckled "A little brat like you is a 100 years too young to challenge me."

Shinkumaru didn't reply and looked past Madara. He saw that Jiraiya had immobilized the woman with what appeared to be oil and was fighting the plant man with no problems. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw that other Akatsuki member looking drained while Vergil was looking fine. "They will be finished soon." He said and looked back at Madara. "If you don't help them your Organisation will soon be no more." Despite the fact that Madara wore a mask Shinkumaru knew he was smiling.

Madara chuckled "I don't mind."

Shinkumaru narrowed his eyes. "Fine then, just die." He dropped his weapon and flashed through hand seals "Katon: Daihosenkan no jutsu!" he launched five large fireballs. Madara jumped to the left dodging the attack. Shinkumaru rushed at the Uchiha and attacked with a barrage of sword strikes with his Zanbato. Madara had no problem dodging or parrying the incoming assault and when Shinkumaru used a vertical strike let it pass through him. He stepped on the blade and drove his Kodachi into Shinkumaru's shoulder. Shinkumaru grunted in pain and grabbed the blade. An idea struck him; he glared Madara straight in the eye "Looks like I have to try a different dance." He pulled out the Kodachi and jumped back dragging his Zanbato across the ground "Rekka no Mai!" (Dance of the raging fire)

Madara looked at him with slight confusion until the ground started to crack; the ground exploded releasing an absolutely colossal tower of fire reaching into the sky.

Jiraiya had barely managed to get away in time and had a nasty burn mark on his left arm. Konan and Zetsu had been consumed by the flames and Vergil had knocked Kakuzu into the inferno.

Shinkumaru was breathing heavily and looked into the flames "Perish you bastard Uchiha."

The flames slowly vanished leaving a huge hole full of magma. Shinkumaru let out a sigh; suddenly his body went numb again "K-Kuso I'm out of chakra." He said and collapsed onto his knees. "At least I got him." He said when a terrible pain ached through him. He looked down and saw a blade sticking out of his chest.

He turned around and saw Madara without a scratch. "I told you that you couldn't beat me." He said and pulled out his blade. "By sending a large amount of fire chakra into the ground, you create a bomb that you can detonate at anytime. Just like your battle with Sasuke. But this time you added demonic chakra into the mix and focused it at one spot." Madara smirked "But now you're out of tricks."

Shinkumaru fell forward but stopped himself with his arms. He reached into his pouch "No." He said panting "I got more cards up my sleeve. He took a small red pill and swallowed it before Madara could stop him.

Madara was knocked away by the shockwave of chakra that emitted from Shinkumaru; the chakra was visible to the naked eye. Shinkumaru got back onto his feet and summoned his blade to his hand. He turned around and glared at Madara his wounds already healed. The chakra soon turned into a deep crimson red surrounding Shinkumaru.

"One final dance." Shinkumaru said and charged Madara.

Jiraiya moved to help but Vergil grabbed his shoulder. "Don't, this is his battle."

Shinkumaru attacked him head on. They began trading blows again. Shinkumaru leaned backwards dodging a strike and changed his blade into a Katana and tried an upward slash. He didn't except Madara to pull out a second Kodachi and slice of his arm. Shinkumaru's eyes widened as his right arm fell onto the ground. "It's over." Madara said and slashed him across his chest with the second blade.

Shinkumaru stumbled backwards as his wounds closed.

Madara chuckled "You took Sasuke's arm now I took yours, how fitting."

Madara dashed at him preparing to deliver the final strike. Shinkumaru saw him approach almost in slow motion. He suddenly felt afraid. Would he die? Killed by an Uchiha?

Madara raised his blades.

Shinkumaru opened his mouth and screamed "FENRIR!!"

Madara barely saw it. A flicker of movement in Shinkumaru's shadow and suddenly a giant 12 foot tall black wolf with yellow glowing eyes sprang forth. Madara teleported backwards and saw the beast's jaw bite down where his head had been a split second earlier.

The beast stood beside Shinkumaru. "Long time no see Shinkumaru." It said.

Shinkumaru laughed quietly. "Yeah sorry but I have been busy Fenrir."

Fenrir looked at his summoner and was shocked. "Your arm."

"Don't worry." He said and summoned his blade to his left hand. "I won't need it anymore."

Fenrir looked shocked "Shinkumaru you can't be seriously considering using it?"

Shinkumaru smiled sadly "Sorry my friend but that guy is too dangerous." He gathered his chakra into his blade. It was surrounded by a white aura and transformed into a Katana "Help me with this final dance."

A look of sadness appeared in Fenrir's eyes "As you wish." Fenrir melted into Shinkumaru's shadow disappearing from view. The white aura around Shinkumaru's blade turned black. His crimson aura also turned black giving him an even more frightening appearance.

He glared Madara right in the eye "Perish by the dance of darkness." His chakra flared around him and suddenly a black dome covered the arena blinding everyone. "Yomi no Mai." (Dance of the Underworld) the sound of hundred of swords cutting through the air filled the arena.

* * *

Gilgamesh stared at the bodies of his opponent "Kuso this bastard actually did..." he stopped when he saw the black dome in the stadium. "NO SHINKUMARU YOU FOOL!!"

* * *

The dome disappeared showing Shinkumaru and Madara standing in the exact same position as before. Slowly Madara lost the grip on his blades, and his body fell into pieces flying in different directions blood raining down on the ground

Shinkumaru was panting and let his sword disappear. "It's over."

Jiraiya and Vergil were shocked at the sight.

Shinkumaru coughed up blood. Fenrir appeared from his shadow. "You need to see a medic right now there is still time."

Shinkumaru smiled sadly. "No I won't die yet." Blood was starting to leak from his eyes, ears, mouth and nose. Shinkumaru chuckled "Fucking Uchiha bastard." He looked at the remains of Sasori. "That puppet freak really pissed of Naruto, what did he do?"

"He killed Iruka-sensei and Konohamaru-kun and his friends. They were all close to Naruto." Hinata said sitting next to the currently unconscious Naruto. Asa was licking his face trying to wake him up.

Shinkumaru looked at her "Was he kind?"

"He was one of the few people in this village that acknowledge Naruto." Anko replied to the surprise of everyone.

"Anko how did you know?" Kakashi asked as he and other Jounin arrived.

To the shock of many Konoha Shinobi a tear ran down Anko's cheek. "He talked about Naruto all the time. He actually said that he hoped our kids turned out just like him."

Kurenai looked at Anko "You mean that you and Iruka were..."

"Yeah we were dating in secret. We didn't want people to know." Anko was crying now as she walked to the puppet corpse of Iruka. "We were going to get married, I-I'm carrying his child." She said as she broke down completely kneeling next to Iruka's body

Kurenai rushed over and pulled Anko into a hug letting her cry on her shoulder.

Shinkumaru looked at the sad sight. He started walking over towards her. "Akuma kousei." (Demon Regeneration) is left shoulder started moving slightly until a bone appeared. It grew until it turned into a complete arm, then muscles ran down it and finally Skin covered it. He had regenerated his arm.

Everyone present was shocked and a little disgusted at the sight.

Shinkumaru looked at the four Puppets that were once members of Konoha. "I hate Konoha." He said."This place has done nothing but cause pain to my family." He started doing hand seals "But Naruto is happy here. He has people who love him. I won't let my family suffer even if they hate me for it." He turned towards Hinata "You are a good person Hinata-san; please tell Renko and Topaz that I am sorry."

"NO SHINKUMARU WAIT!!" Gilgamesh screamed and dashed after his student.

Shinkumaru stopped on a ram seal "Resurrection." He said and four white chakra treads latched onto the four bodies and a blinding light followed.

It disappeared. Anko opened her eyes and gasped. "Iruka?" she said.

In front of her lay a normal human Iruka. "Hey there Anko-chan." He said.

Anko buried her face in his vest and cried while Iruka wrapped an arm around her.

"Uh what happened?" Konohamaru asked sitting up rubbing his eyes, Udon and Mogei doing the same.

In the middle stood Shinkumaru, he was not moving a muscle. His eyes were glasses over as he fell backwards; he had sacrificed his life to resurrect Naruto's precious people.

He was dead.

End chapter

* * *

I am thinking about putting my other story The Shinigami Kekkei Genkai on hold to finish this first. Tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 25 What will you do?

AN: ...

On with the story

Chapter 25: What will you do?

* * *

Gilgamesh watched in horror as his student fell backwards. "SHINKUMARU!!"

The Shinobi present were shocked to say the least when they saw an 8 foot tall six armed oddly dressed...person rush toward the fallen shinobi.

Kakashi's eyes widened considerably "Gilgamesh-sama?"

Most of the people present stared at the giant when they heard the name "Gilgamesh? The hero Gilgamesh? The man who fought against the Kyuubi alongside the Yondaime?"

"Be quiet." Gai said looking serious "The man has lost one of his students, who sacrificed his life to save our comrades." Gai glared at the people making them flinch "Show some respect."

They calmed down and bowed their heads.

Gilgamesh kneeled down next to Shinkumaru. He put two fingers on Shinkumaru's neck trying to feel a pulse. He felt his heart drop when he couldn't find it. "Damn it my faithful student you were to hasty."

Anko looked at the body of Shinkumaru. "He saved the man I love, but he shouldn't have to die for it."

Gilgamesh didn't look at her. "He gave his life because he thought he had fulfilled his duty."

Iruka blinked "Duty?"

"My faithful student promised he would destroy Akatsuki. He died believing he had succeeded."

"What the hell do you mean?" Dante asked appearing on the scene.

Gilgamesh clenched his fist "Akatsuki were using fake bodies. They are still alive."

* * *

Miles away

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes and looked over the forest of Konoha and got up on his feet, he looked to his left at Kisame.

"So they got you?" the shark man asked.

Itachi turned to the forest in front of him. "So who else is here?"

"Everyone is here except the blond idiot and the fucking puppet." Hidan answered appearing next to the two.

"Because of his puppet body he couldn't use leader's Kinjutsu so he had to go there himself, it cost him his life. Deidara had failed one time too many." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

Pein and Konan appeared followed by the rest of Akatsuki including Madara aka Tobi.

"So the mission failed?" Kakuzu asked.

Pein let a rare smile appear on his face "No it was a success." He turned to Zetsu.

The plant man held up a box and opened it. "We got it." **"No problem 10 of them in total."**

The rest of the Akatsuki looked confused "I will explain once we reach our base." Pein said and the Akatsuki took off.

Konan hung back and talked with Tobi "You let him kill you I assume?"

Tobi smiled behind his mask "Of course."

* * *

Konoha 5 days later

* * *

Hinata sat next to Naruto's bed. The blonde Jinchuuriki had yet to open his eyes after the battle. Asa jumped off Hinata's lap and onto the bed. The little fox started licking Naruto's face.

Hinata giggled at her pet "Asa I don't think that will help."

Suddenly Naruto groaned and rolled to the right.

Hinata's eyes widened "Naruto-kun!" she said.

Naruto rolled back and blinked "Hinata-chan why are you in my bed?" he asked.

Hinata didn't even blush at the comment and pulled Naruto into a hug "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was surprised but returned the embrace. "I am happy to see you to Hinata-chan but did you have to break into my home?"

Hinata pulled away and looked him in the eyes "Naruto-kun don't you remember what happened?" she asked sounding a little worried.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask her what she meant when his memories came flooding back. "I fought against Sasori." He said and he looked down onto is bed sheet "He killed Iruka, Konohamaru, Mogei and Udon."Naruto clenched his fists "He killed them just because he wanted more puppets."

Hinata cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Naruto-kun, Iruka, Konohamaru and his friends are alive."

Naruto's eyes widened "Bu-But how?"

Hinata looked a little hesitant "Shinkumaru used some sort of resurrection technique. He brought them back to life."

Naruto paled slightly "But such a technique requires a life in exchange. What happened to Shinkumaru?"

Hinata looked down for a moment "He died."

_**Flashback**_

Gilgamesh clenched his fist "Akatsuki were using fake bodies. They are still alive."

Everyone present paled "How is it possible to do something like that?" Hinata asked.

Gilgamesh was about to answer but a sudden pulse of chakra interrupted him. His eyes widened and he looked at his student. "Impossible.

Shinkumaru's eyes snapped open and he let out a deafening roar as white chakra poured from his body. "DAMN YOU!! I WON'T DIE YET!!"

Gilgamesh raised his hand to shield himself from the chakra.

The eruption stopped and Shinkumaru lied there panting. "My (pant) life won't end until Aka (pant) tsuki is gone." He said and fell unconscious.

Fenrir stood next to Shinkumaru and sighed **"This kid is incredible."**

_**Flashback end**_

"But he somehow returned to life." Hinata said smiling "I think the Bijuu inside of him had something to do with it."

Naruto couldn't help but smile in relief. "That's good."

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend but she was unconsciously pocking her fingers together.

Naruto however noticed. "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata noticed what she was doing and stopped. "N-No Naruto-kun nothing's wrong but..."

"But?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed slightly; she grabbed a mirror from the table next to Naruto's bed. She held it up in front of him so he could look at himself.

At first Naruto only looked, but slowly his eyes and mouth widened. He reached onto his head to check and, he did indeed have a pair of yellow white tiped fox ears on his head.

Shinkumaru was not in a good mode. He walked down a street in Konoha; he was wearing black pants and a black vest exposing his muscular arms.

The people of Konoha were sure to give him space as he walked down the street. If he had been more focused he would probably had noticed that he was getting some hungry looks from the female population.

He stopped when a scream of "WHAT THE HELL!!" echoed through the village. He looked up slightly confused, until a smirk appeared on his lips. "So the brat is awake." He said feeling slightly better. He continued onwards towards the hospital. Suddenly a little girl rushed out from around the corner carrying an ice cream. She didn't have time to stop and ran into him, her ice cream leaving a large stain on his pants.

An instant hush fell over the crowd.

The little girl looked at her ice cream and sniffed "My ice cream."

Shinkumaru looked at her before bending down to her level. Some of the Shinobi in the crowd moved to stop him.

He put a hand on her head and held out some money in his other. "Sorry kiddo looks like my pants ate your ice cream. Here buy yourself another one with this money." He said smiling.

The crowd were shocked. Shinkumaru ignored them and continued towards the hospital.

The little girl smiled happily and waved after him "Thank you mister!"

Hospital Naruto's room

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." Hinata said trying to calm him down.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN?!"

"Naruto you need to stop screaming you're in a hospital."

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Ok I'm cool."

Hinata smiled and moved onto the bed. "I think you look cute."

Naruto blinked. "You think I look cute?"

Hinata giggled and reached for his ears and started scratching.

Naruto was surprised at first but closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

Hinata giggled again and stopped scratching.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her with a disappointed expression. "Why did you stop Hinata-chan it felt nice?"

Hinata smiled at him and lifted his covers "You will see."

Shinkumaru was just outside Naruto's room when he heard the two talking.

"Hey Hinata-chan what are you doing?" Naruto said sounding embarrassed.

Shinkumaru raised an eyebrow and decided to listen.

Hinata giggled but gasped a second later "Oh wow it's bigger than I thought."

"W-wait Hinata-chan don't touch that." Naruto said panicky.

Shinkumaru stared at the door "_No way."_

"I'm telling you Jiraiya you..." a voice said but stopped when she saw Shinkumaru. "Oh Shinkumaru.kun was it?"

Said red head turned and saw Tsunade followed by Jiraiya.

Before he could answer a groan came from Naruto's room, making all of them stare.

Hinata giggled "You really like that don't you?" she said sounding amused.

"Hinata-chaaaan you have to stop." Naruto said followed by a purring noise.

"Oh it is so big; I bet I could wrap it around me on a cold night." Hinata said.

"Oh Hinata-chan you should stop but it feels so nice." Naruto said purring loudly.

Shinkumaru and Tsunade were blushing like crazy while Jiraiya had a big perverted grin while he wrote ferociously in his little note pad.

Tsunade couldn't take it and slammed the door open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO...doing." she screamed.

Hinata was holding a large fluffy yellow fox tail in her hands which she had no doubt been petting until Tsunade busted in.

Hinata and Naruto had a sudden realisation what it must have sounded like from the other side of the door. Hinata let out an eep and let go of Naruto's tail, both of them were blushing like crazy.

Shinkumaru and Jiraiya entered the room. Shinkumaru saw Naruto's tail and drew a conclusion, while Jiraiya was still scribbling in his little note pad.

"Oh THAT's what you were doing." The red head said.

Hinata was still blushing and looked at the floor.

Naruto however looked at Shinkumaru. "I heard that you saved Iruka and my fan club."

Shinkumaru looked at Naruto "Yeah I guess."

"Why did you do it? I thought you hated Konoha." Naruto asked.

Shinkumaru sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I thought Akatsuki was finished, I thought I could finally rest." He shrugged "I just figured I could use my life for one more good deed."

Naruto looked at his cousin and bowed his head. "Thank you."

Shinkumaru smiled and looked at Naruto "No problem, what's family for anyway."

Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly, but his expression turned serious and he looked back up. "I have some questions I would like to ask you."

Shinkumaru walked over to the wall and leaned against it. "I figured you would."

"You said that your parents died when you were three, so how do you know so much about our families?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Shinkumaru; they were also interested in the answer.

"I mean no offence to my uncle, but he was an idiot." Shinkumaru said.

Jiraiya glared at him but said nothing.

"He believed that this village would actually respect his request and view you as a hero. He thought the village would protect you, so he made the old fool Sarutobi and the useless pervert over there promise to only tell you after you were of the appropriate age." Shinkumaru glared at Jiraiya

Jiraiya meet Shinkumaru's glare. "It was to protect him."

Shinkumaru laughed bitterly. "Yes because it's not like Konoha should protect its people. Konoha should have protected him but they just felt it would be easier to just kill him."

Jiraiya clenched his fist "You have no idea what Iwa are capable of. Konoha couldn't handle an all out war at that time."

Shinkumaru's glare intensified. "And you let Naruto suffer because you felt it was easier."

Naruto listened to their bickering; he couldn't help but feel like there was something else they were talking about.

"I don't believe Naruto would wish that this entire village burned down only so he could be happy." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at Shinkumaru "He is right."

Shinkumaru turned back to the blond. "Yeah I can see the logic, but that doesn't excuse the way they treated you."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah that's true. But I can't justify the death of an entire village for my sake alone."

Shinkumaru sighed "You're a better person than me."

"Maybe, but can we get back to the topic?" Naruto asked.

Shinkumaru nodded. "So anyway, my parents were smart enough to leave behind scrolls for me. They contained a lot of information on both the clans and themselves. There was also info about your parents."

Naruto's eyes widened "Do you have that scroll?"

Shinkumaru smiled "Yeah I'll give it to you later."

"Why later?" Naruto asked.

"Because I bet you have more questions, and I don't carry it on me all the time." Shinkumaru replied.

Naruto looked a little sad. "Yeah...how did your parents...you know."

Shinkumaru's face fell "When we came to Konoha... we were attacked by Shinobi from the village."

Hinata gasped quietly.

Naruto looked anxious "They were from this village?" Shinkumaru nodded and Naruto swallowed "They were from the Uchiha clan weren't they?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at Shinkumaru who clenched his fists. "Yeah, they said they needed to blow off some steam." He gritted his teeth and killer intent started to leak from him "My Otousan could have killed them, but they took me hostage and then...they forced me to watch as they tortured my parents to death."

The people present were shocked and disgusted.

"Then they let me go. They said I was worth nothing." Shinkumaru calmed down slightly. "So I ran, I ran away crying. I swore that I would kill them all. I dedicated my entire being to revenge. For the next seven years I trained and trained, I tried to gain enough power."

Shinkumaru let a small smile appear on his lips. "That's when I meet Gil-sensei. I didn't trust him at all so I attacked him. He subdued me easily; he asked me why I attacked him. I told him that everyone was my enemy so I had to."

Shinkumaru smiled "He told me to have faith; there are good people in the world. He told me he would take me as his apprentice and show me the world." Shinkumaru looked up again "I meet both Topaz and Renko; they were like you, hated for being Jinchuuriki. So Gil-sensei took them in like he did with me. For these last five years I have trained under him and Gobi to gain enough power to realise my dream."

"What is your dream Shinkumaru-san?" Hinata asked.

Shinkumaru gave them a toothy grin "To create a world where Jinchuuriki are welcome."

The group were silent for awhile. Naruto smiled "That is a great dream."

Shinkumaru smiled "Yeah just like me."

Tsunade smiled at the red head "You might not know this, but you and Naruto have changed the way of most Shinobi in this village."

Shinkumaru and Naruto looked at her with surprised expressions. "What the hell are you talking about?" Shinkumaru asked.

Tsunade chuckled "Did you know that the Shinobi refers to you both as heroes?"

Jiraiya smiled as well. "I was at the bar the other night, some guy started calling you names talking about how you needed to be killed. It didn't take long for him to be clobbered and thrown out."

Naruto looked at the pervert with awe "You mean?"

"Congratulations kid, you finally won them over." Kakashi said as he stepped into the room.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said he suddenly remembered his new look. "But what about these?" he said gesturing at his fox features.

Kakashi's eyes turned into an upside down U shape. "I heard some girls talking about how cute they are."

Naruto blushed but Hinata's face darkened "Really?" she said.

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend "Don't worry Hinata-chan you're the only girl for me."

Hinata calmed down and scratched his ears earning a purr from her boyfriend _"So cute."_

Shinkumaru looked at the two and chuckled "Well then Naruto I guess that means you will be staying in Konoha?"

Naruto looked at his cousin "Yeah this is my home after all."

Shinkumaru nodded. "I figured." He pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the door. "Well I need to go make up with my siblings; they are still pissed at me."

Naruto shot up from his bed "How did you come back to life? And how did you resurrect-"

"Gobi." Was all Shinkumaru said and walked out.

"But the resurrection technique is only supposed to work on one person."

Shinkumaru turned around "I found a way to connect several people to one resurrection technique." He said and closed the door.

"He sure was in a hurry." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya looked at the door for a second before grinning well then I'll be off to." He said and walked over to the window.

Tsunade glared at his back. "Did you forget why we came here?"

Jiraiya froze and bit his lip. "Sorry." He said and looked at Naruto. "Kid we got some bad news."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a confused expression. "What is it?"

Tsunade stepped forward. "As of yesterday I am the Godaime Hokage."

* * *

Shinkumaru stood on top of a building in the less busy area of Konoha. He stood gazing over the village like he was deep in thought "So you came." He said.

A woman emerged from the shadow of the building. "I need to speak with you."

Shinkumaru didn't turn around "As you wish Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi walked up and stood next to him. She was wearing a plain black kimono and her tails were mysteriously absent. "Gobi." She said.

Shinkumaru got a somewhat sad look on his face. "He is dead."

Kyuubi lowered her head. "He gave his life to bring you back."

Shinkumaru clenched his fist "Why? My Otousan designed the seal so that the Gobi could escape if I died. Why did he give his life to save me?"

Kyuubi looked at him with a small smile. "I think he cared about you." She said "I know I would give my life for Naruto without a second thought."

Shinkumaru looked at her with a surprised expression. "What is Naruto to you?"

Kyuubi's smile got broader. "He is my son."

Shinkumaru blinked. "So he really is a demon now?"

Kyuubi nodded "Yes but I have thought of him as my son since the first time we met." She looked up into the sky "When he tried to use my chakra he lost control and it suppressed most of his human chakra. The consequence is that his body is now producing demonic chakra instead of human chakra."

"Turning him into a demon." Shinkumaru said and received another nod from Kyuubi. "Have you told him?"

Kyuubi shook her head. "I will tell him later." She turned back to Shinkumaru. "Do you think ill of him?"

Shinkumaru snorted "Don't be stupid Kyuubi-sama; I have no reason to hate demons." He turned and looked her in the eyes "Do you hate me for living while Gobi died?" he asked.

Kyuubi stared at him for a moment before huffing "Don't be an idiot Shinkumaru-kun."

Shinkumaru couldn't help but chuckle "Sorry."

Kyuubi's expression suddenly became very serious. "Shinkumaru did you know if Gobi...?"

Shinkumaru's smile disappeared "No he didn't hate you anymore."

Kyuubi looked down "I betrayed him for that stupid sword."

Shinkumaru looked like he was debating with himself before he spoke. "I think he hated himself more then anything."

Kyuubi's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

Shinkumaru looked her in the eyes. "Kyuubi-sama, I know that the Sharingan is capable of controlling you." Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. "Kyuubi-sama...Gobi was the one who created the Sharingan by modifying the Uchiha genes."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in horror "You can't be serious."

"He told me he wanted revenge, but things didn't go as planned. The Sharingan's original abilities were to cast Genjutsu just by looking the victim in the eye, and to control you. But somehow it mutated, now it could copy every technique it witnessed. But when they discovered the Mangenkyou Sharingan things went really bad."

"Madara." Kyuubi said quietly.

"Yeah, he gained powers no other Uchiha could match. But it was still not perfect, he eventually turned blind."

"But then the bastard found a way to regain his eyesight." Kyuubi said through clenched teeth. "I don't know how but he did and he used me to attack Konoha."

"How could he heal his eyes? I don't get it and neither did Gobi." Shinkumaru said.

"That's not important now." Kyuubi said "He needs to be stopped. I don't know why Akatsuki would want all of the Bijuu but that kind of power cannot be controlled."

Shinkumaru nodded. "Even if Gobi is gone that is no reason to relax, they will probably continue to hunt down Jinchuuriki."

Kyuubi sighed "All that we can do is take them out when they appear." She looked up into Shinkumaru's face. "What will you do?"

Shinkumaru looked towards the Hokage monument "I will try to discover the secret of Madara's abilities. I will gain as much power as possible; I just hope it will be enough."

Kyuubi nodded. "Are you sure your body can handle it?" she asked and noticed that Shinkumaru stiffened "You pushed yourself too far, and you used a resurrection technique of extremely high level."

Shinkumaru sighed "I don't have a choice."

Kyuubi placed her hand on his shoulder "Be careful okay Shinkumaru, if you died Naruto, and your siblings no doubt would be devastated."

Shinkumaru looked down at her. "Naruto just meet me, I doubt he would be more than a little sad."

Kyuubi gave him a soft smile. "You don't know Naruto Shinkumaru-kun. So much have happened these last few days; just give him some time let him sort everything out. Family is very important."

Shinkumaru groaned "Dear kami-sama it sounds like your giving me advice about my significant other."

Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Don't be silly Shinkumaru-kun I wouldn't do that." She said with a smile that left said red head a little uneasy.

Shinkumaru blinked and looked at Kyuubi with a slightly mischievous smile "Say I just thought about something." Kyuubi looked at him curiously. "If Naruto is your son and my cousin, then doesn't that make you my aunt?"

Kyuubi giggled and ruffled his hair with her hand "I guess it does, so promise auntie Kyuubi that you'll be a good boy."

Shinkumaru couldn't help but laugh "Sure auntie I promise, now I bet Naruto is wondering where you are."

Kyuubi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of chakra.

Shinkumaru stopped smiling and looked at the water tank on the other end of the roof. "What the hell do you want pervert."

Jiraiya stepped out from behind the water tank "It's a miracle you're alive after the stunt you pulled, but it's just unbelievable that you can even move."

Shinkumaru scoffed "You don't need to remind me." He raised his hand "When I used Yomi no Mai I forced open three of the gates, busting my chakra network and muscles. I had also ingested two soldier pills and spent that chakra in one go, killed my already damaged body with a resurrection technique and my brain didn't receive oxygen for over a minute. So yeah I am awesome." He said ticking of one finger after each statement.

"Not to mention recovering from all that in just four days." Jiraiya added.

Shinkumaru shrugged "Gobi left me with some of his power. It won't let me walk away from being skewered on an earth spike, but cuts, bruises and poisons are no problem." He said and turned away from the self proclaimed super pervert.

Jiraiya looked at Shinkumaru's back for a moment before speaking "You know why I came to speak with you?"

"You're worried there might be something in the scrolls that you don't want Naruto to read?" Shinkumaru said not looking at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed "No not really, but in another scroll your Otousan left behind."

Shinkumaru looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya with a smug smile "He left a lot behind; you need to be more specific."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu." (Flying thunder god technique)

Shinkumaru's eyes widened "Why do you think I would have that?"

"Minato once told me that he split the secret of his most powerful technique, the Hiraishin into two scrolls to hide it from his enemies."

Shinkumaru glared at Jiraiya "So what?"

Jiraiya returned the glare "He gave half of it to his Otouto, your Otousan."

Shinkumaru turned away from Jiraiya "I don't see any reason to tell you."

Jiraiya growled at Shinkumaru "If that scroll feel into the wrong hands it could spell disaster."

"I burned it."

Jiraiya stared at him "What?"

"I said I burned it, it's too dangerous to keep around." Shinkumaru said turning around.

Jiraiya sighed "Yeah maybe, but now it's lost forever."

Shinkumaru smirked "Who said that it is gone?" Shinkumaru tapped the side of his head "It's all in here."

Jiraiya's eyes widened "You memorised it?"

Shinkumaru scoffed "Of course you fucking idiot, who in their right mind would throw that away?" Shinkumaru narrowed his eyes "But why do you want it?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest "I have a feeling that Naruto is going to need it if he is going to defeat Akatsuki."

Shinkumaru glared at Jiraiya "Yeah, probably. But where is the other part?"

Jiraiya shrugged "Hidden somewhere in Konoha."

"And my uncle left the location in Naruto's heritage?"

Jiraiya nodded "It would be the most logical solution."

Shinkumaru tilted his head back "So you want me to give you the other part so you can help Naruto master it no?"

"That was my plan."

"I will obviously be given access to it as well?" Shinkumaru asked.

Jiraiya smiled "I doubt Naruto would keep it from you."

Shinkumaru closed his eyes and turned away again. "Then I see no problem with it. Because Naruto is going to get it the second he's out of the hospital."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes "Naruto will no doubt need to work on controlling his new chakra before even thinking about mastering that jutsu."

Shinkumaru snapped around and glared Jiraiya dead in the eyes his Akagan blazing. "Don't you dare tell me some bullshit that you need to keep your promise to Minato. Naruto deserves to receive his heritance."

Jiraiya returned the glare and stepped forward "You obviously have no idea how dangerous the Hiraishin really is. One wrong move and your entire body could blow up into tiny pieces."

That seemed to calm down Shinkumaru somewhat "Fine, if what you say is true then I obviously need to improve my chakra control as well." Shinkumaru took one step forward "Somehow I get the feeling you don't like me very much Jiraiya."

Jiraiya snorted "You got that right, you openly talked about your hatred for this village, and as far as I am concerned you are a threat."

"Oh really? You don't believe I have the right to hate this village?" Shinkumaru said

"No you have every right, I just don't like hypocrites."

Shinkumaru's eyes flashed "What did you call me?"

"You heard me. You say that you value your siblings and Naruto, but you still seek power and you seek vengeance on the Uchiha. I get the feeling you would betray them all just to kill Akatsuki."

Jiraiya was not prepared for Shinkumaru to lunge at him and slam him into the water tank. Shinkumaru was releasing enough killer intent foe even the civilians to notice. "Don't. You. Dare. Accuse me of ever doing something like that. True I hate the Uchiha, true I seek power. But I want to attain power to protect, not destroy, I turned away from that path long ago."

Jiraiya pushed himself off the buckled water tank and wiped some blood off his face. "Really you could have fooled me."

Shinkumaru calmed down and stopped releasing killer intent. "You have no right to call me a hypocrite. You are a coward and a liar."

Jiraiya smirked "Bold statements."

Shinkumaru narrowed his eyes "I told you to not bullshit me Jiraiya. You think I don't know that you are Naruto's godfather?"

The confidence Jiraiya had a moment ago vanished instantly. "How the hell do you know that?"

The killer intent returned with even greater force. "I took a wild guess, and I was right."

Jiraiya cursed himself.

"If I am not mistaken, it is the law that should a child become an orphan his or her godfather or godmother will become the new caretaker." Shinkumaru glared at Jiraiya. "So where have you been his entire life?"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth "I had other duties beside Naruto I had to."

"Keep an eye on Orochimaru?" Shinkumaru interrupted. "You didn't have to keep an eye on him that is the point of a spy network; they get the information for you so you would only have to leave from time to time."

"You don't know anything." Jiraiya snapped.

"I knew that you cared deeply about Minato, it stood in the scrolls my Otousan left behind. He was like a son to you, but I guess that was a lie."

"Shut up."

"You didn't keep tabs on Orochimaru because you needed to. You ran away from your responsibilities, and it cost me my parents and Naruto a childhood of suffering."

"Shut up! It's not my fault they died!" Jiraiya shouted.

"BULLSHIT!!" Shinkumaru screamed "If you had taken your responsibility my parent wouldn't have had to come to Konoha." Shinkumaru clenched his fists "We came because we hear that Kyuubi attacked and that all of the sannin had left Konoha. My Otousan realised that if you left that meant Naruto was alone and in danger."

"I COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM WITH ME!! YOU COULD'T HAVE KNOWN THAT!!" Jiraiya screamed.

"DID YOU TAKE HIM WITH YOU?!" Shinkumaru screamed back "Stop taking your anger out on me and admit it!"

Jiraiya was clenching his fists so hard his nails dug into his palms "It's not true, Minato..."

"Would never forgive you." Shinkumaru finished.

Jiraiya wanted to deny it, he had told himself so many times it was his duty to help Konoha. He remembered something he had long since forgotten

"_You're a man of true skill, an example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi then you."_ Minato's words echoed in his head.

Jiraiya felt his strength leave him; he sunk onto his knees "You're right, I ran away because it was easier. I just hid behind Orochimaru's betrayal. I am a coward."

Shinkumaru was slightly taken back by the sight of the legendary toad sage looking so...broken. He didn't feel any satisfaction having accomplished this. He bit his lip _"I got a second chance, so why shouldn't he_?" he sighed loudly. "Get a grip you fucking coward."

Jiraiya looked up at the youth and barely held back a flinch; it was easy to picture Minato in his place.

"I promise I will let you tell Naruto about this, and give you a chance to fix this. But remember that Minato no doubt wrote in his scrolls that you are Naruto's godfather." His Akagan blazed "And if you fuck up again I'll kill you myself." With that Shinkumaru turned to leave but froze mid step "My arm?"

Jiraiya looked at him with a confused expression "Your arm? What the hell does that have to do with anuthing?"

"MY ARM THAT MADARA CUT OFF!!" Shinkumaru roared making Jiraiya flinch. "What happened to it after I blacked out?"

"You already got a new one so what is the problem?"

Shinkumaru groaned and slapped his hand over his face "I think all that porn ruined your brain, my arm still contain my DNA."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in understanding "Shit."

Shinkumaru nodded "Exactly, if they have my DNA they have my Kekkei Genkai, my Houka no Reikon at least."

Jiraiya looked at the Hokage monument "I just had this horrible feeling."

Shinkumaru followed his gaze and saw black clouds on the horizon "Yeah, me to."

* * *

Unknown location in the Konoha hospital

* * *

"Incredible." A man said.

"Indeed." Another agreed "The limb altered into a perfect match just like that."

"I can't tell the difference between this and his original." The first man said and laughed. "Orochimaru will be pleased.

"And it is all thanks to this blood sample. A shame we had to use the entire thing." A third voice said. "Now we must transport his body to AARGH!!" the man screamed as his heart was pierced by a Katana.

The two other men looked at their companion in horror "Who the hell are?"

He didn't finish as his head left his shoulders courtesy of the same blade. The last one didn't have time to say anything as he too was struck down.

The intruder sheathed his Katana and looked down on the patient on the table "You seem to get into trouble quite a lot my student." The man said and lifted him off the table "But your mission is almost over now Sasuke." He said and disappeared.

* * *

The next day the Sandaime's funeral

* * *

Naruto stared at the picture of the Sandaime as the rain feel from the heavens, he had chosen to wear a black suit with his tails and ears exposed. "I won't hide what I am anymore." He said when his friends asked.

He was overjoyed when he heard that none of his friends were hurt or worse, killed. He also meets up with Gaara and his siblings on his way to the funeral.

_**Flashback**_

"Gaara." Naruto said looking at his fellow demon and friend. "I thought you went back to Suna."

Gaara had his tanuki ears exposed as well and wore a black suit. "Suna left some of its forces behind to help rebuild Konoha." Gaara looked at Naruto's new features "So you're a demon now as well?" he asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Yeah, so I guess were similar in one more way."

Temari and Kankurou looked at the blond and suddenly Temari walked forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." She said.

Naruto was more than a little surprised "Uh, you're welcome."

"Thank you for giving me back my Otouto. Thank you so much." She said trying to hold back her tears.

Naruto smiled softly and gently pushed he away "You don't need to thank me."

Temari smiled at him and walked towards her siblings "So where is your girlfriend?" she asked and winked at him.

Naruto blushed slightly "She went with her family."

"What about your other friends?" Kankurou asked

"Same thing, and Sasuke is still unconscious and I haven't seen Sakura." He said.

"Would you like to accompany us Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah sure." Naruto replied and they were off.

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto meet up with the rest of his friends minus Sasuke when they arrived at the funerals. The sand siblings meet their Sensei who had his arm in a sling.

He was surprised to see Shinkumaru, his siblings and their sensei there as well. Shinkumaru pointed out he was there out of respect for his sensei and nothing else.

Sakura had been casting glares at Shinkumaru through the whole time they had been there.

"We will now begin the ceremony." Homura said. Normally the Hokage was supposed to handle the ceremony, but Tsunade would not officially be the Hokage until her integration ceremony.

One by one they placed a white rose in front of the picture on display. All except Shinkumaru.

Sakura glared at him "You're not going to pay your respect?"

Shinkumaru was wearing his cloak and had his hood up, his eyes cast an unsettling glow shining through the darkness "I am here because Sarutobi was a friend of Gil-sensei, that's it."

"Well you came you can leave now." Sakura said a little louder then she intended.

Shinkumaru smirked "Still pissed that I almost killed your boyfriend?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and was about to say something when Tsunade stopped her "That's enough out of both of you. Show some respect."

The ceremony passed without any more trouble. Naruto looked down at Konohamaru, the poor boy was crying. Naruto bent down and placed a hand on his head. "Konohamaru."

The boy looked at him with big tear filled eyes "N-Naruto-niichan why did Ojiisan have to die?" he asked

Naruto gave him a sad smile "The old man did what he had to do. He was the Hokage; he gave his life to protect what was most precious to him."

Konohamaru sniffed and wiped his tears "But it still hurts."

"Good." Shinkumaru said.

Konohamaru stared at the hood wearing ninja "What?"

"If you don't feel hurt when a loved one dies then you might as well be dead." He finished and stood up.

"You're right Shinkumaru but try to put it in a nicer way." Naruto said.

Shinkumaru nodded "I'll keep that in mind."

Konohamaru looked at Shinkumaru in silence for a moment before bowing slightly "Thanks for saving me and my friend Shinkumaru-sama."

Iruka smiled at the red head as well "Yes thank you, we owe you one."

Shinkumaru sighed and jumped onto the railing. "No problem I did it because it felt right. If you want to repay me make sure the village give Naruto the respect he deserves."

"Are you going Shinkumaru?" Naruto asked.

Shinkumaru turned around and smiled "I'm going to get the scroll you wanted. He turned away and gave a wave with his hand "See ya." And he leapt of the railing.

Gil and his other students walked away "We must also be off."

"Will you not stay in the village? Konoha could always use your help." Koharu said.

Gil shook his head. "I must leave, travelling is my forte." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Renko and Topaz waved at Naruto before disappearing as well.

"This ceremony is now over." Homura said and slowly the crowd walked away.

Naruto stayed behind looking in the direction his cousin took off. A hand settled on his shoulder, he looked around and saw Hinata looking at him with her beautiful white eyes "Come on Naruto-kun, Chouji is treating us to a BBQ remember?"

Naruto looked past Hinata and saw his other friends waiting for him. He smiled and took her hand in his and they walked towards their friends. He cast a glance onto the horizon. "See you later Aniki." He said as the rain ceased to fall.

End chapter no jutsu.

* * *

AN: There you go.


	26. Chapter 26 Intermissionish

AN: I'm sorry about the delay but sometimes I just don't feel like writing.

On with the story

Chapter 26: Intermission-ish

* * *

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and gazed over the village from his vantage point atop the Hokage monument. Two days had passed since the Sandaime's funeral and Naruto finally felt like he could relax a little. Hinata was sitting on his right petting his tail while resting her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto turned towards her and smiled "I'm feeling a bit tired." He replied and received a peck on the cheek from Hinata.

"I understand Naruto-kun. A lot has happened." She said and nuzzled closer.

Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. First his last living relative Shinkumaru show up revealing his heritage. Then Akatsuki attacks his village and is killed by the before mentioned red head, except they were somehow using fake bodies. Shinkumaru died but resurrected himself with the help of Gobi.

Sasuke is classified as being in a coma with no sign of waking up anytime soon._ "At least he got a new arm." _Naruto thought. Then Jiraiya told him he would take him on as his apprentice and would start training him tomorrow. But even after experience all of that he was not prepared for what Kyuubi told him and Hinata just a few hours ago.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto was walking hand in hand with Hinata towards his apartment. He looked at her and smiled "Damn she is cute." He thought as his tail wagged happily.

Hinata noticed and giggled. "What are you thinking about?" she asked smiling innocently "Nothing dirty I hope."

Naruto blushed like crazy and shook his head "N-No I just thought how cute you look."

Now it was Hinata's turn to blush "Thank you." She said and looked away.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his tail around her waist. "You're welcome Hina-chan." He said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"**Aww you two are so cute."** Kyuubi said giggling happily.

"_OKAASAN don't spy on me and Hinata-chan."_ He said in his mind.

Kyuubi smiled **"I'm not spying; I am keeping an eye on the two of you."**

Naruto grumbled and Hinata looked at him "Something wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Okaasan is being a pain." He said.

Hinata looked at him confused. "Okaasan?"

Naruto returned her confused look with his own, until a light lit up in his head. "Oh that's right I haven't told you yet." He said and smiled "Let's hurry to my apartment." He said and dragged a confused Hinata along.

They sat down on his couch. "Okay Hinata-chan there is someone I would like you to meet." He said and closed his eyes.

Hinata was about to ask him what he was doing when he was surrounded by red chakra. The chakra slowly left his body and started to take human form, soon a beautiful red haired woman stood there with fox ears on her head and nine tails swaying behind her.

Naruto smiled "Hinata-chan this is my Okaasan, Okaasan this is Hinata-chan." He said.

Hinata was absolutely stunned and gaped at the woman in front of her. "K-Kyuubi?" Hinata stuttered out.

Kyuubi gave her a warm smile and knelt down in front of her. **"That would be me."** She noticed Hinata was giving of a light smell of fear and gently placed a hand on her shoulder **"Don't worry Hinata I won't hurt you, I would never cause such pain to my musuko."**

Hinata nodded weakly and relaxed a bit. Naruto sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

Kyuubi smiled and sat down beside her "**That's better. Now Hinata-chan I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so ask away."**

"W-Why did you attack Konoha?" Hinata asked.

A sad look passed over Kyuubi's face "**When I was slumbering, I was suddenly awoken by some sort of calling. I realised it was a summoning call, I answered and meet a man."**

Hinata was listening to her tale but Naruto looked confused. This was different from the version she gave him.

"**That man looked me dead in the eyes with no fear at all; it confused me greatly, until it suddenly went black. When I awakened the Shinigami was pulling my soul out of my body."**

Now Naruto was really confused.

"**That man ...was Uchiha Madara the so called founder of the Uchiha clan."**

Hinata's and Naruto's eyes widened "You mean?" Hinata said

Kyuubi nodded **"He trapped me in a Genjutsu forcing me to attack Konoha. That is the reason I attacked."**

"B-But Okaasan you told me that Orochimaru..."

"**I know Naru-chan, but I was afraid you would seek revenge against Madara. He is far too dangerous; I want you to promise me that you will never seek him out."**

"But Okaasan" Naruto started.

Kyuubi grabbed his shoulders "**Naruto promise me."** She said with absolute seriousness.

Naruto nodded weakly.

Kyuubi released him and leaned back. **"Thank you musuko."**

Hinata looked at the woman in front of her, she didn't see a fierce blood thirsty monster that everyone made her out to be. She saw a loving mother who wished nothing more than for her child to be safe. Hinata smiled at Kyuubi "Don't worry Kyuubi-sama I will keep an eye on him."

Kyuubi chuckled and ran her finger through Hinata's hair **"Thank you Hinata-chan and you don't have to call me Sama it's to formal."** She said.

Hinata nodded and suddenly smiled mischievously "Say Kyuubi-san, do you have any pictures of Naru-chan when he was a little boy?"

Naruto paled while Kyuubi smiled **"Of course."** She said and a picture album appeared in her hand. Naruto lunged forward trying to grab it, only for Kyuubi to tie him up with her tails "**Now now Naru-chan mommy is busy."** She said and Naruto spent the next hour listening to Hinata and Kyuubi laughing at his expense.

Kyuubi untied him afterwards and smiled at the glare he gave her. Hinata walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You sure were cute back then." She said giggling as he blushed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear "You're so mean Hinata-chan."

Hinata replied by giving him a kiss on the lips which he returned.

Kyuubi smiled before placing her hands on top of their heads "**Now lovebirds there is one more thing I need to tell you."**

The young couple stopped kissing and looked at her "What is it Okaasan?" Naruto asked.

"**You remember when you gave your blood to save Hinata?"** she asked and received a nod from Naruto. **"Well the thing is that sharing your blood is how we demons 'mark' our mates." **She finished with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata were very quiet for a few moments "Sooo you're saying that me and Hinata-chan are?"

"**Mates, the demon equivalent of husband and wife yes, yes you are."** Kyuubi said as her smile got even bigger.

Silence

Hinata looked back at Naruto "I'm married to Naruto-kun?" she asked and received a nod from Kyuubi. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

Since he still had his arms wrapped around her Naruto stopped her from falling. He gently placed her on his couch. "What are we going to do now?" he asked aloud.

Kyuubi placed a hand on his shoulder "**What do you mean musuko? You love her, she loves you. You would get married someday right?"**

Naruto looked up at his mother "But were just 13 years old, how can we be sure this will last?"

Kyuubi smiled and hugged him **"Don't worry musuko I think you two will be just fine."**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto "Are we really?"

Naruto crouched down and smiled at her "Yeah I guess we are Hinata-ch..." he didn't get to finish as Hinata grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, that Naruto returned with equal passion. He slowly pulled away from her "Wow Hinata-chan you're a great kisser." He said and Hinata blushed, but just a little.

_**End flashback**_

Naruto looked at his wife and smiled "I didn't think I would get married so soon." He said.

Hinata simply smiled and looked into his eyes "Me neither but I could have done so much worse."

Naruto took on a more serious expression. "But Hinata-chan are you really okay with this?"

Hinata reached up and touched his cheek "I am perfectly happy with this Naruto-kun. Because I am the heiress of the Hyuuga clan I might have been forced into a marriage to help the clan. I'm happy I get to marry someone I truly love."

Naruto smiled and pulled her close again "Me too Hinata-chan, me too." Tomorrow they would both be busy with training, but for now they would just enjoy each other's company.

"**So Naruto-chan when can I expect grand children?"**

"OKAASAN!!"

* * *

Hokage tower meeting room

* * *

Tsunade had gathered the council for a meeting. "Well then, we are all busy so let's get this meeting over." The newly instated Hokage proclaimed.

Homura nodded and picked up a paper "The first order of business is the result of the invasion."

"We have already gone over this." Hiashi said.

Tsunade nodded "Yes the council has gone over this, but I have not. I believe I am permit to this information as well." She said calmly.

Hiashi nodded "My apologies Hokage-sama I meant no offence."

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively "None taken Hiashi-san. Please continue Homura."

The elderly man nodded "Thanks to the support of Suna we were able to escape with minimal losses to our Shinobi ranks."

"Tell me how they agreed to aid us." Tsunade said.

"It was Sabaku no Gaara who spoke to the Sandaime and in exchange for a chance to convince his people to switch sides." Koharu said.

"But this was unnecessary on our part." Danzo added "Gilgamesh had already given us the information that Suna would attack us together with Oto. They basically gave us nothing and that "boy" could have betrayed us." He said putting emphasis on boy.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Not entirely true Danzo. If Gaara had not managed to persuade suna then we would have been attacked by two nations. So they did give us something."

"On the matter of Gilgamesh, he requested that his student be allowed to enter the exams in exchange for this information. Why do you suppose he wanted that?" Inuzuka Tsume said.

"Since Reigakure is just a fake name for a fake village he needed our help to cover it up. But I suspect that the main reason was so Namikaze Shinkumaru could get in contact with Uzu I mean Namikaze Naruto." Nara Shikaku said.

"While we are on the subject." Danzo said. "There is no proof that Uzumaki Naruto is related to the Yondaime."

"My word should be enough no?" a voice said from the window.

The council turned their heads and saw Jiraiya entering the room. "Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"I am afraid even your word is not sufficient Jiraiya." Danzo replied "We need some sort of physical evidence."

Jiraiya glared at the one eyed man "Bullshit Danzo. You're only saying that because you don't wish for Naruto to receive his heritage."

If Danzo was affected by the toad sannin's glare he didn't show it. "Can you blame me for wanting to protect the Yondaime's legacy from that thing?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade both glared at him "Watch your mouth you senile old goat, I won't stand here and let you insult my student." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya please mind your language in front of the council. "Homura said. "But Danzo have a point, can the boy be trusted?"

"Do you see any reason why he cannot be trusted?" Akimichi Chouza asked.

"He has openly admitted that he is a demon. How could we trust him?" Danzo replied.

Tsunade glared at Danzo with a hint of killer intent "Naruto have shown nothing but loyalty to towards this village despite the way he has been treated. And it is because of people like you that he has suffered for the sins of the Kyuubi."

"I believe we should have a vote on whether or not to have him detained." Koharu said.

"Overruled I won't allow you to detain him like a criminal." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama the will of the council"

Tsunade slammed her palm onto the table silencing all arguments. "Do not forget who is Hokage here Homura. Sensei might have let you get away with this discrimination but I will not. The council is here to advice me, nothing more."

"TSUNADE YOU CANNOT!!" Koharu said standing up.

"Do I need to have you detained Koharu?" Tsunade replied coldly. "I am in charge now, if you don't accept my authority then step down from the council."

Koharu slowly sat down

"Good. Jiraiya's word and my own will suffice; Naruto will receive his heritage. He will however not represent the Namikaze clan until he reaches the age of sixteen." She turned to Homura "Continue with the report."

He nodded "The total losses of our Shinobi lie at 15 percent." He was quiet for a moment "Civilian casualties however lie at 35 percent."

Tsunade closed her eyes "Why?"

"When Akatsuki attacked with those summoned monsters they got to the civilians before our Shinobi could intervene, if it had not been for the actions of Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata the causalities would have been higher." Koharu said and you could see a good amount of pride on the faces of the parents.

Tsunade nodded "I believe that both Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru should be promoted to chunin for their actions and for reaching the finals in the chunin exam."

Murmurs of agreement came from the council.

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama why not promote the others?" Tsume asked a bit disappointed.

"While they certainly performed admirably they did not reach the finals in the exams and I believe they need more training." She replied.

Tsume nodded.

"However both Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi gave me very positive reports on Hyuuga Hinata's actions during the exam. They both recommend her for promotion." Tsunade continued "I will there for promote her. Finally Namikaze Naruto demonstrated excellent combat abilities far above genin level, so it is only logical to promote him as well."

She received no protests and the rest of the meeting moved along with no fuss. "Good, this meeting is now concluded, you may all go." Tsunade said and the council left leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade behind.

The blond woman looked at her teammate. "So how is he holding up Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shrugged "I'm not sure, he looks and acts fine but I believe he still got a lot on his mind. But I think that the training I intend to put him through will help him along." The toad sage replied.

Tsunade nodded and stood up "Good now I have to get back to my office and deal with a ton of paper work." She said sounding depressed at the prospect.

Jiraiya chuckled "I'm so happy I'm not in your shoes." He smiled at her "But I would love to get into your pants."

He was sent flying through the wall by a furious Tsunade "PERVERT!!"

* * *

Random training ground next day

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of a huge training field together with Jiraiya. "What happened to your face?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya's head was wrapped in bandages but they didn't hide the glare he gave his new student "None of your business brat."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but decided to just get on with it "So what are you going to teach me?"

Jiraiya looked over Naruto before answering "First I want to do a little test."

"What kind of test?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"I want you to create a Rasengan and drive it into the tree over there." Jiraiya replied and pointed at a tree behind him.

Naruto looked annoyed "Why should I do that?"

Jiraiya returned his annoyed look with his own "Just do it."

Naruto sighed but raised his hand and started gathering his chakra. He started spinning it, and then he added power and then control...and then control "What the hell?" Naruto said staring at the sphere in his hand; it wasn't being compressed like usual. He grabbed his wrist and tried harder but it wasn't working, and why was it turning purple? He roared in frustration and rushed forward slamming it into the tree. The wood didn't last long and a hole appeared in the bark.

Naruto growled and stepped back "Kuso what's going on? It seems to work but I can't compress it."

Jiraiya gaped at the hole in the tree _"The Rasengan wasn't preformed like it should and it still caused so much damage." _A smile started to spread on his lips. _"If the kid learns to harness his power he might become, no he will become more powerful than his Otousan."_

Naruto turned to Jiraiya "What's the deal Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya's good mode shattered and he glared at his student "I told you to not use that abdominal nickname."

Naruto shrugged "Well it fits you so well Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya snorted "Well anyway, it seems like my theory was correct. Your demonic chakra is messing up your control."

Naruto's eyes widened "But I use demonic chakra all the time?"

"Do you use it to power your ninjutsu?" the toad sage replied

"No, but I use it for my Kenjutsu."

Jiraiya smiled "But your Kenjutsu is nothing more than pushing your chakra into your weapons no?"

Naruto scratched his head "I guess so but it takes a lot of practice."

"I bet you have to cover the weapon with chakra and at the right point release it, but I also bet that you don't need to be very specific with the amount or timing of said chakra." Jiraiya continued.

"Ok ok ok you made your point." Naruto said sighing "But still, why do I have so much trouble?"

"I think you should ask Kyuubi about this, but my best guess is that your chakra is mixing and demonic chakra is probably so much more potent then human chakra that the two is getting in the way of the other." Jiraiya answered.

"So what should I do?" Naruto asked his sensei.

Jiraiya pointed at the nearby forest "Start from the beginning with tree climbing."

Naruto sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

(One week later)

Team Gai training ground

* * *

TenTen and Neji were engaged in a spar while Gai and Lee were sparring a little further away shouting about the flames of youth like usual.

TenTen was currently throwing sharp objects at the Hyuuga prodigy who was practising deflecting them with chakra.

It was going well until he misjudged the amount of chakra needed and got nicked on the cheek by a shuriken. He felt some blood sipping down his cheek. He saw that TenTen had stopped and gave her a very small smile "Don't worry TenTen keep going." He said but she still didn't move she actually looked slightly pale.

Neji frowned "TenTen?" he said but got no response. He walked towards her "Hey are you alright?" he asked and without warning she screamed and collapsed onto her knees holding her head.

"TenTen! Hey what's wrong?! HEY!!" he shouted and rushed over and knelt down next to her.

She screamed again "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!"

Gai and Lee rushed over "What happened Neji?" Gai asked trying to keep calm

"I don't know she nicked my cheek with a shuriken then all hell broke loose." Neji replied.

"Gai-sensei we should get her to a hospital." Lee said.

Gai nodded and picked up TenTen before dashing off with his other two students hot on his heels.

* * *

Snow country

* * *

In a small village in snow country the leaders of a rebel force with the goal to free their country sat gathered in a secret meeting room.

"Why must we wait? We should proceed with the ritual now." An old woman said.

"No you said it yourself: the ritual is extremely dangerous we should wait until the last possible moment." A younger middle aged man said.

"I agree." A much younger manly voice said "Dotou is a menace to our beautiful country but this could really ruin it forever, besides Sandayuu is still looking for Koyuki Hime. We must give him more time."

The old woman muttered "While we wait more lives may be ruined."

The other two looked towards the floor. The older man looked up "What is the longest time we can wait?"

The woman thought for a moment and sighed "Two maybe two-and-a-half years not a day longer."

The older man nodded "Then we will wait for two years and a half year, if we have no word from Sandayuu we will do the ritual, consequences be damned."

The other two nodded. "Good now if you excuse me I must rest." The elderly woman said.

The two men nodded and left.

When she was sure they were gone she walked over to the nearest wall and pressed a hidden switch causing a concealed door to open. She descended a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a massive steel door. She pressed another hidden switch and the doors slowly opened to reveal a huge crystal of ice.

She walked over and gazed into it. "Such a long wait but soon it will be complete." She said at the humanoid shape inside the ice prison."But when the time comes this country will be reborn."

End chapter no jutsu

Curious about this latest plot? Well then you're going to hate me for I don't plan to introduce it until much later, muuuuuuch later in this story.


	27. Chapter 27 Betrayal for power

AN: WHEW I finally got this chapter done. It's been uphill struggles believe me. Now it's not because I have writers block or anything, but I got a BIG test coming up so I had devoted a lot of time to my studies.

I am afraid I won't increase my update speed anytime soon, since fallout 3 is coming next week. So unless it sucks I will probably not get out a new chapter until next month.

On with the story

Chapter 27: Betrayal for power

* * *

Naruto sighed as he slurped down the hot ramen in front of him. "Just what I needed."

Ayame smiled at him "Had a rough day Naruto?"

Naruto returned her smile "Yeah, I have been training my chakra control for a whole week and I'm finally back to my previous level. Ero-sennin said he would start teaching me Ninjutsu."

"That's great Naruto. I bet Jiraiya-sama know a lot of Ninjutsu. She said.

Naruto nodded "Yeah he's a real pervert but he knows his stuff." He said and went back to eating his ramen.

The flaps over the entrance moved and revealed Sakura "Hello Naruto." She said happily.

He turned around with noodles still hanging from his mouth "Hewo Fakuva-fan."

Sakura sweat dropped "Eww Naruto swallow your food at least."

"Sorry Sakura, so what brings you here?" he asked.

"I just came to tell you that Tsunade want to see you in her office tomorrow. I also wanted to see how you were doing." She replied and sat down next to him. "We haven't seen each other for a week."

"Well I have been really busy. Ero-sennin seems to enjoy tormenting me when he is not peeking at girls." Naruto answered.

Sakura smiled "Naruto you shouldn't talk about him like that. Jiraiya-sama is a real ninja master. I'm sure he's not peeping on girls."

Naruto snorted "He's also a super pervert. He writes those books Kakashi-sensei is always reading."

Sakura's face darkened "Really?" Sakura smiled a wicked smile "Well then I think I know just the right way to get him to only train you instead of peeking." She bent forward and whispered something in his ear. Naruto's smile grew with each word.

"I didn't know you could be like that Sakura." Naruto said grinning.

Sakura returned his grin with her own "Well now you know." She said and stood up "Sorry but I got to go, class is starting."

"Class?" Naruto repeated

"Oh right I didn't tell you. Tsunade chose 5 Kunoichi with excellent chakra control and is going to teach us medic ninjutsu." She said proudly.

"That's great Sakura, but who are the others?"

"Don't know she just told me there would be four others." Sakura replied "Ok Naruto I will see you later." And she ran off.

Naruto smiled and went back to his ramen, completely missing the green blur passing by behind him.

* * *

At the hospital

* * *

"I need a medic!" Gai shouted rushing in through the door.

A nurse immediately ran over to him "What's the problem?"

"Something is wrong with my youthful student." He said referring to the unconscious TenTen in his arms "She suddenly started screaming and clutching her head."

The nurse looked at him "It sounds like she had a panic attack; baka you should just had let her rest instead of making her even more panicked."

Gai looked down "I am sorry."

"Never mind let's get her into a room follow me." She said and walked off with Gai following.

Lee ran through the door followed by Neji "GAI-SENSEI IS SHE ALRIGHT!!" Lee shouted loud enough to awake the dead.

He received a smack to the head curtsey of Tsunade "Keep your voice down brat this is a hospital."

"Excuse my teammate Hokage-sama. We were just worried about our other teammate." Neji said bowing slightly.

Tsunade looked at Gai who had stopped "What is wrong with her?"

"She had a panic attack." Gai replied.

Tsunade nodded "Get her into a room I will examine her myself."

* * *

Random training ground

* * *

"Okay brat I'm going to teach you a very useful jutsu." Jiraiya said.

Naruto was practically giddy with excitement "What is it? What is it?"

Jiraiya smiled "I'll show you." He flashed through hand seals "Doton: Yomi Numa!" (Swamp of the underworld) he shouted and slammed his palms onto the ground.

Naruto immediately started sinking into the ground "What the hell?" he looked down and saw a black brownish puddle of mud pulling him down to his waist.

"This is my Yomi Numa; it is a perfect jutsu for immobilizing your opponent for a finishing blow."

"Yes it really cool now could you please get me out of here?" Naruto said irritated.

Jiraiya smirked "No I think trying to get out of this would be excellent training for you."

"BASTARD!!" Naruto screamed and struggled to get free.

"No no no you need to use your chakra or you'll never get loose." Jiraiya scolded looking very amused.

Naruto growled but suddenly got an idea and smirked "Chakra huh?" he began gathering his chakra creating an aura around him.

Jiraiya didn't like this one bit and leapt back.

"CHAKRA EXPLOSION!!" Naruto screamed and a bright flash and a loud boom followed.

Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto climbing out of the swamp. "Oh that wasn't one of my best ideas." The blond said wobbling slightly.

Jiraiya stomped over to his apprentice and wacked him across the head "BAKA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

"I WAS TRYING TO GET OUT OF YOUR STUPID MUD HOLE ERO-SENNIN!!"

"WHEN I SAID USE YOU CHAKRA I MEANT THAT YOU SHOULD POUR IT INTO THE SWAMP TO WEAKEN IT!! NOT TRY TO BLOW IT TO PIECES!!"

Naruto put his arms behind his head "Well it didn't blow up at all and I did weaken it." He said.

Jiraiya looked at the small swamp and raised an eyebrow. The ground around the swamp was completely unharmed and only ¼ of the sticky substance had disappeared. Jiraiya scratched his chin thoughtfully "Hmm I don't think you created a chakra bomb, it's more like a chakra flash bomb."

Naruto blinked "Flash bomb?"

"Yes a flash bomb. It is a bomb that creates a blinding flash to blind the target. If you could master it you could really screw with your enemies." Jiraiya said clearly amused. Naruto looked a little confused so he decided to elaborate "Well imagine that you were right in front of your enemies and used that. The flash and explosion would blind them and mess up their hearing leaving them completely defenceless."

Naruto finally caught on "Yeah and if I trapped them with the Yomi Numa they would have no chance in hell to escape."

"Well that may be a bit of overkill, if you get this jutsu working then just use one of them not both. You can't just fire of jutsu like a maniac you need to fight with a strategy in mind." Jiraiya said.

Naruto put his hands behinds his head "I usually improvise in my fights and it works really well."

Jiraiya frowned "That may be but if you put random chance into combat then you won't be able to predict the outcome. Having a plan is always better."

Naruto couldn't argue that point "Ok sure but you won't always have a plan ready, sometimes you just have to wing it."

Jiraiya nodded "True true now get back to training, I have some...business to attend to." He said giggling like a school girl and walked off.

Naruto frowned at his perverted sensei but slowly started to smile "I wonder what Tsunade-san would say if I told her you ignored your responsibilities as a sensei to peep on girls."

Jiraiya froze mid step.

"I bet she would be pretty angry." Naruto continued.

Jiraiya turned around and smiled nervously "Uh on second thought I better stay here and watch over you, otherwise you might submerge yourself in a swamp."

Naruto smiled "Sure Sensei whatever you say."

* * *

Hospital

* * *

TenTen was sleeping peacefully on a bed while team Gai and Tsunade were talking.

"Ok she is fine now." Tsunade said but she looked worried. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Neji spoke up "I was just sparring with TenTen; she was helping me practice a new technique when she nicked my cheek, and then she started screaming."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "Did you use any Genjutsu on her?"

Neji shook his head "No Hokage-sama she was the only one attacking."

Tsunade sighed "This is bad."

"Why what's wrong?" Gai asked sounding worried.

"Is this the first time TenTen have witnessed blood since the chunin exam?" Tsunade continued.

"Um she did accidently cut her finger a couple of days ago." Lee said. "But she seemed fine; she wiped it off and went back to training."

"Please Tsunade-sama what is the point of these questions?" Gai asked.

"I believe you remember the incident at the preliminaries?" images of a bloody Naruto with weapons lodged in his bodies flashed in their minds. "I think she has developed hemophobia."

"But Tsunade-sama she was fine until now and I talked with her afterwards and did all I could to help." Gai said

Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder "It's not your fault Gai. She only suffered a mild case and I believe she was almost over it."

"Then why?" Lee asked.

Tsunade turned back to the sleeping girl "I found mental injuries when I examined her; some one used a very powerful Genjutsu on her. It traumatised her enough for her to suffer a panic attack."

Neji stared at the Godaime and suddenly anger welled up inside him "Who the hell did this?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The others were surprised by the anger the Hyuuga prodigy was showing. Gai placed a hand on his shoulder "Calm down Neji."

Neji took a deep breath "I am sorry Hokage-sama." He apologised.

"No problem Neji-kun." Tsunade said reassuring the genin.

"But who could have done this and why?" Lee asked both angry and worried.

"I don't know Lee-kun (sigh) I don't know." Tsunade said. "Depending on her condition when she wakes up TenTen may need to be pulled from the active shinobi rooster."

Gai wanted to protest tell her to not do such a thing, but he knew that his female student would only endanger herself and her teammates if she would collapse at the sight of blood. "I understand Hokage-sama."

"I have no intention of pulling her out for good; I will make sure she gets all the help she needs." Tsunade said giving Gai a small smile.

Gai had tear running down his face and pulled Tsunade into a hug with Lee hugging her from behind "THANK YOU TSUNADE-SAMA!!" they shouted in union.

Tsunade and was horrified when a beach and a rainbow appeared from nowhere, while Neji shuddered slightly. _"I hope she isn't too traumatised after this." _He thought. _"Or angry."

* * *

_Next day Hokage office

* * *

The rookie 9 (minus Sasuke) their senseis and team Gai (Lee and Gai sporting a black eye each) were standing in front of the Hokage.

Naruto was talking with Hinata both of them smiling at each other. They stopped when Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well then, I am a busy woman so let's get this over with." She gestured for a pile of vests on her desk. "You are here to receive your promotions to chunin."

The genin immediately got excited. "Does this mean we're all getting promoted?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade smiled "Sorry but no." She grabbed one vest "When I call your name step forward. Naruto."

Naruto grinned and walked forward "Thank you Tsunade-san." He said and grabbed his vest.

Tsunade gave him a warm smile "You earned this kid."

Naruto bowed and walked back and received congratulations from his friends.

Tsunade proceeded to call "Aburamed Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata (Naruto laughed happily and kissed her causing the girl to blush) you have all done well you should be proud." The three bowed and walked back. "For those of you who did not get promoted, train hard and try again at the next exam." She said.

"WOOHOO LET'S CELEBRATE LUNCH IS ON ME!!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto don't shout in front of the Hokage!" Kakashi scolded.

"Never mind. Before you go I will announce the five Kunoichi I will take on as my students."

Naruto noticed that Sakura straightened slightly.

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade announced

The three girls stepped forward head held high. "But didn't you say 5 Kunoichi were going to be your students Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Tsunade said.

Shizune entered the room. "Tsunade-sama they are here."

Tsunade nodded "Good bring them in."

Shizune bowed and stepped aside "Please enter."

Two people entered the room they really surprised the people gathered.

"Haku-neechan?" Naruto said.

"Renko-sama?" Lee said.

"Hello the two Kunoichi said striking suggestive poses for the handsome ninja master." A voice said from the window.

Tsunade snapped around giving Jiraiya a death glare "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!"

Jiraiya waved his hands in front of him "Hey I was just joking." He said but Tsunade noticed the clumsily hidden note book in his jacket pocket.

Naruto ignored the two sannin and turned to the new arrivals "Renko why are you here?"

The blue haired girl smiled at him "Gil-sensei is really good at combat techniques but he can't even use first aid. So while he trains Shinkumaru and Topaz I made a deal with Tsunade-sama to train me in medical ninjutsu."

Naruto nodded "Ok make sense. How is Aniki doing?" he asked.

Renko couldn't keep a small smile from appearing on her lips "Niisan is fine he's made a complete recovery." She smirked "I bet you won't stand a chance against him in a month or two."

Naruto returned her smirk with his own "Well see about that. But how come Tsunade decided to accept you as her student anyway?"

"She is going to show me the jutsu she used to heal Lee's broken bones." Tsunade answered. "The five of you will report to my office 8:00 in the morning and be on time." She leaned back into her chair "Now I want TenTen to remain here, the rest of you may leave." A smile appeared on her lips "I believe Naruto mentioned free food."

The gang immediately smiled at Naruto who gulped "Uh yeah let's go to.."

"My family's restaurant we have a special BBQ dish for lunch." Chouji said grinning and received shouts of approval. Naruto almost started crying.

After the genin and jounin left TenTen looked at Tsunade "W-what did you wish to talk to me about Tsunade-sama?"

"I am sorry TenTen but from this moment you are forbidden from going on any mission higher then D-rank." Tsunade said "I'm doing this for your own good, don't worry you will still be allowed to train with your team and I will make sure to get you all the help you need."

TenTen looked absolutely devastated. She couldn't hold back a sniff "I-Is that all Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade gave a nod and the poor girl ran out of the room crying. Tsunade felt horrible but it needed to be done.

* * *

TenTen kept running she didn't care where she was going "It's not fair it's not fair." She said with tear running down her face. She kept running and without realising it she was outside the Akimichi family restaurant. She looked inside and saw all the genin and newly appointed chunin. They were smiling and laughing even their sensei's were there enjoying themselves.

Despite the fact that the scene in front of her was a happy one, TenTen had never felt more sad or outcast then right that moment. Even if she joined them she would feel so out of place, she wasn't a true shinobi anymore. So she ran away her vision blurred by her tears. She fell onto the ground. She didn't bother trying to get up she had no will to do so. She slowly raised her head and saw that she had ended up at her team's training ground. She lowered her head and went back to crying.

TenTen was so absorbed in her misery she didn't notice that someone was approaching. "TenTen." A voice said.

The young girl turned around and saw Hyuuga Neji looking at her.

Neji walked over to her and knelt down next to her "It's not the end of the world TenTen you will get through this I promise I will help you."

TenTen couldn't take it, she grabbed Neji and hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. Neji wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back.

* * *

Previous day

* * *

TenTen was carried off by Gai with Lee and Neji following as fast as they could.

None of them noticed four people sitting in the tree above them. "Well that worked like a fucking charm." A female voice said.

"You should swear." A male voice said.

"Shut up fat ass." The female hissed back.

"Enough both of you we can't be discovered." A second male voice said.

"I don't understand why we have to come here now; Orochimaru-sama won't need the Uchiha for another 3 years." The female said.

"Idiot it's because of that freaky orange haired guy." The second voice said.

_**Flashback one week earlier**_

"RAAAGH! DAMN YOU SANDAIME!!" Orochimaru screamed as his arms flared with pain.

"Orochimaru-sama please take the medicine!" one of his Oto nins said before being brutally murdered by the snake sannin.

"This pain I never thought it would be so intense." He said and hissed

Kidoumaru entered the room without knocking "Orochimaru-sama you have a visitor!" the six armed man said nervously.

Orochimaru gave him a glare that could melt rock. "WHO THE HELL IS IT?!"

"Me." A voice said from the door.

Orochimaru and his guard looked at the door and saw a man with spiky orange hair with piercing all over his face; he was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Pein what do you want?" Orochimaru asked.

The self proclaimed god walked towards the serpent. "The reason you are alive Orochimaru is because you agreed to help Akatsuki with our goals.

Orochimaru hissed "You don't need to remind me."

"You are useless to us in your current state. Enter a new body immediately." Pein continued.

Orochimaru got up from his bed "I want Uchiha Sasuke as my new body it will take time."

Pein narrowed his eyes "Chose another body today or I will kill you."

Kidoumaru changed into his cursed seal level 2 and charged the Akatsuki member. Pein didn't even look at the incoming shinobi, suddenly Kidoumaru was sent flying by some sort of shockwave.

Orochimaru knew he could never hope to beat Pein in his current state. "Fine I will get a body before the end of today."

"Good." Pein said and pulled out two vials of what appeared to be blood "I want you to test this for me."

"Test what?"

"This blood posses special abilities, I want you to find away to make these abilities permanent." Pen answered.

"So you have already tested it?" the sannin asked.

"It was able to regenerate a lost limb on our 'patient' but before we could finish the experiment we had an unexpected interruption."

"So you do not know if the 'blood' has a permanent effect?" Orochimaru said smirking.

"Precisely, now you will find out and report it to me in a month, failure equals death." Pein said and placed the vials on the table next to Orochimaru's bed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah Orochimaru-sama entered a new body the same day." Tayuya said and shivered "I have never seen him so angry."

"He still wishes to use Sasuke as his next container. He will probably use the time to make Sasuke as strong as possible." Kidoumaru said "But why don't we just grab him and return?"

"Tell me Kidoumaru what person is most likely to cooperate? One who does so by his own will? Or someone who is forced to?" Sakon asked.

"And if he refuses to come?" Tayuya asked

Sakon turned to her "Then we force him to come."

"I believe that waiting more than a week would be unwise." Jiroubou said. "We are already pushing our luck with that little stunt a moment ago."

"Then we wait a week and no longer for that little brat to wake up." Sakon said.

* * *

Present time Akimichi restaurant

* * *

Naruto truly enjoyed being with his friends again. They talked about everything that they had been up to; everyone was basically being trained by their parents. Hinata said that she had almost learnt the Kaiten and had begun working on the Hakke Rukojuuyonshou.

"That's great Hina-chan I bet you can kick Neji's ass now." Naruto said and hugged Hinata.

Hinata didn't blush and returned the hug "Thank you Naruto-kun but I think I will need to train more if I want to beat Neji-niisan." She said

"Speaking of which what happened to mister stoic Hyuuga?" Kiba asked.

"Perhaps he is having trouble locating TenTen-san." Shino added.

"It was nice of him to go looking for his teammate." Ino said but sent a glare at her own teammates "You two could learn something from him."

Shikamaru just cleaned his ear with his pinky finger "No that would be too troublesome."

After saving Shikamaru from being strangled by Ino the rest of the lunch passed peacefully.

* * *

A week later night time

Hokage office

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she finished the last of the paperwork. "Thank kami that is finished." She opened a drawer and pulled out a sake bottle "Now to celebrate."

"I hope you don't mind sharing?" Jiraiya said from behind her.

Tsunade sighed "Would it kill you to use the door Jiraiya?"

"Maybe I rather not find out." He said and walked to the front of her desk.

Tsunade let a small smile appear on her lips and placed two sake cups on the desk. "Did you come here just to get free sake or did you have something else in mind?"

"You're probably tired so I'll make this quick." Jiraiya answered and took a sip of his sake. "I want to take Naruto away on a training trip until he turns 16."

Tsunade blinked and took a sip of her own alcohol before answering "Why can't you just train him here?"

"It is easier to hide from Akatsuki if we travel around." He answered "But I have also heard some disturbing things from my sources in Iwa."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "What kind of things?"

"Iwa still bears a grudge against Minato and they have heard that Naruto is his son."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose "The Tsuchikage I presume?"

"He is not above starting a war to kill Naruto or sending Assassins after him." Jiraiya answered

"If you know this then why would you want Naruto to leave the village?"

"Sending an Assassin to infiltrate a village and murder the Yondaime's son is foolish. But sending an Assassin to kill the Yondaime's son while he is being guarded by a sannin 24/7 is suicide."

Tsunade nodded "Perhaps but I still think that he should remain here, give me some time to think about it."

Jiraiya scoffed "Time to think, you made up your mind about getting that Sasuke brat a new arm pretty quickly."

Tsunade's eyes widened "What did you say?"

Jiraiya held up his hands in front of him "Hey hey I was just kidding."

"No Jiraiya what did you say?"

Now Jiraiya was confused "I said that you made up your mind about giving that Sasuke brat a new arm pretty quickly."

"Jiraiya...I never authorised any such medical procedure." Tsunade said.

Suddenly the sake cup in her hand cracked. Both Sannin shared a look "Get to the hospital right now Jiraiya." She said and Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Godaime leaned back in her chair "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Hospital

* * *

Sakura was walking towards Sasuke's room in the hospital holding a bouquet of flowers. "I hope Sasuke-kun awakes from this coma soon." She said to no one and opened the door to his room. She dropped the flowers in surprise when she saw him sitting up in his bed "Sasuke-kun?" she said quietly.

The Uchiha turned his head towards her "Sakura." He said in a monotone voice.

She rushed over and wrapped her arms around him "I'm so glad you are awake Sasuke-kun I have been so worried."

Sasuke gently pushed her away "Sakura I need you to do me a favour." He said

Sakura looked at him with a confused expression "Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "What do you mean Sakura I just want a little favour." He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Don't you want to help me?"

Sakura hugged him again "Of course Sasuke-kun. I was just surprised that the first thing you would do was ask for a favour."

Sasuke smirked "I understand. Sakura...please die."

Before she could comprehend what he had just said Sakura felt pain erupt from her stomach. Sasuke pushed her away making her fall onto the floor, a kunai sticking out from her stomach. "S-Sasuke-k-kun?" she said in shock.

"In order to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan you need to kill your best friend, but I think that killing anyone you 'love' is sufficient." Sasuke said calmly as he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes from a nearby chair "Aww you got me some fresh clothes how nice of you Sakura."

Sakura pulled out the kunai and gasped in pain "W-Why Sasuke-kun?" she said while applying pressure to the wound.

Sasuke put on his clothes and answered without looking at her "I need more power; killing you is just a way to obtain power more quickly."

"But I-I thought you loved me?" she gasped out struggling onto her feet.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed a scroll from his coat he opened it and summoned a Katana "Well I never cared for you at all it was just a fun exercise." He spun around and pierced her chest with his blade. "But you are the closest thing I got to a precious person. I hope your death will suffice."

Sakura stared at him in shock as he pulled out his blade "S-Sasuk-ke-k-kun." She said and fell onto the floor in a heap.

Sasuke looked at her with a cold stare "You were always worthless." He said and left through the window.

Sakura lied there bleeding on the cold floor with tears ran down her face as darkness started to engulf her. "H-Help me somebody." She tried to scream but her strength was leaving her.

And it all went black.

* * *

End chapter Betrayal for power Next time Anger of a fox

I tried writing something else instead of End chapter no jutsu


	28. Chapter 28 Rage of a fox

AN: YOU SHOULD READ Journey of the Three Failures by Hinata0321 IT ISN'T GETTING THE ATTENTION IT DESERVES!!

I am having troubles with my other story the SKG and I will need to do some pretty drastic changes to the plot so I might have to cancel that one. 

On with the story

Chapter 28: Rage of a fox

* * *

Jiraiya reached the hospital in record time and stopped in front of the reception. "In which room is Uchiha Sasuke located?" he asked.

The nurse quickly looked through a folder "Room 306 on the third floor Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya thanked her and rushed outside before jumping onto the side of the building and rushing up the wall. He quickly found the right room and stopped dead in his tracks. That pink haired girl Sakura he believed her name was lying in a puddle of blood. He cursed and entered the room through the open window. He bit his thumb flashed through some hand seals and slammed his palm on the floor, a puff of smoke later and small blue toad appeared "Hurry go and get Tsunade." He said in a tone that left no room for question.

The small toad nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya gently felt her wrist for a pulse. His eyes widened "She is still alive." He ran to the door and shouted "I NEED A MEDIC IN ROOM 306 NOW!!" maybe she could still be saved.

Tsunade got to the hospital within minutes and found Sakura lying in bed and receiving a blood transfusion. "Is she alright?" she asked the doctor standing next to the bed.

The man nodded "Yes when we got to her we found out she had managed to perform basic treatment on wound, it saved her life."

Tsunade blinked and looked at her student _"Only a week of training and she has come this far?"_

Jiraiya stood up from his position on the window "I don't know what happened but Uchiha Sasuke is gone and since there was no trace of struggle we should assume he left of his own will."

Tsunade's eyes widened "No trace at all?"

Jiraiya knew what Tsunade was really asking for "No she didn't have a chance to defend herself before he stabbed her."

Tsunade clenched her fist "I want you to get out there and find him Jiraiya; I will send a team to help you." She said and turned around to leave.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama if I may?" the doctor said.

She turned around "Yes?"

"This girl has been visiting Uchiha Sasuke every day since he fell into coma. She obviously cares about him a lot. I doubt he could do something like this to someone who cares for him so."

Tsunade looked the doctor in the eyes "And if he did?"

The doctor's eyes hardened "Then I hope you give him the death sentence."

* * *

Outside of Konoha

* * *

Sasuke landed in the middle of a clearing "This should be far enough." He looked up into a tree next to him. "You can come out now."

The sound four jumped down and stood in front of Sasuke. "So you knew that we were here huh?" Sakon said.

Sasuke smirked "Yes and judging by your hitai-ate your from Orochimaru."

Tayuya chuckled "Not bad Sasuke you went through all the trouble of looking at our clearly visible symbols to figure it out. What more can you tell us?"

"Orochimaru told you to come and get me and tell me that you would help me control my cursed seal."

The four Oto shinobi blinked in surprise "Yeah that sounds pretty accurate." Sakon said.

"Good let's get going we can't stay here." Sasuke said.

"Wait that's it? You're coming without a fuss?" Tayuya asked.

"I have nothing more to gain from Konoha no hurry up." Sasuke said and took off with the sound four close behind.

* * *

Hokage tower a couple of hours later

* * *

Tsunade sighed in frustration and dismissed the ANBU in front of her. _"Still nothing where are you Jiraiya I need some good news."_

Just as she finished that thought Jiraiya appeared in the room through Shunshin "I picked up Sasuke's trail."

Tsunade straightened up in her chair "Hurry up and tell me."

"I found no traces inside the village but when I went outside the village I found his trail. He is currently travelling together with four other people towards Oto."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "Why didn't you follow them?"

Jiraiya sighed "I can't I need to leave in order to meet one of my contacts."

"It is very important I assume?"

"He got information regarding Akatsuki." Jiraiya answered.

Tsunade sighed loudly "Of all the damn times. Ok go meet your contact and then comeback as soon as possible."

Jiraiya nodded "I'll be back in about 3 days." He said and disappeared.

Tsunade looked out the window and saw that the sun was just rising over the Hokage monument. She made a decision and summoned an ANBU to her office "Go and get me Nara Shikamaru ASAP."

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"You called me Hokage-sama?" a still sleepy Shikamaru said.

"As of yesterday Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha to join Oto." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru immediately snapped to attention; sure he had never really known Sasuke all that well but to betray his own village. "What? Why did he leave?"

"Because Orochimaru pursued him to do so I believe. But he also attacked Haruno Sakura."

Now Shikamaru was really shocked "He attacked Sakura and now he's going to join such a dangerous person?"

"I can only speculate but probably because he believed it was the best way to obtain power. I'm going to give you a mission right now."

Shikamaru didn't know how to feel at the moment and simply nodded.

"Sasuke also seem to be travelling together with four other people from Oto, so your mission is to assemble a team and go after him and bring him back."

"I think a team of Jounin and Chunin would be best suited for this mission." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry but I can't give you any Jounin for this mission."

"What why not?"

"Look Shikamaru even though we didn't have a very high number of causalities in the attack last month we still suffered, but also gained a lot of clients who were impressed by Konoha's performance in the Chunin exams. So we have been receiving a large amount of missions that require Jounin level skill so they are busy except for those that need to stay in the village." Tsunade explained.

Shikamaru let out a loud sigh "Ok Hokage-sama I understand."

"Good you have 30 minutes to gather a team of your choosing, dismissed."

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel worried _"I don't know why but it feels like this isn't going to end well."_

Shikamaru knocked on Naruto's door and was greeted by a sleepy blond "Shikamaru what the hell, do you know what time it is?"

"Look Naruto I got a mission and I want you to come along."

That seemed to get Naruto's attention "What mission?"

"Sasuke left the village to join Oto."

"WHAT!!" Naruto screamed.

"Look I need to gather some more people, come with me and I will explain on the way." Shikamaru said.

"Ok I'll get my gear."

After getting Chouji and meeting Kiba who volunteered to come "I still need to make it up to you for acting like such an asshole towards you Naruto."

After recruiting Neji they stood outside the gate of Konoha. "Okay we got our team let's go already." Naruto said impatiently.

"Hold on Naruto I got to explain our strategy." Shikamaru said.

"What strategy? We go after him and drag his ass back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto you're smarter than this calm down and think." Shikamaru said to his blond friend.

Naruto took a deep breath "Sorry."

"Right now let me explain our strategy and formation." Shikamaru said and began explaining.

* * *

A little later

* * *

Hinata was humming happily as she walked to the hospital with Asa riding inside her jacket with only her head sticking out. She was going to her morning class blissfully unaware of what had happened. _"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing? Probably training with his perverted sensei, I really wish we had more time together."_

Little did she know that the next time she would se Naruto, he would not be the same person she remembered.

* * *

After avoiding a bunch of traps Naruto and co had finally found their target "They seem to be resting they were probably in a battle." Neji said and deactivated his Byakugan.

"Good now here's our chance. We will try and take them all out with an ambush." Shikamaru said.

Kidoumaru finger twitched "Seems like we have some rabbits in the bushes."

After Shikamaru gave them a quick explanation of his plan they broke up into two teams. Neji and Shikamaru hid in the bushes "Wait where is Sasuke?" Shikamaru said and Neji activated his Byakugan once again. "It seems like he is in that coffin."

"Is he dead." Shikamaru said slightly horrified.

Neji shook his head "No I don't think they would kill him just like that, but I can't see clearly there is some sort of darkness surrounding it."

The two shinobi were forced to quit speculating when Sakon threw a kunai with three explosive notes attached to it straight towards them. Upon discovering this they immediately jumped forward dodging the worst of the explosion. But they were still sent flying into the clearing right in front of the Oto shinobi.

"Well well we were expecting rabbits and all we get are bugs?" Tayuya said smirking at them.

Jiroubou crouched preparing to attack.

Shikamaru saw this and acted fast "Wait a minute. Wait! We didn't come here to fight we came to negotiate."

Kidoumaru smirked and pulled with all his might "Then what are these?" he asked mockingly as the three hidden shinobi were forced out in the open

Naruto growled "I'm your executioner!" he pulled out his favourite sword and charged it "Zenshin!" he slashed in the air and sent his crimson projectile towards the surprised Oto shinobi. Said Shinobi leapt away dodging what would have been certain death.

"You teme!" the six armed man said.

"KIDOUMARU BEHIND YOU!!" Sakon shouted.

Kidoumaru snapped around and saw Neji heading towards him with his right arm positioned to strike. The Neji and Chouji next to Naruto changed into copies of said blond. Kidoumaru smirked and pulled on his strings "BAKA I knew where you were all along!"

Both Neji and Chouji who were hiding in the bushes were yanked off their feet and slammed into the ground by a now smirking Kidoumaru. His smirk vanished when both of them disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Kage bunshin!"

The ground at his feet cracked "Joushou nikudan sensha!" (Rising human bullet tank) he leapt back as Chouji burst from the ground trying to crush Kidoumaru with the Akimichi signature technique.

"Tokken!" (Tackle charge) Jiroubou cried out and tackled Chouji sending him flying off course.

Kidoumaru sighed in relief "That was too damn close." He said and stiffened when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou." Neji said and unleashed his attack upon the six armed shinobi who had turned around at the sound of his voice. Kidoumaru took the entire barrage of strikes and crashed into Jiroubou.

Sakon cursed and charged the Hyuuga or rather tried "Kagemane no jutsu successes."

"Nice going Shinkumaru." Naruto said and dispelled his clones as Neji and Chouji returned to the group.

"Well your Kage bunshin strategy paid off, I'm pretty impressed Naruto." Shikamaru commented.

"You fucking little rat I'll kill you for this." Tayuya said as she struggled against the shadow bind.

"No way bitch, I'm going to kill them!" Kidoumaru shouted and received shocked looks from the Konoha shinobi. He was covered in some sort of yellow armour.

"You're not killing anybody you idiot. Because in case you didn't notice you're stuck." Kiba said smugly and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sakon chuckled "You kids are an interesting bunch I will give you that. Especially you blondie, you created 4 clones and had them pretend to be your teammates while the real once snuck up on us." He looked Naruto in the eyes "But Orochimaru already warned us about you."

Suddenly a pair of shuriken flew out of the bushes hitting Shikamaru's arm, the sudden pain was enough to make him release the Kagemane.

Jiroubou didn't waste a second and slammed his palms onto the ground and encased the Konoha team before they could react. "Okay you guys go ahead."

"Right, catch up once you're done." Sakon said and they left leaving their bulky teammate to deal with their pursuers.

"DAMN IT!!" Naruto screamed "LET US OUT YOU FUCKING TEME!!"

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!!" Shikamaru shouted. "We need to stay calm."

"No we need to get out." Kiba said "Here I go TSUUGA!" (Piercing Fang) Kiba attacked with his clan's famous technique trying to tear through the wall surrounding them. It had little effect however and Kiba stared in surprise as the wall repaired itself. "Hey did the wall just?" he said and received a nod from Neji.

Neji activated his Byakugan "It looks like our chakra is being sucked dry."

"Then we need to get out fast." He flipped rebellion into a reverse grip "HEY YOU ASSHOLE!! LET US OUT!!"

Jiroubou chuckled "You really think I'm going to let you out just like that?"

Naruto's fox ears twitched he looked at the wall in front of him "Found you." His blade glowed as he gathered his energy.

Shikamaru instantly figured out his plan _"He's going to try to cut through the wall and our enemy in one hit."_

"Zenshin!" Naruto let loose his attack; the glowing projectile flew straight into the wall and disappeared. "What the hell it didn't work?" our blond shinobi said shocked.

"These walls absorb chakra." Neji said and crossed his arms "It's shouldn't be a surprise that your technique didn't work."

Before Naruto could reply a loud scream was heard from the outside and the walls started to crumble. "Something happened outside the chakra is disappearing." Neji said.

"Chouji break down the wall!" Shikamaru said. Chouji didn't waste a second and used his Nikudan sensha to blow a hole in the wall. Once they were outside they saw the Oto shinobi rolling on the ground screaming in agony. His arms were blackened showing wounds characteristic for chakra burns.

"Looks like absorbing my demonic chakra wasn't good for him." Naruto said and walked over to the enemy shinobi. He lifted his blade and decapitated him with a swing. He turned to his companions who stared at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Naruto you just killed him!" Chouji shouted looking very pale.

"He was our enemy it had to be done." Naruto answered calmly.

"But he was defenceless." Kiba said looking nervously at the blond demon.

"No Naruto is right." Neji said causing both Kiba and Chouji to stare at him. "He was our enemy and don't think that he wouldn't have killed you if the position was reversed." He continued.

"Not to mention that he was in serious pain, it was the most merciful thing to do." Shikamaru said and sighed "We are Shinobi someday we will all need to kill. Now come on we can't waste anymore time." And the group took off into the trees in a sombre mode.

* * *

The remaining members of the Sound Four continued at a slower pace than before. It was a combination of them still being partially exhausted from their earlier use of their cursed seals and giving Jiroubou a chance to catch up after he finished draining the Konoha shinobi's chakra

"Jiroubou, he's late," Sakon said, not because he cared about his "teammate" but because they were losing time.

"Nah," Kidoumaru said looking over his shoulder. "He's already here." No sooner had he said it before Jiroubou appeared landing on a nearby branch.

"What took you so long?" Sakon asked calmly enough, after all he wasn't that late.

"Sorry," Jiroubou said as he rejoined their formation. "It took some time to take those bastards' chakra away."

"Damn fat-ass," Tayuya said in her normal foul mouthed way. "Hurry up and carry that coffin. It's your job, inferior dickhead

"Yeah…" Jiroubou said quietly.

His answer instantly drew suspicious glances from all them. True they didn't care about each other but they knew each other well enough to notice when something was wrong.

"Hey, Jiroubou," Kidoumaru said preparing to act. "You're so obedient today…"

"What?" the bulky man asked.

"I'm saying that I can't let you carry this coffin…" Kidoumaru said, turning to face his teammate. Two of six arms quickly removed the coffin from his back, tossing it to Tayuya. "Since you're not Jiroubou!" he said as his other teammates ran off.

Shikamaru cursed and drew a kunai he moved to stab Kidoumaru but it was easily blocked "Jiroubou always warn Tayuya about her language." He said and started to mould his chakra. He spit out his web binding Shikamaru to the closest tree.

Six Kage bunshin descended from above him "Don't underestimate me you idiots!" Kidoumaru said and spit out a much larger web then the one he used against Shikamaru binding all six of the Naruto clones. "You again huh? You seem to enjoy stupid sneak attacks." The six armed Shinobi said and pulled himself higher into the trees dodging two grey drills "Come on I know your stupid strategy already."

Kiba growled "Don't think we will let you escape!" he yelled.

Kidoumaru smirked "My words exactly look at your feet."

Kiba looked down and saw that his feet were entangled in the web. "Kuso." (Damn it) "Don't think this will hold us."

"Keep whining you losers." He said and flipped backwards hitting Neji with a double kick in the face. "You really are a bunch of stupid brats. You would be better of attacking me head on."

"As you wish Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu!" a familiar voice cried out.

Kidoumaru cursed as he saw over 100 shurikens heading towards him. Having no way to dodge he spit out a number of small webs to knock the projectiles off course, it worked and he dodged with little trouble. "Nice try but you failed." His satisfaction was short lived as he saw a red light in the corner of his eye before he was hit by a full power Zenshin sending him falling helplessly towards the ground. "Damn that brat, he's way more powerful than I thought." He looked up into the sky and saw a massive ball approaching "Shit." He said.

Chouji crushed the enemy shinobi killing him instantly. He reverted to his normal form; he looked at the broken figure of his enemy and was unable to keep himself from throwing up.

After being cut loose Shikamaru rushed over to his friend "Chouji are you okay?" he asked.

Chouji gave a small nod "Y-yeah just give me a minute."

Naruto looked at his friend "Chouji, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah I killed the enemy right?" he said "I guess I'm not as cold as you." Naruto flinched at his comment.

"CHOUJI THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Enough we need to move." Neji said interrupting them before it got bad. "If they cross the border we will never catch them."

They left without another word.

They stopped for a brief rest during the night, but the tension in the group was high, no one said anything.

* * *

Next day

* * *

Tayuya stopped on a branch confusing Sakon slightly "Is it time?" he asked.

She shook her head "No but we got company."

They turned and found all five of the Konoha shinobi looking at them "Looks like we caught up." Naruto said and pulled out his blade "Now let's finish this."

Sakon glared at them producing quite a killer intent as he activated his cursed seal level 1. "My thoughts exactly I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!" he shouted and charged.

Neji and Kiba jumped forward and were struck with shower of punches sending them flying "Huh I thought you would use shadow clones?"

Naruto smirked and charged a Rasengan "I did." The Chouji and Shikamaru next to him turned into copies of him swords held high to strike. Sakon cursed and grabbed the original's wrists stopping him from attacking. The clones grinned and slashed only for two more arms to appear from Sakon's shoulders dispelling them with two well aimed punches. Naruto was too shocked to react as he received a kick in the stomach sending him flying backwards. "What the hell happened?"

Tayuya smirked "That kid is definitely the strongest one, but now he met his match."

She reached for her flute when suddenly her entire body froze "What the fuck?"

"Kagemane no jutsu success go Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted.

Tayuya gritted her teeth as she could only watch as a giant hand approached her. She was surprised when it grabbed the coffin instead of hitting her.

"Tayuya what are you doing!?" Sakon shouted as he jumped towards the coffin.

"No it's..." she tried to say as Sakon collided with her knocking both of them down.

"Yes Shikamaru your plan worked." Naruto said as he grabbed the coffin Chouji threw at him.

Neji and Kiba jumped into the trees to join them "I believe we should leave now." Neji said and the group took off.

Sakon was furious beyond belief "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he shouted and leapt after the fleeing team.

"_Damn he is faster than I thought."_ Kiba said to himself and looked at Akamaru. "Hurry up and set the trap Akamaru we need to go." His dog companion barked in confirmation, this however seemed to only further enrage Sakon.

"Stop howling you bitch!" he shouted and went towards Akamaru.

The little dog was startled and tripped as he tried to get away. Kiba of course saw this and jumped towards his partner. "AKAMARU!!"

The trap previously set by Akamaru exploded sending Kiba, Akamaru and Sakon flying over the edge of the cliff straight into the canyon below.

"NO KIBA AKAMARU!!" Naruto screamed as he watched his teammate fall over the edge.

"Shit!" Shikamaru said and tried to think up a plan as the crazy red headed woman (as he so lovingly had named her) were moving towards them.

Tayuya however stopped dead in her tracks "What the? Why are you here...Kimimaro?"

Neji had turned off his Byakugan in order to conserve energy, a decision he now regretted as he barely managed to see the new arrival behind him in time to cry out. "Look out!"

The coffin Naruto had carried was knocked out of his hand and grabbed by the new enemy as he jumped towards his companion.

"Sorry Naruto looks like I miscalculated." Shikamaru said.

The man known as Kimimaro landed next to Tayuya "Where are the others?" he asked.

Tayuya was both shocked and afraid to see him again. "How? How are you moving with that body?"

"My body is no longer a problem for me." He answered emotionlessly.

Tayuya gulped "Still why are you here?"

He gave her such a cold stare "Because you seemed to be incapable to finish the mission on your own."

"We almost made it but then this guy had to show up and ruin everything." Naruto said.

"What do we do now? Do we take back Sasuke or rescue Kiba?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru was deep in thought _"As team leader I need to make the decision best suited to completing the mission."_ He closed his eyes.

"Tayuya kill those pests while I take Orochimaru-sama's container back to him." Kimimaro said and took off.

"Shikamaru what should we do?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru opened his eyes "Naruto will pursue Sasuke. I and Chouji will take care of her while Neji tries to find Kiba."

"Ok got it." Naruto said and took off like a bullet.

"You fucking dickhead you think I will let you?!" Tayuya shouted and meet him head on.

Naruto's eyes flashed and he kicked her aside "I don't have time for you." and kept on going.

Neji started his decent down the cliff leaving Chouji and Shikamaru alone with their female adversary. She jumped back up into the trees and glared at them "So he left you without saying anything? Does he care so little about you?" she asked mockingly.

Shikamaru only smiled at her "No, he knows that we can beat you."

Tayuya growled and activated her cursed seal "Don't be so sure." She bit her thumb and slammed her palm onto the branch "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" three giant monsters appeared from the resulting smoke. "That blond monster was the one who took down Jiroubou and Kidoumaru right? Now that he is gone you can't do shit."

Chouji glared at her "Don't talk about our friend like that."

Tayuya smirked "He's just a demon what do you care?"

"He may be a demon but he is still a member of Konoha gakure." Shikamaru said and formed a rat seal "Let's go Chouji!"

"YOSH!!" the plump boy shouted and opened a small container with three different colour pills inside.

* * *

Kimimaro stopped in the middle of a large meadow and looked behind him "I'll kill that useless girl next time I see her." He said just as Naruto appeared in the clearing.

"Ok albino hand over Sasuke." He said.

Kimimaro gave him a blank look "I'm afraid I can't do that." He placed a hand on the coffin "Orochimaru-sama wishes to use Sasuke to achieve his dream."

"What do you mean achieve his dream?" Naruto asked getting increasingly agitated.

"Orochimaru wishes to learn every jutsu in the world, but that would take more than one life time to accomplish. So he needs a new body once the previous one no longer can contain him."

Naruto's eyes widened "T-That's what Sasuke is for?"

Kimimaro raised his bone sword "Yes exactly."

"There is no ways in hell that I will let that happen!" Naruto said as Kyuubi's chakra started to cover him.

Kimimaro was covered by his own blue chakra "Then try to stop me."

"**Naruto be careful there is something strange about him."** Kyuubi said voicing her concerns.

"Yeah I can tell." Naruto said before he summoned 100 Kage bunshin.

* * *

End chapter 28 Rage of a fox next time Oto vs. Konoha

Damn this chapter was hard for me. It took me a whole month to get off my lazy ass and actually start writing it.


	29. Chapter 29 Battle for survival

AN: Yo I'm back from the dead. I want to thank Allan Pike for being my Beta. He helped me with the first part of the battle. (Down to this symbol ???) and i edited it slightly. Over all I think this chapter turned out quite good.

I hope that you will continue to read this story.

On with the story

Chapter 29: Battle for survival

* * *

Naruto glared at his albino opponent. "Ready set go!" The red-clad ninja roared as he flipped his blade, grabbing it into a reverse grip. Swinging it behind him, the Jinchuuriki charged it with his chakra, once it was full he unleashed his attack. "Zenshin!" Naruto roared as he swung the sword in a scything arc around him, unleashing a cutting, demonic wave of energy.

The most powerful of the sound five crossed his arms in front of him. Then, two bone blades grew out through the top of his forearms. Kimimaro lifted both arms as he waited. Once the chakra wave was close enough, the albino brought is dual blades diagonally down in a cross slash. Bone met energy Kimimaro deflected the attack into the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust.

"Impossible."Naruto said, his eyes widening as one of his most reliable attacks were blocked. he was jolted back into the battle when the albino's voice came through the dust

"Hone misairu!" Speeding through the cloud came the two bone blades which had stopped Zenshin. Swiftly, the black-clad ninja dropped into a crouch allowing the projectiles fly over his head.

"That wasn't hard to dodge." The Jinchuuriki muttered, that was, before the sound of cracking bones reached his ears. Naruto twisted his head to look behind him, just in time to see the two bones explode. Sharp bone fragments shot straight towards the Konoha ninja, there was no time to dodge. But who said he needed to?

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reveling that he was just one of the many shadows clones surrounding the most powerful of the sound five. One hundred Naruto's that each held a glowing red blade.

"Well if one doesn't cut it." he said.

Kimimaro looked on with a calm expression as the red-clad ninjas yelled "Zenshin!" At the same time, one hundred cutting, demonic chakra waves tore through the air towards the albino. The last of the Kaguya took the attack head on and was caught in a defening explosion of violent demonic chakra.

???

Naruto smiled and dispelled his clones. "Nothing but a pile of ashes." he said. Just as he said that he was hit by a massive head ache. "OW son of a bitch what the hell?"

**"Looks like dispelling all of those clones simultaneously was not a good idea Naruto-chan."**Kyuubi said.

Naruto silently agreed with his mother. but he could remember the battle from many different angles now. _"Hmm could I use this for training?"_

His thought were cut short when a voice spoke up.

"A dangerous technique. If I had been hit I would have been in serious trouble."

Naruto snapped his head to his right and saw Kimimaro standing there completely unharmed. "But how?"

Kimimaro gave him a bored look. "Such a straight attack can easily be dodged with a Kawarimi. Don't think that you can take me down like you did with the other weaklings. I am far beyond them." the albino said and pulled out a new bone blade from his shoulder.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on rebellion.

They charged each other and began exchanging blows with their respective weapons. Naruto tried a downward slash but Kimimaro created a blade from his palm and blocked it. He stabbed at Naruto's exposed stomach with his free blade, but Naruto backhanded it away with his hand receiving only a shallow cut. Naruto jumped backwards and pulled out a shuriken and threw it as he flashed through hand seals "Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

One shuriken became one hundred and flew straight towards the bone user. Kimimaro pulled the blade on his palm back inside his body and grabbed another from his shoulder. "Tsuin Tsubaki no Mai." (Dance of the twin camellia) Kimimaro unleashed a storm of slashes and started deflecting all of the shuriken that might have hit him.

Naruto was getting frustrated; everything he threw at the albino seemed to be useless. "Kuso this guy is way stronger than I thought."

Kimimaro looked at his opponent and noticed the look of frustration on the blonds face. "Is something wrong? If I am fighting on a too high level then just say so and I will hold back some more."

That did it; Naruto saw red and charged his enemy. He leapt into the air and performed a helm breaker. Kimimaro raise his weapons and blocked the strike but was forced onto his knees by the pure power of the young demon. Naruto growled and pushed himself away from the albino and flipped his sword into a reverse grip, he charged it and rushed forward again. Kimimaro gave him a bored look and easily blocked the strike with his bone blade. "Charging head on will achieve nothing."

Naruto smirked "I know. ZENSHIN!!"

Kimimaro's eyes widened and he looked at the glowing read blade "Shimatta!" (Shit) The albino was sent flying by the explosion and collapsed in a pile on the ground. Naruto looked at his fallen opponent for a few seconds looking for movement, then walked towards the coffin containing Sasuke. He didn't escape the explosion unscratched however, his arm had signs of second degree burns and his coat was ripped. The burns were however healing and his coat was repairing itself to his surprise.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"This coat is way better than your old one, you will never need to stitch it back together trust me." Dante said as he handed Naruto his new coat.

_**Flashback end **_

Naruto smiled as his coat finished said patch up. "Okay Sasuke now were going to have a little talk." Naruto said before a large bone spike pierced his hearth. His eyes widened in shock as the pain followed through him. He sunk onto his knees and shakily turned around and saw Kimimaro getting back up with a new bone spike growing out of his palm.

Kimimaro walked towards him "Die." The spike flew straight through Naruto's right lung. Naruto fell onto his side and was barely able to pull out the spike that had pierced his hearth. Kimimaro stood towering above him. "You were a worthy opponent, but you will die now." He raised his bone blade over his head.

"KONOHA SENPUU!!" a voice cried out and Kimimaro received a kick in the face and was knocked back. The green blur responsible stood protectively in front of Naruto.

Kimimaro looked at the new arrival with little to no interest. "Who are you?"

"I am the proud azure beast of the leaf ROCK LEE!"

Naruto didn't want to admit it but he had never been more relieved to see green spandex in his entire life. "Nice timing Lee." He said as he stood up with the worst of his injuries healed.

Lee looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye "I'm just glad that I made it. Could you inform me of his abilities?"

Naruto nodded "I think he is a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu specialist who can use his bones in almost any way possible to fight."

"His bones?" Lee repeated confused. He got his explanation when Kimimaro pulled out another bone blade from his shoulder. "I see a Kekkei Genkai."

"We need to beat him quickly and then go and help the others." Naruto said and grabbed his sword.

Lee nodded "Yosh!"

Kimimaro looked at his new opponent _"This one is more skilled in Taijutsu then the blond one_." He activated his cursed seal and let it spread over his chest. He wasted no more time and rushed forward.

Lee meets his charge head on while Naruto ran to the side. "Konoha Senpuu!" Lee shouted and attacked with a roundhouse kick. Kimimaro ducked under it and slashed upwards trying to hit Lee who pushed the blade away with his foot. Naruto aimed a slash at Kimimaro's face that the albino dodged by bending backwards. Lee tried a sweeping kick. Kimimaro pushed himself off the ground with his hands performed a back flip and landed further away.

Naruto looked at Lee "You know a Katon jutsu right?"

Lee turned his head towards Naruto "Hai do you have an idea?"

Naruto smiled "Just use it when I give the signal."

Lee decided to trust Naruto on this one and nodded as they both looked back at their opponent.

Kimimaro pointed his fingers at them "Teshi sendan (Finger bullets)" his fingers opened up as he sent ten small bone bullets towards the two Konoha shinobi.

Lee and Naruto reacted instantly and jumped to the side dodging the attack. Lee charged with Naruto close behind "First Gate Kaimon KAI!" Lee speed up and circled around Kimimaro creating a miniature tornado "OMOTE RENGE!!" Lee attempted to send Kimimaro flying into the air but to his shock bones sprouted from the albino's chest and caught his leg.

Kimimaro gave Lee an empty look and pulled back his blade to stab him. He was forced to use the blade to block however as Naruto slashed at his face. Lee used the opportunity to pull himself free and jumped backwards. "NOW LEE!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped away.

Lee began his hand seal sequence and took a deep breath "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Lee breathed out a large fireball straight towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro jumped to the side dodging the attack easily. "Pathetic." He said.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted and pushed his arms forward, immediately an incredibly powerful gust of wind breathed new life into the fire and sent it towards Kimimaro again. The albino's eyes widened in surprise as the inferno were upon him.

Naruto and Lee watched as their opponent was engulfed in the flame. "Nice thinking Naruto-kun. Lee said and gave his comrade thumbs up.

Naruto grinned "Actually Shinkumaru was the one who gave me the idea. He did the same thing during the chunin exam remember?"

Lee nodded "Right."

Naruto looked at coffin containing Sasuke. "Now we should deal with him."

Suddenly black smoke started to seep through the lid of the container and was followed by a small explosion. Naruto and Lee stared as a shape became visible through the black smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha either didn't hear Naruto or ignored him. He began laughing and jumped away.

Naruto's surprise was quickly replaced with anger "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!!?"

"He is going to Orochimaru-sama." A muffled voice said.

Naruto and Lee snapped around as a large bone capsule rose from the ground. It began opening and revealed Kimimaro who was covered in black lines. "He will one day become Orochimaru's new container." The capsule was slowly being absorbed into his body. "You will unfortunately not be alive to witness Orochimaru-sama's rise to glory. Since you will both die by my hands."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Why won't you die?"

Kimimaro looked down at his hand "I was robbed of the chance to see Orochimaru-sama ascend to immortality. But now I have been given a new chance by fate. I am no longer held back by a sick body, I have been reborn into a new being."

Naruto growled at him "You're not making any sense."

"Naruto-kun go after Sasuke, I will defeat this opponent myself."

Naruto looked at his spandex clad companion "Lee this guy is way too dangerous."

"If Sasuke escapes this mission will fail, you have to go." Lee continued and entered his Gouken stance.

Naruto clenched his fists again "You better not die Lee." He said and rushed off.

Kimimaro looked at Naruto for a moment before turning his eyes to Lee.

Lee raised an eyebrow "Are you not going to try and stop him?"

"No, I can kill him after I am done with you." Kimimaro said

Lee smiled "You won't beat me so easily." He crossed his arms in front of him "Second gate Kyuumon KAI!"

* * *

With Kiba

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba was not having a good time. Not only was his opponent skilled he also seemed to be completely unaffected by Kiba's punches. "Kuso this guy is though. Akamaru let's hit him with our Gatsuuga." He whispered to his dog companion. He threw a solider pill into Akamaru's mouth of the small puppy that turned red andtook leap onto his back.

Sakon looked on in mild interest as there were now two Kiba. The duo charged him from both sides while they cried out their attack "Gatsuuga!" Sakon smirked as his brother appeared out from his back and they both caught the approaching enemies.

Kiba was shocked at the sight "What the fuck?"

Sakon's smirk grew wider "Surprised? This is our Kekkei Genkai, it allows my brother to live inside of me and extend any body part he wants from any part of me. To demonstrate his point Ukon's fist appeared out of Sakon's face and knocked Kiba backwards. Akamaru was thrown and landed next to Kiba and reverted to his dog form.

Kiba glared at the twins "Shimatta, we need to do something." His companion barked "What but we haven't finished that yet. No it's too dangerous if we miss we are finished."

Ukon put his hand over his mouth like he was feeling sick "We don't have much time Sakon."

Sakon nodded "Kill quickly activate level 2." The signature dark markings began spreading over their bodies.

"You're in rage of my divination." A voice spoke up making the twins snap around "Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou!" Neji said and launched his attack. "2, 4, 8, 16, 32 64 palms!" each one of the strikes landed perfectly.

"Y-you teme!" Ukon growled he separated from his twin who feel over unconscious "OI SAKON WHAT THE HELL!!?" he screamed.

Neji smirked "I sealed of his chakra, it's no surprise he collapsed." He jumped away dodging Ukon's massive claw. He dashed to Kiba's side and entered the Juuken stance "I trust that you are okay?"

Kiba nodded "Yeah thanks for the help." He looked at Ukon who was charging straight towards them. "Well Akamaru since we got back up, we can use it." Kiba said happily and performed some hand seals. Akamaru jumped into the air and began spinning.

Ukon looked up at the small dog in confusion and then screamed in anger as it urinated on him. "WHAT THE FUCK!!"

Kiba smirked as Akamaru ran back to him and jumped onto his back. "You might want to step back Neji." He said and shouted "Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou! (Inuzuka Style Rare Beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf) A large cloud of smoke surrounded Kiba and Akamaru when it settled Neji could only stare in surprise at the enormous two headed wolf. "Holy shit." He said.

The giant beast glared at Ukon who was blinded by the urine in his eyes "SHIMATTA!!"

The two heads exposed their fangs in a grin and attacked "GAROUGA!!" (Dual wolf fang)

Ukon only managed to see a blurry object heading towards him before he took the full power of the attack and was torn to pieces.

* * *

With Chouji and Shikamaru

* * *

"Kagemane no jutsu success." The shadow user said proudly. He had managed to catch all three of Tayuya's monsters.

The red headed woman growled in frustration _"They don't respond I got to dispel them."_As soon as she finished that thought the three Oni disappeared. _"Good it's only me and the two...wait where is the fat one?"_

Chouji appeared behind her and pulled back his fist to hit her. She had already noticed him and ducked under the blow and spun around to deliver a kick right in the middle of his face. Chouji gasped as the kick not only broke his nose but smashed his head into the tree trunk knocking him unconscious.

"CHOUJI!!" Shikamaru cried out.

Tayuya smirked as she reached into Chouji's pouch and pulled out a kunai, she held it against the Akimichi's throat. "So what should I do now? Shall I kill him?" she asked eyeing Shikamaru with glee.

Shikamaru's throat went dry "N-NO DON'T!!" he shouted at her.

Tayuya gave him a cold smile "To bad." She pushed the kunai into the unconscious boy.

* * *

With Lee

* * *

"Third gate Seimon KAI!" Lee unleashed the third gate and charged his opponent. Kimimaro summoned one bone on each side of his forearms and blocked the first attack. "Hard as steel." Lee commented and backed off and ran around attacking Kimimaro's back. Kimimaro closed his eyes and tilted his head forward. "Karamatsu no Mai." (Dance of the Larch) bones immediately sprouted from Kimimaro's chest, back and shoulders. He began spinning slicing into Lee with the sharp spikes. He spun for a short while the kicked Lee in the head sending him flying.

Lee bounced off the ground twice before skidding across it and finally stopping. He forced himself back onto his feet and entered the Gouken stance. "I got no choice fourth gate..." before he could finish he jumped to the side dodging more of Kimimaro's finger bullets.

Kimimaro charged him "It would be bad if you opened more of those gates." He said and shunshine'd behind Lee. He drove his bone blade straight into Lee's heart and blinked when Lee turned into a log.

"Fourth gate Shoumon KAI!" Lee shouted and exploded with energy. He flew at Kimimaro and delivered a spinning kick into his head sending him flying. He dashed ahead of the albino and struck him in the back sending him into the air. "I have to hurry." Lee thought as he felt his muscles beginning to hurt. He leapt into the air after his opponent.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes as blood began dripping through his lips "Enough is enough." He said. "Bara no Mai." (Dance of the rose) Kimimaro curled into a ball and large sharp spikes grew from his body.

Lee looked at his opponent in horror "I can't stop, I'll be skewered." He couldn't use kawarimi in such a short amount of time. "Konoha Senpuu!" he attacked the spike ball with a round house kick. The force of the attack knocked away Kimimaro but the sharp spikes seriously injured Lee's leg. He released the gates and started falling towards the ground.

"Scatter." Kimimaro whispered and the spikes detached from his body and flew in every direction.

Lee watched as several of the spikes flew in his direction. "Kuso my arms won't move. Naruto-kun I am sorry." Lee closed his eyes awaiting his death. Suddenly something wrapped around his stomach and pulled him out of the way of the sharp bones. Lee's eyes snapped open as he landed on something relatively soft. He looked down "Sand?"

He looked behind him and saw a familiar red head. "You're!?"

Kimimaro looked at the new arrival "Who are you?"

* * *

With Kiba and Neji

* * *

Kiba patted Akamaru's back "Good job Akamaru."

Neji's eyes widened "KIBA BEHIND YOU!!"

Kiba snapped around and saw Sakon lunge for him with a kunai drawn "DIE!!"

Kiba reached for a Kunai but knew he wouldn't make it.

He didn't need to worry as several blades pierced Sakon's body killing him.

Both Neji and Kiba looked in the direction they came from "You!"

Kankurou smiled "Yo."

* * *

With Chouji and Shikamaru

* * *

Tayuya received a skull shattering blow to the head killing her before she could finish of Chouji.

Shikamaru praised whatever deity that had allowed that girl to make it in time "I never thought I would be so glad to see such a troublesome woman." He said as he landed next to Chouji.

Temari smirked. "Coming from you I will take that as a compliment."

* * *

With Lee

* * *

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Lee looked at the red head behind him "Gaara-kun?"

The sand user looked down at him "Where is Naruto?"

Lee looked past Kimimaro "He's pursuing Sasuke."

Gaara nodded and returned his gaze back to Kimimaro. "Do you believe that he needs any assistance?"

Lee shook his head "No but we should follow him as soon as possible." Lee attempted to stand only to fall back down with a cry.

"You can't do anything now." Gaara said and walked past the injured spandex shinobi. "I will handle him."

Lee wanted to protest but he knew that he would be useless in his current condition. "Hai."

Kimimaro pulled out yet another blade from his shoulder. "I have dropped an awful lot of blades today." He commented and charged.

Gaara didn't blink and gathered his chakra. His tanuki ears and tail became exposed as his sand shot forward. Kimimaro dodged to the right avoiding the sand, but three tendrils shot out heading straight for him. Kimimaro jumped over them and shot out more of his bone bullets.

Gaara's sand reacted and blocked them.

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow. "I was told that your automatic defence had been disabled."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his enemy's statement _"How could he have known about that?"_ He thought and sent his sand after the albino again. _"Could there be spies within Konoha or Suna?"_

Kimimaro continued to dodge while he sent out another wave of bullets. The bullets were again blocked by the sand. _"He is a long distance fighter who probably dislikes close quarter combat. But I can't get close to him that easily."_Kimimaro threw his blade into the approaching sand. The sand easily caught it but Kimimaro had expected it to. He jumped and landed on the blade he jumped again and sailed over the sand while he created a blade on his palm which shot out with surprising force.

"_At this range it could penetrate my sand."_Gaara thought and leapt to the side dodging the projectile. Kimimaro didn't stop his assault and sent ten bone bullets towards the former Jinchuuriki. Gaara's sand blocked the attack but it also blocked Gaara's vision of Kimimaro. He sensed a presence behind him and had just enough time to turn around before his heart was pierced by a long bone spike.

"The blond one before you could regenerate even a wound like this." Kimimaro said as he looked down at Gaara with no emotion. Suddenly the bone sprouted more spikes in every direction piercing Gaara even more. Gaara let out a horrible cough and sand leaked out of his mouth. Then his body exploded into sand. "Suna bunshin?" Kimimaro said surprised.

"Sabaku Kyuu." (Desert coffin) the sand immediately ensnared Kimimaro and more came and completely engulfed him. Gaara rose from a small puddle of sand on the ground next to Lee. "Sabaku Sousou." (Desert funeral) Gaara clenched his fist and the sand contracted attempting to crush his opponent.

However, the sand only contracted slightly and stopped. Gaara didn't like this.

The sand started to move. Kimimaro slowly forced his way out of his prison. "What a horrible technique. If I hadn't created a layer of bone beneath my skin I would have died." Even if Kimimaro sounded fine he sure as hell didn't look like it. Parts of his skin were missing and the muscles or bones beneath were clearly visible. "I will not be caught by your sand again."

Gaara glared at Kimimaro and slammed his palms together before beginning a string of hand seals. The ground started trembling and an enormous wave of sand began rising into the air. Not even Kimimaro could keep a neutral expression on his face when he saw such a thing heading straight towards him. He attempted to get away but the sand easily caught him and began slapping him around like a ragdoll.

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!" (Desert avalanche) the sand crashed down upon Kimimaro and took out a large portion of the surrounding forest as well. Gaara wasn't done however he slammed his palms onto the sand "Sabaku Taiso!" (Desert Requiem)

The area was immediately hit by a massive earthquake, the sand hammered upon the submersed Kimimaro.

"I have no choice, I must use level 2." Kimimaro thought and the cursed seal began to spread. Suddenly an intense pain racked Kimimaro's entire body. He opened his mouth and screamed even as sand began to fill his throat.

Gaara narrowed his eyes "He is very persistent." Just as he got back up there was a violent spike of chakra, the centre of the mini desert practically exploded. Sickly looking purple chakra rose into the air and was followed by Kimimaro.

Both Lee and Gaara stared in shock at the 'thing' in front of them.

Kimimaro's entire body had changed. He had grown to at least 7 feet tall, his skin had become brown. He now also sported a tail, two large bone spikes on his shoulders. But the most disturbing thing was his eyes. His eyes were completely purple save for the black slit pupil. The beast let loose a bone shilling growl and charged the two boys.

Gaara snapped out of his daze and raised his arms causing the sand to rise and form into a spiked wall in front of them.

Kimimaro didn't seem bothered by this, or perhaps he didn't care. He raised his arm and a large bone sphere began to form enclosing his entire forearm. He blasted through the spike wall and back handed Gaara with his free arm sending him skidding across the ground. Lee tried to stand up only to fall back down.

Kimimaro turned his gaze to the spandex wearing shinobi. He sent Lee flying with a bone crushing blow from his tail. Lee coughed up a large amount of blood. _"Kuso he broke my ribs."_Lee crashed into the ground next to Gaara. "Is this really it?" he asked feeling himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Large shucks of Gaara's sand armour fell onto the ground as the red head rose to his feet. "No, I'm not done yet. Stay awake if you fall asleep you're going to die."

Kimimaro roared and rushed forward again.

Gaara sent his sand forward to try and stop the approaching enemy. The tendrils smashed into Kimimaro with the almost the same force he had used on the two boys. However the beast continued on even after he received a nasty wound across his left arm.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He began making hand seals "I won't make it in time." Kimimaro was almost upon him when he had an idea. "Okay this is stupid." Gaara spun around and hit Kimimaro Square in the jaw with his tail, and to his surprise sent the Oto shinobi flying backwards.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise "Not bad." He began making hand seals again.

Kimimaro flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He glared at Gaara with pure blood lust and roared.

Gaara finished his seal sequence and slammed his palms together "Shukaku no Keigen!" (Rise of Shukaku) the mini desert began to rise into the air and flew towards Gaara. It gathered into a large ball and began forming into...

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked as he arrived on the scene with Neji and Kankurou.

Kankurou shivered slightly. "Even if I know that Gaara is in control that thing still creeps me out."

Neji watched as the sand turned into a large raccoon creature "So what is that?"

"When he trained, Gaara discovered that he could infuse his will into the sand." Temari said as she too arrived. "He can so to speak give the sand orders, giving it the ability to move on its own."

"Yes yes but what is that thing?" Kiba asked impatiently. "It looks like some sort of monster raccoon."

"That is what Shukaku look like." Kankurou answered. "Before Gaara became the new Ichibi anyway."

Finally the Shukaku clone was complete and stood towering above Kimimaro. However the clone was significantly smaller than its real counterpart. Of course that didn't stop it from being intimidating.

It raised its pawn and brought it crashing down on top of the crazy albino. "Sawarabi no Mai." (Dance of the young ferns) immediately gigantic bones burst forth skewering the Shukaku clone destroying it.

Gaara watched in shock as the bones continued to rise in front of him. He cursed and wrapped up Lee in his sand and lifted him into the air while he created a cloud of sand for himself.

The group watched in horror as the clearing became a forest of bones. Gaara was starting to get tired "Kuso this guy is unbelievable."

"GAARA BEHIND YOU!!" Temari screamed in panic.

Gaara snapped around and saw Kimimaro emerge from one of the large bones once again wielding a giant bone spear on his arm. Gaara tried to move out of the way but the attack still connected ripping out his right eye. Gaara howled in pain and fell towards the ground.

The bones began disappearing at a brisk pace. Kimimaro stalked over to Gaara who was clutching his eye in pain. Kimimaro raised his weapon. The group rushed forward to try and save him but they knew they would never make it. Gaara looked up at his enemy who had a look of pure madness on his face as he brought his weapon down. _"His wounds are gone."_Gaara thought.

"GAARA!!" Temari and Kankurou screamed as a blur rushed past them.

Kimimaro gasped as his own reinforced ribs cracked by a steel bending kick. The kick sent him bouncing off the ground several times before he crashed into and through one of the last standing trees.

Everyone in the clearing stared at the new arrival. "Sorry that I'm a little late." The cloaked person said as he glared at the monstrous form of Kimimaro.

The blow seemed to have knocked some sense into Kimimaro as he got back up again with the blood lust gone from his eyes. He stared at the stranger "Who are you little insect?"

He smirked as he grabbed the cloak that concealed his appearance and threw it aside. Sporting black a black coat with flames on the sleves, black pants and shirt toped of with a large red jounin west matching his Crimson hair "I am the Shinku ketsueki senkou. Shinkumaru."

* * *

Valley of the end

* * *

"SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed at the Uchiha who had stopped atop one of the two large stone statues.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the blond. Half of his face was covered by the cursed seal making his left eye a sick yellow colour. "Hello dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Why are you running away?"

Sasuke smirked "I wanted to fight you alone." He drew his Katana "Consider it a going away present." He said as the cursed seal retracted while his Sharingan awoke.

Naruto summoned rebellion and stared at Sasuke's eyes _"Since when does his Sharingan look like an atom?" _

Cliff hanger no jutsu

Naruto finally catches up to Sasuke who has obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan despite his failed attempt at Sakura's life.

Next chapter: Namikaze family battle

* * *

* * *


End file.
